Aspect Of Death
by Hydrocell2
Summary: Issei Hyoudou the Aspect of Death and the wielder of Chroma the Black Dragon Emperor. Follow Issei as he experiences the gruesome deaths of his parents and unlocks the Sacred Gear that nobody has been able to wield ever before, The Eradication Gear. OP Issei/Less Perverted/Smarter Issei. IsseixHarem. OCxHarem.
1. AOD Re-Write : Black Dragon Emperor

_**Yo! At last the Return of Aspect of Death has come, but there will be major differences in the story starting at the Cataclysm Arc. So trust me when I say it wont be the clusterf*ck crossover story that it was. There will also be a change in the way the story goes about, this first chapter is in Issei's Perspective but the next will be in Tomoki's. The story will keep switching between Tomoki and Issei, so if you are not a fan of Tomoki feel free to skip his chapters. Anyway, let the chapter begin!**_

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 ***Action/Sound***

* * *

 **ASPECT OF DEATH : RE-WRITE**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

 _ **\- Black Dragon Emperor -**_

* * *

In the town of Kuoh, a small family of three were currently walking back to their home. They had just gotten back from buying new furniture, and a new toy for their son, Issei Hyoudou. The boy held his toy, which was a plush version of a dark dragon with fiery eyes.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look, the dragon's flying!" Said Issei enthusiastically as he swung the dragon around. "Oh wow! You should be careful, Issei. Dragons can bite!" Warned Issei's Mother playfully.

"So are dragons bad, mommy?" Asked Issei curiously as he stopped swinging his toy. Issei's mother looked at Issei with a raised eyebrow, but she would answer her son either way.

"Usually they are... Dragons are fierce and always angry. That's why they are portrayed as villains in most of today's movies." Answered Issei's Mother, much to Issei's confusion.

"But doesn't Mommy get angry too when Daddy spills his coffee everywhere?" Inquired Issei, Issei's Mother glared at her husband as she heard him snicker.

"Yes! Mommy is an evil dragon! Hahaha!" Laughed Issei's Father, much to his wife's annoyance. Issei looked at his mother with shocked eyes and was about to ask if it was true, until his father suddenly stopped walking.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Asked Issei's Mother confused. "We should be careful, I think there are a bunch of lunatics over there." Replied Issei's Father as he pointed at the direction where there were around six suspiciously dressed people.

"Those people look weird." Blurted out Issei, causing his mother to cover his mouth. "Shh! Don't talk about strangers like that!" Scolded Issei's Mother as she saw one of the lunatic's glance at their direction.

"Let's just keep walking." Suggested Issei's Father as he started to walk, followed by his wife and son. But before they could get too far, one of the lunatics got in front of Issei's Father with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Why, hello there... I couldn't help but notice that your son had quite the scent on him." Spoke the Lunatic, angering Issei's Father.

"If you even think about touching my son, you will regret it." Warned Issei's Father protectively. The Lunatic stared at Issei's Father flabbergasted, before bursting out in laughter.

"Hahahaha! Y-You think you can threaten me?!" Laughed the Lunatic before sending a fist into the gut of Issei's Father. "No! Leave daddy alone!" Pleaded Issei who already started crying.

Issei's Father tried to get up, but he just couldn't for some unknown reason. 'What unbelievable strength!' Thought Issei's Father as one punch from the lunatic literally paralyzed him.

"P-Please, take all our money, just don't hurt our son!" Pleaded Issei's Mother who offered her purse, but the Lunatic simply chuckled and before anyone realized it, Issei's Mother started bleeding from her eyes.

"W-What's happening to me?!" Blurted out Issei's Mother in shock and pain as she started screaming in pain, her screams of agony were torture to Issei's ears. While the lunatic was simply getting annoyed, he gestured for one of his fellow lunatics to finish the woman off.

Another lunatic came and held Issei's Mother up from her throat, it was clear that she was choking and would soon die if nobody stopped the lunatic.

Issei charged at the lunatic and tried to punch him, but the lunatic saw this and simply kicked Issei away, sending him flying. As Issei rolled on the ground, multiple bruises on his body could be seen, and his head started bleeding as well.

"I-Issei!" Called out Issei's Father who had soon managed to stand up, adrenaline pumping in his veins after seeing his son hurt like that. "You son of a bitch!" Cursed Issei's Father as he threw a punch at the Lunatic in front of him, the lunatic dodged and punched Issei's Father in the face before grabbing his shoulders and thrusting his knee into the gut of Issei's Father.

Issei's Father coughed out blood and fell to the ground, he looked behind him to see that Issei was struggling to get up and his wife had already fallen to the ground, lifeless...

"Apologies, but it seems that your son has quite the interesting Sacred Gear." Apologized the Lunatic as four black wings suddenly burst from his back. Issei's Father looked shocked and confused.

"S-Sacred Gear? I don't know what you're talking about..." Coughed out Issei's Father, the Winged Lunatic laughed at him. "Of course you don't, you are only a human after all." Said the Lunatic.

"And what are you, a bird?" Mocked Issei's Father with a smirk, the Lunatic growled at him and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to cough out blood.

"I'm a Fallen Angel, you pathetic human!" Said the Fallen Angel as he kicked Issei's Father in the stomach again and turned to the young boy, Issei.

'M-Mommy... She's dead?' Thought Issei in complete and utter shock as he stared at his mother's corpse not too far away from him. 'H-How...? Did a dragon kill her? Mommy said they are usually the bad guys, so did they?' Thought Issei confused and clueless.

 **{No... Because the Dragon is the one that will be helping you, boy.}** Said a Deep Menacing voice. Issei's eyes widened in shock as he looked around him to find the source of the voice, but to no avail.

"Aww, looks like the kid is trying to look for help." Mocked the Two-Winged Fallen Angel approaching him with some sort of spear made out of light.

 **{Don't bother looking around, boy. For I am inside of you...}** Informed the voice, much to Issei's further surprise. "I-Inside of me?" Repeated Issei confused.

"Inside of him? What is he going through puberty? Hahahaha!" Joked another Fallen Angel with two wings, while all of them were laughing, the Four-Winged Fallen Angel was watching closely as he was getting suspicious.

 **{I am the one sealed inside of your Sacred Gear, the reason why these Fallen ones are after your life.}** Clarified the voice, Issei could barely understand, but it seems he was able to get the idea.

 **{Now, before I explain, I need you to get out of here... Alive. And to do that, you need to follow all of my instructions, understand?}** Inquired the voice, getting a nod from Issei.

'How can I stand even a small chance against these weirdos?' Asked Issei in his thoughts doubtfully. **{Lucky for you, these Fallen aren't as tough as they seem to be. They'll be like ants once you unlock my power.}** Replied the voice.

'Your power? But, how do I unlock your power?' Asked Issei confused. **{I want you to look at your Mother's corpse... Look closely.}** Instructed the voice, Issei was confused but hesitantly looked over to his dead mother, causing tears to escape his eyes once more.

The Fallen Angel was getting closer and closer to Issei, which meant that he had to hurry and unlock the power within him. Issei didn't understand why he would need to look at his mother's corpse as it only released feelings of anger and hatred inside of him.

 **{How do you feel?}** Asked the voice curiously. 'A-Angry... I want to beat those bad guys up!' Replied Issei angrily, the voice smirked, although Issei didn't see this.

 **{You want to kill them? Make them pay?}** Asked the voice, stirring Issei's anger. 'Y-Yes! Kill them! I want to kill them!' Replied Issei as he clenched his fists, much to the Fallen Angels amusement.

 **{Kill them? How can you kill them in your current state? How would you kill them?}** Asked the voice, clearly up to something. Issei's eyes glowed a dangerous orange hue for a moment.

'Grow strong! I need to grow stronger, a-and... And!' Replied Issei angrily as his eyes began switching between his normal brown eyes and a bright orange.

 **{And, what?! How would you kill them?!}** Demanded the voice menacingly, raising Issei's spirit and anger.

"I WILL ERADICATE THEM!" Shouted Issei, much to the Fallen Angels shock, as Issei's eyes were now purely orange and a strong aura began leaking out of him.

"W-What is this?" Blurted out the Fallen Angel who was approaching Issei.

 **{ERADICATE!}** Boomed the voice as a black and orange gauntlet formed on Issei's right hand. The Gauntlet released a powerful aura, enough to force the Fallen angels back.

"Damn! The kid unlocked his Sacred Gear!" Cursed the Four-Winged Fallen Angel before throwing a light spear at Issei. But much to everybody's shock, Issei was able to catch the spear, and crush it.

 **{Search your feelings, find your killing intent. Only then will you be able to fight back.}** Guided the voice, Issei nodded and closed his eyes. Issei thought of what the Fallen Angels have done, killing his mother, beating his father.

Issei's eyes burst open, his orange eyes glowing brightly. As he looked around him, two fallen angels were flying towards him with light spears in hand. Issei snarled and raised his hand, opening his palm.

He aimed his hand at the fallen angel to his right and a small fiery ball began materializing in his palm. Issei pulled back his arm and thrust it back at the ball, firing it at the fallen angel.

The Fallen angel screamed in horror as he was engulfed by the ball and soon turned into a pile of ash. The other fallen angel threw a light spear at Issei, and successfully hit Issei in his right knee.

Issei cried out in pain as tears begun falling down his face, even though he may have unlocked his Sacred Gear, he was still a young boy.

The Fallen angel then flew up and threw another light spear to finish him off, but suddenly, as if another person was controlling him, Issei dodged with great skill. Issei clutched his right arm and leaped towards the Fallen Angel, much to everyone's shock, even Issei himself.

 **{You have performed brilliantly for such a young boy, I will carry your burden for now.}** Said the voice calmingly, Issei was still surprised that the voice was able to take over his body.

'W-What is your name?' Asked Issei in his thoughts as he felt himself about to pass out. The voice smirked and using Issei's body, sent a fist into the Fallen Angels gut and smacked him down to the ground.

 **{I, am the Ravaging Dragon, Chroma.}** Replied Chroma before his partner, Issei, passed out. As he passed out his body began to feel numb and soon started free falling from the sky, in order to keep control, Chroma would have to activate the forbidden technique.

 **{RAVAGING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}** Boomed Chroma as the Black Scale Mail began forming on Issei's small body. The Scale Mail looked like a combination of the Red and White Dragon Emperors Scale Mail's, albeit with a few different features and a different color scheme of Black and Orange.

"Balance Breaker?! At such a young age?!" Blurted out the Four-Winged Fallen Angel. **{Prepare to be Eradicated, puny Fallen Angels.}** Announced Chroma as he teleported behind the Fallen Angel and clipped two of his wings before ripping them out violently.

The Fallen Angel screamed in agony before Chroma grabbed his neck and snapped it, the Dragon then threw the lifeless body of the former Four-Winged Fallen angel at the two other Fallen Angels flying towards him.

Chroma then fired a powerful energy ball at the two fallen angels, successfully killing them. Only two Fallen Angels were left, and at the site of their group leaders demise, they began to flee in horror.

But Chroma would not let them get away, the Dragon smirked and unleashed his aura for all to sense. The fallen angels lost their ability to breath just by being in the presence of this menacing aura, running out of air they fell to the ground, slowly dying.

Elsewhere, a multitude of powerful and influential beings would feel the aura of the Ravaging Dragon engulf the entire planet for a few moments, before the aura vanished like nothing.

 **{Now the world will know, the Black Dragon Emperor has been born.}** Declared Chroma before turning around abruptly where he saw a beautiful woman with a buxom figure and silver hair flowing with the wind, watching him with interest.

"Interesting, I never thought that the Ravaging Dragon would ever find a host." Spoke the woman, holding her chin. Chroma simply glared at the woman before he felt Issei's body beginning to give out, using Balance Breaker must've way too much for the young boy.

"Your host will die if you remain in that state." Stated the woman, hinting towards the Scale Mail. Chroma agreed and de-materialized the Balance Breaker armor.

 **{Who are you, woman?}** Asked Chroma suspiciously. The woman smirked and simply headed towards Issei's breaking body.

"I... Am Death." Replied the woman as she then began healing the boy.

 **...**

A few hours later, Issei would wake up in a cave somewhere in a forest. The boy assumed that the Dragon he met, Chroma, brought him here.

 **{Feeling better now, Partner?}** Asked Chroma curiously. Issei wiped his eyes tiredly and yawned before nodding his head to answer the Dragon's question.

"Where are we, Dragon-kun?" Asked Issei as he looked around his surroundings. **{A cave not too far from your hometown, I found it while flying around in your body.}** Replied Chroma.

Suddenly a realization came upon Issei, his father was not here. If he was still alive, that must mean that his father is too.

"Wait, where is Daddy? And what happened to those weirdos with birdy wings?" Asked Issei confused. The Ravaging Dragon sighed before preparing to tell Issei the brutal truth.

 **{Your father's wounds were too much for him to handle, he died a few minutes after I eliminated the Fallen ones.}** Replied Chroma honestly. Issei's heart nearly stopped beating after hearing this, first his mother, now his father?

"N-No... That cant be! I should've been there!" Cried Issei as he slammed his fist into the ground, it seems the Eradication Gear boosted his maturity rate. A young boy would act like a intelligent teenager.

 **{There was nothing you could do, Partner. It was his time, death is a natural part of everyone's life, eventually you will face death as well.}** Stated Chroma before narrowing his draconic eyes as he felt a Godly presence appear.

"Indeed he will..." Said a feminine voice as a woman emerged from the deathly smoke that appeared out of nowhere. Issei looked at her with caution, and a small amount of lust as the woman's figure practically screamed sexy.

"W-Who are you?" Asked Issei cautiously. **{Apparently, that right there... Is Death.}** Answered Chroma, causing the woman to smirk.

"Right you are, Ravaging Dragon. But, Issei... You can call me, Shinigami." Said Shinigami as she approached Issei and caressed his cheek, causing the young boy to blush.

"So young, and such tragedy has already fallen upon you..." Muttered Shinigami sadly as she then stood up and offered Issei a hand. Much to Chroma's shock.

"Join me, become mine and mine alone... My Aspect of Death." Offered Shinigami, much to Issei's surprise. "B-But isn't death supposed to be a bad thing?" Asked Issei hesitantly, causing Shinigami to giggle cutely.

'Cute...' Thought Issei before shaking his head. "If you really think about it, death isn't necessarily a bad thing, nor is it a good thing. So it could be somewhere in between." Said Shinigami raising one finger.

"So... Like an anti-hero?" Asked Issei curiously. "Exactly, and let's not forget that you'd be dead if I didn't heal you." Replied Shinigami with a smirk, surprising Issei.

 **{Your body couldn't handle the Balance Breaker and was quite literally, breaking down. She saved your life.}** Clarified Chroma, Issei then understood and stared back at the woman who claimed to be death.

"Thank you for saving my life, Shinigami-chan!" And with those words spoken, Issei decided that this woman was worth giving his life to.

Starting that day Issei Hyoudou, the Black Dragon Emperor would be trained by multiple powerful deities and he would befriend thousands of Gods and such. His charms as the Black Dragon Emperor would cause many to fall in love with him, and a few to consider him family. But in the end, Shinigami was Issei's true family now and forever.

* * *

 _ ***20 Years Later, Asgard***_

The powerful Norse God, Thor was currently in a sparring match with the infamous Black Dragon Emperor, or as his friends knew him, Issei Hyoudou. Thor grinned at the exciting challenge that Issei brought to him, which is also one of the reasons the Norse God always enjoyed the boy's visits.

Thor raised his hammer, Mjolnir and lightning struck down from the skies, Issei, who was in his Balance Breaker extended his arm and a powerful beam could be seen charging up.

As the bolt of lightning began aiming for Issei, the Black Dragon Emperor fired the powerful beam.

 **{MASSACRE!}** Boomed Chroma as a powerful beam of destruction collided with the bolt of lightning fired by Thor. The beam completely overpowered the bolt of lightning and soon hit the God of Thunder, causing a massive explosion.

As the smoke from the explosion dissipated, the Norse God could be seen chuckling, his armor dirty and damaged. Thor wiped some sweat on his forehead and de-materialized his hammer, Issei smiled and descended on to the ground, de-materializing his Scale Mail.

"Once again, I've been defeated by you, Issei." Admitted Thor before fist bumping with Issei.

"You'll probably catch up someday, but for now, how about we get a drink?" Suggested Issei, grins forming of both of their faces. "An excellent idea." Agreed Thor.

 **...**

"Ahhh! This substance you always bring with you is truly delicious!" Cheered Thor as he drank what we humans know as, Coffee.

"Oh, you mean coffee?" Inquired Issei as he drank some of Asgard's wine. "Coffee! That's it! A drink for the Gods indeed!" Said Thor as he then finished his cup of coffee.

"Another!" Demanded Thor as he slammed his cup into the ground, breaking it in the process. Issei sweat dropped at the Norse God's display, but before any of the two could speak, the doors to the dining room burst open.

"Thor! Are you breaking things again?!" Demanded a silver-haired woman with brilliant violet eyes, a curvy build and overall an extreme beauty. Thor paled at the sight of their strongest Valkyrie, Freya.

"F-Freya... I can explain." Pleaded Thor as he felt Freya's aura grow wider, however this soon changed as when Freya looked to the other side of the table Thor was on, sat Issei Hyoudou, a man that not only she wanted to claim, but so did Hella and dozens of other Asgardian women.

"I-ISSEI HYOUDOU?!" Blurted out Freya in shock before quickly kneeling down in front of him in respect. Thor sighed in relief as he then tried to sneak out, but Freya saw this and tied him up using some magical rope.

"Ah, how are you today, Freya?" Greeted Issei with a smile that many women would die for. Freya could practically feel up an orgasm, but she had to appear strong in front of the powerful being, and the one she loved.

"I-I'm fine, Lord Issei. May I ask what you're doing in Valhalla? Not that I'm complaining of course!" Asked Freya, clearing some things up. Issei chuckled at her display, while Thor merely sighed, struggling to set himself free of the rope.

"Oh, the usual, I was just training with Thor over there." Replied Issei as he pointed over to Thor, who hesitantly smiled when Freya glared at him. "I see..." Spoke Freya before turning back to Issei.

Issei was about to ask Freya to free Thor, but a stopwatch he kept in his pocket suddenly rung, which meant that he had to go.

"I'm afraid I need to head off now, good luck with all of this." Announced Issei as he prepared a magic circle to leave, much to Freya's sadness as she wanted to speak with him a bit more.

"Thank you, hopefully I will come out unscratched." Thanked Thor who thought that Issei was wishing him good luck. "I was speaking to Freya." Deadpanned Issei as he then disappeared in the magic circle.

As Issei disappeared, Freya turned to Thor with a murderous grin, Thor paled as he continued wagging around in an attempt to escape.

* * *

 _ ***Kuoh***_

Issei appeared through the magic circle somewhere in a forest, he looked around himself and found his old hometown not too far away from him. Issei took a deep breath and walked towards his hometown.

"It's been a few years hasn't it?" Inquired Issei with a small smile, he looked ahead as the sun shined on his skin.

 **{Quite a few indeed.}** Agreed Chroma as he remembered the place quite well, it was the same place that his partner had awoken him, and the place where he became an Aspect of Death.

"I've been training for years, time to put it into serious work!" Declared Issei as he flexed his features and began heading towards his hometown.

 **...**

 **{By serious work you mean, enroll to a school filled with devils?}** Inquired Chroma sarcastically. Issei groaned in frustration and put his head down on the table of the apartment he had rented thanks to the help of Great Red, the Brother of Chroma.

"Shut up!" Exclaimed Issei as fake comedic tears began flowing out of his eyes. "It's not my fault that Serafall was able to convince me to enroll into that school so that I could keep watch over her sister!" Complained Issei.

 **{You just allowed her to convince you because you knew you'd get some later that night...}** Deadpanned Chroma, much to Issei's annoyance.

"Yeah right! I get enough ladies as it is!" Argued Issei with a small perverted smile. **{Yes, and you wouldn't have such an enormous harem if it weren't for me.}** Stated Chroma.

"And you wouldn't be able to reveal yourself to the world again if it weren't for me." Stated Issei, earning a smirk from Chroma. **{Then I guess we wouldn't be complete without each other.}** Said Chroma, getting a confused look from Issei.

"Don't tell me..." Blurted out Issei, much to the confusion of Chroma. **{What is it, Partner?}** Asked Chroma cautiously.

"Dragons can become... Gay?!" Shouted Issei in shock, and to add salt into the wound, the laughter of a certain bike maneuvering Dragon God could be heard from the Dimensional Gap, which logically nobody should be able to hear but Chroma can break some rules of reality.

"Oh, is Chroma turning gay? Certainly an unexpected development!" Spoke Shinigami out of nowhere. Issei was slightly startled but he soon composed himself and turned to face his Master.

"Shinigami-sama, how may I serve you?" Asked Issei as he kneeled down in front of her, causing her to giggle cutely. She soon gestured for him to rise, which he did.

"I already told you to stop with the formalities years ago, but that's not what I came here to tell you..." Said Shinigami as she took a seat on the table. Issei nodded and looked at his Master with a serious expression.

"I wanted to tell you... Or more specifically, Chroma, that he wont be alone anymore in that curious head of yours, Issei." Informed Shinigami, much to the confusion of the Black Dragon Emperor.

 **{What exactly do you mean by that, Shinigami?}** Asked Chroma suspiciously, Shinigami responded by materializing a pair of hooks that gave off an aura of pure death and despair.

"W-What is that?" Asked Issei slightly baffled by the amount of death radiating from the pair of hooks, it almost matched his aura of death. Shinigami chanted a few words and soon the hooks disappeared, Issei could tell that his body was forced to absorb the essence of the hooks, essentially becoming a second Sacred Gear.

"Hooks of an ancient God of Death, I bestow them to you, my cute Aspect of Death." Replied Shinigami with a wide smile. Issei gulped and nodded, nervous that he technically had a God of Death within him now.

"So does that mean he will be able to communicate with me, like Chroma?" Asked Issei curiously, Shinigami nodded at this and Issei sighed after hearing her reply.

"Don't worry, he is still dormant, so you'll have time to prepare." Reassured Shinigami, Issei nodded and crossed his arms in deep thought. Shinigami smiled and continued to watch her underling, when she had saved him, it didn't take long for him to officially become her representative in this planet. However he wasn't the strongest, she still had incredibly powerful representatives out there in the wide universe.

Shinigami remembered when Issei was introduced to one of her representatives that loved to destroy planets for fun. When he had been informed that his master had a representative in the Planet, Earth, he quickly pulled all of his forces and traveled to another galaxy to wreak havoc. Issei's presence alone had basically saved the planet from an alien invasion.

Aspect's of Death were by far the strongest of Shinigami's forces, God's of Death like Anubis and Morrigan not too far behind them. But when it came to reporting the most important information, the Aspect's of Death were the ones Shinigami approached.

"Anyway, is there anything else you need from me?" Asked Issei as he looked up and met Shinigami's gaze. She smiled and stared back at him.

"Actually... There is one thing I want..." Replied Shinigami pointing at Issei's crotch. Issei saw this and sighed as he began undressing, this was one of the reasons Shinigami's favorite was Issei, she normally had sexual intercourse with him, something she couldn't do with her other representatives like one of her strongest Aspect's of Death, Freeza, who didn't have any genitals.

"Time to have some fun..." Muttered Shinigami before pouncing on Issei with a lustful grin.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Yo! Im sorry for the delay, truth is this chapter should've been ready a month ago, but a few things have been getting in my way, but nevertheless the Re-Write is here! Although this chapter may seem familiar, because it's basically the first few chapters of the original. Like I've said, not too many changes for the first arc, I did change a few things as you can see with Issei passing out instead of him utterly annihilating the Fallen Angels. Issei is still perverted, but he knows his limits.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be from Tomoki Komaeda's perspective, so if you liked Tomoki then hurray for you. The original members of the Cataclysm will be making small cameo appearances here and there, but their true debut will be in the second Arc. Many crossovers will be cut off in this Re-Write, so no more Danganronpa Characters (Except Nagito), No more Overwatch characters and all the other unnecessary filler.**_

 _ **Hopefully this Re-Write will fix this story which has been abandoned for months. And I hope you guys enjoy as well, don't forget to Fav and Follow!**_

* * *

 _ **Issei's Ridiculous Harem**_

 _ **\- Shinigami, Kurumi Tokisaki, Tiamat, Penemue, Serafall Leviathan, Gabriel, Jeanne, Raynare, Kalawarner, Gaia, Saphira, Venelana Gremory, Ravel Phenex, Lady Phenex, Rossweisse, Freya, Hella, Amaterasu, Kuroka, Grayfia, etc...**_


	2. Chapter Three

**Hey guys, this is the third chapter! Thanks for the support guys! Oh and please don't hesitate to put criticism as it only helps me improve the story. Shoutout to Houvdon Lucifer for the respectful criticism.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 ***** _ **Ability/Action***_

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 _ ***FLASHBACK 3 YEARS AGO***_

"Nice to meet you... Issei Hyoudou" Said a man with crimson hair.

"You too... Sirzechs Lucifer." Replied Issei.

"So Tiamat wants me to teach you about the different types of magic we devils use?" Asked Sirzechs.

"Apparently so, although i specifically want to learn how to use your Power of Destruction. I hear its quite powerful." Said Issei.

This shocked sirzechs, nobody has ever approached lucifer himself with such a carefree attitude and ask to learn how to use his Power of Destruction. Sirzechs was pleased by this and actually started to like the boy named issei hyoudou, so he decided to teach him.

"Why not?" Said Sirzechs.

 _ ***1 YEAR LATER***_

Issei and sirzechs are currently on their private training arena, the Crimson Satan has been training issei how to use his power of destruction and other types of magic issei hasn't learned about. He also introduced issei to serafall leviathan who then taught issei how to master ice magic. He also supported their sudden relationship which actually ended just recently.

Issei unleashes a gigantic blast using the power of destruction, sirzechs dodges and unleashes his own power of destruction. Both have complete control over their power of destruction and have the same level of expertise with their powers.

"Hahaha seeing how powerful you've become issei makes me happy, just goes to show how great of a teacher i am!" Sirzechs says jokingly

"Hehe yeah i guess thats true." Issei says as he unleashes even more attacks using his power of destruction.

"Hey why don't you come over for dinner tonight? So you can meet my little sister?" Says Sirzechs while dodging issei's attacks.

 _ ***BOOM!***_

Sirzechs was hit by one of issei's blast, sirzechs counters by unleashing multiple attacks at once using his power of destruction. The multitude of attacks formed a dome like figure which then kept shrinking until issei couldn't move anymore inside.

"Darn, he's got me trapped" Says issei.

 **{Use me, the devil didn't mention not being able to use your sacred gear}** Suggests Chroma.

"Good idea, Balance Break!" Issei shouts.

 **{RAVAGING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}** The Sacred gear shouts.

"Alright time to get out of here!" Issei says as he forms an orb of destructive energy.

 **{ERADICATE!}** The sacred gear shouts as the orb is shot towards the dome made out of Power of destruction.

" _ ***Sigh***_ thats not really fair is it now issei-kun?" Says Sirzechs.

"Hey hey, you never mentioned going balance breaker was against the rules did you?" Said Issei.

"Heh... you never change, anyway you never answered my question. Do you wanna come to dinner and meet my family?" Sirzechs asks politely, hoping to be able to introduce his disciple to his family.

"Well... I'd be happy to meet your parents, but i don't think i can trust your sister... yet." Said Issei.

"Awww shame, but atleast my parents will know about you." Says sirzechs, who is just happy that issei will atleast meet his parents.

"But hey, maybe someday i can meet your sister!" Issei says.

"Hehehe yeah, maybe you could go to her school and meet her!" Sirzechs recommends.

 _ ***FLASHBACK END*...**_

"...Nice to meet you." Says the girl who introduced herself as Rias Gremory.

"You too, i presume you already know who i am?" Asks issei.

"Indeed, you have become quite the celebrity here Hyoudou-kun." Says Rias.

"I apologize, i didn't mean to cause such a scene here, but i can't really do anything about my "devilish" looks." Issei says, making the "devilish" sound more obvious to the crimson haired girl.

'Wait... Could he possibly know?' Thought Rias.

"Well you are quite the looker hyoudou-kun." Says rias, to try and hide that she caught what he said.

"Hahaha and you're pretty sexy yourself." Says Issei, which causes rias to blush.

"I- uh- Thank you hyoudou-kun." Rias says, loosing a bit of her composure.

"Please, call me Issei." Suggests issei.

"Very well, issei-kun." Says rias.

"Well i ought to be going somewhere, see you later rias-senpai." Says issei while walking away.

'What an interesting boy...' Rias thought to herself.

Issei walks up to the roof of the school, he just embraces the view. But he also is sensing something he has been waiting for for a very long time.

"You sense him too Chroma?" Asks issei.

 **{Yeah... He's here, but it seems he hasn't awakened yet.}** Says chroma.

This disappoints issei, but issei can wait for a little longer.

"Damn, why can't he wake up already?" Asks issei.

"The battle will come soon, hahaha i can't wait..." Issei says to himself.

 **{Best not to be too excited partner, your on par with great red i doubt those two will give you much of a fight.}** Says Chroma.

"Yeah, but i'll hold back a lot if it comes to that." Says issei, hopeful that these two he has been waiting for aren't too weak.

Issei returns to his classroom and just waits until class ends so that he can return home.

'This is boring... Why won't the damn teacher get it over with?!' Thought issei.

'Wait... Chroma is that him?' Issei asks.

 **{Let me check... Yes thats him, i was right he still hasn't awakened.}** Says Chroma.

And as if on cue the very same student that chroma and issei were talking about has been called by the teacher to recite.

"Mr. Komaeda kindly answer this for me." Says the teacher.

"Uhhhh ummmmmm i dunno the answer mam!" The student screams.

'Jeez is this really the guy?' Asks Issei.

 **{Thats him alright, i can see why he hasn't awakened.}** Says chroma.

"Tomoki Komaeda! No shouting in class! Your in detention for 2 hours!" The Teacher says.

"WHAT!? But why?!" Says the student now revealed as Tomoki Komaeda.

"Sit down komaeda!" Scolds the teacher.

"Ok fine..." Tomoki gives up trying to argue with the teacher.

A few minutes later class has ended and issei can finally relax. He walks towards his apartment until he stops for a moment as he sees a recognizable face. It was Tomoki Komaeda he was talking to what he could definitely see was a Fallen angel, she wasn't even hiding her aura. She is really underestimating tomoki komaeda, although who wouldn't?

'So, you think he's gonna die?' Asks issei.

 **{Well yes, but i can tell that the gremory plans to resurrect the boy as her servant.}** Says Chroma.

'How can you tell?' Asks issei.

 **{Look to your left, around those bushes the nekomata devil was sent by the gremory girl to watch over this tomoki komaeda.}** States Chroma.

'Oh... Right yeah i can sense her, koneko i think her name was?' Issei wonders.

 **{Well in anycase, the fallen asked komaeda to a date. Although i could sense evil intent from her, she is definitely planning to kill him.}** Says Chroma.

'Well i guess i'll let the fallen angel kill him, if rias plans to turn him into a devil so be it. It would actually speed up the process of his awakening.' Says issei.

Tomoki and the fallen angel had parted ways, but issei could see the evil smirk she had while she was walking away. Issei then continued to go to his apartment. The same apartment where he would finally see an old friend.

"Ahhh that was a longer day than i thought..." Issei says to himself.

"Ohhh... Well your about to have a longer one then..." A familiar voice says.

"Wait... is that you... Shinigami...?" Issei asks

"Hehehe bingo! Ofcourse you'd remember me after all i was the one who blessed you with my powers and the first one to show you what a true woman looks like..." Shinigami said.

"Hahaha, and what would you want from me now shinigami-chan?" Issei asks.

"Nothing really, i just wanted to see how my cute aspect of death was doing..." Shinigami says.

"Im doing good, thanks for asking." Said issei.

" _ ***Giggle***_ Hows Chroma doing?" Shinigami asks.

Before issei could answer, chroma tells her himself.

 **{Im doing quite fine shinigami, i presume the domain of death remains the same?}** Asks Chroma.

"Indeed it does, but issei one more thing before i go." Shinigami says.

"What is it?" Issei asks

"I want to give you these, since you have been such a good representitive i decided you need a reward!" Shinigami says as she hands two Dark black hooks with tints of dark grey to issei.

Issei could feel the incredible power residing within these two hooks, the power of death present in these hooks was equal to his own. So meaning his powers of death have basically become twice as strong now.

"Are you sure i deserve this?" Issei asks shinigami nervously.

"Ofcourse, after everything you've been through for me you deserve these God-tier weapons." Shinigami says with no doubt present in her voice.

Issei takes the two hooks and absorbs it into himself, now he is able to summon these hooks just like the eradication gear. Although he didn't know what to call these he asked shinigami if they already have one.

"Do these hooks have a name?" Issei asks

"No... But i had thought of one incase you couldn't think of one!" Shinigami says joyfully

"Alright what is it?" Issei asks anticipating the name of his new weapon.

...

...

...

" _ **DEATHS EMBRACE**_ " Shinigami shouts proudly.

"..."

 **{...}**

"What do you think? Cool huh?" Shinigami says.

"... YEAH!" Issei shouts happily.

 **{What a terrible name...}** Chroma thinks to himself, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Issei and Shinigami had a few conversations that night and maybe even a little intercourse in there. (Authors note : Lemons will be included if people want it to be added into the story, tell me through a review or PM.)

Issei soon fell asleep after shinigami left for some business on death or something like that, issei was too tired to care.

 _ ***ISSEI'S HEAD***_

 **"Hey partner you awake?" Asks Chroma**

 **"Yeah, what is it?" Asks Issei**

 **"How about we tryout those new hooks of yours?" Suggests Chroma.**

 **"Good idea" Agrees issei.**

 **"How do i summon these things?" Asks issei.**

 **"I dunno shinigami never mentioned how, perhaps you say the name of it?" Suggests Chroma.**

 **"Ok, DEATHS EMBRACE!" Issei tries to activate his new hooks but to no avail as he does not know how to activate the hooks.**

 **"Wait... partner i feel another presence in here..." Chroma warns.**

 **"What?! Another being in my head?!" Issei asks surprised.**

 **"Be careful..." Chroma says.**

 **"There is no need to be afraid of me Issei hyoudou and Ravaging Dragon." A new Voice says.**

 **"Who are you?!" Issei asks surprised as there is actually another being in his head.**

 **"I am Deaths Embrace..."**

 **THE END**

 **Thats Chapter three done! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, chapter four might be posted later aswell. I have a lot of freetime today so i wil lbe able to post alot of chapters. But i'd say the most i can post today would be atleast 1 to 3 more chapters. Oh and can somebody guess who the being who still hasn't awakened is? It's not Deaths Embrace, but im guessing you guys already know as i gave "him" to my OC Tomoki Komaeda, he will be a member of rias' peerage.**

Issei's Harem

\- Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Freya, Penemue, Amaterasu, Ophis, Yasaka, Kunou, Akeno.

 **Stay tuned for chapter four.**


	3. Chapter Four

**Hey guys, this is the fourth chapter! Thanks for the support guys! Oh and please don't hesitate to put criticism as it only helps me improve the story.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Deaths Embrace Speaking]**

 ***** _ **Ability/Action***_

...

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

...

 _ ***ISSEI'S HEAD***_

 **"I am Deaths Embrace..." Says what looks to be a skeleton of a human being but with armor that looks like its from an mmorpg (** Authors Note : He looks exactly like Ainz Ooal Gown from Overlord wearing the World champion class armor, so just imagine that. **)**

 **"Deaths... Embrace...? You mean?" Issei was about to ask him something till Deaths embrace cut him off.**

 **"Yes, i am the weapon you received form shinigami-sama. I was assigned to be your partner just like the ravaging dragon over there." Deaths embrace says as he points to the giant black dragon with powerful orange eyes that scream pride.**

 **"But unlike the lizard over there.."**

 **Chroma growls after being called lizard.**

 **"*Cough* Dragon over there, i am not sealed in a vessel as i am the vessel itself." Says Deaths Embrace.**

 **"Huh... Cool." Issei says.**

 **"So mind telling us how issei can summon you Deaths Embrace?" Asks Chroma.**

 **"Certainly, oh and i would prefer the name Oblivion. I am certain it would be quite troublesome if you had to keep calling Deaths Embrace? Such a horrible name that is..." Oblivion Says.**

 **"I know right?" Agreed Chroma.**

 **"Anyway! Oblivion, how do i summon you?" Asks Issei.**

 **"Simple, just tell me when you want to use me then i will form myself into the hooks you saw from earlier. You will be able to communicate to me just as you have been communicating with the ravaging dragon" Explains Oblivion.**

 **"Oh... i see..." Says issei.**

 **"You sound disappointed partner." Said Oblivion.**

 **"No, its just that because of you i've probably... Ok most definitely become stronger and that just makes it harder for me to find a good battle." Issei says while frowning.**

 **"Jeez lighten up issei, your gonna make the new guy hate being here." Said Chroma.**

 **"Oh, shut up!" Issei says before he woke up due to his alarm clock.**

 ***6:12AM**

" ***Yawn*** Gah, time for school..." Issei says to himself.

 **[Ah yes i have just recently learned that you attend school, why would a being such as yourself require knowledge from pitiful humans?]** Asks Oblivion.

"Well im not going to school to learn, im currently attending kuoh academy because i believe many supernatural events will soon take place there, and i need a good fight." Explains Issei.

 **[Ah, i see. Thank you for informing me of this Partner]** Says Oblivion.

 **{Hey! I call him partner!}** Argues Chroma.

 **[Well it is only logical is it not? I am also his partner as he is the wielder of me.]** Replies Oblivion.

 **{Pssshhhhh that hardly means you ca-** The connection was cut by issei as he was getting slightly annoyed by their argument and it was early in the morning.

Issei then arrived at the gates of Kuoh academy. As he expected the girls would be fawning over him, while the boys will be holding grudges against him. The Usual...

But issei could sense something different, the boy Tomoki Komaeda has become a devil. This however did not surprise issei as he expected the death of the boy.

'Hmm it seems that he hasn't figured out that he has been turned into a devil' Issei thought.

'Rias gremory certainly has a weird way of recruiting her servants' Issei thought to himself.

The teacher had left the room as classes have ended. Issei was about to leave to go home until someone entered the classroom and made the girls squeal.

"Ahhhh its kiba! He is so handsome!" Said one of the girls

"Please date me kiba!" Said another girl.

'Psshhh whats the pretty boy doing here?' Thought Tomoki.

"Can we go on a date kiba!?" Asked a pink haired girl.

"Haha sorry but im on an errand right now, maybe next time!" Replied kiba.

"Hey, Tomoki Komaeda? Im on an errand for rias gremory." Kiba told tomoki.

"Huh? So your the fetcher? Ok lead the way i guess?" Tomoki replied.

And just as kiba and tomoki exited the classroom, kiba noticed issei was already leaving the school and he then remembered he was supposed to fetch issei hyoudou too.

'Ahh damn i missed him, i guess i'll have to get him later.' Thought Kiba.

 _ ***ORC CLUBROOM***_

"Here we are, you can sit down while we're waiting for rias." Said kiba.

"Umm ok." Replied Tomoki.

Tomoki then notices somebody is in the shower.

'Holy crap! Is rias taking a shower right now?! Holy shit dude.' Tomoki then proceeded to have multiple images of rias gremory in his head.

The shower then stopped, and soon after rias gremory stepped out of it with her clothes on. This disappointed tomoki. But he really shouldn't expect hot women to show their bodies to you.

"Im sorry i took so long its just that i wasn't able to take a bath while i stayed at your place. Said Rias.

"No no its fine..." 'Your body is fine too.' Thought tomoki.

"My my, what a cute little kohai we have here.." Akeno said seductively.

Tomoki blushes from that.

"Hehe, Hi my name is Akeno Himejima." Said akeno.

"Im Tomoki Komaeda! Pleased to meet you!" Tomoki says nervously, as he is under the presence of the two most popular girls in the school.

"Oh and by the way kiba where is issei?" Rias asked.

"I apologize but by the time i had gotten tomoki he had already exited the school." Explained Kiba.

"Ah... I see, well i'll talk to him another time." Said Rias.

"So tomoki, im guessing your wondering why you're here right now?" Asked Rias.

"Uh... Yeah did i do something bad?" Tomoki asked nervously

"No ofcourse not, but tomoki i want to ask you something." Said Rias

"Uhhh... Ok?" Replied Tomoki.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" Asked Rias.

"Ummm i dunno, yes?" Tomoki replied, not sure what to answer.

"Well in that case this should be simple for you, we're devils and you are my servant." Explained Rias.

"Say what?" Tomoki asked dumbfounded.

Rias and the rest of her peerage suddenly released their wings, shocking tomoki as the very same wings then appeared behind him. He couldn't believe it, he was no longer human...

 _ ***ISSEI'S APARTMENT***_

 **{You sense that partner? The boy has awakened his devil powers.}** Said Chroma.

"Yep, hopefully "he" will awaken aswell." Replied Issei.

 **[I have been hearing a lot about the awakening of this person you speak of, i do not know much of him but i can tell he is a dragon. Who is the dragon that you've been waiting for to awaken?]** Asked Oblivion.

"Its obvious really, The Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig. He is the one im waiting for because unlike albion, ddraig got a bad host for this generation." Explained Issei.

 **{Partner, somebody is coming!}** Warned Chroma.

A teleportation circle appeared on the floor of issei's apartment. It revealed a extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptous figure, it was none other than The most beautiful and the most powerful woman in heaven, Gabriel.

"Huh, gabriel i didn't expect your visit today." Stated issei.

"Well, i have a day off and i decided that i want to spend it with you..." Gabriel said, her voice clearly having hints of lust which made her golden wings emit a dark aura for a second.

"Like i've said before gabriel, we can't do that. You would fall and i doubt michael would like that, neither would i." Issei said.

"But there is a way! The secret chamber that michael has designed for us! It allows an angel to have intercourse without falling! We could go there together!" Gabriel said, clearly thirsty for issei.

'Guys what do i do?' Asked issei.

 **{I say you don't do it, what if the secret chamber were to malfunction? Then the seraph would fall immediately}** Chroma's answer is no.

 **[The female specimen seems to love you a lot issei hyoudou, and she is incredibly beautiful. I say go tap it!]** Oblivion's answer is yes.

'Damn... What do i do?!' Issei asks.

 **THE END**

 **That was chapter four, im sorry if it seemed shorter than the other chapters but i no longer have a lot of freetime for today. Please review or PM me for any suggestions on whether there should be a lemon with gabriel or not. Thanks for reading!**

Issei's Harem

\- Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Yasaka, Amaterasu, Freya, Hela, Tiamat, Penemue, Kuroka.

This is pretty close to the final harem. I might not have any ORC members fall in love with issei for this story, but that could change in time.

Chapter 5 In progress.


	4. Chapter Five

**Hey guys, this is the fifth chapter! Thanks for the support guys! Oh and please don't hesitate to put criticism as it only helps me improve the story. Also kidnly PM me or review for any suggestions for the story or characters! ( i will be accepting OC's from other anime )**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 ***** _ **Ability/Action***_

...

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

...

'Damn... What do i do?!' Issei asks.

 **[Issei Hyoudou!]** Shouts Oblivion.

'What?!' Shouts back issei.

 **[Don't listen to this virgin lizard!]** Suggests Oblivion.

 **{Virgin Lizard?! Why you! I'll have you know i have taken countless female dragons! And all of them enjoyed it! And i doubt you've taken any females at all considering your just a pair of hooks!}** Says Chroma angrily.

 **[Pshhh, whatever. Issei! You have an incredibly sexy woman throwing herself at you! And a literal angel at that! Billions of men would die to be in your situation right now! So pull down your stupid boxers and stop being such a PANZY!]** Scolds Oblivion.

'Guh... p-panzy?!' Thought issei.

'I-Im not a panzy!' Replies issei.

 **[Oh really? THEN PROVE IT! TAKE THE ANGELS VIRGINITY!]** Says oblivion.

Issei thinks deeply for a second, he notices gabriel is still staring at him... Lustfully.

'GAAAAAAAH Fine!' Issei says.

 **[HAHAHA! Thats the spirit issei hyoudou!]** Applauds Oblivion.

 **{I can't believe your actually going through with this...}** Said Chroma.

"Gabriel!" Shouts issei.

"Y-Yes?" Replies Gabriel surprised at the sudden enthusiasm.

"I'll... I'll do you..." Says issei nervously.

Gabriel blushes but understood what he mean't, she then proceeds to prepare a transportation circle for herself and issei.

"Thank you... Lets head to the chamber..." Gabriel said, very excited for her first time with issei.

'Well... Time to get laid.' Issei says to himself.

 _ ***SECRET CHAMBER (HEAVEN)**_

 **!LEMON INCOMING!**

When issei arrived at the secret chamber that michael had designed specifically for angels to be able to sin for a few hours, he saw what looked to be a normal room with a large bed and a door to a bathroom. He also saw what looked to be like heaven's version of a condom.

'This room is actually pretty nice.' Thought Issei.

But he then set his eyes on something nobody has ever seen. It was Gabriel an archangel, naked.

"Woah! We're starting already?!" Asked issei as something from his body started to get hard.

"Ye-Yes, I've been waiting a long time for this issei..." Said Gabriel

As soon as gabriel said that issei then proceeded to remove his clothes, and not so long after he was completely naked like the other individual in this room.

"W-Wow... Its so hard..." Said Gabriel as she saw issei's hard joystick.

"Since you basically forced me into this im not going easy on you gabriel." Said issei as he got infront of gabriel in the speed of sound.

Issei then started to make out with gabriel, he enjoyed it as gabriel moaned as his tongue was familiarizing itself on gabriel's mouth.

"A-Ahhhh" Gabriel Moaned as issei started to suck on her nipples.

Issei kept sucking on her nipples like a baby would its mother. Gabriel was incredibly flustered and horny.

"Ahhh Ahhhh issei i want it in me..." Gabriel begged.

"Alright." Replied Issei as he lifted one of her legs and with no mercy penetrated her with his long shaft.

"Ohhhh Yes! Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes! Right there! Right there!" Moaned Gabriel as issei was fucking her against the wall.

'Damn she is tight!' Thought Issei.

As soon as issei stopped gabriel then immediately started to suck his hard throbbing member.

"Mmmmm... Ahhh... Mmmmm" Gabriel was moaning while sucking on his shaft, which turned issei on more.

Issei then grabbed gabriel's head and pushed it deeper onto his joystick, gabriel was now deepthroating issei.

" ***Choking*** " Gabriel was already choking on issei's member so issei decided to let her go for now.

"Ahhhh... Ahhhh." Gabriel was recovering from the deepthroat.

"Had enough?" Asked Issei.

"N-No!" Replied Gabriel as she pushed him onto the bed and inserted his joystick into her wet pussy.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh! This feels so good!" Moaned gabriel as she kept going up and down on issei's dick.

"Mmmmm.." Moaned gabriel as she was grinding her ass on his dick.

Issei decided to go on the offensive and he inserted his cock into gabriel's ass. Which in return made gabriel moan very loudly.

"N-No not there! A-Ahhhhhhh! Ohhh! Yes!" Moaned Gabriel.

Issei continued to thrust very fast. It was making gabriel feel so good, but she had her limits.

"W-Wait issei i-i can't ahhh... ahhhhhh...-" Gabriel was trying to say she couldn't take it anymore but unfortunately she had already passed out from being fucked too hard.

Issei kept thrusting as he felt so good, not realizing his mate had passed out from feeling too good.

 **{U-Ummmm partner?}** Said Chroma trying to get issei's attention.

 **[AHAHAHAHA This is hilarious!]** Said Oblivion while laughing.

 **{Shut up you damn corpse! Im trying to get issei's attention.}** Scolded Chroma.

 **[HAHAHAHA- Wait... Corpse?! Why you damn liza-]** Snapped back oblivion only to be cut off again.

 **{Silence! ISSEI! YOU IDIOT!}** Screamed Chroma as he tried to get attention of the still thrusting issei.

'H-Huh? What do you guys want? Can't you see im busy here?' Replied issei.

 **{I hope you realize that the seraph is already unconscious.}** Informed Chroma.

'Wait... What the hell?!" Said issei as he just now realized gabriel really was unconscious.

 _ ***LEMON END!***_

"O-Oi gabriel you awake?" Issei asked as he quickly put all of his clothes on.

"..." No reply was heard from the seraph.

" ***Sigh*** I guess i was to hard on her..." Said Issei

 **[Hehe... "Hard"...]** Said Oblivion.

"Really?..." Replied Issei.

 **[Shut up!]** Snapped Oblivion.

Issei then put a blanket over gabriel and he soon stepped out of the chamber and locked the room so no angel could see her naked in all of her glory.

"Issei?" Asked a voice familiar to issei.

"Hmmm? Oh hello Michael." Replied issei as he saw an old friend.

"Its been a long time issei, how are you?" Asked Michael.

"Pretty good, i just had sex with your sister!" Replied issei not caring at all about what michael would think of his alone time with gabriel.

"Hahaha! I didn't think you would agree to having intercourse with my sister." Said Michael.

"Well... I had to be convinced by my partner." Replied Issei.

"Ohhh so chroma put you up to it? I didn't think the great ravaging dragon had such a perverted side.

 **{I DON'T!}** Said Chroma outloud.

"Hmmm? But issei said his partner convinced him, so i would assume that it was you chroma." Stated Michael.

 **[Well, what he mean't was me. I am his new partner Oblivion! The Great Overlord! Supreme Being of Death! And Li-]** Oblivion was gonna go on about his multiple names until chroma cut him off once again.

 **{He's a new weapon shinigami gifted issei with.}** Said Chroma.

"Ahhh i see, congratulations on your new weapon issei!" Congratulated Michael.

"Oh.. Thanks" Said Issei with a carefree tone.

 **[Che... Damn Virgin Lizard]** Said Oblivion in issei's head.

 **{WORTHLESS CORPSE!}** Insulted Chroma.

 **[UGLY WORM!]** Insulted Oblivion.

 **{Worm?! You pu-}** Said Chroma before the connection was cut by issei.

"Well i guess i'll be on my way michael." Said Issei.

"Ah ok, actually issei could you do me a favor?" Asked Michael The Leader of Heaven.

"Hmm? Ok what is it?" Asked Issei, hoping it wouldn't be too hard.

"There have been some reports of an abandoned church near the school you attend being used by other factions. The church maybe abandoned but it is still property of the heaven, do you think you could scout it out and get rid of anybody that doesn't belong there?" Explained Michael as he asked for the favor.

"Hmmmm since its near my apartment i guess i could go check it out, sure i'll make a report for you." Said issei, agreeing to do michael his favor.

"Right, thanks issei. I can always rely on you." Praised Michael.

"Its nothing.." Replied Issei as he teleported back to his apartment.

 _ ***ABANDONED CHURCH***_

"Asia!" Shouted Tomoki as he saw her hanged up.

"Yes! I've been lusting after this power for years! Those miserable hearts are in the palm of my hand! Perfect! Ahh!" Said a fallen angel with a revealing outfit that only covers the important parts.

"Hahaha! I'll be beloved! I'll be the most powerful fallen angel there is! All of those pricks who screwed me over are going to regret it!" Said Raynare with joy.

"Grrrr I'll screw you!" Shouted Tomoki as he along with kiba and koneko fought the waves of exorcists that tried to stop tomoki from getting to asia.

"No you don't!" Said an exorcist before he was killed by kiba.

"Kiba... Koneko... Thank you!" Said Tomoki as he watched them fight the exorcists.

Tomoki then headed for asia. Who was still hanged up.

"Asia!" Shouted tomoki.

"Oh no..." Said Tomoki as he saw asia close up.

"You deserve an award for making it this far." Said Raynare as she let asia free.

Tomoki caught the falling asia as she was let loose from her chains.

"Its me! Are you ok?" Tomoki Asks

"Tomoki-san? You came..." Said Asia as she was dying.

"Yeah and were not out yet, so stay with me!" Said Tomoki.

"Ok..." Replied Asia.

"Go ahead and take the girl, i got what i needed." Said Raynare as she looked at the two.

"You crazy bitch! Put her sacred gear back where you found it right now!" Replied Tomoki.

"Soooo Tough! Sorry i had to betray my superiors to snag that little gem." Explained Raynare.

"But the good news is! You get to die together!" Said Raynare.

"Tomoki! Im afraid they've got the upper hand!" Shouted kiba as he killed an exorcist.

"You know... I can't believe i ever wanted to be with you..." Stated Tomoki.

"As if i couldn't tell you were a virgin the moment i saw you! Made my job a lot easier, you panzies will believe anything if you think you'll loose your v-card." Said Raynare

'What was that about panzies?' Issei thought as he just arrived at the abandoned church, he was scouting it from the outside using x-ray vision.

"I actually liked you! Or... Yuuma." Replied Tomoki.

"Awww sweetie that was the point! I needed you to play superhero to my damsel in distress. Poor thing you wanted to believe it so badly you never even caught on! I wish you could see your face, it makes the torture of spending so much time with you worth it!" Said Raynare in a higher pitched voice which issei assumed was the voice she used in their date.

"Why? Why even go that far? Why make me worry so much about that stupid date?!" Replied Tomoki.

"Ahahahaha! Don't worry, that date was everything a girl could want! I was so bored the whole time i couldn't wait to kill you." Said Raynare.

'Ouch... Thats gotta hurt the dudes pride.' Thought Issei.

 **[Definitely, his balls probably grew smaller! HAAHAHHAHAHAH]** Added Oblivion.

'Thats kinda taking it too far...' Replied Issei.

"Whats wrong with you?!" Replied Tomoki.

"Yuuma... Meaning evening day... I found it appropriate since my plan was to kill you at sunset." Mentioned Raynare.

"Now... Lets talk inappropriate, first you refuse to die and then you replace me with some lonely nun slut." Added Raynare.

"Uggh Tomoki-kun im hurt! Weren't we special? You're making me jealous i bet you took her on one of your little boring dates too!" Said Raynare.

" _ ***Giggle***_ But i guess for a nun like her a date with you is a hoot!" Added The fallen angel

"Ohhh tomoki how do you expect to get laid if you keep putting your victims to sleep? Ahahahaha!" Insulted Raynare.

"SHUT UP RAYNARE!" Shouted Tomoki angrily

"I Love a man who takes control! Where was this when we were dating? You might've gotten some! Ahahahaha!" Said Raynare while getting ready to use a light spear.

'I maybe a devil now, but this bitch is just evil!' Thought Tomoki.

Raynare then tried to kill tomoki and asia using the light spear he had formed, but tomoki managed to dodge it. He then headed upstairs but right before he was gonna exit he a few exorcists trying to get him. But kiba and koneko stopped them.

"Kiba... koneko?" Asked Tomoki.

"We got this get out of here now! Hurry! Koneko and i will keep them here" Kiba says as he fights off a bunch of exorcists.

"Run! We'll be fine i promise!" Promises Kiba.

"Come on! Go already!" Added Koneko.

"I-I can't!" Replied Tomoki

"You standing there isn't helping anyone! Go!" Scolded Kiba.

"T-Thank you my friends... I promise you when this is all over you'll never have to bail me out again! I promise you!" Promises Tomoki.

"Im gonna get stronger and fight for myself next time!" Added Tomoki.

'Che, He better get stronger. If this is all my rival has to offer he might as well die here right now.' Thought Issei.

 **{Pretty harsh don't you think issei?}** Asks Chroma.

'Nah, he is the red dragon emperor. He needs to live up to the title, hell i defeated 6 fallen angels when i was 5!' Replied Issei.

 **{True...}** Agreed Chroma.

 **[Hey look, it seems he is trying to ask forgiveness from God.]** Stated Oblivion.

'How foolish, he is a devil does he still not know or what?' Asks Issei sarcastically.

"A demon asking for forgiveness in church? What an insidious sense of humor..." Said Raynare.

'Hey atleast she gets it...' Thought Issei.

"Ugh how tacky is this? Some rabid knight did this to me on the way up here.." Said Raynare.

"Where are kiba and koneko?" Asks Issei.

"Hmmm wonderful huh? No matter the injury i heal instantly. A perfect gift for those of us who no longer have the benefit of divine protection, and now i'll never risk losing my rank in the underworld. Oh great azazel and shemhazai i am ready to do your works" States Raynare.

"What does that matter?" Asks Tomoki.

"Hmm?" Raynare stares at him.

"What does that have to do with asia? She wasn't a threat, she didn't care about power!" Asks Tomoki.

"Unfortunately for those with a sacred gear, this is their destiny." States Raynare coldly.

'Isn't that pure bullshit wouldn't you say chroma?' Asks Issei.

 **{Indeed, supreme beings such as ourselves can't even be imagined having such a pathetic future and destiny. The Fallen one best watch her words or we might have to step in.}** Says Chroma.

"That is such bullshit! She never would've used it! She just wanted to live in peace!" Says Tomoki.

"Out of the question!" Replied Raynare.

"Why?!" Asks tomoki angrily.

"Humans don't have the ability to survive in their world with the sacred gear, even if they choose to use the power for good. They'll be seen as different and would be tortured out of fear!" Explained Raynare.

'There is some truth to that i have to admit, but she really is making him think everything she is stating about the supernatural world is fact, its kind of annoying. But i'll let it slide considering she killed that former nun with the small breasts.' Thought Issei.

 **[You don't like the nun i presume? Why is that?]** Asks Oblivion.

 **{Issei doesn't like people who are too pure and females who have small breasts. In this case the former nun is both so issei most definitely dislikes her.}** Explains Chroma.

'Heh i guess you really do know me chroma! Haahaha' Says Issei.

 **(DRAGON BOOST!)** Shouts a familiar voice to chroma.

 **{Heh, so it seems that his sacred gear has his voice as well.}** Said Chroma.

 **[What?]** Asks Oblivion confused as to who chroma is referring too.

'He means the sacred gear of tomoki komaeda, the Boosted Gear. It holds the welsh dragon ddraig and apparently the gear has recordings of ddraigs voice like our Eradication gear.' Explains Issei.

 **{Heh look, he is actually able to stand up}** States Chroma.

"How are you able to stand?! This is impossible! That light should be burning you from the inside out!" Shouts raynare.

"Tell me how you're doing that! You don't have the power to temper light! You are nothing!" Added Raynare.

"Don't get me wrong, it doesn't tickle. Even with this strenght it feels like im about to pass out. But i'll fight through it if it means i get to take you down!" Says Tomoki with courage.

 **(EXPLOSION!)** Shouts the boosted gear.

"What!? How is this possible?! His sacred gear shouldn't be this strong! Its just a double critical!" Raynare says as she throws a light spear at tomoki.

The light spear is easily destroyed by tomoki.

After seeing how easily tomoki deflected her light spear she turns around and attempts an escape until...

"You won't get away bitch!" Shouts Tomoki.

"No! I have the supreme power!" Says Raynare.

'Supreme Power? I think she is referring to me.' Thought Issei.

"THIS ONE IS FOR ASIA!" Shouts Tomoki as he punches raynare through the glass windows.

"Hehehe look at you handling that on your own!" Praises kiba.

"Hehe Thanks what held you back?" Asks Tomoki.

"I was instructed to stay back, rias' orders sorry." Explains kiba.

"Seriously?" Asks Tomoki.

"Seriously." Answers Rias.

"I believe in you, i knew you would defeat her." Explains Rias.

"You did?" Asks Tomoki as he himself didn't believe he could actually defeat raynare.

'Hmph, i'd say she has too much faith on her servants. If that wasn't the boosted gear her pawn would've been killed.' Thought issei.

 **{I agree.}** Agreed Chroma.

"Did someone order this?" Said Koneko as she threw raynare.

"You must be Raynare... Lovely Entrance." Applauds Rias sarcastically.

"U-Uhhhgghh" Raynare still damaged from tomoki's attack.

'Hey guys should i save the fallen one?' Asks Issei.

 **{Im not even gonna answer this time, i'll leave it up to oblivion}** Said Chroma.

 **[Well if you want to, i mean she could probably be your personal assistant or something like that.]** Oblivion answers.

'Hmmm, alright i'll think about it.' Replied Issei.

"Why would the heiress of gremory dare such a thing?!" Asks Raynare.

"Well sinced you asked, after dohnaseek attacked issei. I discovered multiple fallen angels have plans to attack this town" Explained Rias.

'Hmph, Called it.' Thought Issei.

"Normally i would've decided to stay out of it but they seemed insistent on targeting my team." Added Rias.

"So you did it to defend me?" Asks Tomoki.

"Oh well look at you, i didn't see your sacred gear." Says Rias.

"Uh yeah i dunno what happened, it just freaked out and turned red." Explained Tomoki.

"Its called a red dragon, which explains a lot actually!" Replies Rias.

'Perhaps Ddraig might actually awaken soon enough.' Thought Issei hoping he was right.

"What?!" Asks Raynare.

"The one issei uses automatically doubles the owners power every 10 seconds, allowing him to transcend both God and Satan at will. Its one of the thirteen varieties of Longinus, The strongest level is called Boosted gear." Explains Rias.

'So the sacred tool with the ability to destroy God is in the hands of a child?!' Thought Raynare.

"The One downfall is that it requires a decent amount of time to start due to its immense power, the only reason he defeated you was because you let your guard down. If you only you had learned your lesson earlier." Explained Rias.

"Tomoki Please!" Came a familiar high voice.

It was yuuma, this surprised the ORC and issei as he didn't think she would resort to something so cowardly.

"Im sorry! I know i said some mean things to you but i had no choice! I had to fulfill my role as a fallen angel!" Explained Yuuma.

"Y-yuuma..." Said Tomoki.

 **{After resorting to something so cowardly, she would most definitely agree to become your maid if it saves her own life}** Said Chroma.

"You've toyed with my servants emotions for the last time, Begone!" Said Rias as she was getting ready to kill raynare.

'Theres my que! Better hurry up!' Issei thought as he entered his balance breaker.

 **{RAVAGING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}** Shouted the eradication gear, getting the attention of the Occult Research Club And Raynare.

In barely a second the Black Dragon Emperor was right infront of rias gremory, initially saving the fallen one behind him.

"W-What?! Who are you?!" Asks Rias surprised by the sudden appearance of the mystery fighter.

"I Am the Black Dragon Emperor, I apologise for interrupting your business here Ms. Gremory but i am on an errand for the Archangel Michael. So im afraid i'll be taking this girl with me." Issei answers, but in the disguise of chroma's voice.

'What the hell?! What is that thing?! A dragon?' Tomoki Thought.

The servants of rias quickly stepped infront of her to protect their master. But this action by the ORC did not faze issei at all. His confidence is not misplaced though as he could take on the entire devil faction.

"Hmph, i shall be going now." Issei said as he grabbed the fallen angel raynare after he quickly knocked her out.

"Goodbye." Issei said as he was walking out the church, before he stopped in his tracks.

"Oh... And tomoki komaeda!" Issei called tomoki.

"Huh?! W-What do you want?!" Replied Tomoki.

"Get stronger my rival, because at this rate both me and the white one could destroy you in less than a second." Said issei before he completely vanished.

"R-Rival? What does he mean?" Asked Tomoki.

"I-Im not sure tomoki... But he took the fallen angel... Im sorry" Apologized rias.

"Oh! Uhh no its okay, besides she will probably have a worse punishment than the one you were gonna give. I mean the guy said he was on an errand for an archangel right?" Replied Tomoki.

"That is true, if she is being brought to the angels she is definitely gonna suffer for her crimes." Said Kiba.

"Its not that, its because she still had the twilight healing when the Black Dragon Emperor took her, which means i can't revive asia anymore..." Explained Rias.

"W-What?! You can revive her?!" Asked Tomoki.

"I was going too, but now i can't because i wasn't able to retrieve her sacred gear from raynare..." Replied Rias.

"W-What?! T-Then lets get it back! We follow that Black dragon or whatever and get the twilight healing from raynare!" Suggested Tomoki.

"Im sorry... We have no way of tracking him." Replied Rias.

"B-But..." Tomoki was depressed.

"But don't worry! I'll ask my brother for assistance. He will help us track this Black Dragon Emperor! Trust me tomoki, we'll get asia back!" Encourages Rias.

"T-Thank you!" Replied Tomoki.

 _ ***HEAVEN***_

"And so that is what happened..." Explained Issei.

"I see... So you have taken the leader of the rogue fallen angels under your wing?" Asked Michael.

"Indeed, she will make a good maid. Think of her as my Grayfia." Issei said jokingly

"Hahaha, very well. Thank you for your report issei." Said Michael.

"No problem, well i gotta go. See ya!" Issei said.

"Farewell!" Replied Michael.

"Oh and tell gabriel i had a good time!" Said Issei before he disappeared in a transportation circle.

"Guh?!" Michael Replied surprised.

 _ ***GRIGORI***_

"So... a bunch of rogue fallen angels near kuoh academy were defeated huh?" Asked a man with golden bangs asked.

"Yes sir! But apparently a supposed Black Dragon Emperor took the leader of the group and nobody has heard from her since." Replied a fallen angel soldier.

"Ahahahaha! That issei always makes things interesting!" Said the man with golden bangs.

"Black Dragon Emperor? You've never told me i had another rival azazel." Asked a female voice.

"Hoh? You're here vali? Well i guess i expected the vanishing to inform you instead of somebody like me." Replied the man revealed as Azazel.

"Hmph, so is it true albion? Do i really have another rival?" Asked the female revealed as Vali.

 **(I'll say this much, the Black Dragon Emperor exists but nobody has ever been able to wield it as the dragon sealed within it is much too powerful for any normal human to actually awaken the sacred gear. The Dragon sealed within it is called the Ravaging Dragon, his strenght was on par with Great Red himself, of course it was natural as he was the brother of Great Red.)** Replied Albion, The White Dragon Emperor.

"Huh, so azazel has somebody actually awakened this sacred gear?" Asked vali

"Heh, oh yeah he has awakened alright. He awakened the ravaging dragon 12 years ago. I was actually training him a few years back." Replied Azazel.

"Hmph! And you've never told me about him?!" Said vali

"Meh, i forgot." Replied Azazel with a carefree tone.

"Che, lazy bastard..." Said Vali.

 **(Wait azazel, how old is the wielder of chroma?)** Asked Albion.

"Huh? Oh... I think he's 17 right now." Replied Azazel.

"Heh?! So he unlocked the sacred gear when he was five years old?!" Asked Vali.

"Umm, Yeah." Answered Azazel.

 **(Unbelievable... How could the strongest sacred gear be unlocked by a five year old boy?!)** Asked Albion surprised.

"Hahaha How indeed?" Came a familiar voice.

"Hoh! I didn't expect you to come today, but i guess i should've expected it since you took in one of ours." Said azazel.

"Azazel-sama!" Said Raynare.

"So you were the one who betrayed me?" Asked Azazel.

"Indeed she is, although i wanted to ask you if its ok for me to make her my own maid." Said Issei.

"M-Maid?!" Said Raynare, surprised she was actually gonna become a maid. Unless azazel stopped it. Surely he could beat this man named issei she thought.

"Meh, sure go for it. I wouldn't be able to beat you in a fight anyway." Replied Azazel.

This shattered all of raynare's hope of escaping becoming a maid.

'N-Noooo! I don't wanna become a maid!' Thought Raynare.

"Hmph, you should be happy raynare. You're about to become the maid of the strongest being in the world, many women would die to be you, even penemue would." Said Azazel.

'Lady penemue would die to be in my position?! That can't be true can it?' Thought Raynare.

"Well, i'll be going now. Bye bye." Said Issei as he was about to leave.

 **(Are you just gonna ignore me Black One?)** Asked Albion.

 **{So what if i am? What are you going to do about it White One?}** Replied Chroma.

The Brown Haired boy with glowing light orange eyes stared directly into the Silver haired girl with Shining silver eyes... A battle was about to commence.

"Oh Boy..." Said Azazel.

 **THE END!**

 **Im not sure if this chapter is longer than the others but i hope it is! Also i have made vali a female due to the recommendation of a reviewer. The first lemon has also been done so i hope you guys enjoyed that part! PM me for any suggestions or leave a review. Bye-cha!**

 **Chapter 6 will most likely be released tomorrow.**

Issei's Harem

\- Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Grayfia Lucifuge, Raynare, Freya, Penemue, Amaterasu, Yasaka, Ravel Phenex.

That is the current harem. Some might be added later on but this will be the official harem as of now.

 **Oh and both oblivion and chroma have atleast 1 more form that i didn't reveal in the bio to prevent further spoilers in the story.**


	5. Chapter Six

**Hey guys, this is the sixth chapter! Thanks for the support guys! Oh and please don't hesitate to put criticism as it only helps me improve the story. Also kindly PM me or review for any suggestions for the story or characters! ( i will be accepting OC's from other anime )**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 ***** _ **Ability/Action***_

...

 **CHAPTER SIX**

...

"Oi! Don't fight in here, you'll destroy everything! If you wanna fight go outside!" Said Azazel with an annoyed tone.

'Vali-sama is the white dragon emperor! I almost forgot, but if issei is the black dragon emperor... Then that means?!' Thought Raynare.

"Issei Hyoudou... You are my rival... Are you not?" Asked Vali.

"Indeed i am... Vali Lucifer." Replied Issei.

This shocked vali and azazel as not a lot of people knew who vali truly was.

"So you know who i am? Then why have you never approached me before? Were you too afraid to battle your rival?" Said Vali with a sarcastic tone.

"Hahaha! No no of course not, i was merely waiting for the Red one to awaken. And he actually just did..." Replied Issei.

 **(Ddraig is awake? Took him long enough.)** Said Albion.

 **{His host has still yet to achieve Balance Breaker, that is what me and my host have been waiting for. My host wanted your host and Ddraig's host to be at your best to fight him.}** Replied Chroma.

"Hmph, im already the strongest White Dragon Emperor in history. Im ready to fight you" Said Vali.

"Hahaha! Very well, since your so eager how about a sparring match? I won't be fighting you to the death unless the red one is there aswell." Replied Issei with an offer.

"Che, Thats good enough for now i suppose." Answered Vali.

"After you..." Said Issei.

"Balance Break!" Shouted Vali.

 **(VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!)** Shouted divine dividing.

"What do you think my rival? Good enough for you?" Asked Vali.

"Hahaha very impressive! You're much more stronger than the red one. You can definitely give me a good fight, Balance Break!" Complimented Issei.

 **{RAVAGING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}** Shouted the eradication gear.

Without warning issei threw multiple punches at his rival, vali got hit by a few but he dodged most of the punches.

 **(DIVIDE!)** Said the sacred gear.

 **{ERADICATE!}** Shouted the eradication gear as issei grew stronger.

"Hmph, so you can counter my divine dividing." Said vali.

 **{ERADICATE!}** Shouted the sacred gear.

"But i can definitely feel that you are holding back, i suggest you go all out vali." Suggests issei.

 **{ERADICATE!}** Shouted the sacred gear.

"I don't see a reason to not hold back, because you are aswell." Replied Vali.

"I have a good reason, what about you?" Replied Issei.

 **{MASSACRE!}** Shouted the eradication gear.

'Che, he's been charging up his power this whole time?!' Thought Vali.

"Hehehe i haven't used this attack in a very long time." Said Issei.

'Damn! What type of attack is he gonna use?!' Thought vali as she did not know how to dodge this attack.

"Go! Extinction Call!" Shouted Issei.

 **{EXTINCTION!}** Shouted the sacred gear.

A giant magic circle appeared on the floor as issei activated his attack. Vali was confused as issei's attack didn't do anything, only to be shocked as she looked down below.

"What the hell?!" Said vali as she was soon engulfed inside the large magic circle which was emitting powerful plasma energy.

As soon as the beam stopped vali's balance breaker broke and she fell to ground. But issei caught here before she actually hit the ground.

Azazel however was in tears, as his entire facility was pretty much broken.

"Here you go azazel" Said Issei as he gave him vali's unconscious body.

"Why'd you have to use that attack?!" Shouted Azazel.

"What do you mean?" Asked Issei.

"You could've used your Carnage Slash! Why use the attack the decimates everything in the area?!" Replied Azazel.

"Oh... I guess it slipped my mind" Said Issei.

" _ ***Sigh***_ Whatever i'll just fix it." Replied Azazel.

"Alright, well i'll be on my way." Said Issei as he grabbed raynare.

"Yeah yeah..." Replied Azazel.

Issei then teleported back to his apartment.

"I-Is this your apartment?" Asked Raynare.

"Indeed it is." Replied Issei.

"You can get out of that revealing outfit, there are some female clothes over there in that closet." Said Issei.

"O-Ok..." Replied Raynare as she went to get some clothes.

'That was pretty disappointing don't you think?' Asked Issei.

 **{Indeed it was, she was underestimating us. It resulted in her downfall}** Replied Chroma.

 **[Perhaps you should have held back a little more.]** Suggested Oblivion.

'I will next time.' Replied Issei.

"I-I've changed" Said Raynare.

"Oh... Hey you actually look pretty hot in those" Complimented Issei.

"W-What?!" Said raynare, blushing at issei's compliment. She actually found issei incredibly handsome unlike that tomoki boy.

"Hehe, Nothing. Anyway do you know how to cook?" Asks Issei.

"U-umm yes?" Replied Raynare.

"Good, you'll be cooking tonight." Said Issei.

"W-What?! But why?!" Replied Raynare, clearly not in the mood to cook.

"Why? Well i saved your life and now you will be my personal maid, Got it?!" Replied Issei in a demanding tone.

This made raynare blush as she loved men who could take control.

"Y-Yes issei-sama." Said Raynare

'Maybe it won't be so bad becoming his maid, better than being dead.' Thought Raynare.

 _ ***ORC CLUBROOM***_

"Alright, im contacting my brother now." Said Rias.

"I hope rias' brother can help us." Said tomoki.

"Rias' brother is the crimson satan, the current Lucifer. There aren't a lot of things he can't do. And there are even less things he wouldn't do for his little sister." Replied Akeno.

"O-ok..." Said tomoki, surprised that rias' brother is actually lucifer.

 _*On call*_

"Brother, i need to talk to you." Said Rias.

"Ah, Rias what is it that you want to talk about?" Asked Sirzechs.

"There is somebody who calls himself the Black Dragon Emperor here in my territory. And he interfered with my business." Replied Rias.

"..."

"..."

"B-brother?" Asked Rias.

"I'll be there in a second rias." Said Sirzechs.

"W-What?! Your coming here?!" Asked rias' surprised.

 _*Call End*_

"What did he say rias?" Asked Kiba.

"He is coming here right now." Replied Rias.

"Why?" Asked Koneko.

"Im not sure, the moment i said that someone who calls himself the black dragon emperor was here he said he was coming." Explained Rias.

A magic circle then appeared revealing two people, One being sirzechs lucifer and the other being Grayfia Lucifuge.

"Rias, what happened exactly? I want you to explain every detail of your encounter with the Black dragon emperor." Asked Sirzechs seriously.

Rias and Sirzechs sat down to talk, while the others were standing up.

"Well you see when i was about to kill the fallen angel that had tried to kill my pawn, he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and said that he was on an errand for michael the archangel." Explained Rias.

"And then?" Asked Sirzechs.

"He took the fallen angel and said to my pawn that he should get stronger, because both him and the white one could defeat him in less than a second. That is what he said." Added Rias.

"Very well, i don't see the problem rias. He was just on an errand." Said Sirzechs.

"No! But he took the fallen angel that had stolen the twilight healing from someone that i was going to resurrect into my bishop!" Replied Rias.

"Rias, i only came here to make sure you didn't start a fight with the black dragon emperor. He is an ally to us devils and if we lost him we would be at a large disadvantage on a war with the angels and fallen angels." Explained Sirzechs.

This made rias feel a little guilty, for she could have cost the devils a great ally.

"Hahaha! But i am happy that he finally met you!" Said Sirzechs happily

"W-What?" Asked rias not understanding what her brother meant

"I've been trying to introduce him to you for a few years now, but it seems you have met him yourself. He didn't trust you back then because of your spoiled attitude." Explained Sirzechs.

Grayfia then proceeded to pull her husband's cheek.

"Ouch that hwurts grraypia it hurwts!" Said Sirzechs.

"You're getting too excited, he hasn't even revealed his true identity to rias-sama yet." Said Grayfia.

"O-oh yeah... Damn" Replies Sirzechs.

"Hehe well i could reveal myself now if you want" Said a voice that sirzechs and grayfia recognize.

"Haha! Please do!" Replies Sirzechs.

Issei then steps out of the shadows revealing who the black dragon emperor truly is.

"I-Issei Hyoudou?!" Said Rias, surprised at the reveal of who the black dragon emperor is.

"Yo." Greets Issei.

"The pretty boy is the black dragon emperor?!" Shouts tomoki.

"Heh... I never expected this..." Said Kiba.

"Ara ara..." Said Akeno.

Koneko just kept eating her cookies.

"Hello Issei, how have you been?" Asks sirzechs.

"Good actually, got myself a new maid. She's like my grayfia hahaha!" Replies Issei.

"Hoh, don't suddenly start copying my style issei ahaha!" Says Sirzechs.

"Well, i'll introduce her to you. You can come out now!" Said Issei.

"H-hai!" Said a female voice that was familiar to the ORC

"N-no way!" Said Tomoki, surprised.

"Greetings Lucifer-sama.." Greeted Raynare.

"Ah, so this is the fallen angel that caused trouble with my little sister." Said Sirzechs.

The ORC were getting ready to fight. Before issei said something that caused them to have fear.

"Kindly stand down please, she is now my maid and therefore under my protection." Warns Issei.

They weren't listening...

"Rias! Stand down now!" Ordered Sirzechs.

"O-Ok..." Rias obeyed.

"Anyway, while you're here. Do you wanna hang out?" Asks Issei.

This surprised the ORC as nobody just asks lucifer himself to "hang out".

"Haha, im afraid i can't. I have a lot of business to attend to. Maybe next time issei." Replies Sirzechs.

"Aww, shame. But grayfia can i ask you for a favor?" Asks Issei.

"Hmm?" Said Grayfia.

"Can you teach my maid over here how to properly be a maid? Im not experienced at that kind of stuff so..." Said Issei.

"Hmm, very well. Come Fallen angel, i'll teach you how to properly serve issei-sama." Signaled grayfia for raynare to come.

"O-Ok..." Replied Raynare.

"Well, see ya soon issei." Said sirzechs.

"See ya." Replied Issei.

...

...

...

Silence filled the room as the ORC didn't know what to say to the Black Dragon Emperor. And since it was getting pretty late issei prepared a transportation circle for himself.

"Well, im sure you have a lot of questions. So if you desire it, i could visit your clubroom tomorrow to answer your questions." Asked Issei.

"That would be appreciated." Replied Rias, happy that she can sort this out without fighting.

 _ ***THE NEXT DAY***_

 _ ***ORC CLUBROOM***_

"Alright! Everybody is here." Said Rias.

"Rias-sama, do you want me to explain?" Asked Grayfia.

"No, i shall be the one to-" Said rias, before getting cut off by a magic circle with flames bursting out of it.

"Ahhhh, its been awhile since riser has visited the human world..." Said the man called Riser.

 **THE END**

 **This chapter probably isn't as long as the last one, but i hope it will suffice. The next chapter will be up soon, so i hope you guys enjoy this one! Also kindly PM me or Review for any suggestions on whether i should bring asia back or not.\**

Issei's Harem

\- Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea leviathan, Ravel Phenex, Freya, Raynare, Penemue, Amaterasu, Yasaka, Tiamat, Yubelluna (Possible)

Tomoki's Harem

\- Koneko, Asia (If she will be revived).

 **Stay tuned for chapter 7!**


	6. Chapter Seven

**Hey guys, this is the seventh chapter! Thanks for the support guys! Oh and please don't hesitate to put criticism as it only helps me improve the story. Also kindly PM me or review for any suggestions for the story or characters! ( i will be accepting OC's from other anime )**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 ***** _ **Ability/Action***_

...

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

...

 _ ***FLASHBACK LAST NIGHT, TOMOKI'S ROOM***_

"Ughhhh, what a long night..." Said tomoki.

"I just hope we can sort things out with that pretty boy so we can get asia back..." Said tomoki to himself.

'Well... I guess i should get some rest now...' Thought tomoki as he fell asleep

 ***TOMOKI'S DREAM***

"Dammit! Ain't no way bro!" Shouted tomoki's friend

"This has to be some kind of mistake!" Shouted another one of tomoki's perverted duo friends.

"Guys? Why are you crying?" Asked Tomoki.

"Huh?! What the huh?!" Shouted tomoki in surprise, as he was in a suit.

"I-Its your wedding day!" Said a friend of tomoki while he was still crying.

"WHAT!? Wedding?!" Shouted tomoki surprised.

"I hope our first grandchild is a girl!" Said tomoki's mother while crying.

"Most of your life you've been an idiot! We never imagined that one day we'd actually be proud of you!" Said tomoki's father.

"Hey come on!" Shouted Tomoki.

"No more looking at other girls tomoki..." Said Rias.

"Huh? Its you?" Asked Tomoki.

"RIAS! Your like sooo fetched, soo gorgeous!" Said a few girls

"I still can't believe you're marrying that twisted sicko loser!" Said another girl.

'Are they serious? Im marrying her?' Thought tomoki.

'When the hell did all this get decided?!' Thought tomoki as he asked himself.

'Although, i gotta say if im gonna marry anyone, i could definitely do worse. And plus before getting hitched that means we'll be making babies! And normally that starts on the wedding night!' Thought tomoki as he imagined rias naked.

"You may now kiss the bride" Said the priest.

'Are you serious?! I get to kiss her!?' Thought tomoki.

 **(This is where your wet dream ends you little pervert!)** Said a deep dominating voice.

"Hey! I've heard that voice before!" Said Tomoki.

A Giant eye filled with red opens in front of tomoki.

 **(You have! After all, i am inside you.)** Said the voice.

"What?!" Asked tomoki.

 **(Why ask me questions when you know the answer?!)** Said the voice as flames bursted out of nowhere and the voice took the form of a giant red dragon.

 **(I've been speaking to you for a long time, perhaps my voice never reached you because you've been too weak to hear me.)** Said the dragon.

"You're not making any sense voice in my head!" Said tomoki.

 **(I merely wanted to say hello to my partner, the one i shall be fighting alongside from this moment forth)** Said the dragon.

"Partner?! I still don't know who you are!" Said Tomoki.

 **(Quit being dramatic! You know exactly who i am!)** Said the dragon as the boosted gear began to form on tomoki's arm and he began to scream in pain.

"AHHHHHHHH" Shouted tomoki as his sacred gear formed on his arm.

 _ ***FLASHBACK END***_

"I've come all this way to see you, my beloved rias." Said Riser phenex.

"Ok, who is this douche?" Asked Tomoki.

"This gentleman is Riser Phenex, he is a pure-blooded devil of noble birth. Third heir to the house of phenex." Explains Grayfia.

"And that means what?" Asks tomoki.

"He is also the fiance to the next head of the house of gremory." Added Grayfia.

"Fiance to what?! You're joking right?!" Asked Tomoki.

"I am not, lady rias has been engaged to riser for quite sometime now." Explained Grayfia.

"Their getting married?!" Said tomoki surprised.

 _ ***A Few moments later...***_

"Lovely... The tea prepared by my rias' queen is delicious." Complimented Riser.

"Thank you for the compliment sir." Replied Akeno.

'What a fucking asshole, no way twat face is gonna marry rias.' Thought tomoki.

Riser continued to caress rias' body. Until she stood up

"Thats enough riser, let it go already. Why don't you understand? I have no intention of marrying you." Said Rias.

"But my darling rias, riser believes that your families circumstances are still such that you cannot afford to be so selfish." Replied Riser.

"I will not bring my family to ruin! I have no intention of denying you your right to our name. However my husband will be my choice!" Stated rias.

"Remember, its imperative for devils to stay pure-blooded. We're still recovering our numbers from the last war. Both your father and sirzechs decided on this arrangement with the future of devils in mind." Explained Riser.

"My father, my brother and my whole clan made this decision because their in too great a rush! So for the final time, riser i will not marry you!" Said Rias.

Riser stands up and grabs rias' chin.

"And for the final time rias, riser bears the reputation of the house of phenex! Disgracing our great name is unacceptable.." Riser says threatenly

"Hey!" Shouted Tomoki.

"Riser doesn't care if he has to incinerate everyone in this room! You will return to the underworld with me!" Demands riser.

Both riser and rias were getting ready to fight, until grayfia interrupted.

"There is no need for incineration. My lady rias, lord riser. As you know i am here by order of sirzechs, which means there will be no disruption of peace." States grayfia.

"When told such an ominous thing by who is known as the ultimate queen, even riser can become somewhat fearful." Replies riser.

"My master anticipated there would be a conflict of some sort. As such he has assigned me a last resort should communication breakdown." Explained Grayfia.

"Yes of course he did, would you care to be a little more specific?" Asks rias.

"If my lady insists on putting her personal preferences above those of her family, she is to settle this via a rating game with lord riser." Explains Grayfia.

"Wait whats a rating game?" Asked tomoki.

"Its a game noble devils play with eachother, long story short they and their servants compete in a battle to determine who wins." Explained Kiba.

"Like the chess thing?" Asked tomoki.

"Exactly, its the reason we have individual powers inspired by what we call evil pieces, in order to play the rating game." Explained Akeno

"Ok, thats good to know." Replied tomoki.

"Heh, riser has competed in numerous rating games and has scored several wins for himself. Unfortunately for my inexperienced bride she has never even qualified for an official rating game." Said Riser.

"He knows only mature devils are allowed to participate, so its not as if she has had much opportunity." States Akeno.

"Wait so you're saying we're at a disadvantage?" Asked tomoki.

"We've got more to worry about than that." Added koneko.

"Rias, i have to ask. Is this adorable group the extent of your servants? Are they all you have?" Asks Riser.

"And so what if they are?" Replied Rias.

"Hahaha!" Laughed riser as he summoned his peerage.

"Riser has fifteen pieces, in other words. I have a complete set!" Said Riser.

"Fifteen! And their all hot as hell! Dammit! Tomoki hates him so much!" Said tomoki.

"Why can't i be this guy?!" Shouted tomoki as he started crying.

"My dear, why is your servant looking at me and weeping uncontrollably?" Asked Riser.

"Because his dream is to have a harem..." Replied Rias.

"Ewww what a total barbarian!" Said a blonde girl, also known as Ravel phenex.

"Ahaha, oh is that so? Yubelluna!" Called Riser.

"Yes... My lord." Answered yubelluna.

They then started to make out in front of everybody. Making rias enraged and tomoki jealous.

"Dayum!" Said tomoki.

"No matter how long you live you'll never have what i do!" Boasted riser.

"You're just a lower-class devil..." Added riser.

"Shut up! Once i stop sucking at this devil shit, i'll get all the ladies i want you stupid phoenix breath or should i say penix breath?" Replied Tomoki.

"How dare you! It would be best if you remember your place when you speak to me!" Said Riser.

"Screw you! The only person in this room i need to impress is rias! I don't give a shit what you think about of me!" Replied Tomoki.

'Tomoki...' Thought Rias.

"We don't need to play some damn game! I'll kick your ass right here, right now!" Shouted tomoki.

"Che, Mira!" Called Riser.

The blue haired female then charged at tomoki.

"What's she supposed to do? She's tiny!" Mocked tomoki.

The girl named mira then hit tomoki's stomach with her staff and threw him up to the ceiling.

"Tomoki!" Said Rias as she checked on him.

"Im here! Please talk to me are you alright?" Asked rias concerned.

"Im good... yeah, don't worry about me..." Said tomoki, before passing out.

"Ha! Imagine the wielder of the boosted gear being so pathetic and weak! What a tragedy for you darling!" Mocked riser.

"Grayfia... Tell my brother i agree to the rating game..." Said rias.

"Hahahahaha!" Laughed riser mockingly.

"I will inform him immediately." Replied Grayfia.

"Riser... Believe me when i say we will annihalate you..." Threatened rias.

"I look forward to it dear.. Ahahahahahah!" Said riser before teleporting out of the human world.

 _ ***A few minutes later...***_

All of the ORC are in the room, still processing what had just happened. Tomoki was pissed off while the rest were thinking of what to do now. They were given 10 days to train for the rating game. However everybodies thoughts were interrupted by somebody knocking on the door.

 _ ***Knock Knock***_

"Oh... Um, come in." Said rias.

The one who came in was Issei hyoudou, he noticed the sad looks on most of the ORC.

"Hmph, guess i came in at a bad time." Said issei.

"Yeah no shit sherlock!" Shouted tomoki.

"Che, shout at me again and you'll be eradicated." Warned Issei.

"..."

"Better." Said issei.

"So... Should i come in at another time or...?" Asked Issei.

"N-No, we can talk about it now." Replied Rias.

"Very well." Said issei, as he took a seat.

"Go ahead ask me anything." Said issei, while smiling.

"Ok, lets start with your sacred gear, can you show it to us?" Asked rias.

"Huh, easy." Replied issei while summoning his eradication gear.

 **{ERADICATE!}** Shouted the sacred gear.

"Woah..." Said tomoki as it almost looked like his boosted gear except on his right arm and black.

 **(Chroma?! You found a host?!)** Said a voice from tomoki's left arm, this shocked everyone except issei as the dragon in the boosted gear finally decided to speak.

 **{So you're finally awake Red one... Took you long enough.}** Said Chroma.

"So ddraig is awake huh? So tomoki did you unlock your balance breaker yet?" Asked issei.

"Um, what's a balance breaker?" Asked tomoki.

"A forbidden move that a few sacred gears possess, it is an incredibly powerful move and only the best can unlock the balance breaker." Explained Kiba.

"Oh..." Replied tomoki.

"Anyway, any other questions?" Asked issei.

"O-Oh um, how do you know my brother?" Asked Rias.

"The Chaos Karma Dragon introduced me to him, we became friends as he trained me to master the power of destruction." Answered Issei.

"You've mastered the power of destruction?!" Asked rias surprised as not even she has come close to mastering her power of destruction.

"Indeed i have, i am equal to sirzechs in terms of using the power of destruction." Answered issei.

"Hey! I have a question!" Said tomoki.

"Hmm?" Asked issei.

"Can you give back the twilight healing of my friend? Please! We need her back!" Begged tomoki.

"Hahahaha! Im afraid i can't do that, it belongs to my maid now." Replied Issei.

"You bastard! That belongs to-" Said tomoki, before being cut off by rias.

"Tomoki! Enough!" Shouted rias.

"H-Hai..." Replied Tomoki.

"Well... Enough about me, lets talk about why there is such a depressing mood in this room. Did something happen?" Asked Issei.

A magic circle appeared as issei asked that.

"Grayfia... You're back." Said rias.

"Indeed my lady, sirzechs has acknowledged the rating game." Replied Grayfia.

"Hello Grayfia." Greeted Issei.

"Oh, Issei greetings! May i ask why you're here?" Asked Grayfia.

"Ah, well rias was supposed to ask me a bunch of questions however it seems she wasn't really able to ask any valid or exciting ones considering the depressing mood i can sense here. Do you mind explaining what has gone down here grayfia?" Asked Issei.

"Certainly..." Replied Grayfia.

 _ ***An entire explanation later...***_

"Ah... So riser phenex huh... The brats cocky behaviour never goes away." Said Issei.

"Issei, you know riser?" Asked Rias.

"Indeed, i was having a nice chat with ravel in the House of phenex castle until he challenged me to a battle." Explained issei.

"Who won?" Asked rias.

"Issei of course, the battle didn't even last 5 seconds." Answered Grayfia.

'Damn, after all that twat face did, this pretty boy beat him in less than 5 seconds?! How strong is he?!' Thought Tomoki.

"No need for flattery grayfia, i've already been inside of you." Teased Issei.

"I-Issei-sama! Please don't talk about that in front of anyone else!" Replied Grayfia, while blushing.

"Well... I'll let you guys sort this out, goodbye" Said issei, before he disappeared.

"I shall also be going, goodluck lady rias." Said Grayfia before leaving.

" _ ***Sigh***_ Alright, everybody cheer up! We're gonna train and then beat riser in that rating game!" Said rias with enthusiasm.

"Right!" Said the ORC members.

...

...

...

...

...

"Hmph, so that's my rival huh?" Said a girl with silver hair.

 **(Indeed, chroma was right Ddraig's host is weak.)** Said Albion.

"Well, i guess we can give him some time to get stronger..." Added Vali.

She then started to walk away...

'Get stronger my rival...' Thought Vali.

 _ ***THE UNDERWORLD***_

"So... You want me to join your little group?" Asked Issei.

"Yes! It would mean the world to me if you join us! With you here we would have our victory assured!" Replied a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure and tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset.

"Hmmm... Give me some time to decide. Is that ok, Katerea?" Asked Issei.

"Of course! Please do!" Replied Katerea.

 _ ***ISSEI'S APARTMENT***_

'So... Should i join them?' Asked Issei.

 **[Well if you want to sure, i mean they do sound fun. I mean they're basically gonna fight the entire world! That sounds fun!]** Said Oblivion.

 **{Its up to you partner...}** Added Chroma.

'Hmmm...' Issei thought.

 **THE END**

 **Thats it for now, this chapter was slightly boring in my opinion but i hope its just me. PM me or review for suggestions on whether issei should join the Khaos Brigade.**

Issei's Harem

\- Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Freya, Raynare, Grayfia Lucifuge, Ravel Phenex, Vali Lucifer, Penemue, Yasaka, Amaterasu, Tiamat, Yubelluna, Lady Phenex (Possible), Venelana Gremory (Possible), Kuroka.

Tomoki's Harem

\- Koneko, Asia, Rias.

 **Stay tuned for chapter 8!**


	7. Rating Game

**Hey guys, this is the eight chapter! Thanks for the support guys! Oh and please don't hesitate to put criticism as it only helps me improve the story. Also kindly PM me or review for any suggestions for the story or characters! ( i will be accepting OC's from other anime )**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 ***** _ **Ability/Action***_

...

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

...

 _ ***ISSEI'S APARTMENT***_

'Hmmm...' Thought Issei.

'Eh, why not?' Thought issei as he made his decision.

 _ ***TIME SKIP 10 DAYS LATER***_

"One more hour before the rating game begins..." Said Tomoki.

"I've been training for this like my life depended on it..." Added tomoki.

'Don't worry asia, i'll get you back sometime soon... I promise.' Thought tomoki.

"RISE AND SHINE AND GO KICK SOME ASS!" Said tomoki's alarm clock.

'Time to go...' Thought tomoki.

 _ ***ORC CLUBROOM***_

Everybody was prepared to fight, koneko was tightening her gloves, Kiba was preparing his sword while akeno and rias were drinking tea.

"Unbelievable, our fearless leader doesn't even looked worried about the game today does she?" Asked Tomoki.

The Door suddenly opens, revealing tsubaki shinra and sona sitri.

"Sorry if im interrupting..." Said Sona.

"No, please come on in sona" Said Rias.

"Im glad you could make it." Added Akeno.

"Wow, sure didn't expect to see those two here. What gives?" Asked Tomoki.

"There's a live broadcast of the competition so family members can watch, sona and tsubaki are here to help out with that." Replied Rias.

"Awesome." Said Tomoki.

"And besides its her first rating game, i wouldn't miss an event like this for anything." Added Sona.

"And i promise to do everything in my power to make it interesting for you." Replied Rias.

A magic circle appeared revealing Grayfia.

"It's almost time, i hope you're ready for this my lady." Said Grayfia.

"Yes, we're ready whenever you are." Replied Rias.

"In a few moments we'll use this magic circle to transport you and the rest of your team to the battlefield." Added Grayfia.

"And where exactly is the battlefield?" Asked Tomoki.

"In a neutral alternate space created just for the game, because its not real we have full license to do some damage! Even burn it to the ground if we want ufufufu" Answered Akeno.

'Great, that doesn't sound scary at all!' Thought Tomoki.

"I'll be in the student council broadcast booth calling the game, we'll be cheering you on. Good luck." Said Sona.

"Thanks a lot, just try to keep the play by play clean." Replied Rias.

"Oh, i'll keep it clean though if i was a betting girl i'd say you're gonna beat that scumbag seven ways from sunday." Replied Sona.

Sona and tsubaki then exited the clubroom and headed for the broadcast booth, leaving the ORC and grayfia alone.

"There's something i forgot to tell you, i thought you'd like to know that the devil lucifer will be watching the game along with the Black Dragon Emperor." Informed Grayfia.

"Oh... So the pretty boy is watching huh..." Said tomoki.

A magic circle appeared on the floor.

"It's time everyone." Said Grayfia.

"Then lets go!" Said Rias.

Everybody then started to get transported to the battle arena.

"Thats weird, we're still here did i screw it up again?" Asked tomoki.

"Your attention please! Welcome everyone my name is grayfia, i am a servant of the house of gremory. I will be your referee for todays match." Announced grayfia.

"To create the battlefield you will be competing in i took suggestion from both lady rias and lord riser, you may recognize this place as an exact replica or Kuoh Academy. An educational institution in the human world." Added grayfia.

"What does that mean?" Asked Tomoki.

"Just take a look outside" Suggested Rias.

"Woah what the hell happened to the sky?!" Asked Tomoki.

"Nothing happened to it, this is not the school we were just on. It is just a replica" Explained Akeno.

 _ ***COMMENTATOR'S ROOM***_

"Ah, welcome issei!" Greeted Sirzechs.

"Sup." Replied Issei who was currently in his balance breaker to keep up appearances.

"Ah, Mr. Hyoudou its been awhile." Said Lord Phenex.

"Indeed it has lord phenex, you too lady phenex." Greeted Issei.

"ufufufufu" Said Lady Phenex.

"Alright everyone, let us watch this rating game." Suggested Lord gremory.

Everyone turned to the screen, but venelana gremory approached issei.

"Hello, issei." Greeted Venelana.

"Ah, it has been awhile lady gremory" Replied Issei.

"Yes it has, perhaps you'd like to go for another ride? Ufufufufu." Said Venelana gremory jokingly.

 _ ***FLASHBACK 1 YEAR AGO***_

"You really are interesting Hyoudou-kun." Said Venelana Gremory.

"Oh, thanks." Replied Issei.

"Perhaps you'd like it if we were to know eachother better?" Suggested Venelana gremory with a lustful look.

"Wait... You don't mean?" Asked issei.

"Ufufufufu, Yes i do." Replied Venelana.

"Are you sure you want to?" Asked issei, getting a bit excited.

Venelana then started to make out with issei.

"W-Wait, lets go somewhere private!" Suggested issei, clearly getting horny.

"Very well..." Whispered Venelana.

 **!LEMON START!**

After teleporting to a private room, venelana began to undress herself and so did issei.

Issei then started to make out with her mouth and started massaging her boobs.

They then backed up on a table and issei put her legs over his head and fucked her hard. She was moaning and started making faces with her eyes squinched shut.

Then they tried anal and unlike gabriel venelana could handle it.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ohhhh! Yes! Harder! Harder!" Moaned Venelana.

She then had him tie her hands because she loves bondage, and he proceeded to put her on the table and rubbed the ice cubes that were in the bathroom on her naked body and then poured candle wax on her. He then found her toy and put it on her asshole as he was fucking her on the table. The rear right leg of the table broke and she fell off, as she was on the ground issei spanked her ass and her ass cheeks turned red and jiggled. He then released his cum on her face and she proceeded to suck on his dick.

They kept going for a few hours but eventually stopped.

 **!LEMON END!**

 _ ***FLASHBACK END***_

"Hahaha, maybe next time!" Replied Issei.

"Aww shame." Said venelana.

"Would you look at that issei, your rival has a pretty good move!" Stated lord phenex jokingly.

 _ ***BATTLE ARENA***_

"Dress break!" Shouted tomoki as his special move began to take effect.

All of the girls clothes were ripped off all of the sudden.

"P-Pervert!" Shouted mira.

"Disgraceful slug!" Shouted the twins.

"Hahaha thanks!" Replied Tomoki.

 _ ***COMMENTATOR'S ROOM***_

'Are you serious...' Thought Issei.

 **{Quite a lecherous move, but effective.}** Said Chroma.

 **[Hehe, do you have a move like that issei?]** Asked oblivion, not expecting what issei was about to say.

'Yes i do actually, but it is much stronger...' Replied Issei.

 **[Guh?! Seriously?!]** Asked Oblivion surprised.

'Just watch and learn' Said issei.

"Dress Eradication, Activate." Said issei.

 **{ERADICATE!}** Shouted the eradication gear as all of the clothes of every single female in the commentator's room were torn off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed most of the girls.

'Ahhhh i love my life...' Thought Issei.

 _ ***BATTLE ARENA***_

"Your next bishop!" Stated tomoki as he and kiba defeated the last of riser's pieces aside from his sister and queen.

"H-Hey! Im not actually fighting remember?!" Said Ravel.

"Im afraid if you're in the game, then it means you're fighting." Replied Kiba

 **(BOOST!)** Shouted the boosted gear.

"This is for koneko!" Said Tomoki as he used a dragon shot against ravel. Only for it to be deflected by an unexpected visitor.

"Heh, im afraid i can't let you harm ravel my rival." Said Issei.

"Huh? I-Issei-sama?" Asked Ravel.

"Ravel, i want you to resign from this battle." Said Issei.

"H-Hai!" Said ravel before resigning.

"I resign!" Ravel said before being transported away from the match.

"Well, i'll be going now. Good luck!" Said issei as he returned to the commentators room.

"I guess he has a soft spot for ravel phenex hehehe" Said kiba.

"Yeah... Lucky Bastard!" Shouted tomoki in jealousy.

 _ ***BOOM!***_

"Kiba! No!" Shouted tomoki as kiba was blasted by the bomb queen.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed kiba before dispersing in blue particles.

"Hehehe, Only three more to go..." Said yubelluna.

 **THE END**

 **Thats chapter eight for now, chapter nine will be up soon! Hope you guys enjoyed this one! PM me for any suggestions for the story or any characters! But not too extreme.**

Issei's Harem.

\- Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Freya, Raynare, Grayfia Lucifuge, Ravel Phenex, Vali Lucifer, Penemue, Yasaka, Amaterasu, Tiamat, Yubelluna, Venelana Gremory, Kuroka, Ophis, Lady phenex (Possible)

Tomoki's Harem

\- Koneko, Asia, Rias, Irina.

 **Stay tuned for chapter nine!**


	8. Chapter Nine

**Hey guys, this is the ninth chapter! Thanks for the support guys! Oh and please don't hesitate to put criticism as it only helps me improve the story. Also kindly PM me or review for any suggestions for the story or characters! ( i will be accepting OC's from other anime )**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 ***** _ **Ability/Action***_

...

 **CHAPTER NINE**

...

"K-Kiba..." Said tomoki softly

"Hahaha! You should just resign my darling, you only have your pawn left while i've got my queen still!" Said Riser mockingly.

'W-where is akeno? Wasn't she dealing with risers queen?' Thought Tomoki.

"It seems you were too busy trying to eliminate lady ravel to even notice that you had lost your queen." Said Yubelluna.

As yubelluna was saying that tomoki was headed towards the enemy base.

"How rude..." Said Yubelluna.

As tomoki was inside the enemy base he promoted himself to a queen.

"Alright! Promotion to queen!" Said Tomoki.

'Just a little further! I swear if it's the last thing i do i'll make sure rias gremory wins!' Thought Tomoki.

"Rias! Im here!" Shouted Tomoki.

"Tomoki! You're alright!" Replied Rias.

"I can take care of the pawn boy, if you would like." Asked Yubelluna.

"Do not, riser would prefer to take them all on." Replied Riser.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, you'll have to get through me before you get to him!" Said Rias before she used her power of destruction.

Her power of destruction was able to disintegrate one of riser's arms.

"Hahaha, resign already rias. Riser knows you better than you think, checkmate my darling." Said Riser.

"You know nothing if you think i'll give up! Try as you might you will not intimidate me! I am a king and i am ready for war!" Replied Rias with determination.

"You leave me no choice then, do it." Said Riser.

"Gladly sir." Replied Yubelluna as she flew up.

'This is our last stand, i need to win for rias!' Thought tomoki before he was attacked by yubelluna.

Tomoki was hit by an explosion from the bomb queen.

"Damn you riser!" Shouted rias.

Tomoki was still standing as it was revealed after the smoke disappeared.

"Are you ok?!" Asked Rias.

"I-im good..." Replied Tomoki.

"I apologize, i didn't expect the boy to take that attack so well." Apologized Yubelluna.

"Perfectly fine, it was the queens defensive strenght. His promotion saved him." Explained Riser.

"Alright... Can we start beating him down now?" Asked Tomoki.

"Yeah." Replied Rias.

"I may not know much about putting someone in check or anticipating their next move, but im stronger than ever and i won't stop fighting!" Said Tomoki with determination.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Said rias.

"Why don't we take him out together?" Asked rias.

"Hell yeah, im in!" Replied Tomoki.

'Sit tight asia, we have a game to win. After that i swear i'll get your sacred gear back even if i have to beat that pretty boys ass!' Thought Tomoki.

"Dragon Boost..." Said Tomoki.

 **(BOOST!)** Shouted the boosted gear.

"One more time!" Shouted tomoki as he charged at riser.

 **(BOOST!)** Shouted it again.

"Again! Dragon Boost!" Shouted tomoki before something unexpected happened.

 **(RESET!)** Said the boosted gear as tomoki fell off the roof.

"Heh..." Said yubelluna.

 _ ***COMMENTATOR'S ROOM***_

"Hmph, he ran out of magical power." Said issei.

"It's disappointing really, to think he is one of my rivals." Added Issei.

"Come on issei, don't be so harsh the boy has just recently unlocked the boosted gear." Said Sirzechs.

"True, but i unlocked my balance breaker when i was 5 years old, and barely 10 minutes after i unlocked the eradication gear." Replied Issei.

"Well, im afraid not everybody can be perfect like you." Said Venelana Gremory.

"Hmm? Who said i was perfect?" Asked Issei.

"Your body, ufufufu" Replied venelana gremory.

"W-what?!" Said both sirzechs, issei and lord gremory.

"Hmm? Did i say something weird?" Asked venelana.

"Ufufufufu, how surprising..." Said Lady Phenex.

 _ ***BATTLE ARENA***_

"You'll see... Because, i will never give up on her!" Said tomoki, as riser was beating his ass.

"I... Can't... It's too much..." Said rias.

"Now im pissed! You're just a pathetic lowly servant, you don't even have the right to challenge riser phenex!" Explained Riser.

"Riser! What do you think you're doing?!" Asked rias.

"Im sending this loser to hell, where he belongs!" Replied Riser.

"No amount of healing will save this boy when riser's done! Any deaths that occur during a rating game are considered accidents anyway!" Added riser.

Tomoki just stared at riser with hate and disgust.

"Guh?! Bastard! Die!" Shouted Riser.

"Tomoki! Riser please stop let him go!" Screamed Rias.

Tomoki gasped in shock as rias was grabbing riser.

"I resign ok? I resign, please just let him go..." Said Rias.

"Checkmate... Riser wins again." Said riser.

"Rias... Why?!" Asked tomoki.

"Lady Rias' resignation is recognized, Lord Riser phenex is the winner of the game." Announced Grayfia.

 ***TIME SKIP, ENGAGEMENT DAY***

"Rias..." Whispered tomoki.

A magic circle appeared, revealing grayfia.

"Im surprised you're awake." Said Grayfia.

"Ms. Grayfia? What the hell happened? How did i get here?" Asked Tomoki.

"The battle ended shortly after lady rias surrendered." Explained Grayfia.

"We lost?!" Asked Tomoki.

"Im afraid so, lord riser was declared the victor." Replied Grayfia.

"No way?! Are you sure?" Asked Tomoki once more.

"Yes." Answered Grayfia.

"But how? There's no way rias would just give up like that! She'd keep fighting no matter what!" Said tomoki.

"Lord Riser was going to kill you, she did it to save your life" Said grayfia.

"The game... It's all a big blur..." Said Tomoki.

"You didn't give up, everytime he knocked you down you got right back up." Said grayfia.

"I-It's me... She did it because of me! It's my fault! I tried so hard to beat him but i wasn't strong enough! I failed and now rias might be risers forever..." Said tomoki.

"W-Wait... Where's everyone from my team?" Asked Tomoki.

"Lady rias wanted the rest of her peerage in the underworld with her for what comes next." Explained Grayfia.

"Underworld?" Asked tomoki.

"Yes, the engagement party will be starting soon." Replied Grayfia.

"No... Im sorry rias... I failed. I could've worked harder but it's too late, im weak, so pathetic she deserved better than me." Said tomoki.

"Listen tomoki, it's not your fault. Rias is abiding by the decisions of the gremory household. Sadly the outcome of the battle was the way it was always meant to be." Explained Grayfia.

"Even so, the thought of it. It makes me sick, i can't just sit here and watch rias suffer! She shouldn't be forced to live a life she doesn't want to live!" Said tomoki.

"I can't let that bastard take her!" Added tomoki.

"Ufufufu, you really are a fascinating boy tomoki. You're an open book and a gentle soul to be sure, i've met a lot of devils over the years but never one quite like you. When your mind is made up nothing can slow you down. And im not the only one that thinks so, sirzechs feels the exact same way." Said grayfia as she gave him a flier.

"Huh? Whats that?" Asked tomoki.

"This can transport you to the engagement party" Explained Grayfia.

"Are you telling me i should go there and stop them?" Asked Tomoki.

"Sirzechs gave me an important message for you, if you want my sister back tomoki you'd better be prepared to fight." Said Grayfia.

"Yeah?" Replied Tomoki as he took the flier.

"Remember his warning tomoki, if you decide to stage a rescue attempt it's your only option." Said grayfia as she transported back to the party

"Huh... I guess there's only one thing to do then..." Said tomoki.

"I have to try and rescue rias..." Added tomoki.

...

...

...

"Hey, you can hear me right? Are you there? I need a word with you, come on show yourself dragon!" Said Tomoki.

 **(I am here, what is it you ask of me?)** Asked Ddraig.

"You and me, need to make a deal." Replied tomoki.

 _ ***ENGAGEMENT PARTY DRESSING ROOM***_

"Ugh, this is an engagement party? So why the hell am i in a wedding dress?" Asked Rias.

"Because riser wanted it." Replied riser as he entered the dressing room.

"No lord riser men aren't allowed in here!" Stated a maid.

"Just a word with his lady and riser will be out momentarily." Replied Riser.

"Look at that dress, you really are a beautiful bride my love." Complimented riser.

"Im not a bride yet, sorry to disappoint you. So what's with the dress?" Asked rias.

"Whats with the dress? I just wanted to make a good impression on our esteemed guests my dear, after all we need to demonstrate to the world that our two houses have joined together, right? Hahahaha" Explained Riser.

"And don't worry, you'll have a dress even more stunning when the time comes. Lord riser's bride will be adorned in a gown made of flaming feathers, it's only fitting for a lady of the house of phenex!" Added riser as he left the dressing room.

"A dress made of flaming feathers? I think i'd be better off killing myself." Said rias.

"Lady rias, it's time." Said one of the maids.

 _ ***ENGAGEMENT HALL***_

Multiple guests have arrived chatting while peaceful music is being played by musicians.

"Ufufufu, my incredibly talented brother won himself a bride by demolishing the gremories." Said ravel boastfully.

"Of course i had no doubt he would win the fight from the beginning. But he had to keep it close so it wasn't a complete bore! Hahaha" Added ravel.

"She's delightful" Said Kiba.

"Yes, the girls got quite a mouth on her doesn't she?" Added Sona.

"Sona whatsup?" Greeted kiba.

"The outcome was withstanding, i thought it was a good match. Although i wouldn't have complained if the outcome was a bit different." Said sona.

"Thanks for the support, but i promise this thing isn't even close to being over." Replied Akeno.

"We'll get another shot at them, im sure. Only next time we'll be ready for their tricks." Added Kiba.

"Yeah screw those d-bags" Said koneko.

Riser arrived.

"Greetings renowned devils of the underworld! On behalf of House Phenex, riser would like to thank each and every one of you for coming today! This is an historic moment for the world of devils, and i want our dear guests to be the first to know. Two great dynasties are about to become one! Lord riser the the distinguished house of phenex shall wed Lady Rias of the illustrious House Of Gremory! And now i present to you my bride! Rias Gremory!" Announced Riser.

A guard was then attacked as the door to the hall was opened violently.

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed a guard.

"Tomoki!" Shouted Rias.

"Rias!" Shouted Tomoki.

"Who do you think you are boy?!" Asked Riser.

"Im Tomoki Komaeda! And im here to bring rias gremory back where she belongs! Noone is gonna take anything from her that she doesn't wanna give!" Said tomoki.

"How dare you!" Replied Riser.

"Seriously is this guy mental?" Asked Ravel.

"Seize Him!" Ordered Riser.

The guards surrounded tomoki.

"Guess thats our que to get invovled, what do you say guys?" Asked Akeno.

"Yep" Replied Kiba.

"Lets do this." Added Koneko.

They then attacked the guards.

"We're here tomoki, we got your back all the way!" Said kiba as he attacked the guards.

"Suck on that douche!" Said koneko as she kicked a few guards.

"Thanks! You guys are awesome!" Said tomoki.

A few guards were struck by lightning.

"Huh? Akeno?" Asked tomoki.

"That was like, super hot." Said akeno.

"Go save rias tomoki." Added akeno.

"Alright!" Replied tomoki.

"Lord riser what is the meaning of this?" Asked a guest.

"Riser is this your doing?" Asked another.

"It's just a little entertainment i prepared." Said Sirzechs.

"Rias' Brother?!" Said tomoki.

"My brother's here?!" Said rias.

"It's the great devil lucifer!" Said a guest.

"Woah, he looks hardcore in that armor." Said tomoki.

"What exactly do you mean by entertainment?!" Asked riser.

"I watched the game riser, and honestly i was underwhelmed by you. My sister lacks her gaming experience and against your considerably larger forces she nearly had you beat." Replied Sirzechs.

"It's the final result that counts my lord." Said riser.

"In the past, but the games don't mean what they used to, besides riser you were nearly brought to your knees by a first time competitor. I can't imagine your family is proud of the way you performed, i think you should be given another chance." Explained Sirzechs.

"Besides, we don't have a celebration like this everyday. This party could use some flare i think, you there! They say you possess the power of a dragon, and i for one would like to see what you're made of. Which is why i had grayfia bring you here this evening." Added sirzechs.

"I see, you want a fight" Said riser.

"Dragon vs phoenix yes, i believe your guests would enjoy a head to head match between two powers such as yours." Replied Sirzechs.

"No! Please don't!" Pleaded rias.

"An excellent idea my lord! I'd be more than happy to oblidge you." Replied riser.

"And you dragon." Called sirzechs.

"Sorry what?" Asked tomoki.

"There are many here who have quite an interest in seeing your abilities, would you be kind enough to show them what you're capable of?" Said sirzechs.

"Hell yes!" Replied Tomoki.

"Tomoki don't do it!" Said rias.

"Relax rias, Mr. Komaeda is a big boy. Riser is certain he can handle himself." Said riser.

"So tell me dragon, if you are the victor what would you like to have as your reward?" Asked sirzechs.

"You can't be serious! A reward for a lower-class devil?!" Asked a guest.

"Your king has spoken, lower-class or not he'll get his prize. Im the one who requested this of him, i must give him compensation for his trouble. What would you like to receive? A title? Or perhaps a woman of great beauty? Ask and if you win you shall receive." Said sirzechs.

'Here goes.' Thought tomoki.

"Fine! There's only one thing i want! Rias Gremory!" Said tomoki.

"Alright, it's time to get started!" Announced sirzechs.

 _ ***BATTLE ARENA***_

"Good, im ready if you are riser!" Said tomoki.

"You messed with the wrong family this time komaeda! My brother's about to tear you a new one!" Said ravel phenex.

"Yes, he is quite the confident one. But i'll take him down a few pegs, come boy fight me!" Said riser.

"Alright, it's time to upgrade! Only one more chance!" Said tomoki.

'Tomoki, please be careful out there' Thought rias.

"Promotion Queen!" Said tomoki as he promoted himself.

"It's no use!" Riser said before attacking tomoki with his flames.

"Die! I don't have any talent with swords like kiba, i don't have akeno's gift with magic and im nowhere near as strong as koneko. But there is one thing i've got plenty of! Heart! And i'll tell you this much, nothing will stop me from saving her! Time for Overbooster!" Said Tomoki as he jumped up in the air.

 **(WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER!)** Shouted the boosted gear as it transformed.

 _ ***A DIFFERENT REALM***_

 **{You feel that partner?}** Asked Chroma.

"Yeah... It's his scale mail" Replied Issei as he prepared a magic circle.

 _ ***GRIGORI HQ***_

 **(It seems the red one has activated his scale mail.)** Said Albion.

"Hmph, Is it the overbooster?" Asked Vali.

 **(Seems like it.)** Replied Albion.

"Che, tell me when he unlocks his balance breaker permanently" Said vali.

 _ ***BATTLE ARENA***_

"This is the dragon emperor's power! Balance breaker boosted gear scale mail!" Shouted tomoki.

"The Balance breaker?! Where did that come from?!" Asked rias.

"Grrrrr!" Said riser.

"Fascinating, the forbidden infernal form." Added sirzechs.

 _ ***FLASHBACK A FEW MINUTES AGO***_

"I want you to make a deal with me!" Said tomoki.

 **(Interesting, you sure you're ready for this?)** Asked Ddraig.

"Are you in or are you out?" Asked Tomoki.

 **(Like i said, i will grant you a power worthy of your sacrifice. But you have only till the count of ten, anything beyond and your body will not survive.)** Explained Ddraig.

"Fine by me, that's plenty of time" Replied Tomoki.

 _ ***FLASHBACK END***_

"Rias doesn't belong to you jerk!" Shouted tomoki as he shot an attack at riser.

 **(TEN!)** Said the boosted gear.

Riser dodged the attack before it hit him. However tomoki was behind him about to punch his face.

"Over here!" Said tomoki.

"Agh!" Shouted riser as he barely dodged it.

 **(NINE!)** Said the boosted gear.

Tomoki landed on a structure on the arena.

"I've never seen speed like this! Who do you think you are komaeda?! You're nothing compared to riser you understand?! Nothing! I am a phoenix noblemen, the flame of the immortal bird burns within me! The hellfire of my clan will scorch you to dust!" Said riser as he prepared to attack.

"You think im scared of you riser?! Im gonna make you sorry you ever messed with us!" Shouted tomoki as both his and risers attacks clashed.

"Agh!... Ugh..." Winced tomoki.

'Im glad i've got this scale mail on, risers hellfire attack is no joke!' Thought tomoki.

 **(SEVEN!)** Shouted the boosted gear.

"If you weren't hiding behind that armor pawn! There'd be nothing left of you but smoking ashes!" Said riser as he shot an attack using his flames.

Tomoki dodged and charged at riser. Riser punched tomoki in the face, and so did tomoki.

 **(SIX!)** Said the boosted gear as tomoki began spitting blood.

Riser was smirking as he made tomoki spit blood but he soon followed suit.

"You're done! Ugh! Agh!" Said riser before he began spitting blood.

"This pain! It burns! What have you done?! Is that a cross?!" Shouted riser.

"Agh!" Said tomoki as he fell. Holding a cross in his hands.

 **(FIVE!)** Said the boosted gear.

"Where did you get that?!" Asked riser demanding an answer.

"I had a friend who was a member of the church! I borrowed this from her and added a boost from my sacred gear! No matter how powerful you think you are you're nothing compared to the cross im holding in my hand riser!" Explained Tomoki.

 **(FOUR!)** Said the boosted gear.

"Impossible! A devil can't hold a cross! Even wearing your dragon armor shouldn't stop that thing from destroying you!" Said riser until he realized something.

"Wait! It can't be! You offered that dragon your own arm didn't you?!" Asked riser.

 **(THREE!)** Said the boosted gear.

"Damn right i did! Now im gonna take you down you son of a bitch!" Replied Tomoki.

"Have you lost your mind?! After what you've done you'll never be the same again!" Said riser.

 **(TWO!)** Said the boosted gear.

"You think i care?!" Replied tomoki.

 **(ONE!)** Said the boosted gear.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me! If it saves rias that's all i care about! Because she's worth it!" Shouted tomoki as he charged at riser.

 **(COUNT IS UP!)** Said the boosted gear.

"U-Ugh... Oof." Said tomoki as he lost his footing.

 _ ***TOMOKI'S HEAD***_

 **(Unfortunately you're out of time)** Said Ddraig.

"You gotta be kidding me! I was so close!" Said tomoki.

"What am i gonna have to pay you this time?! An eye? A leg?! I'll give you whatever you want!" Said tomoki.

 **(Sorry, but with your current abilities there is nothing else i can do.)** Explained Ddraig.

"Of course, it's because im not strong enough. It always ends this way doesn't it?" Asked tomoki.

 **(When i took back the armor i released a small amount of power into the gem, you'll only have it temporarily however im not sure it'll be enough to counter phenex's regenerative capabilities.)** Said Ddraig.

"I still have to try! I'll fight! I won't give up!" Said tomoki.

 _ ***BATTLE ARENA***_

"Ugh!" Said tomoki as riser grabbed him

"That's too bad, looks like somebody lost their armor! Riser believes its time to end this pathetic charade!" Said riser.

"Im not done! If you're gonna put out a fire, well you're gonna need water." Said tomoki.

"Holy water?!" Asked kiba.

"Will holy water even work against a devil as strong as riser?" Asked sona.

"Try this on for size asshole!" Said tomoki as he used the holy water on riser.

 **(TRANSFER!)** Said the boosted gear as it transfered power onto the holy water.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed riser, as the holy water was draining his mental and physical strenght.

"It's preventing him from regenerating!" Stated sona.

"It seems not even the lord of the house of phenex can rise from the ashes under this kind of attack!" Added akeno.

"His mind?" Asked koneko.

"Indeed, his body is immortal but his mind is far from it." Answered sona.

"How does that feel riser?" Asked tomoki.

Riser then attacked with a large portion of fire. But tomoki jumped over it.

"Kiba taught me to widen my field of vision when im battling an opponent!" Said tomoki as he combined the holy water with the cross.

 **(TRANSFER!)** Said the boosted gear.

"Akeno taught me to use magic! To take the power of my bodies aura and release it on a single point, and amplify my attack by increasing my mental focus!" Said tomoki.

"And koneko taught me to aim for the center of the body! To strike with precision right at the heart of the enemy!" Added tomoki.

"N-No stop it don't! This engagement is important for the future of all devils! You fool! A mere servant like you has no business getting involved with the affairs of your betters!" Shouted riser.

"Don't you understand i don't care!" Shouted tomoki.

"Rias... She's the only thing that matters to me! And the fact that you'd force her to be with you, when she obviously hates you! Well thats enough reason for me to take you out!" Added tomoki.

"Suck on this scumbag!" Said tomoki as he punched riser in the gut.

"AGH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shouted riser.

"Ugh... Oooof, Bastard!" Said riser as he fell on his knees.

"Don't hurt him!" Shouted ravel as she stood in front of tomoki, protecting riser.

"Step aside little girl! unless you wanna be next!" Threatened Tomoki.

This made ravel widen her eyes as she was scared of him.

"Tomoki, you did it... You really did it!" Said rias.

"This battle is over." Stated sirzechs as the arena started to collapse.

Ravel grabbed riser and flew away, while tomoki fell. Before he was caught by koneko.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Screamed tomoki as he was falling.

"Woah nice catch dude." Complimented tomoki as koneko caught him.

"Yep, see ya" Said koneko as she threw him down.

"W-Wait! AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed tomoki.

Rias then caught him.

"Oh! Hey rias!" Said tomoki.

"Tomoki! You saved my life! Thank you!" Said rias.

"You seem awfully happy sirzechs." Said Lord gremory.

"Oh, its nothing hahaha!" Replied sirzechs.

"Che, we should arrest that man for hurting my son and threatening my daughter!" Said lord phenex.

"Im afraid that will not happen lord phenex, tomoki won fair and square. Riser agreed to it." Replied sirzechs.

"But!" Lord phenex was about to retaliate until lady phenex stopped him.

"Enough, it was our stubborn sons choice to agree to the battle and it cost him his bride. We cannot blame sirzechs for his loss." Said lady phenex.

"Che." Said lord phenex as he left the building along with the rest of the house of phenex.

Lord gremory soon followed to talk with him.

...

...

...

"Beautiful isn't it? I had that gryphon ready incase they needed a last minute escape." Said Sirzechs.

"Thank goodness it didn't come to that, we would've had quite the mess to clean up." Replied Grayfia.

"I wouldn't worry too much, my father and lord phenex have found some common ground. Such a shame though for an engagement to fall apart like this." Said sirzechs.

"Yes you're right, it's very sad. You look devastated." Replied grayfia jokingly.

"It's truly a miracle, i never dreamed it was possible the great red dragon would come over to our side." Added sirzechs.

"It seems likely that the encounter with the vanishing one, the white dragon could be upon us soon." Said Grayfia.

"Ahahahaha! Oh don't worry! It's coming verys soon!" Said a voice that both sirzechs and grayfia actually missed considering what has happened.

"Hahaha, oh issei always arriving late huh?" Replied Sirzechs.

"Oh, i wouldn't say that. I arrived the moment i felt the awakening of tomoki-kuns balance breaker, although i was too careless to realize it was just the overbooster. Had the white one been careless like me she would've come here aswell!" Said issei.

"Oh, so the vanishing dragon is a she?" Asked sirzechs.

"Hehehe, indeed. But i am happy for your sister sirzechs, she can live a happy life now." Said issei.

"Thank you issei." Replied Sirzechs.

"Oh and two things before i go." Stated issei.

"Hmm? What is it?" Asked sirzechs.

"Warn that komaeda that the next time he threatens ravel phenex will be his last." Said issei while smiling.

"Hahahahaha!" Laughed sirzechs.

"Ufufufu." Said grayfia chuckling.

...

...

"And second..." Said issei with a serious face.

This made sirzechs and grayfia stop laughing and look at issei seriously.

"From this day forth... I will be your enemy." Said issei as he soon disappeared.

 **THE END!**

 **That was chapter nine! Hope you enjoyed it! PM me for any suggestions for the story! And tell me what you think of issei announcing to sirzechs that they will be enemies from now on considering that issei has joined the Khaos brigade.**

Issei's Harem

-Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Kuroka, Freya, Raynare, Ophis, Ravel Phenex, Lady Phenex, Venelana Gremory, Yubelluna, Yasaka, Penemue, Tiamat, Vali Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge.

Tomoki's Harem

\- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Irina.

 **Chapter ten will come soon!**


	9. Chapter Ten

**Hey guys, this is the tenth chapter! Thanks for the support guys! Oh and please don't hesitate to put criticism as it only helps me improve the story. Also kindly PM me or review for any suggestions for the story or characters! ( i will be accepting OC's from other anime )**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 ***** _ **Ability/Action***_

...

 **CHAPTER TEN**

...

"W-What?! What do you mean issei?" Asked Sirzechs.

"You'll see someday soon, although i do apologize that i have to betray you guys like this." Replied Issei.

"Wait, did the angels or fallen angels make you sign a contract to side with them?!" Asked sirzechs, a bit worried.

'Who? Who could be able to convince issei to join them and become enemies with the devil faction?' Thought Grayfia.

"Neither of them did anything, infact both the angels and fallen angels will also be my enemies. I joined a faction that is planning to become an enemy to every faction and mythology that exists, they will introduce themselves soon." Explained Issei.

"A faction that plans to attack every faction?! Why did you join them?" Asked Sirzechs.

"Hahaha! Well you know me sirzechs i love a good fight! And with peace and all that it is incredibly hard to find a good match, but imagine this! Me against the whole world! Hahahaha it's the fight that i desire!" Replied Issei.

"So you're joining this unknown faction because you want a good fight?" Asked Sirzechs once more.

"Thats right." Replied Issei.

" _ ***Sigh***_ Well i guess it makes sense why you'd join them, but will you ever come back to our side?" Asked sirzechs, hoping for a yes.

"Meh, maybe." Replied Issei.

Both grayfia and sirzechs looked at issei, waiting for what else he had to say.

"I also left a gift for your sister at her clubroom, so kindly inform her of my gift. I know she'll enjoy it." Said issei.

"That's all i have to say, i'll be going now." Added Issei.

Issei then used a magic circle to leave the underworld.

"Soon the whole world will feel the wrath of the Black Dragon Emperor... Dammit." Said Sirzechs.

"Any ideas on who would've offered issei this?" Asked Grayfia.

"No, not now..." Replied Sirzechs.

"I don't know what to think of this day. My sister is now happy with her life now that she is free from her engagement but we just lost our greatest ally." Said Sirzechs.

"Atleast he warned us, it means that he still cares for us." Stated Grayfia.

"I hope you're right..." Replied Sirzechs.

 _ ***TIME SKIP, HOLY SWORD ARC***_

(Authors Note: If anybody is wondering what happens between these time skips it's simple really. The events that happen between time skips are events that are shown in the anime/light novel, so if you haven't seen either of those two i apologize but i don't know why you would be reading this fanfic if you haven't heard of Highschool DxD.)

"Hehehehehehe, TIME TO DIE!" Shouted Freed as his and kiba's swords clashed.

"You're lucky excalibur isn't picky! It's only hungry for your blood!" Shouted freed.

Kiba pushes freed back with his sword.

"That's enough freak!" Said kiba.

"Now there's a tone of voice i never thought i'd hear come out of you! Good Job! HAAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Screamed Freed.

"Grrrrr Holy Eraser!" Said kiba as he unleashed his sword's attack.

But the excalibur was completely unaffected.

"That was cute! You win some, you lose some. Wanna try again? Pupupupupupupu!" Said Freed.

"Whatever! It was just a test, i wanted to see if that sword was real. Thanks for giving me the license to destroy you and your sword!" Said kiba as he began slashing at freed.

"Ohohoho! Thats the spirit! Get em tiger! HAHAHAHA!" Shouted freed as he slashed at kiba and cut his right arm.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed kiba as he was slashed by the excalibur.

"Awwww someone forgot to warn you, this holy sword absolutely despises devils! Foooweee!" Said Freed.

"Shut up! Im not done yet!" Said kiba as he pushes freed to the ground.

"Agh! Thats cheating!" Complained freed.

"That's what devils do!" Replied Kiba as he slashed at freed once more.

"Agh!" Said freed as he jumped away from kiba.

"Nice move kiddo!... Oh shit!" Said freed as a communication circle appeared next to his ear.

Kiba charged at freed with his sword but freed dodged.

"Hate to cut this short but someone more important is calling! It's been fun, that's all folks!" Said freed before he escaped.

The rain was falling down on kiba as he grunted.

 _ ***UNDERWORLD***_

"Have there been any new reports on this enemy faction?" Asked Sirzechs.

"Unfortunately there have been none, they are really well hidden." Answered Beelzebub.

"What we know so far is that they have the support of Issei Hyoudou the wielder of the Eradication gear and that their goal is to challenge all of the factions and mythologies in the world." Added Beelzebub, who is also known as the best friend of sirzechs.

"Alright, please keep looking into it ajuka." Asked Sirzechs.

"Of course, it is a large threat to us devils so i won't stop until we have more useful info on this faction." Answered ajuka beelzebub.

 _ ***TOMOKI'S ROOM***_

"Reality sucks balls!" Said tomoki as he started crying.

"Ughhhhh! This sucks ass!" Added tomoki.

 **(Yo! Tomoki, sorry to interrupt your pouting!)** Said Ddraig.

Tomoki looked around the room to see who spoke.

 **(Don't act like you've forgotten my voice.)** Said Ddraig.

"Oh hey Ddraig." Replied Tomoki.

 **(Your mind is as perverse and twisted as ever, so thats refreshing.)** Added Ddraig.

"Im in the middle of a mental breakdown, so i'd appreciate it if you'd be a little more sensitive!" Scolded Tomoki.

 **(Well thats unfortunate, i came here to give you a warning)** Replied Ddraig.

"About what?" Asked Tomoki.

...

"Here try this, tell me what you think." Suggested Rias.

"Wow it's delicious! Rias this is the best soup i've ever had! Mine always ends up too salty what did you do?" Asks Asia.

...

 **(I felt a strong spiritual presence surrounding you lately, it's made me nervous i can't sleep.)** Said Ddraig.

"Oh yeah, it's probably rias she's been hanging out here a lot more! If you know what i mean by hanging out!" Said tomoki with a perverted face.

 **(Assuming you're talking about your buddies, i don't even notice them anymore.)** States Ddraig.

"Huh? Are you saying there's an enemy close by?" Asked Tomoki.

 **(Im saying be careful, you never know when the white one will decide to make an unexpected appearance.)** Replied Ddraig.

"The white one? Sounds intense, what does it mean?" Asked Tomoki.

 **(The Vanishing Dragon, is the white dragon.)** Answers Ddraig.

"Whats a vanishing dragon?" Asked tomoki.

 **(We are called the twin sky dragons, and we've been fighting for several years now. Those with sky dragons living within them are destined to fight eachother.)** Explains Ddraig.

"What do you mean those with sky dragons?! There's someone else who has the sacred gear like me?" Asked Tomoki.

 **(Yes)** Answers Ddraig.

"And your saying that someday im gonna have to fight them?" Asked Tomoki.

 **(You're my only hope...)** Said Ddraig.

"Thats not fair! You're the one who decided to come live with me!" Stated Tomoki.

 **(And in exchange i've given you the power of the dragon! It's totally fair.)** Replied Ddraig.

"I know... I haven't forgotten, you're the only reason i was able to save rias." Said tomoki.

"And speaking of that, i've got to say this one more time ddraig." Added Tomoki.

 **(Say it.)** Said Ddraig.

"Ahem! Listen close." Said Tomoki.

" **I HAVE A DREAM THAT ONE DAY I'LL RANK SO HIGH THAT I'LL BECOME THE HAREM KING! I'LL HAVE ONE GROUP OF HOT GIRLS WITH HUGE JUGS AS SERVANTS AND ANOTHER FOR MY ARMY! OH YEAH! ONE DAY ALL OF THIS WILL BE MINE!** " Said tomoki with determination.

 **(Hahahaha! It's not everyday i get to live inside a pervert!)** Stated Ddraig.

"As if i didn't feel awkward enough jeez!" Replied Tomoki.

 **(Maybe it's not out of the question, it's true that dragon powers can be overwhelming to those around you. Some will want to fight you but then many will find it charming especially the female sort.)** Said Ddraig.

"No way really!?" Asked Tomoki.

 **(Definitely, every male i've lived in has been surrounded by lustful women. I was there remember?)** Replied Ddraig.

"Oh wow! I had no idea you were the most amazing sacred treasure in the whole world!" Said Tomoki.

 **(Thats more like it, nice switch!)** Said Ddraig.

"YES! It's time to take your powers for a spin! Im now on a mission to experience rias' hot fleshy globes!" Said tomoki.

 _ ***Que Dark Dramatic Music.***_

 **(You want to squeeze them?)** Asked Ddraig darkly.

"Suck them... Now." Replied Tomoki Darkly.

...

...

 **(*Sigh* So this is all about you having a womans breasts in your mouth? How far we've come, suppose the variety of goals in a partner is good for me. Just promise you'll remember what i told you.)** Said Ddraig.

"I will, the white dragon got it." Replies Tomoki.

 _ ***Kuoh Academy***_

"Sona... Look." Said Tsubaki.

Two people who looked like they were from the church was on kuoh academy.

"The Holy sword..." Said Sona.

 _ ***SOMEWHERE IN THE UNDERWORLD***_

"It appears that the fallen angel leader kokabiel is planning to start a war with the three factions, let us hope that he succeeds for if he is successful it could be a good way to introduce ourselves." Said Shalba beelzebub.

"Indeed, however "he" has doubts that kokabiel will succeed." Added another man named Creuserey.

"Issei is smart, so he obviously has good reason for thinking that." Replied Katerea Leviathan.

"Che, you're only saying that because you like him." Stated Shalba.

"E-Eh?! Don't make false accusations shalba!" Replied Katerea.

'Damn that issei taking away katerea!' Thought Creuserey.

 _ ***TIME SKIP 1 DAY LATER - ORC CLUBROOM***_

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with us today, my name is Xenovia." Said the girl with blue hair with a green streak.

"And im Irina Shidou!" Introduced the other girl with brown hair and purple eyes.

"It's fascinating to me why followers of God would like to meet with a devil." Said Rias.

"I know it seems random, but heres the thing. There are six swords we can account for, 3 are still with the church but we happen to know that the other 3 were stolen by the fallen angels." Explained Irina.

This shocked everyone.

"You sure about that?" Asked Tomoki.

"These are from the ones we have left, they're made from excalibur. This one is mine, t's called the sword of destruction." Said xenovia.

"And then theres the one i have here! It's known as the holy sword of mimicry, its an excalibur mimic!" Said Irina.

"Well, what is it you would like for us to do for you today?" Asked Rias.

"Stay completely out of it. This is between us and the fallen angels, lets keep this simple shall we? We don't need the devils in this town to intervene." Replied Xenovia.

"That sounds like an accusation. Are you afraid that we'll side with the fallen angels and keep you from obtaining the holy swords?" Asked Rias.

"We know that for devils a holy sword is a detestable thing, wouldn't it make more sense for you to side with the fallen angels?" Stated Xenovia.

Rias' eyes turn a crimson red becauseof this.

'Oh man, rias is getting pissed!' Thought Tomoki.

"And, if that's true we will have no choice but to completely annihalate you. Even though you are the great devils sister." Added Xenovia.

"If you already have me figured out then let me share something with you, there is no way i would ever think of joining the fallen angels. I would never do anything to disgrace the name of the house of gremory or my dear brother." Explains Rias.

"Hmph, Thats enough for me just to be able to hear that. I was only relaying the thoughts of HQ i honestly didn't think the little sister of lucifer would really be that stupid." Replied Xenovia.

"Good to know, then i hope you understand that i will not provide aid to your side either." States rias.

"Of course, i trust that we will prevail if you promise not to intervene on anything we might do in this town." Replies xenovia.

"You have my word." Assures Rias.

"We will no longer take anymore of your time." Said Xenovia before she and irina started walking out of the clubroom.

...

...

...

"I was wondering if visiting the home of tomoki komaeda would lead us to you. Aren't you asia argento?" Asked Xenovia.

"U-Uhm yes?" Replied Asia.

"It makes sense that i would run into a witch in a place like this." Stated xenovia.

"H-Huh?!" Shocked Asia.

"Oh my goodness it is you! You're the former saint who had become a witch! I had heard that you were banished because of your abiltiy to heal devils and fallen angels and that you actually used it one time! You must be pretty strong! I didn't know that you'd actually become a devil yourself!" Said Irina.

"Well... I-I guess so..." Replied Asia, shaking.

"You ok?" Asked tomoki.

"Of course she's not ok, she went from being a saint to a devil. That's about as far as one can fall." Said xenovia.

"Thats enough! Why don't you take that crap and get out of here!" Shouted tomoki.

"Dude you're not helping" Said Koneko.

'She's right, even i know it would be a dick move to pick a fight with these jerks right now.' Thought tomoki.

"Do you still believe in our God asia?" Asked Xenovia.

"Don't be silly she's like a devil and stuff, she's over us." Said irina.

"No, that doesn't always mean what you think it does. There are those whose hearts continue to love God, she seems like she might be one of them." Replied Xenovia.

"Really?! Is it true asia? Do you still believe in God? I mean i know you're like a devil but do you?" Asked Irina.

"Y-Yes! I'd never be able to let go, i've believed in God this whole time." Replied Asia.

"Then you should allow us to execute you this instant, though you have sinned the worst way possible, if you sacrifice your soul to him he will forgive you, let yourself be convicted by my hand. God will warp through me to save you." Explained Xenovia.

"Why you!" Said tomoki before trying to attempt to attack xenovia only to be stopped by koneko.

"Do you mind stopping there please, there is no need for you to be shaming my servant here in that way." Said Rias.

"I wasn't shaming her for no reason. As one of Gods servants i feel it is my duty to rescue her soul." Stated xenovia.

Tomoki then escaped koneko's grip and went face to face with xenovia.

"Tomoki stop!" Said Rias.

"Stop! Don't do it!" Said akeno

"Everythings ok!" Said Asia.

"You have no right to be calling asia a witch!" Stated tomoki.

"Believe me thats one of the nicest descriptions i have for someone who had done what she has." Said xenovia.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Shouted tomoki.

"You pricks are the ones who decided she was a saint! Not asia!" Said tomoki.

"That wasn't her choice!" Added tomoki.

"Che, She was happier without any of this!" Stated tomoki.

"U-Uhm im ok!" Said asia.

"A genuine saint can survive on Gods love alone, if asia makes sacrifices for anyone else besides God than she was never a true saint." Said xenovia.

"What does that even mean? Saint or not! Asia is one of the kindest souls you'll ever know! If you can't see that then you're an idiot!" Said tomoki.

"And who exactly are you to asia argento?" Asked xenovia.

"Im her family! We all are and her friends! If you so much as raise a hand against her i will spend every last breath i have making sure you regret it!" Replied Tomoki.

"Is that so? Then are you prepared to take on the entire church?" Asked Xenovia.

"Thats pretty big talk for a little devil like yourself." Added xenovia.

"Hahahahahahaha! This is great!" Said a voice that the ORC hasn't heard since before their game with riser.

"I-Is that?" Asked tomoki.

"Issei Hyoudou, at your service!" Said issei.

...

...

...

"Now... You mentioned something about taking on the entire church?" Asked issei as a battle hungry smile appeared on his face.

 **THE END!**

 **That was chapter ten! Hope you enjoyed it! PM me for any suggestions for the story! And tell me what you think of issei taking on the entire church, should he fight or not?**

Issei's Harem

-Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Kuroka, Freya, Raynare, Ophis, Ravel Phenex, Lady Phenex, Venelana Gremory, Yubelluna, Yasaka, Penemue, Tiamat, Vali Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge, Xenovia Quarta (Possible).

Tomoki's Harem

\- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Irina.

 **Chapter eleven will come out either today or tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter Eleven

**Hey guys, this is the eleventh chapter! Thanks for the support guys! Oh and please don't hesitate to put criticism as it only helps me improve the story. Also kindly PM me or review for any suggestions for the story or characters! ( i will be accepting OC's from other anime )**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 ***** _ **Ability/Action***_

...

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

...

"Now... You mentioned something about taking on the entire church?" Asked Issei as a battle hungry grin appeared on his face.

"Issei!" Said Rias, surprised at the sudden appearance of the Black dragon emperor.

"Ah, hello rias did you enjoy my parting gift?" Asked Issei.

"Yes it made all of us happy. Because of you we were able to resurrect asia. I thank you issei for returning the twilight healing to asia." Replied Rias, thanking Issei.

"Glad to hear it!" Said Issei.

"So... Does the offer still stand?" Asked Issei as he looked at Xenovia.

"What?" Asked Xenovia, confused at the question.

"The Offer? You know to take on the entire church?" Answered Issei.

"You honestly think you can do it? Please, even the crimson satan would have difficulty doing so." Said Xenovia, clearly not aware of who she is talking to.

"Are you underestimating me?" Asked Issei, clearly not amused as he dislikes those who underestimate their opponents when they clearly know nothing.

"Who wouldn't? You just challenged the entire church, something that not even the strongest fighters of the underworld would be able to do." Answered Xenovia.

"Che, i really hate those who underestimate their opponents. So how about this? A fight to the death?" Suggested Issei.

"Between you and me?" Asked Xenovia.

"No, between me and the two of you." Answered Issei.

"Umm, im sorry for asking but do you have a death wish?" Asked Irina.

"Hehehe, afraid not. Even if i did, i can't die." Said Issei.

"Really? So you're immortal?" Asked Xenovia.

"No, im afraid it's classified information." Answered Issei.

"Well, im sorry but we won't be able to have a fight to the death because our mission takes priority." Said Irina.

"Very well, how about a sparring match? Surely that wouldn't hurt would it?" Asked Issei.

"Hmmm, well i guess not." Said Xenovia.

"Ummm, Tomoki?" Asked Asia.

"Oh, what is it Asia?" Asked Tomoki.

"Who is that man?" Said Asia as she asked her question.

"That's Issei Hyoudou, the Black dragon emperor. He's a friend, he's also the one that returned your twilight healing which allowed us to revive you!" Explained Tomoki.

"O-Ok..." Said Asia as she now knew who this man was.

"This is perfect, i'll take you on aswell." Said Kiba.

"Who are you?" Asked Xenovia.

"Your superior." Replied Kiba.

...

...

...

"Are you sure it's ok for us to be fighting people from the church like this?" Asked Akeno.

"It's only a sparring match." Said Rias.

"There will be no killing, consider it a drill." Said Xenovia as both she and Irina removed their robes, revealing their battle suits.

"Hahaha." Laughed Kiba.

"Why're you laughing?" Asked Xenovia.

"Because, the one thing i wanted to destroy more than anything has appeared willingly before my eyes." Answered Kiba as he activated his Sword Birth.

"Sword Birth is it? I remember now, there was a survivor from the Holy Sword Project." Said Xenovia.

...

"So, Issei-kun! Are you ready?" Asked Irina as she prepared her excalibur.

"Hahaha, this should be a good test for my weapon." Said Issei.

"Huh? What weapon?" Asked Irina.

"Weapon? Does he mean his eradication gear?" Asked Rias.

"No, Issei has another weapon that he has never had a chance to use in battle." Answered a familiar female voice.

"I-It's you!" Said Rias.

"W-What is she doing here!?" Asked Asia as she hid behind tomoki.

"What are you doing here Raynare?!" Asked Tomoki angrily.

"I am Issei's maid, of course it's only natural for me to follow him." Answered Raynare as she revealed herself from the dark.

She was wearing a maid dress similar to grayfia's except it had a dark black color.

"Don't worry asia, just stay away from her!" Said Tomoki as he activated his boosted gear just in case raynare attacked them.

"I won't attack you unless my master orders me too, and besides if i wanted to kill you you would be dead already." Stated Raynare.

"Alright are you ready issei-kun?" Asked Irina as she prepared to attack with her excalibur mimic.

"Hehe! Alright at last i will be able to use this in battle!" Said Issei.

'So you ready?' Asked Issei in his mind.

 **[Hell... Yes.]** Answered Oblivion.

"Prepare yourself for Deaths Embrace!" Shouted Issei.

Grey mists surrounded Issei. Sounds of screaming souls could be heard. This brought fear to everybody inside the barrier, except Issei himself, Xenovia, Raynare and Kiba.

"What is this?" Asked Xenovia confused.

"T-that shit's scary!" Said Tomoki.

Rias and Akeno were both shaking a bit but Akeno had a smile on her face, it seems she was enjoying it sexually.

"T-Tomoki!" Screamed Asia as she hugged Tomoki.

"W-What is that?! Its so scary! Im gonna stop it now!" Said Irina as she attempted to strike Issei with her excalibur.

As she was about to hit issei something stopped the excalibur.

"W-What?!" Asked Irina as she was surprised that her excalibur was stopped.

 _ **"No one can stop... Death!"**_ Said Oblivion outloud.

The mists cleared, and the screams stopped. Calming everybody down.

"Thank goodness that's over." Said Rias relieved.

"So... What do you think?" Asked Issei as he was revealed with two dark hooks with grey highlights.

"W-What are those?!" Asked Irina surprised.

"These are a gift from someone dear to me, however that isn't important right now." Replied Issei.

"Now, prepare your excalibur. I would like to see if the excalibur can withstand my Deaths Embrace." Said Issei.

"O-Ok! Here i go!" Said Irina as she charged at Issei.

Issei started to attack by slashing his two hooks at Irina. Irina countered by targeting multiple of Issei's vitals, Issei blocked all of her strikes and countered by throwing both of his hooks. Both hooks hit the excalibur causing a large explosion of dark energy, effectively knocking Irina out. Issei then caught both of his hooks as they returned like boomerangs.

"Hmph! I expected it to last longer." Said Issei.

...

"The Red Dragon Emperor, Asia's Twilight Healing and your Sword Birth. You devils certainly have a fair amount of sacred treasures." Stated Xenovia.

"I have another power one that comes from grudges from my fallen comrades! With this power i will destroy all of the excaliburs!" Said Kiba as he charged with his sword.

Both Kiba and Xenovia clashed their swords.

"And along with them I will annihalate their wielders!" Added Kiba as he kept attacking.

Xenovia then unleashed a heavy strike nearly hitting Kiba, it managed to cut off some of his hair.

"Just being touched by a holy sword can injure a devil, Kiba is at a huge disadvantage." Said Akeno.

"Issei defeated Riser in less than five seconds, im sure he can manage. But Kiba's hate and lust for revenge might get in the way of his fight." Added Rias.

Their sword clashed once more, this time Kiba is duel wielding swords of two different elements.

"It's time for you to burn and then freeze!" Said Kiba as he started attacking.

Kiba was slashing his two swords with great speed. However Xenovia is able to block all of his attacks.

"How naive!" Said Xenovia as she shattered his two swords.

Xenovia then smashed her sword onto the ground effectively shaking everything inside the barrier and creating a crater around her.

"This is the Sword of Destruction! Believe me this swords name is not just for show!" Said Xenovia as she prepared to strike once more.

"After being split into seven it's still this strong..." Said Kiba.

"Hmph, maybe fighting her would've been a better test." Said Issei.

"Indeed, Oblivion must be disappointed." Added Raynare.

 **[Waaaaahahaha! Oh you think?!]** Replied Oblivion. However only Issei and Chroma heard him.

"Haaaaaaaah!" Shouted Kiba as he summoned one of his best swords.

"Why don't we see which one of these destructive swords is the most destructive?" Asked Kiba.

"Will it be your holy or my demon?" Added Kiba as he charged at Xenovia.

"Hmph, too bad." Said Xenovia as she moved incredibly fast and hit Kiba in the gut.

"Ugh?!... Agh!" Said Kiba as he fell down.

"Your only weapons are a few swords and a little speed, not only do you lack the power to use a large sword but in the process your sealing away that speed you're so proud of. Please don't tell me you didn't realize that fact." Said Xenovia.

"N-No!... Wait..." Uttered Kiba as he was damaged.

"You should know only to fight when you're rational, after all you are my superior." Added Xenovia mockingly.

Xenovia then took her robes. But she also noticed that Irina had lost her battle.

"So... Are you satisfied Rias Gremory?" Asked Xenovia, getting ready to pick up Irina.

"Yes, im greatful that he wasn't dealt a final blow, thank you for your integrity." Replied Rias.

"Of course and remember what we talked about earlier." Said Xenovia as she was about to grab Irina's unconscious body.

"Just out of curiosity..." Said Rias.

Xenovia stopped in her tracks.

"Did you find out which fallen angel was guilty? Of stealing the swords i mean." Asked Rias.

"We know who was behind it yes, a member of the grigori Kokabiel." Answered Xenovia.

"The two of you are after a leader class? Are you planning to die?" Asked Rias.

"We do what we must to keep the fallen from the holy swords. Im willing to trade my life to annihalate them." Replied Xenovia.

"Im sure they understand the danger." Said Issei.

"Indeed, there has already been one casualty. A priest who came to this town to check things ahead of time was killed." Added Xenovia.

"I know who killed him, Freed Selzen." Said Kiba.

"What do you mean Freed?!" Asked Tomoki.

"Tsk, that psycho is still alive?" Asked Raynare.

"Hey! I think you're forgetting you've worked with him!" Said Tomoki.

"You've worked with a stray priest? Who exactly are you?" Asked Xenovia.

"My name is Raynare, I am a fallen angel under the command of Issei Hyoudou." Replied Raynare.

"A fallen?!" Said Xenovia.

"Indeed, she is my maid so kindly get rid of any thoughts of attacking her as she can defeat everybody here except me." Stated Issei.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Xenovia.'

"Definitely." Answered Issei as both him and Xenovia stared at eachother.

"What are you talking about Issei?! We've beaten her before!" Said Tomoki.

"That was before i made her my maid, due to her training with me she now has four pairs of wings." Replied Issei.

"In such a short amount of time?! No way!" Said Akeno.

Raynare then revealed her eight wings, shocking everyone except Issei and Xenovia. All doubts of Raynare having four pairs of wings were now eradicated.

"S-So it's true..." Said Rias.

"How about we return to the main topic? Freed Selzen." Suggested Issei.

"Right, i stumbled upon Freed as he murdered the priest. And he definitely had a holy sword." Said Kiba.

"Interesting it was a stray priest. Atleast we know what we're up against." Said Xenovia.

"Although i do hope that you and your maid do not interfere with our mission." Added Xenovia.

"You have my word." Replied Issei.

"Now i appreciate the information you shared but don't further involve yourselves into our affairs, we'll take our leave." Said Xenovia as she carried Irina away.

...

"Hmph, well i shall take my leave as well." Said Issei.

"Wait already? Don't you wanna atleast say hello to sirzechs or something? I heard that nobody has seen you in forever!" Said Tomoki.

"And for good reason, it seems that your big brother hasn't told you anything about what has happened between me and him." Replied Issei as he told Tomoki and Rias.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rias.

"Master, it seems that you are required for the next meeting." Said Raynare.

"Hm? Already? Very well, i apologize but it seems i must go. Ask your brother for the truth if you really wanna know." Said Issei as he and Raynare used a magic circle to transport away.

"What was he talking about?" Asked Akeno.

"Im not sure..." Replied Rias.

"U-umm, he said that if you wanted to know you could ask your brother right?" Said Asia.

"Thats right, i shall ask him soon." Replied Rias.

...

...

...

 ***TIME SKIP, KOKABIEL FIGHT***

"Rias it's not too late, you can still contact your brother." Suggested Sona.

"You know what i don't see? You trying to contact your big sister." Replied Rias.

"With good reason too, Sirzechs loves you. You know he would want to assist us there's no doubt he would come here as soon as you called him, so call him." Said Sona.

"There's no reason, i've already contacted Sirzechs." Stated Akeno.

"How could you do that without asking me first?!" Asked Rias.

"Look Rias i know you don't want to bother your brother unless we absolutely must but our enemy is a Leader-Class Fallen angel, he's not someone you can take on your own. I think that qualifies as to be a must." Replied Akeno.

"Fiiiine." Said Rias.

"I thank you for your consideration president, Sirzechs is on his way his forces should be here in about an hour." Added Akeno.

"Good grief girl, i cannot win against you can i?" Said Rias.

"Should be a fun hour." Added Rias.

...

...

...

 **(BOOST!)** Said the boosted gear.

'It's not enough' Thought Tomoki.

 **(BOOST!)** Said the boosted gear.

Everyone was watching as Tomoki and Rias were walking towards Kokabiel.

 **(BOOST!)** Said the boosted gear once more.

"Im ready now, are you?" Asked Tomoki.

"Absolutely!" Answered Rias.

"Boosted Gear gift, Transfer!" Said Tomoki.

 **(TRANSFER!)** Said the boosted gear.

"Ahhh!" Moaned Rias as she received the power.

"Holy shit!" Said Tomoki.

"She's amazing!" Said Asia.

"I can feel the waves of power from over here!" Added Kiba.

"Ahahahaha! Now things are getting interesting! Yes what you've got there is a devils power to the highest degree! You've been blessed with power on par with that of your big bad brother little girl!" Said Kokabiel.

Rias prepared a large attack.

"In that case begone!" Shouted Rias as she unleashed her large attack using her Power Of Destruction.

Her attack hit Kokabiel but he was able to block it effortlessly.

"So much better and far more interesting! Almost as good as Sirzechs!" Stated Kokabiel.

"Che, Ahhhhh!" Shouted Rias as she unleashed more of her Power of Destruction.

"Ehehehe, Ahahahaahah!" Laughed Kokabiel.

"Agh!... Ugh..." Said Rias as she lost her power.

"Rias! No!" Shouted Tomoki.

"Now! Akeno!" Shouted Rias.

Akeno unleashed a thunder attack at Kokabiel. But he easily blocked it.

"Could it be she who holds the power of Baraqiel is trying to fight?" Asked Kokabiel.

"Don't speak his name, i am nothing like that creature!" Shouted Akeno.

Her attack soon faded as she ran out of magical power.

"Ahahahaha! What an amusing group you have here Rias! The Red dragon emperor, A ruined holy sword project subject and Baraqiels Daughter!" Said Kokabiel.

"Ahahaha! How terribly amusing, a habit of gathering inferior products must run in the family." Insulted Kokabiel.

"Insulting comments about my brother will not be tolerated! But for insulting my servants you will pay the ultimate price and Die!" Said Rias.

"By all means go ahead and try! Master of the Welsh Dragon, Crimson Haired Ruin Princess and the Devil Kings Little sister!" Said Kokabiel.

"Please tell me you realize you're confronting the arch-enemy of devils, might as well take advantage of this opportunity you may never get it again!" Added Kokabiel

"Hey! Fallen angel douchebag! If you say one more rude thing to Rias or Akeno im gonna beat the shit out of you! Don't test me either you birdman freak!" Warned Tomoki.

"Really? You must be an idiot." Said Kokabiel.

"I am what i am asshole! Stay right there if you want some! Now boosted gear go!" Said Tomoki.

 **(BOOST!)** Said the boosted gear.

"No tomoki don't!" Shouted Rias.

"We've got your back, i think we can buy you a little more time!" Said Xenovia as she and Kiba attacked Kokabiel.

"Just focus on powering up!" Added Kiba.

Multiple attacks were dealt by the rest of the ORC, the battle kept going until a suddenly Kokabiel revealed something forbidden.

"On the previous Great War God was actually killed along with the four great devil kings!" Revealed Kokabiel.

Everyone was shocked and Kokabiel explained the situation. Asia had passed out from the information until...

"Don't fuck with me!" Shouted Tomoki.

"Tomoki..." Said Rias.

"Im not gonna let you destroy this town no matter what bullshit reasons you've got!" Added Tomoki.

"Besides i don't think you understand! Im going to be... HAREM KING!" Announced Tomoki.

"Some cliche winged fallen angel is not getting in the way of my glory!" Added Tomoki.

"Ahaha! A harem king? You mean that's all the infamous Red dragon emperor wants? Then join me! You'll be harem king in no time! Beautiful girls falling at your feet wherever you go, you just point at the ones you like and take them!" Said Kokabiel.

"Ugh!... I-I won't fall for your sweet sweet awesome words... Even though that totally sounds like the shit..." Replied Tomoki.

"Tomoki!" Shouted Rias.

"Yes mam! Sorry you know how i get with the word harem..." Apologized Tomoki.

"If you really like girls that much listen up! After we get back home, i will let you do whatever you want to me..." Said Rias as her last words echoed in Tomokis head.

...

"Like for real... So like not just basic groping... I can... Suck on dem titties...?" Asked Tomoki.

"You can... If that's what it takes then it's a small price to pay." Replied Rias.

Tomoki's Boosted Gear suddenly released massive amounts of power.

"No way!" Said Rias.

"I know that light!" Said Kiba.

"It's a sacred gear after being perfectly alligned with it's masters wishes." Explained Akeno.

"Yes bring that shit on Kokabiel, you're going down and im going to suck on a pair of jumboes! Man i can almost feel them on my mouth already! Oh YEAH! I feel like i can kick God's Ass right now! Lucky for him he's already dead! No offense!" Said Tomoki.

"Wow." Said Rias.

"Haaaah!" Shouted Tomoki.

 **(EXPLOSION!)** Shouted the boosted gear.

Kokabiel then threw a light spear at Tomoki. But he easily smashed it into pieces. Tomoki then punched Kokabiel in the face.

"All the Red dragon emperor had to do to release this much power was think about sucking on some breasts? Unbelievable, who the hell are you?!" Asked Kokabiel.

"Remember me Kokabiel, my name is Tomoki Komaeda! I possess a Boosted Gear powered on sex and passion! Im also Rias Gremory's Pawn!" Announced Tomoki.

"Eheheeh, for such a low-ranking devil to reach my face is damn near impossible. This is interesting boy very interesting!" Said Kokabiel.

"Ahaha! Him? Really?" Said a female voice.

A blue shining light then shattered the barrier that the student council had made.

Soon the light faded, it then revealed armor similar to Tomoki's Scale mail but it was white and had more feminine curves.

"Huh?! My body is starting to shake! What is that thing?!" Asked Tomoki.

"Why is the Vanishing Dragon here?!" Asked Kokabiel.

"The Vanishing Dragon?!" Said Tomoki.

"Im afraid it's not only the Vanishing Dragon that is here Kokabiel..." Said another voice but this time it was male.

"What!? No way! Are you telling me the fated battle of the three Heavenly dragons shall happen here?!" Asked Kokabiel.

A yellow light soon descended down to the Vanishing Dragons level.

"Who knows?" Said Issei.

 **THE END!**

 **That was chapter eleven! Hope you enjoyed it! PM me for any suggestions for the story! Tell me what you guys think of a Vali and Issei lemon!**

Issei's Harem

-Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Kuroka, Freya, Raynare, Ophis, Ravel Phenex, Lady Phenex, Venelana Gremory, Yubelluna, Yasaka, Penemue, Tiamat, Vali Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge, Xenovia Quarta (Possible).

Tomoki's Harem

\- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Irina.

 **Chapter twelve will be out tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter Twelve

**Hey guys! This is the 12th Chapter, i hope you do enjoy reading it. I also wanted to thank all of you for the support you have been giving and for those that don't like my work i apologize for not being able to satisfy your needs. Well here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 ***Ability/Action***

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **CHAPTER TWELVE**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _ ***FLASHBACK, RISER ARC***_

Vali Lucifer was walking down a forest somewhere in the underworld. She then saw that a magic circle appeared right behind her, she turned to face the person emerging from the magic circle.

"Heh? Issei Hyoudou." Said Vali.

"Hello there Vali, did you miss me?" Asked Issei.

"Hmph, not really." Replied Vali.

"Anyway... I have an offer for you." Said Issei.

"An offer? What kind of offer?" Asked Vali.

"One that you will like. I have recently joined this faction called the Khaos Brigade, their goal is to rule the world however i only joined so that i can find myself a good fight." Explained Issei.

"Are you asking me to join you?" Asked Vali.

"Maybe, you do like a good fight right? Well you'll get a lot of those if you join the faction." Replied Issei.

"Hmph, it's a very tempting offer." Said Vali.

"Just imagine it, fighting the entire world! Sounds fun right?" Said Issei.

"True... Alright i'll join you." Replied Vali.

"Sweet!" Said Issei.

 _ ***FLASHBACK END***_

"Who knows?" Said Issei.

"Che, surely the White and Black are captivated by the Red as well?" Asked Kokabiel before Vali flew down fast and ripped a pair of Kokabiel's wings off.

"AHHHHHHH! You dare?!" Shouted Kokabiel.

'Hehehe, she's pretty tough huh?' Thought Issei.

 **{Indeed, it might be fun when we finally fight her and the Red one.}** Said Chroma.

"What did she do to him?!" Asked Tomoki.

"I don't know, i couldn't see!" Replied Kiba.

"Your wings remind me of a filthy crow, Azazel's wings are deeper like everlasting darkness." Said Vali.

"You bastard! What're you trying to do?!" Asked Kokabiel.

"Someone who's fallen lower than the ground hardly needs wings don't you agree?" Replied Vali.

"Totally!" Said Issei.

"Grrr!" Grunted Kokabiel as he flew up and started creating a massive light spear.

As Kokabiel was about to throw the massive light spear Vali countered by using his sacred gear.

 **(DIVIDE!)** Said the sacred gear.

Kokabiel's light spear started to decrease in size until it completely vanished.

"What have you done?!" Shouted Kokabiel.

"His name is Albion, one of the powers of my sacred gear is Divine Dividing. Every ten seconds it cuts in half the power of whatever it's touching sustaining me with that power instead!" Explained Vali.

"Cuts power in half?!" Said Tomoki.

"Grrrr!" Grunted Kokabiel.

"Better hurry or you won't even be able to defeat a human." Added Vali.

"The Red dragon emperor multiplies it's owners power and transfers it onto something, while the White dragon emperor halves the enemies power using the gain for its owner. So the legends were right." Explained Rias.

"Are you still bored? Here let me make this a little more fun for you!" Said Vali as she punched him in the stomach.

"Argh! Ugggh! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Kokabiel as he was suffering immense pain.

"I've been told you're getting out of hand Azazel asked me to bring you back even if it took all my power." Stated Vali as she spun around the area and smashed Kokabiel into the ground.

"AZAZEL!" Shouted Kokabiel before he was smashed into the ground.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Oh good there are a few things i need to ask our stray priest as well, we'll take care of the rest afterwards!" Said Vali as she grabbed the stray priest before throwing his unconscious body towards Issei for him to catch.

 **(Are you going to ignore me White one?)** Asked Ddraig.

"It's the Red dragon emperor!" Said Rias.

 **(So it seems you're finally awake Ddraig, Chroma was telling the truth.)** Replied Albion.

 **(I've been wondering when all three of us would finally meet again.)** Said Ddraig.

 **{As have i, all three us are still destined to fight. It is inevitable.}** Replied Chroma.

"I can't imagine a battle between those three." Said Rias.

 **(Let's meet again soon Ddraig.)** Suggested Albion.

 **(Yes, let's Albion and Chroma.)** Replied Ddraig.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?! I don't even know who you are, more importantly you ruined everything! I was gonna win, now i won't get to suck on Rias' boobs and it's all your fault!" Shouted Tomoki.

"Che, shut up brat you're nothing compared to me or Issei. Honestly im disappointed that you are my rival, thank goodness Issei is here to satisfy me with battle and in bed." Replied Vali.

"O-Oi! Don't go around spreading that crap!" Shouted Issei.

"Issei the Black dragon emperor and the White dragon emperor having that kind of relationship? It's unheard of." Said Akeno.

"Hmph, whatever just get stronger Tomoki Komaeda we will all fight soon." Added Vali.

As soon as Vali said that both she and Issei disappeared with Kokabiel and Freed Selzen.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 ***TIME SKIP!***

Tomoki was currently headed to school before a girl with silver hair and silver eyes caught his attention as it seems that the female had been waiting for him.

The girl soon stopped Tomoki in his tracks.

"Huh? Who are you?" Asked Tomoki.

"I am Vali, the White Dragon Emperor." Replied Vali.

'Holy crap, my left hand is freaking out again! Sure picked a crappy time to do it.' Thought Tomoki.

When Tomoki returned to reality he saw that Vali's finger was inches away from his eye.

"How vulnerable you are, it wouldn't take much to defeat you with my magic almost too easy." Said Vali.

"Che, Boosted-" Tomoki tried to summon his Boosted Gear only to be interrupted as both Kiba and Xenovia had their swords at Vali's throat.

"Don't you think this joke has gone on long enough?" Asked Kiba.

"It wouldn't be smart for us to allow you to start a fight with the Red dragon emperor here now would it?" Added Xenovia.

"Whats going on?" Asked Asia.

"Asia stay back!" Said Tomoki.

"Hmph, is this really the best move? If all of you fighting still couldn't bring Kokabiel down you'll never beat me." Stated Vali.

"But don't take my word for it, keep going if you don't care about causing a scene." Added Vali.

This made both knights withdraw their swords and return to Tomoki's side.

"Tell me Tomoki how do you think you compare to those with the power in this world?" Asked Vali.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tomoki.

"Im talking about your Balance Breaker it looks quite incomplete if you ask me, but still a four digit ranking. On a scale of strongest to weakest that is, i'd say between 1500 or lower." Explained Vali.

"Ok thanks but what's your point?" Asked Tomoki.

"My point is that you're a valuable player, you should be taken care of and properly nurtured don't you agree Rias?" Said Vali.

"I don't need your advice, mind telling me what this is about? If you've come here on behalf of the Fallen angels i can assure you it's a huge waste of time." Replied Rias.

"Hmph, you should be aware that those who wield the Red and White twin sky dragons are destined to fight. Guess you were unlucky to have both the first Black Dragon Emperor and the Strongest White Dragon Emperor on the same generation as you Tomoki Komaeda, the weakest Red Dragon Emperor." Said Vali.

All of the ORC looked at Vali nervously as they would all die if they fought.

"Calm down im not here to fight with you, i've got better things to do today... Like Issei Hyoudou." Added Vali, whispering the last part.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _ ***ISSEI'S NEW APARTMENT***_

 **!LEMON START!**

Issei was currently drinking some coffee as he had just woken up. However a magic circle suddenly appeared on his floor.

"Hmm?" Asked Issei.

"Hurry up, i wanna get this done with." Said Vali.

"Um? What?" Asked Issei.

"You know what i mean!" Replied Vali.

"Wait, you actually wanna do it?!" Asked Issei.

"Yes... I do." Said Vali.

"Alright then..." Said Issei as he removed his clothes.

Vali then blushes so hard that she can be mistaken as the Red dragon emperor.

"W-What is that thing?!" Asked Vali as she pointed at Issei's Joystick.

"U-ummmm that's my penis?" Replied Issei.

"Why is it twitching? And why does it look so hard?!" Asked Vali.

"That's what it does when it gets excited." Replied Issei.

"Hmph! Whatever, it's not that good." Said Vali turning her head away and removing her clothes.

"You say that yet you seem to be getting incredibly horny." Replied Issei.

"Che, whatever." Said Vali as she started to suck his dick.

"D-Damn, you're like a pro!" Complimented Issei.

"Mmmm ahhh Mmmmm!" Said Vali as she sucked on his dick.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Issei then inserted his shaft into her soft pink pussy.

"Ahhh! Oh! Yes! That feels great!" Moaned Vali.

"Yeah! Yeah! Harder!" Moaned Vali once more.

Issei kept thrusting fast making Vali feel amazing, but a few hours had passed and they both had worn out.

 **!LEMON END!**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 ***TIME SKIP, LEADERS SUMMIT***

There were multiple powerful leaders from each faction present in the room, Michael, Gabriel, Serafall, Sirzechs and Azazel. As the meeting began all leaders started to discuss what was best for all three factions.

"Our perpetual three-way stalemate is getting rather old and hardly doing this world any favours, i assume were all on agreement on that." Said Azazel.

"God and the Devil kings are gone, our war generals have been annihalated." Said Michael.

The church trio soon had sad faces after hearing that.

"We have a... Complication, once again it's not even our three powers but these forces are equally if not more destructive. They are the Red and White Dragon Emperors, so i'd like to hear their thoughts." Said Azazel.

"What i want is to fight someone who is as strong or stronger than me." Replied Vali.

"Eheh! Yes but you can still find a lot of powerful opponents without having a war." Said Azazel.

"I suppose..." Replied Vali.

"Issei Hyoudou is a great example of that, or maybe you don't wanna fight him because you've gotten lovey dovey with him?" Asked Azazel.

"What?! How absurd!" Said Vali in denial.

"Alright, and you? Red dragon emperor?" Asked Azazel.

"Well im not good at coming up with stuff from the spot so uhhhhh..." Explained Tomoki.

"I see, well then why don't i make it a little easier for you Tomoki? Try to focus here, if we start fighting again you'll never be able to have your way with Rias Gremory." Said Azazel.

"Huh?!" Said Tomoki.

"But... If we make peace instead then prosperity and propagation become far more important." Added Azazel.

"You mean like... Baby Making?!" Asked Tomoki.

"Thats right! Imagine those training sessions, you could practice every single day!" Said Azazel.

"Hey! Im right here!" Said Rias.

" _ ***Sigh***_ " Sighed Grayfia.

"Peace means a daily dose of Rias lovin'. War means no sexy time, you understand?" Asked Azazel.

'Guh?! If there's peace between us i can actually have my dirty dirty freak time with Rias?! And my dreams really come true?! Wait... Am i in a position to make that happen? Even if im not, with no fighting there'd be a chance!" Thought Tomoki.

"Peace is number one! Peace for me please! Im gonna do it with Rias so hard!" Shouted Tomoki.

"Hey Tomoki? You realize her brother is right there right?" Asked Kiba.

"Ahem! So anyway, bottomline is dude im not gonna use my power unless im helping Rias and my friends. Thats just the way it is." Said Tomoki.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Soon after a question was asked by Tomoki directed towards Michael, Michael answered it and apologies were made to Asia and Xenovia.

"Oh right i've heard of her. Wasn't one of my underlings responsible for killing you?" Asked Azazel.

"Huh?!" Said Asia shocked.

"Yeah! And you should be apologizing! You wanna know why that fallen angel bitch killed her?! Because she wanted to be like you! You stupid asshole!" Shouted Tomoki.

"Hmmm?" Said Azazel.

"Naturally i take full responsibility, so to atone i'll satisfy you in a way that only i can." Said Azazel.

"How?!" Asked Tomoki.

"Calm down Tomoki." Said Rias.

"Hm?" Said Vali and the rest of the ORC as everything was stopped.

"What in the hell?" Asked Tomoki.

He looked around the room to see that everyone had been frozen except Himself, Rias, Xenovia, Kiba, Vali, Irina and the leaders of the factions.

"Their frozen." Said Kiba.

"Is it just me or did time stop?" Asked Tomoki.

"It appears so, fortunately those of us with superior powers weren't affected." Said Azazel.

"Thank our Dragons, they protected us. The heavenly bunch over there were shielded by their holy swords." Said Vali.

"What? I don't understand." Asked Irina.

"Im ok thanks to you Tomoki, you did it again!" Said Rias.

Everyone looked outside the window as multiple magicians started appearing.

"Who're those freaks?" Asked Tomoki.

"They're Magicians." Said Serafall.

"Magicians?" Asked Tomoki.

"They're so rude! Im a real life magic girl and they're flat out ignoring me!" Added Serafall.

"But, what is this power?" Asked Michael.

"it's that half vampire boy, he must've been forced into creating balance breaker conditions for them." Explained Azazel.

"You mean Gasper?!" Asked Tomoki.

"He has the power to stop time, i think it's safe to say yes it is him. Gasper has fallen into enemy hands." Said Sirzechs.

"Oh no..." Said Kiba.

"These terrorist magicians dare to kidnap a member of my household? They will pay for this disrespect." Said Rias.

"Our guards are disappearing." Said Michael.

"Teleportation magic... That could only mean someone is connected to the gate within this barrier." Added Gabriel.

"And unfortunately our magical transport troops are completely sealed off from us." Said Grayfia.

"So we've been cornered." Asked Azazel.

"Yes, their timing along with their use of Lady Gremory's Bishop could not have been more perfect." Replied Michael.

"We've been betrayed." Said Irina.

"I recommend we take action soon, if they've somehow found a way to make Gasper stronger none of us will survive." Said Sirzechs.

"No one is strong enough to beat him?" Asked Tomoki.

"If only Issei were here we wouldn't have to worry about anything..." Said Gabriel.

'Well of course he'd be able to take Gasper on' Thought Tomoki.

"If we don't do something about this half-vampire kid now it'll be far too dangerous to fight back." Said Azazel.

"Sirzechs, i have an un-used rook in storage where my household usually holds meetings." Said Rias.

"A rook? Castling could work." Replied Sirzechs.

"But, i'd rather not send you in alone." Added Sirzechs.

"Gasper is a member of my household, i take responsibility for him i'll steal him back." Replied Rias.

"I suggest using some of Sirzechs' power, then another person will be able to escape with you." Suggested Grayfia.

"Then i'll be that person! I promise to protect her!" Said Tomoki.

"You can go with her." Said Sirzechs.

"Thanks!" Replied Tomoki.

"Wouldn't it be easier to take out the half-vampire with the terrorists? If you'd like i can just do it for you..." Said Vali.

"Suck a dick!" Said Tomoki.

 **(Wow, what a coincidence...)** Said Albion.

"Please be a bit more considerate Vali, we are trying to make peace here." Said Azazel.

"Sorry, it's hard for me to do nothing like this." Replied Vali.

"Hmph, fair enough then why don't you go welcome those magicians? Upset their ranks some, seeing the White dragon emperor should help." Suggested Azazel.

"Whatever..." Said Vali as she flew outside.

She was above all of the magicians.

"Balance Break!" Shouted Vali.

 **(VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!)** Shouted her sacred gear.

She then took out multiple magicians at once using one move.

"She's strong! I mean like stupid strong!" Said Tomoki.

"True, but her power also feels dangerous to me." Added Xenovia.

"Hmph, don't worry we're gonna get Gasper back safe i swear it!" Said Tomoki.

"Ahh, first things first... Hmph!" Said Azazel as he gave them something.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"It won't be long now, as soon as Gasper is rescued by Rias and Tomoki we can begin our counter attack." Said Sirzechs.

"We have a visitor." Said Grayfia.

"I know this magic! But how?!" Asked Sirzechs.

"Well if it isn't the unworthy devil kings Sirzechs and Serafall." Said Katerea Leviathan.

"Explain yourself what're you doing here?!" Asked Serafall.

"Katerea Leviathan, Descendant of the first leviathan!" Said Sirzechs.

"Im only here to bring destruction and chaos!" Said Katerea as she blew up the building.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"A descendant of the former devil king leviathan, a desperate monster nearing her end not a bad opponent. I think i'll treat myself to some armageddon." Said Azazel.

"Surprise, you don't scare me." Replied Katerea.

The two clashed and completely annihalated any living being nearby.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

While the two clashed Kiba, Xenovia and Irina were fighting off the magicians to buy some time for Grayfia.

"Lets do this! We can fight for our friendships sake!" Said Xenovia as she and Irina kept fighting for peace.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Are you as excited about your final moments as i am?" Asked Katerea as she absorbed what looked like to be a snake.

"A snake?" Asked Azazel before he dodged a powerful attack unleashed by Katerea.

"We should clear something up before we move forward." Said Azazel before he caught an attack unleashed by Katerea.

"You've got a lot of aura, it seems to be more than a devil kings descendant should possess. Where'd you get this power?" Asked Azazel.

"I would love to answer that question, but why waste so much breath when you're just going to die?!" Said Katerea as she released a powerful attack.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

'She's fighting on par with Azazel, quite impressive.' Thought Issei.

 **{Indeed, but are you excited partner? The battle is coming very soon...}** Said Chroma.

'Hehehe, hell yeah im excited! It's almost time...' Thought Issei.

'Just a few more minutes... The Long awaited battle of the Three Heavenly Dragons...' Thought Issei, getting excited.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **THE END**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that Chapter! The battle that has been hyped up for a few chapters is finally coming! I plan on making the next chapter the longest chapter by far so it might not release tomorrow, but i hope you guys are satisfied with this for now.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	12. Beginning Arc Finale

**Hey guys! This is the 13th Chapter, i hope you do enjoy reading it. I also wanted to thank all of you for the support you have been giving and for those that don't like my work i apologize for not being able to satisfy your needs. Well here's the finale for the Beginning Arc as i'll call it.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 ***Ability/Action***

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

The Battle between Katerea Leviathan and Azazel had kept going until Azazel had equipped his Artificial Sacred Gear.

"What is that?!" Asked Katerea.

"Oh this? It's just a little Artificial Sacred Gear i managed to make with the help of Dragon King Fafnir, i call it Downfall Dragon Spear." Replied Azazel.

"Che, that won't save your life!" Said Katerea as she prepared another magic attack.

"I don't think so..." Said Azazel as he threw a spear that looked to be made from light.

As Katerea had her eyes open wide as the spear was inches away from her face, but her life was saved as something stopped the spear... Or more accurately Someone.

"Hmmm?" Said Azazel as he witnessed his Two-pronged Spear of light shatter.

"W-What?!" Asked Katerea.

Soon after Katerea said that she vanished, someone had taken her.

"Heh, so he was watching..." Muttered Azazel.

As Azazel looked down he noticed that there were only a few magicians left and they were all getting killed by the devils that were fighting below.

"Hmph, well it seems that all of their forces have been depleted - Ooooof!" Said Azazel before he was punched straight back to the ground.

Everyone was shocked at the sight of Azazel falling to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Asked Tomoki.

" _ ***Sigh***_ I should've seen this coming, you got me there Vali! Must be losing my touch." Said Azazel as he got up.

"Sorry Azazel but this side is much more interesting in my opinion." Said Vali.

"Vali you're the one who betrayed us!" Shouted Tomoki.

"Well i can understand that, but there's something i'd like to ask you." Asked Azazel.

"Hmm?" Said Vali.

"You know Shemhazai my Vice-Governor general, well he's recently informed me of a faction that has been gathering the dangerous members and elements of the three great powers. What were they called again? Oh yes the Khaos Brigade." Said Azazel.

"Chaos sounds accurate." Said Sirzechs.

"Whoevers in-charge must be strong but why would anyone gather such dangerous people together?" Asked Serafall.

"So i bet i can guess who's leading you, has to be Ophis the ouroboros dragon right?" Said Azazel.

"Ophis? It can't be..." Said Rias.

"Is that another dragon?" Asked Tomoki.

"The Infinite Dragon God a dragon so strong even God was afraid of it." Replied Rias.

"Yes it is true that i have sided with Ophis, but believe me neither one of us has the slightest interest in world domination. Same goes for Issei, we're just a group that has formed in order to use our power that is all." Said Vali.

"Well that makes more sense conspiring with Katerea seemed a little beneath you but even so, both of you had devil titles stolen so i wasn't sure." Replied Azazel.

"What?! She's a devil king descendant too?!" Asked Serafall.

"What're you saying?!" Asked Rias.

"My name is Vali Lucifer." Said Vali.

"What?!" Said Sirzechs.

"Lucifer?!" Said Tomoki.

"I am a direct descendant of one of the dead devil kings, my mother was a human so im a half-blood. My father was the grandson of the former devil king Lucifer." Explained Vali.

"Of course, half-human there's no way we could've known." Said Sirzechs.

"While you have the real blood of a devil king, since you're half-human you just happened to be able to be possessed by the Vanishing Dragon. So basically your existence is a joke." Said Vali.

"I would go with miracle personally, but to each their own" Replied Vali as she revealed her multiple devil wings.

"Look at his wings!" Said Asia.

"Dear God..." Said Michael.

"I have a feeling this will be the best White Dragon Emperor the world has ever known, past, present and future..." Said Azazel.

"The best dragon ever..." Muttered Tomoki.

"Tomoki Komaeda! Fate can be cruel wouldn't you agree?" Asked Vali.

"Yeah maybe." Replied Tomoki.

"I am the strongest dragon and i carry with me the blood of the devil king. But you are just a lowly human, before becoming a devil you weren't even an impressive student in highschool. That is to say aside from the Boosted Gear you are nothing." Said Vali.

"It's disappointing, it's so disappointing it's funny. Even though we are rival sacred gears, you and i are as far apart as the sky to the earth... No... More than that." Added Vali.

"You got a point there Vali?" Asked Tomoki.

"I do, I think you should try harder." Replied Vali.

"Huh?!" Asked Tomoki.

"Maybe you should try being an avenger, I could kill your parents if that would help." Replied Vali.

Tomoki's eyes' widen after Vali said that as images of his parents' dying appeared in his head.

"If i take something as precious to you as your mother and father away, Surely you would be able to act on that tragic fate? Your parents would most likely be greatful to me for their murder, Any death i would grant them would be far more exciting than their current boring life. Yes let's do that!" Added Vali.

"No! How can you be so cruel?!" Asked Asia.

"Oh Tomoki..." Said Rias with sympathy.

"Im so gonna kill this slutty bitch..." Muttered Tomoki.

"Tomoki!" Shouted Rias.

"Why should my parents have to die for her damn convenience? Like i would just idly by and let her take anything from me!" Shouted Tomoki.

 **(WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER!)** Shouted the Boosted Gear.

"Nobody hurts the people i care about! I don't care who they are!" Stated Tomoki.

"It's his balance breaker!" Said Rias with shock.

"Ahahahaha... Hahahaahahahahah!" Laughed a new voice.

"Who the hell is laughing?!" Shouted Tomoki.

"Come on Tomoki Komaeda, Did you really think "he" would miss out on our battle?" Asked Vali.

"What? Who?!" Asked Tomoki.

"Could it be..." Muttered Gabriel.

"Im afraid it is..." Said Michael.

"N-No way! Why would he join people like them?!" Asked Serafall.

"So it was the same faction..." Said Sirzechs.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Asked Azazel.

"Issei Hyoudou, the day my little sister was saved by Tomoki he spoke to me and Grayfia." Replied Sirzechs.

"What did he say?" Asked Michael.

"Hahaha! I believe i said from that day forth we would be enemies." Answered Issei as he was revealed by the Faction Leaders.

"It is Issei!" Said Rias.

"And he said that he had joined a Faction that had plans to rule the world. I had made a connection and thought that this Khaos Brigade might've been the same Faction that Issei had joined, It seems i was right." Added Sirzechs.

"So... He betrayed us too?!" Asked Tomoki.

"You could say that." Said Issei.

"Although i have to say you did well to bring out his Balance Breaker Vali, you brought out his anger and from what Chroma has told me, That is one of the most appropriate ways to bring out a Dragon. Well done!" Added Issei.

"So what you're saying is, Im better at bringing out his Dragon than he is at being one?" Asked Vali.

"Yeah keep talking douchebag!" Shouted Tomoki as he flew up to fight both Issei and Vali.

"Hahaha! Well Vali don't forget we're fighting as well!" Said Issei as he activated his Balance Breaker.

"Yeah, i didn't forget." Replied Vali.

 **{RAVAGING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}** Shouted the Eradication Gear.

"Ascalon!" Shouted Tomoki.

 **(BLADE!)** Said the Boosted Gear.

Tomoki then charged with Ascalon in his hand. Vali was able to dodge it easily.

 **{The Dragon slayer huh? That should help the boy a lot in this fight.}** Said Chroma.

"Good, it makes him a better opponent." Replied Issei.

 **(The Dragon slayer? I won't be able to deflect even one cut from that.)** Said Albion.

"Ok, then i won't let him cut me." Replied Vali.

Tomoki then kept striking with Ascalon but Vali was able to dodge all of the Strikes that Tomoki threw.

"Weak, you're too weak!" Said Vali as she had kicked Tomoki away and used her Divine Dividing.

 **(DIVIDE!)** Said Vali's Sacred Gear.

"Are you alright?!" Asked Rias.

"A-Ok!" Replied Tomoki.

"Tomoki you have to beat him!" Said Gasper.

"I will, especially since Rias is watching... I won't lose in front of her!" Shouted Tomoki.

 **(BOOST!)** Said the Boosted Gear.

"Adorable." Said Vali as she released the energy she had stolen from Tomoki.

"Hey hey, i think you guys are forgetting about me!" Shouted Issei as he started laughing and unleashed his attack.

 **{DOWNFALL MASSACRE!}** Shouted the Eradication Gear.

"Oh shit!" Said Vali as she tried to dodge but was too late as she along with Tomoki were blown into the ground.

Vali then charged her attack and threw it at both Issei and Tomoki.

"Argggh!" Tomoki was damaged quite a bit from taking both the Attacks of Issei and Vali.

"HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Issei as he blocked Vali's attack.

"Ddraig transfer power to Ascalon!" Said Tomoki.

 **(TRANSFER!)** Said the Boosted Gear.

"Do it again!" Said Tomoki.

 **(TRANSFER!)** Said the Boosted Gear.

Tomoki then charged at Vali as she was focused on Issei and hit her in the gut.

"Feel the power of the Dragon Slayer!" Shouted Tomoki as he hit Vali in the gut.

"Ahhhh! Guh!" Screamed Vali as she spit out blood and her Balance Breaker shattered.

"Hahahaha! You completely blew away her sacred gear! That was amazing!" Complimented Issei as he charged another attack.

 **{CARNAGE SLASH!}** Shouted the Eradication Gear.

Vali managed to dodge that one but Tomoki was severely damaged as he had a large cut on his left shoulder.

"Arrrgh! Dammit this hurts like hell!" Shouted Tomoki as he was holding his left shoulder.

Vali then activated her Balance breaker again.

"Son of a bitch!" Said Tomoki.

 **(It won't be over until the other person is unable to fight any longer, this is how Dragons Battle.)** Said Ddraig.

Tomoki then felt something weird with the Boosted Gear.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Asked Tomoki.

 **(The arm band is reaching the limit of it's effectiveness.)** Replied Ddraig.

"This is happening because im too damn weak again!" Said Tomoki as he saw the other two dragons fighting.

 **(DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE!)** Shouted the Dividing Gear.

 **{ERADICATE!}** Shouted the Eradication Gear.

Issei then teleported and knocked Vali down to the ground creating a crater.

 **(There's no way we can win against the time limit, run away now or you'll die!)** Said Ddraig.

'I can't abandon everyone!... Ddraig the sacred gear responds to what im feeling right?' Asked Tomoki.

 **(Yes, but before you do anything rash are you really ready to die?)** Asked Ddraig.

'I can't die yet! I still have to get it on with Rias, trust me for that i can take on the whole world!' Replied Tomoki in his head.

 **(Hahaha! I like your resolve! Now let me show you my determination!)** Said Ddraig.

 **(I am the massive power known as the Red Dragon Emperor, we will survive this together as true partners! Tomoki Komaeda are you ready?)** Asked Ddraig.

"Yeah!" Shouted Tomoki.

"What is he doing? Oof!" Asked Vali before she was hit by an attack from Issei.

 **{ERADICATE!}** Said the Eradication Gear.

"Never look away from your opponent." Said Issei.

"Listen you Vanishing Dragon dickhead! This is where i take your power!" Shouted Tomoki as he smashed what looked like to be a broken piece of Vali's Scale Mail.

"Tomoki No!" Shouted Rias.

"AHHHHHHHH! Urggggh! Dammit this fucking hurts! A light spear is nothing compared to what im going through now!" Stated Tomoki.

"Is he trying to take your power?" Asked Issei.

"I think he is." Replied Vali as she threw more punches at Issei.

"Kiba managed it! Fused Holy and devil powers together! I can too! Im gonna take your Vanishing Power combine it with my sacred gear and then kick your ass!" Answered Tomoki.

 **(Rather reckless, we are conflicting existences. To do that would be suicide.)** Said Albion.

 **(So you know Albion, possessing this particular master has taught me something important! Even a fool can make the impossible possible, as long as he never gives up!)** Replied Ddraig.

"Im that fool! Im proud of it, if my abilities can't win then i'll stick to being the idiot till the end! Respond to what im feeling and do your worst!" Shouted Tomoki.

 **(VANISHING DRAGON POWER IS TAKEN!)** Said the Boosted Gear.

"No way!" Said Vali surprised.

"Hmph, he actually did it." Added Issei.

"Bang! Dividing Gear in your face!" Said Tomoki.

 **(Impossible... This is impossible!)** Stated Albion.

 **(You've definitely taken a few years off your life. Most devils live for a very long time however you will not be one of them.)** Said Ddraig.

"Didn't plan to live that long anyway! Still got shit i wanna do though!" Replied Tomoki.

"Hahahaha! This fight just got a lot better!" Said Issei.

"Hmph, time to play more seriously!" Said Vali.

 **(HALF DIMENSION!)** Said the Dividing Gear as the school got smaller.

"He's warping the dimensions, it's a very dangerous move." Said Michael.

"How is that fair?!" Asked Rias.

"It isn't fair at all, oh what are we gonna do we our three fighting dragon love birds. You'll have to want it more to win." Replied Azazel.

"Hey Tomoki! Red Dragon Emperor!" Called Azazel.

"What do you want?" Asked Tomoki.

"Let me make sure this is simple so you'll understand, that power she has divides things around her in half." Said Azazel.

'Heh, i see what he's planning.' Thought Issei as he quietly Powered up a bit.

 **{If the boy wasn't so perverted Azazel's plan would have slim chances of working.}** Added Chroma.

 **[Heh, i like that Fallen Angel.]** Said Oblivion.

"Divides it?!" Asked Tomoki.

"Meaning Rias Gremory's Bustline will also become half its original size." Added Azazel.

"Huh?!" Asked Rias.

Soon so many images of Rias' breasts appeared in Tomoki's head.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Shouted Tomoki.

"Rias' Boobs are perfect and i won't let you reduce them!" Said Tomoki.

"Wait, what?!" Asked Vali.

"You monster! You're pure evil! I will never forgive you for this!" Shouted Tomoki.

 **(BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOSTx10)** Shouted the Boosted Gear.

"Hahahahahahah! This fight is hilarious! His power increases this much just to keep his masters breasts from getting smaller!" Said Azazel.

"Hahahahahaha Good job Azazel!" Said Issei.

"Try laying a finger on Rias Gremory... I dare you!" Said Tomoki.

"I'll destroy you so completely you'll never be able to be reborn again you hear me Vali!?" Added Tomoki as he charged at Vali with amazing speed.

Vali was then hit in the gut.

"Oooof!" Said Vali as she was hit in the gut.

"Where did this speed come from?!" Asked Vali as she was flying away from Tomoki.

Tomoki then kept hitting Vali while stating they were for the ones he loved.

"Arrrrgghhhhh Ooof!" Shouted Vali as she was knocked down onto the ground.

"Heh, you actually hurt me there. Think you can handle something stronger? It's called the Juggernaut." Said Vali.

 **(Forget it Vali, that is not the best choice for this situation.)** Said Albion.

"No no, let her do it Albion!" Said Issei.

"Come on!" Shouted Tomoki as he prepared to fight more.

'Hmmm, Bikou huh? Looks like i'll have to reinforce the barrier.' Thought Issei as he made the barrier stronger so that nobody could interfere.

 **(I, who shall awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon who lost all to the principle of domination. I envy the infinite and yearn for the dream. I shall be the white dragon that masters the path of domination. I shall lead you to the farthest limits of innocence. Juggernaut Drive!)** Chanted Vali as her juggernaut drive was activated.

Now in front of Tomoki was Vali's Juggernaut Drive Form.

'What the hell?! What is that?!' Thought Tomoki.

 **(That is the Juggernaut Drive, a form so powerful it has killed many of our previous hosts. You have not unlocked it yet, you cannot win this fight.)** Said Ddraig.

"Hahahaha, well im afraid Tomoki won't be fighting anymore!" Said Issei as he attacked Tomoki and punched him in the gut, knocking him out.

"Arggggh!" Said Tomoki as he fell unconscious.

"Here catch!" Said Issei as he threw Tomoki at Sirzechs.

"Tomoki!" Shouted Rias.

"Hahahahaah! Now... It's time for my Juggernaut!" Said Issei.

'How strong is his Juggernaut Drive?' Thought Vali.

"And just so you know, my Juggernaut Drive is three times stronger than Great Red. But don't worry i'll hold back." Said Issei.

'Three times?! How will i stand a chance?!' Thought Vali.

 **{Out of the night that seals me, Black as the Pit from pole to pole, I awaken from the chains that held my unconquerable soul. Beyond the dreams of wrath and tears. Looms but the Horror of the shade, And yet the menace of the dreams Finds, and shall find, me unafraid. It matters not how strait the gate, How charged with punishments the scroll. I am the eradicator of my fate. I am the Emperor of my soul. Juggernaut Drive!}** Chanted Issei as he activated His Juggernaut Drive.

 **{DOWNFALL REAP!}** Said the Eradication Gear.

A giant scythe formed by magical power from the Eradication Gear was seen as it striked at the area that Vali was in. Smoke covered the area and once it disappeared an unconscious Vali was seen, she was bloody and dying.

'Too much?' Asked Issei.

 **{Too much.}** Said Chroma.

 **[Too much.]** Said Oblivion.

Issei returned to his Balance Breaker Form and healed Vali as she was dying.

"You alright?" Asked Issei.

"Y-Yeah, im fine!" Replied Vali as she was getting flustered that Issei was carrying her Bridal style.

"Alright, let's head back to HQ" Said Issei.

"Oh, i forgot to destroy the barrier." Added Issei as he threw an attack at the barrier.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Come on! Why won't this damn barrier break!... Eh?" Said Bikou as the barrier broke and Bikou fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" Shouted Bikou as he fell.

"Bikou, what are you doing here?" Asked Vali.

"We're finally going to fight with the northern Gods." Said Bikou.

"Huh, sweet!" Said Issei as both he and Vali followed Bikou and disappeared.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _ ***ORC CLUBROOM***_

"And so, i have become the adviser for the Occult Research Club." Said Azazel.

"Hey! You can't be serious!" Asked Rias.

"Oh i but i am, I asked Sirzechs and everything. He told me i should talk to Serafall's little sister about it." Replied Azazel.

"You did this Sona?!" Asked Tomoki.

"Look, I didn't have much of a choice if i didn't agree with him my sister threatened the worse. She said she'd come instead." Explained Sona.

"So basically, what you mean is that you sold us out." Said Rias.

"Anyway, i'll leave you to it!" Said Sona as she left the clubroom.

"Hey! Sona!" Called Rias.

"Now, Sirzechs had one condition for me. I cannot stay here unless i provide a gift to you." Said Azazel.

"Oh yeah? What kind of gift?" Asked Gasper.

"As long as im around i will properly help develop your immature sacred gears, hehehe. A mysterious Boosted Gear with unpredictable evolution, The Holy Devil Sword, And Forbidden Balor View." Added Azazel.

"I can use the research i've done to evolve them on an individual level, Understand? From now on you can call me Mr. Azazel ok?" Said Azazel.

"Uh? Mr. Azazel, dude nothing personal but that feels weird in my mouth." Said Tomoki.

"Im looking forward to working with you all!" Added Azazel.

"Hold it! I never agreed to this, how can we even trust you?!" Shouted Rias.

"Oh yeah! Sirzechs gave me another message for you as well." Said Azazel.

"Another message?" Asked Rias.

"It seems when he visited Tomoki's house previously, he learned the importance of a good skinship with household members. Notably for you, apparently that's what the Red Dragon Emperor needs to charge his power." Added Azazel.

"Ok?" Said Tomoki.

"Alright then! This is an official order in the name of the Great Devil King Lucifer, all of the current female members of the Occult Research Cluub are hereby directed to move in with Tomoki immediately. There you go." Said Azazel.

"Move in?!" Said both Rias and Tomoki simultaneously.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"White one is after Power, Black is after a Good Battle and Red is after women. Well atleast their motives are pure... In their own way, Eheheh. Even without God, The world keeps right on turning." Said Azazel.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Soon... When we release "it" nothing will stop us, not even that Black Dragon Emperor..." Said a man.

"Indeed, when "it" is released the destruction of all life on this world will be guaranteed." Said another man.

"You're not wrong there Euclid..." Said the man.

"I've learned from the best, Rizevim-sama." Replied Euclid.

"Hahahaha! Although i must admit, my granddaughter is quite powerful now, Although it is not nearly enough to defeat Trihexa." Stated Rizevim.

"Let us just hope that multiplying Trihexa's power ten times is enough for it to defeat Issei Hyoudou." Added Rizevim.

"It will be, his Juggernaut Drive is merely three times the strenght of Great Red. When Trihexa awakens it will have ten times Great Red's strenght." Said Euclid.

"True, the Juggernaut Drive should be his strongest form." Replied Rizevim.

"Hahahahahah! Then we have nothing to worry about!" Added Rizevim.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _ ***A SEALED DIMENSION***_

"Activate... Dragon God Form..." Muttered Issei.

 **{RAVAGING DRAGON! GOD MODE!}** Shouted the Eradication Gear.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **THE END**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that Chapter! This is the end of the Beginning Arc, the next arc will be called the Cataclysm Arc. I also revealed the final form of the Eradication Gear, it will be used against Trihexa so don't expect to see it again anytime soon. I also said i was planning on making this the longest chapter yet but im not sure if i succeeded or not. Im sorry if i didn't but i promise to make the Cataclysm arc chapters longer. I also apologize for the delay for the release of this chapter as i had a lot of work for school. Anyway i won't be revealing anymore things for the next arc, Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also final harem below!**

Issei's Harem

: Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall, Katerea, OC (Will be revealed next arc), Ophis, Vali, Amaterasu, Freya, Hella, Venelana, Ravel, Xenovia, Akeno, OC (Will be revealed next arc), Grayfia, Kuroka, Lady Phenex, Yubelluna, Penemue, Raynare, Tiamat, Saphira (OC Dragon from Eragon).

Tomoki's Harem

: Rias, Koneko, Asia, Irina.

Note that the two OC's in Issei's Harem are two characters from other animes.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	13. Cataclysm Arc Chapter 1 - The Team

**Hey guys! Im very happy that a lot of you have been supporting my first fanfiction, but i have read the negative reviews and most of the suggestions. I will be reviewing the chapters before i post them now and i shall try my best to make the grammar good, also the Cataclysm Arc will focus on Issei 90% of the time so for those that hated Tomoki being the main character for a bit, I hope you will be satisfied now. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 ***Ability/Action***

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _ ***TIME SKIP, A FEW WEEKS BEFORE SEASON 3 OF DXD***_

 _ ***TOKYO***_

"Hehehe, Come on how about you have some fun with us girl?" Asked a man with a perverted smile.

"Ara ara, You boys sure are bold asking a girl like that. Alright, Lead the way." Replied a girl with black hair covering one of her eyes.

"Hoh? I like you already! Hahahaha!" Said another man as he began walking into an alley.

...

...

...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the group of men.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HE-" Tried to scream one of the men before he was killed.

The girl had devoured all of them. She was licking her fingers to savour the taste.

"Still devouring people i see?" Asked a man with Dark brown hair and Orange eyes.

"Hmmm? Is that you... Issei-san?" Asked the girl.

"So you still remember me, Kurumi Tokisaki." Said Issei.

" _ ***Giggle***_ I'll never forget the man who took my heart and my first time." Replied Kurumi Tokisaki as she licked her fingers seductively.

"Heh, you haven't changed at all." Said Issei.

"So, Issei-san i suppose you didn't come here just to chat right?" Asked Kurumi.

"Unfortunately, no i didn't. I came here with an offer for you." Replied Issei.

"An offer?" Asked Kurumi.

"Im forming a team, A team that will have six members that are the strongest of the strongest." Explained Issei.

"Ara ara, could it be that i was your first choice Issei-san?" Asked Kurumi.

"Perhaps, you are the strongest woman i know." Replied Issei.

"In that case, I'll join your team Issei-san." Accepted Kurumi.

"Excellent! I'll give you the address of where all of us will meet, come here tomorrow." Said Issei as he gave Kurumi the address.

"Hmm? The Dimensional Gap?" Asked Kurumi.

"Indeed, it's a test. If any of the five people i recruit can't survive the trip then they never deserved to be in the team." Explained Issei.

"Very well, i shall arrive tomorrow." Said Kurumi.

"Understood." Replied Issei as he teleported away.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _ ***SEALED REALM OF HELL***_

Issei was now in a chamber with torches all around and staircase leading to a structure holding a what looked like a Soulstone.

"So this is the chamber Shinigami told me about." Said Issei.

 **{Careful, i sense something evil.}** Warned Chroma.

 **[I feel like i recognize this evil power...]** Said Oblivion.

"Evil huh? I don't mind having a bad guy in the team." Said Issei as he walked up the staircase.

"So you think someone was sealed within this Soulstone?" Asked Issei.

 **[That is a Black Soulstone, those are known for sealing the most powerful of foes.]** Explained Oblivion.

 **{You seem to know a lot about this Stone Oblivion.}** Said Chroma.

 **[Of course, i have been sealed in one before Shinigami released me.]** Replied Oblivion.

"So, how do i release whoever is inside of this thing?" Asked Issei.

 **[Simple, remove the Black Soulstone from the Bindings holding it and then smash it.]** Replied Oblivion.

Issei then took the Black Soulstone and smashed it with his hands.

A dark aura then surrounded the room and a figure began to form. Screams of multiple souls could be heard, screams of pain and agony. Soon the smoke revealed what looked like a true demon.

"So you were the one trapped inside the Black Soulstone?" Asked Issei.

 **[No way!]** Said Oblivion.

 **{What is it?}** Asked Chroma.

"Who are you?" Asked the Demonic looking beast.

"I am Issei Hyoudou, The Black Dragon Emperor. I was the one who has freed you." Replied Issei.

"And why exactly would you... Do that?" Asked The demon as it walked around Issei. It was observing him.

"Im forming a team, a team that has six members that have immense strenght. We already have two members right now, including me." Replied Issei.

"Did you free me from my prison... Just to enslave me?" Asked the demon as it was still observing him.

"No, Nothing like that. I just want you to join us, we as a team will achieve many things and have many great battles with many factions Angels, Devils, Fallen angels and many more!" Replied Issei.

The Demon had stopped observing him and its eyes glowed when Issei mentioned Angels and Devils.

"The Nephalem..." Said The demon with disgust.

"Nephalem?" Asked Issei.

"The Nephalem was the one who had sealed me, The coward caught me offguard and used the Black Soulstone." Replied The demon.

"What was this Nephalem?" Asked Issei.

"A hybrid of an Angel and a Devil. I don't know how much time has passed since then but i wish to destroy the Angels And Devils for creating such an abomination..." Replied the Demon.

"Well, there are multiple Hybrids out there. You'll be able to annihalate them easily if you join us... Umm?" Said Issei as he asked for his name.

"Diablo..." Replied the Demon.

"Diablo, If you truly desire to destroy the Angels and devils then join us! You will have many fights with both of those factions and perhaps you might even find a Nephalem..." Said Issei.

"The offer is tempting indeed... I am the Prime Evil, how would you deal with me should i attempt to kill all of you in the team?" Asked Diablo, expecting a good answer.

 **{RAVAGING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}** Said the Eradication Gear.

"This is only my first form, i have two more that are much more powerful." Said Issei.

"You are indeed powerful, i presume that the others are as well?" Asked Diablo.

"Of course." Replied Issei.

"Very well, i shall join your team... Issei Hyoudou." Accepted Diablo.

"Good choice, here is the address for where all of us will meet tomorrow." Said Issei as he gave Diablo the address to the Dimensional Gap.

"The Dimensional Gap, very well. I shall arrive there tomorrow." Said Diablo.

"Understood, i shall be going now." Replied Issei as he teleported elsewhere.

Diablo then teleported away and arrived at small village that would soon be in flames.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _ ***SOMEWHERE IN THE SPIRIT REALM***_

A man with golden hair and red eyes was walking in a desert quitely. Until a magic circle appeared revealing Issei Hyoudou.

"Hmm?" Asked The man with golden hair as he turned towards Issei.

"Hello there, I am the Black Dragon Emperor. Issei Hyoudou." Introduced Issei.

"A human?" Asked the man.

"Not at all! I am Half-Dragon and Half-God." Replied Issei.

"God huh? What powers did you inherit from this so called God?" Asked the man.

"The Power of Death, i am one of Death's many representitives in the Universe." Replied Issei.

"Oh? And what would the Aspect of Death want from me?" Asked the Man.

"Im forming a team that contains six members with immense power and you my friend are the third candidate. I wish to recruit you, we already have three members including myself. However someone with your strenght would be nice to have in the team." Explained Issei.

"Why should i join your team?" Asked The man.

"Why not? You desire battle right? You will have countless battles with powerful beings and even Gods if you join the team." Replied Issei.

"Alright... I Gilgamesh will join your team, If you defeat me in battle." Said Gilgamesh.

"As you wish." Replied Issei.

 **{RAVAGING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}** Said the Eradication Gear.

Gilgamesh then summoned multiple swords all aimed at Issei.

All of the swords then flew towards Issei, but Issei was able to dodge all of the swords.

'Damn, that could've killed me. He's no joke.' Thought Issei.

 **{EXTINCTION CALL!}** Said the Eradication Gear as a massive burst of destructive energy was shot from beneath Gilgamesh.

"What the?!" Said Gilgamesh as he tried to dodge, but it was too late he was caught in the blast.

After the smoke from the blast disappeared it was revealed that Gilgamesh was still standing.

"Heh, that was a strong attack but it's not over yet!" Said Gilgamesh as he unleashed an attack.

"Billion Blades!" Shouted Gilgamesh as about a billion swords appeared all around Issei.

'Oh crap!' Thought Issei.

All of the swords then flew towards Issei, they were everywhere Issei had no escape. Until...

"Deaths Embrace!" Shouted Issei as the two hooks were summoned.

"What's that?!" Asked Gilgamesh.

'Che, doesn't matter he will still die.' Thought Gilgamesh.

All of the swords were now about to hit Issei until...

"WHAT!?" Shouted Gilgamesh as he saw that the swords were not doing anything, they were all passing through Issei like he never even existed.

All of the swords were now gone. And Issei was not hurt at all.

"One ability of these hooks is that it can warp my body into a Mist of Death, making anything unable to touch me." Explained Issei as he flew down with his Balance Breaker and hit Gilgamesh in the gut.

"Arrrgh!" Gilgamesh was now Holding his gut.

"Give up." Suggested Issei.

"Che, Fine..." Said Gilgamesh.

Issei then deactivated his Balance Breaker.

"Alright, since i beat you. You're gonna have to join the team." Said Issei.

"Yeah yeah, Where do i go?" Asked Gilgamesh.

"The Dimensional Gap, do you know where that is?" Asked Issei.

"Yes i do, when should i arrive?" Asked Gilgamesh.

"Tomorrow, you should see a building in there just enter it." Replied Issei.

"Fine." Said Gilgamesh.

"Alright, i'll be going now. See ya!" Said Issei as he teleported away.

'Che, maybe it won't be that bad...' Thought Gilgamesh.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _ ***ROYAL BIBLIA ACADEMY***_

'Royal Biblia Academy, the Academy that teaches students how to properly use Magic.' Thought Issei.

 **[What exactly is keeping this school from being discovered by the Human Government?]** Asked Oblivion.

'The Principal is on par with the strenght of an Ultimate-Class Devil, so naturally he knows how to properly use Deception Magic.' Replied Issei.

 **{So if the principal is on par with Ultimate-class devils, is he the one we're here for?}** Asked Chroma.

'No, we're here for someone else. One of their strongest students, part of their Trinity Seven.' Replied Issei.

"Hehehe, well if it isn't the Black Dragon Emperor." Said a man.

"Hmph, im quite surprised at how big your academy has gotten." Said Issei.

"Hehe, well i did receive help from you a few years back." Replied the man.

"True, so how is the Trinity Seven doing?" Asked Issei.

"They're fine, however they don't really know who you are except for "her"." Replied The man.

"Wow, Master Biblia the man who doesn't introduce the man who helped build this academy to his best students." Said Issei.

"Hey! It's been awhile i've forgotten!" Replied Master Biblia.

A red haired female then appeared and ran towards Master Biblia.

"Headmaster!" Shouted The girl.

"Hoh? Lilith? Im kinda busy here." Replied Master Biblia.

"But! Arata is doing perverted things again!" Said Lilith.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Come on Lilith, just put it on!" Shouted Arata as he was holding a dress.

"Nooo!" Replied Lilith as she activated her Thema and started shooting Arata.

"Oi! Thats dangerous!" Shouted Arata.

The Headmaster then hit both Lilith and Arata in the head.

"Ouch!" Said Arata.

"Headmaster what was that for?!" Asked Lilith.

"Im talking to a very special guest here! He helped build the Academy a few years ago." Said The Headmaster.

"Helped build it?" Asked Arata.

"Hello." Greeted Issei.

"Ah! We're terribly sorry Headmaster." Apologized Lilith.

"It's fine, just head back to the school." Replied Master Biblia.

"Hai!" Replied Lilith while she dragged Arata away.

"So, what is it that you want Issei?" Asked Master Biblia.

"I just want to recruit someone in your Trinity Seven for my own team." Replied Issei.

"Hoh? Who might that be?" Asked Master Biblia.

Issei was about to answer until a new voice interrupted.

"Hmmm? Issei-kun is that you?" Asked a blonde girl with purple eyes.

"Heh, yeah it's me. Nice to see you again Lieselotte." Replied Issei.

Lieselotte then ran towards Issei and hugged him.

'Hoooh! Her huge breasts are touching me!' Thought Issei.

 **{I was about to forget you had a perverted side to you too...}** Said Chroma.

"It's been awhile! Maybe you'd like to do it in bed?" Asked Lieselotte seductively.

"Hahaha! Maybe next time, but for now i have an offer for you." Said Issei.

'Hmm? So Lieselotte is the one he wanted to recruit, well looks like im gonna have to make Arata part of the Trinity Seven.' Thought the Headmaster.

"What is it?" Asked Lieselotte.

"Im forming a team of the strongest fighters i can gather, i am fully aware that at your best you're atleast on par with a High-Class devil but your abilities and your intelligence are incredible and since you can easily identify our enemies you would be useful for our team. So? Wanna join?" Asked Issei as he explained.

"Hmmmmm, Ok i'll join." Replied Lieselotte.

"Hahaha! I knew you would accept, alright here are the coordinates to the meeting place tomorrow." Said Issei as he gave her the address.

"Heh?! The Dimensional Gap?! How will i survive there?!" Asked Lieselotte.

"Im sure you have a spell that allows you to enter the Dimensional Gap." Replied Issei.

"Well i do, but it's really exhausting." Said Lieselotte.

"Don't worry when you get inside the building you'll have lots of time to rest." Said Issei.

"Ok, i'll be there!" Replied Lieselotte.

"Understood, i shall be going now. Goodbye to you both." Said Issei as he teleported away.

"Well, you should start saying goodbye to your sister and friends." Suggested The Headmaster as he walked away.

'I know...' Thought Lieselotte.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _ ***REALM OF THE HIVE***_

'It's been awhile since i've been here.' Thought Issei.

 **{Are you sure you want him in your team partner? This guy is on par with God.}** Said Chroma.

'That's exactly why i want him in.' Replied Issei.

Soon as Issei walked down the steps multiple creatures surrounded him. These creatures all looked like different warriors from other factions but they all looked possessed and had a glowing skin pattern.

'Damn he's even taken a dragon.' Thought Issei as he saw a dragon that had the same skin pattern as the rest.

"Who dares enter this realm!?" Asked a deep menacing voice.

"Hey! It's me the Black Dragon Emperor!" Shouted Issei.

Soon all of the warriors stood down.

"Why are you here?" Asked the voice as three green eyes were seen in the dark.

"Im forming a team and i want you in it!" Replied Issei.

A giant sword was then brought down on Issei's area, Issei barely dodged it.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Asked Issei.

The voice then revealed itself as what was now seen was a massive three-eyed winged demon.

"Why should i join your team?" Asked the massive demon.

"You remember your son?" Asked Issei.

"What a foolish question, of course i do." Replied the demon.

"I found out who killed him." Said Issei.

"WHAT!? WHO?!" Asked the demon.

"I'll only tell you if you join my team, it's not that bad of a deal we are going to be fighting those who killed your son." Replied Issei.

"Fine, you have my allegiance and the Hive's as well." Agreed The demon.

"Good choice, now... Oryx, the ones who killed your son is the faction called the Khaos Brigade..." Informed Issei.

"Khaos Brigade? The faction that wishes to rule the world?" Asked Oryx.

"Indeed, i was a former member but when i was roaming their base of operations i found something surprising. It was Crota's Eye." Replied Issei.

"GRAAAAAAAAAH!" Roared Oryx and all of his soldiers.

"Shall we prepare an army to destroy them?" Asked Ecthar, Oryx's General.

"No... We shall wait for Issei here to give us instructions, but i Will take them all..." Replied Oryx.

"Alright, all members will be meeting at the Dimensional Gap. You should see a building in there, just enter it tomorrow." Said Issei.

"Very well... I thank you for the information." Replied Oryx.

"Your welcome!" Said Issei as he teleported.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _ ***TIME SKIP, ONE DAY LATER.***_

Issei was waiting outside the building, expecting all five of his recruits to make it here easily.

The first to arrive was Oryx, he was there immediately and had no trouble entering the Dimensional Gap.

"Ah, i see you're the first to arrive Oryx." Said Issei.

"I am a God, entering the Dimensional Gap is not a problem for me." Replied Oryx.

Soon flames appeared and revealed Diablo.

"I have arrived..." Said Diablo.

"Ah, Glad to see that you made it Diablo." Greeted Issei as Diablo began to walk towards Issei and Oryx.

"Who is this?" Asked Oryx.

"I am Diablo, The Prime Evil." Answered Diablo.

"Hmph, I am Oryx, The Taken King." Introduced Oryx.

Everyone's attention was now directed towards a shadow that had appeared with a red aura.

The shadow then revealed Kurumi Tokisaki, In her spirit Form.

"Ara ara, what demonic looking members you have gathered here Issei-san." Said Kurumi.

"Hahaha, i see you've found your way here Kurumi." Greeted Issei.

Kurumi then teleported behind Issei and grabbed his arm.

"Ufufufu, I always know where you are Issei-san..." Said Kurumi as she licked his ear.

"H-hey, not here..." Whispered Issei.

"Ara ara, is Issei-san getting embarrassed infront of his friends?" Asked Kurumi.

"As the Prime Evil, anything related to Love doesn't concern me. I don't mind you showing affection infront of me Issei." Stated Diablo.

"Neither do i." Added Oryx.

"Ufufufu, see? They don't mind." Said Kurumi.

A bunch of swords then appeared and revealed Gilgamesh.

"Hello there, Gilgamesh." Greeted Issei.

"Che, whatever let's get this done with." Replied Gilgamesh.

"We're just waiting on one more." Said Issei.

Then appeared what looked like a rip in reality itself. It opened further and a woman came out of it.

"Hmmm? Another female in the team?" Asked Kurumi.

"Yes, she is the weakest out of us all but her magic allows us to get every detail on whoever we're fighting." Replied Issei.

"Hello! My name is Lieselotte Sherlock, Nice to meet all of you!" Greeted Lieselotte.

"Glad that you made it Lieselotte." Replied Issei.

Lieselotte then joined the group, and when all together they looked the most powerful beings in the universe.

"Alright, now i'll explain everything that we'll be doing in a minute. First i want all of you to think of a name for our team." Said Issei.

All of the members began thinking.

"Guardians?" Said Oryx.

"Meh, we're not really guardians of anything here." Replied Issei.

"How about Team Issei?" Asked Kurumi and Lieselotte at the same time.

"Hey!" Said Lieselotte.

"Ara ara, i didn't know the weak one had a crush on Issei-san." Said Kurumi.

"Im not that weak!" Shouted Lieselotte.

"Sounds like a rip-off of one of my rivals teams." Said Issei.

"The Holy Grail?" Said Gilgamesh.

"None of us are holy here." Replied Issei.

"The Cataclysm..." Said Diablo.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That sounds amazing! I didn't think you'd be able to come up with such an amazing and accurate name!" Praised Issei.

"Never underestimate the Prime Evil..." Said Diablo.

"Alright, our team will be called... The Cataclysm!" Roared Issei.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **THE END**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that Chapter! That was the first chapter of the Cataclysm Arc, now you know where the name for this arc came from. Also tell me what you think of the members of The Cataclysm, We have Oryx from the video game Destiny, Diablo from Diablo III, Kurumi From Date a Live, Lieselotte from Trinity Seven, and Gilgamesh from the Fate series. Anyway any suggestions will be considered as long as they don't differ from the story too much. Have a nice day!**

Issei's Harem

: Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ophis, Vali Lucifer, Amaterasu, Freya, Hella, Venelana Gremory, Ravel Phenex, Xenovia Quarta, Akeno Himejima, Lieselotte Sherlock, Grayfia Lucifuge, Kuroka, Lady Phenex, Yubelluna, Penemue, Raynare, Tiamat.

Tomoki's Harem

: Rias, Koneko, Asia, Irina.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	14. Cataclysm Arc Chapter 2 - First Mission

**Hey guys! Im very happy that a lot of you have been supporting my first fanfiction, but i have read the negative reviews and most of the suggestions. I will be reviewing the chapters before i post them now and i shall try my best to make the grammar good, also the Cataclysm Arc will focus on Issei 90% of the time so for those that hated Tomoki being the main character for a bit, I hope you will be satisfied now. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 ***Ability/Action***

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _ ***UNDERWORLD***_

Sirzechs was signing some documents as it was his job as a Devil King to deal with Underworld affairs.

"My Lord, we have a visitor." Said Grayfia.

"Hmmm?" Asked Sirzechs.

Someone familiar to them soon appeared, It was a man with orange glowing eyes and Dark brown hair.

"Issei?!" Asked Sirzechs Surprised.

"Sup!" Greeted Issei.

"Why are you here?" Asked Sirzechs cautiously.

"Im just here to inform you both that i have left the Khaos Brigade." Replied Issei.

This resulted in both Grayfia and Sirzechs smiling happily.

"So that means that you're back at our side right?" Asked Sirzechs expecting a yes.

"No." Replied Issei.

Both Grayfia and Sirzechs' smiles disappeared.

"Then, which faction are you with now Issei?" Asked Grayfia.

"None, i have formed a team for myself. We will be doing whatever we want in the world so we may end up allies every now and then but we might also become enemies." Replied Issei.

"I see, but atleast you're no longer with the Khaos Brigade." Said Sirzechs.

"Well that's one thing, our team will soon attack the Khaos Brigade and completely destroy them." Stated Issei.

"Why would your team do that?" Asked Sirzechs.

"They killed the son of one of my team members." Replied Issei.

"I see, who are the members of this team that you've formed?" Asked Sirzechs.

"You'll see in time... They are all quite lively." Replied Issei.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _ ***CATACLYSM HQ***_

"Oi! Maid get me some tea." Ordered Gilgamesh.

"I maybe Issei's maid but that doesn't mean you get to order me around." Replied Raynare.

"I am a member of Issei's team, So naturally doesn't that make me a higher authority than you?" Asked Gilgamesh.

"No it doesn't! I've known Issei longer than any of you!" Replied Raynare.

"Ara ara, are you sure about that?" Asked Kurumi.

"Yes! You've only just met him when he recruited you all, but i was his maid even before he joined the Khaos Brigade!" Replied Raynare.

"Ufufufu, i've known Issei-san ever since both of us were 7 years old." Stated Kurumi.

"What?!" Said Raynare surprised.

"I met Issei when he was 13 years old and he helped build the magic school i studied at." Stated Lieselotte.

Raynare's head looked down, defeated.

"I found Issei after he exited the Dimensional Gap after training with Great Red when he was 6 years old." Stated Oryx.

Raynare fell down as Oryx added salt into the wound.

A Magic circle then appeared revealing Issei.

"Hey, im back." Said Issei.

"So, do we begin now?" Asked Oryx.

"Yep, the very first Cataclysm mission begins! Objective : Destroy the Khaos Brigade." Replied Issei as all of the members entered a magic circle.

"Raynare, take good care of the house!" Said Issei as he disappeared.

"H-hai..." Replied Raynare weakly.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _ ***KHAOS BRIGADE BASE***_

"Che, damn that bastard!" Shouted Creuserey.

Katerea remained quiet.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him, he was way too laid back to actually take us seriously." Added Shalba.

"Ravaging Dragon is always like that..." Said Ophis emotionless.

"It doesn't matter, he wasn't a big part of our plan anyway." Said Shalba.

As soon as he said that a large explosion was heard outside.

"What's going on?!" Asked Creuserey.

"Sir! There appears to be a demon attacking us!" Replied A soldier.

"A Demon?!" Asked Creuserey as he looked outside and saw Diablo, but he didn't know that.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Devils and other species that joined the Khaos Brigade were getting eradicated as Diablo was slashing through everything with his claws, and burning the ones that were flying to the ground.

"Even in the heart of hell, Devils can still feel fear..." Said Diablo as he stared at the massive building that the descendants of the Devil kings and Ophis were in.

Inside the building however everyone was also getting killed... Or more accurately getting devoured.

"Ahahahahaahah!" Laughed Kurumi as she devoured and shot all of the soldiers that she saw.

"Hmmm? So these are devils huh? Im getting so much new info!" Said Lieselotte happily.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Gilgamesh was outside the base, killing all of the reinforcements that were arriving to help.

"Who are you?! Get out of our way!" Shouted a soldier as they were all trying to enter the base.

"So loud..." Muttered Gilgamesh as summoned a thousand swords.

"What the hell?!" Asked a soldier.

"A-Attack!" Ordered the general.

Soon the reinforcements were no more.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Floating above the sky was Issei and Oryx watching the battle.

"Ophis is down there, only Diablo and Kurumi can stand a chance against her." Said Issei.

"Shall i enter the battle now?" Asked Oryx.

"Alright, go and battle with Ophis. I'll capture the devil descendants myself." Said Issei.

Both of them descended and got ready to fight.

 **{RAVAGING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}** Said the Eradication Gear.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

The Descendants were all afraid and shaking while Ophis was preparing an escape magic circle.

Once the magic circle was complete both Shalba and Creuserey entered it.

"Katerea let us go!" Said Creuserey.

"I will not, i will try to talk to Issei." Replied Katerea.

"Che, even now you still love him?!" Asked Creuserey.

Katerea remained quiet.

"Go." Said Ophis as she transported the two descendants to another Area.

"You will talk to... Issei?" Asked Ophis.

"Yes, i will try to convince him to stop." Replied Katerea.

Ophis was going to reply but she was grabbed by her legs and thrown outside.

"Infinite Dragon, i wish to battle you." Said Oryx.

"Taken King..." Said Ophis.

Ophis looked down and saw Oryx's Taken army battling with the remaining devils.

"What are those things?! AHHHHH!" Shouted a soldier as he was killed by a Taken Valkyrie.

Oryx then attacked Ophis with his blade. Ophis dodged it and blasted Oryx with her magic.

Oryx then released multiple of his shades and they started to attack Ophis with taken blasts.

Ophis easily destroyed all of them.

"You're definitely strong Infinite Dragon, worthy of the Top 2 strongest." Said Oryx.

Ophis remained Quiet.

"But! For siding with those who took my son, you shall be Taken!" Roared Oryx as he charged at her.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Issei then entered the room Katerea was in.

"Hmph, seems i was too late." Said Issei.

"They already left." Said Katerea.

"I can see that." Replied Issei.

There was a long silence between the two, until Issei said something which surprised her.

"Would you like to join us?" Asked Issei.

"What?" Asked Katerea.

"Im offering you a place in our Team, however you would only be a sub-member like my maid Raynare and my Team members army. But you'll still be treated equally." Replied Issei.

Katerea was surprised at the offer but she knew this was a great offer.

"Alright, i'll join you." Agreed Katerea.

"Great! Just let us finish up here and i'll ask my maid to show you around." Said Issei as he flew up to Oryx and Ophis who were having a deathmatch.

'One of the members of his team can fight on par with Ophis?! How strong is this team?' Thought Katerea.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Ophis and Oryx were evenly matched, however Issei soon stepped in.

"Alright, i think that's enough for now." Said Issei as he was between both fighters.

"Very well." Replied Oryx.

"Issei... Is this your team?" Asked Ophis.

"It is, why do you ask?" Asked Issei.

"I... Will join it." Said Ophis.

"What?!" Asked Issei.

Ophis flew closer to Issei causing Oryx to get ready to fight. Until Issei signaled for him to stop.

"I want to join..." Said Ophis pouting.

"Ahahaha, alright then." Replied Issei.

Soon all of the members of the Khaos Brigade present in that base were dead and the Taken Army of Oryx had returned to their realm. While the Cataclysm headed back to their HQ.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"So now i introduce to you our two new members, Katerea Leviathan and Ophis the Infinite Dragon." Introduced Issei.

"Ara ara, two more females." Said Kurumi.

"Awww more competition!" Said Lieselotte.

"The Infinite Dragon, i would like to fight you someday." Said Diablo.

"Ok..." Replied Ophis emotionless.

"Alright, Raynare kindly show our two new members around." Said Issei.

"As you wish." Replied Raynare as both Katerea and Ophis followed her.

As soon as the three were no longer there Issei spoke.

"Now, for the mission. We destroyed their biggest base and we now have two of their leaders on our side but two of their leaders have escaped." Said Issei.

"But i can definitely call this mission a success! Good job everyone!" Complimented Issei.

"Never underestimate the Prime Evil..." Said Diablo.

"Ufufufu, it was nothing." Said Kurumi.

"Hmph." Said Gilgamesh.

"Issei-kun you're just making me want to kiss you!" Said Lieselotte.

Oryx had stayed quiet.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Sir we have found the Base of the Khaos Brigade!" Informed a soldier.

"How did you find it?" Asked Sirzechs.

"Multiple explosions were spotted around the area it was at and there were multiple reports of it. However when we arrived all of the troops of the Khaos Brigade had been killed and there was no sign of any of the Descendants." Replied the soldier.

'Hahaha, so you actually did it Issei.' Thought Sirzechs.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"That traitor had attacked us and destroyed our forces!" Said Creuserey.

"Stop your whining boy." Said Rizevim.

"Now, we have lost Ophis and we're gonna need a big change in our plans." Added Rizevim.

"What about Katerea?" Asked Shalba.

"I could care less about that girl, she was supposed to die at the Leaders summit anyway." Replied Rizevim.

"Anyway, just prepare an army for when you interfere with the rating game of that Gremory and Astaroth." Said Rizevim.

"Very well." Replied Shalba.

Shalba and Creuserey soon exited the room.

"Che, so the Black Dragon Emperor has formed a team of powerful beings huh? Heh, they are no match for Trihexa though." Said Rizevim.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Hey babe! Sorry to keep you waiting." Said Bikou.

"You're late Bikou, i've gotten so bored from lounging around here." Replied Kuroka.

"I got a little delayed when confirming things with Vali." Explained Bikou.

"That said we should go see her, she is really impatient." Added Bikou.

"Vali is one thing, but i don't really care about Loki." Said Kuroka.

"Now, you shouldn't say such things Kuroka just think about this as part of the job." Replied Bikou.

"There's only one thing i care about and that's getting my little sister back." Said Kuroka as she licked her arm.

'I know you'll wait for me... Shirone.' Thought Kuroka.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **THE END**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that Chapter! The Cataclysm arc has officially stepped into Season 3 of the dxd anime. Tell me if you'd like Tiamat to join the Cataclysm. Have a nice day!**

Issei's Harem

: Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ophis, Vali Lucifer, Amaterasu, Freya, Hella, Venelana Gremory, Ravel Phenex, Xenovia Quarta, Akeno Himejima, Lieselotte Sherlock, Grayfia Lucifuge, Kuroka, Lady Phenex, Yubelluna, Penemue, Raynare, Tiamat. Saphira.

Tomoki's Harem

: Rias, Koneko, Asia, Irina.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	15. Cataclysm Arc Chapter 3 - Loki

**Hey guys! Im very happy that a lot of you have been supporting my first fanfiction, but i have read the negative reviews and most of the suggestions. I will be reviewing the chapters before i post them now and i shall try my best to make the grammar good, also the Cataclysm Arc will focus on Issei 90% of the time so for those that hated Tomoki being the main character for a bit, I hope you will be satisfied now. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 ***Ability/Action***

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Issei Hyoudou was reading a few reports made by Lieselotte Sherlock. Until someone had appeared in his room.

"Hmmm?" Asked Issei.

"It's been awhile, my cute Aspect Of Death..." Said Shinigami.

"Shinigami, what brings you here?" Asked Issei.

"Isn't it enough that i want to see you?" Said Shinigami.

"Well, i guess it is..." Replied Issei.

"Im really impressed by how far you've gotten Issei, but i did notice that you've been very hungry for a good battle lately." Said Shinigami.

"Yeah, i was really sure that the battle with my rivals would give me a fight to remember. But i was wrong." Replied Issei.

"Ufufufu, we could have a battle if you would like." Said Shinigami.

"A battle between us would end this world..." Said Issei.

"True, but we could fight in a Sealed Realm." Suggested Shinigami.

"Then we really are gonna fight?!" Asked Issei.

"Sure, ufufufu." Replied Shinigami.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _ ***SEALED REALM***_

"Ufufufu, alright Issei you can use your full power from the start." Said Shinigami.

"I won't hold back." Said Issei.

"ACTIVATE! DRAGON GOD FORM!" Shouted Issei.

 **{RAVAGING DRAGON! GOD MODE!}** Shouted the Eradication Gear.

The Armor Issei was in looked much more different than his Juggernaut Drive and Balance Breaker Scale Mail. It looked like a God's armor, it had big armor plates that had carvings of a Dragons upper jaw on it, A helmet that had six curved horns and multiple glowing overlays all around the armor. (Authors Note : Just search up Balthazar from Guild Wars 2, that's what the God mode form looks like except it's black and more dragon based rather than the hounds.)

"Ufufufu, such power you wield Issei..." Said Shinigami.

"Thank you, now fight!" Said Issei as he prepared his attack.

 **{EXTINCTION BLADE!}** Said the Eradication Gear as it summoned a Sword that looked similar to the design of the God form.

Issei charged at Shinigami but she teleported away and blasted Issei with Death magic.

"Argh!" Said Issei as he was hurt.

 **{DEVASTATION BEAM!}** Said the Eradication Gear as it released a powerful beam of energy enough to destroy a planet.

Shinigami blocked it and summoned multiple Scythes made from Death Magic.

"Ufufufu, here you go Issei!" Said Shinigami as all of the scythes flew towards Issei.

 **{WARD OF DAWN!}** Said the Eradication Gear as a Ball of defensive energy was formed by Issei which defended him form the scythes.

Issei then held his right hand as it was releasing massive amounts of surging power.

 **{HAVOC FIST!}** Said the Eradication Gear as Issei was like a meteor headed straight for Shinigami.

But to Issei's surprise Shinigami had caught his fist like nothing.

"Gonna have to try harder dear..." Said Shinigami.

Issei teleported away and was now releasing massive amounts of energy from his body.

 **{SHATTER BURST!}** Said the Eradication gear as multiple blasts that could destroy a planet were headed towards Shinigami, however she was able to dodge all of them.

Everything started shaking and it looked like reality was cracking.

"Hoooh? It seems that our fight is causing this realm to dismantle, im afraid that our fight is over then." Said Shinigami.

"Damn... You're way too strong." Said Issei.

"Hehehe, i am Death you know." Replied Shinigami.

"True..." Said Issei.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Issei was now in the kitchen of the Cataclysm HQ making some pizza.

"Ara ara, did you enjoy your battle Issei-san?" Asked Kurumi.

"You saw it?" Asked Issei.

"Ufufufu, no but i overheard your conversation with Shinigami-san. So who won?" Asked Kurumi.

"She did obviously." Answered Issei.

"Ara ara, i didn't know you could be defeated Issei-san. She must be pretty strong then." Said Kurumi.

"Yeah, it was fun." Said Issei.

Issei's eyes then widened as he felt something that soon made him smile.

"Hmmm? What is it Issei-san?" Asked Kurumi.

"The boy has finally achieved Balance Breaker." Replied Issei.

"Hm? You mean the Red Dragon Emperor?" Asked Kurumi.

"Yep, it seems he is at the underworld. Something must've triggered his Balance Breaker, atleast now he'll put up a better fight." Said Issei.

"Ufufufu, i can see that you still have your cocky attitude from before Issei-san." Said Kurumi.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _ ***FLASHBACK 10 YEARS AGO.***_

A girl with black hair covering one of her eyes was walking down a street, until a huge explosion was heard nearby her area.

"What was that?!" Asked Kurumi.

Kurumi headed for the area where the explosion was heard and she was that a bunch of humans were getting slaughtered.

"Hehehe, pathetic humans. I honestly don't know why you even exist!" Said a woman with white hair with dark purple tips.

Kurumi arrived at the scene to see a woman killing a bunch of humans and destroying the area.

"Hey! Stop! What are you doing?!" Asked Kurumi.

"Hmmm? Another human? Something like you doesn't have the right to speak with me!" Said the woman as she unleashed an attack made out of dark magic.

Kurumi dodged and summoned her guns. She started shooting at the woman but the woman was not affected.

"Huh? I didn't know you were a spirit." Said the woman as she continued to unleash her attacks.

"Hey! Stay away from my daughter!" Shouted a man with black hair and brown eyes.

"Huh? Father no! Stay back!" Shouted Kurumi.

"Che, die." Said the woman as she cut Kurumi's father in half.

"Father!" Shouted Kurumi as she looked at her father, dead.

Kurumi started crying and she fell to the ground.

'No... No! Father, you were the only one who accepted me... For what i am...' Thought Kurumi.

"This is just boring, you can die." Said the woman as she prepared to annihilate Kurumi.

A dark blast of magic was shot towards Kurumi but something blocked it.

"What?!" Asked The woman.

After the smoke from the blast disappeared it revealed a boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"H-Huh?" Asked Kurumi.

"Don't worry miss! I'll protect you." Said the boy.

 **{This is truly interesting, the Queen of Darkness, Tohka. Finding enjoyment in killing weak humans? How the mighty have fallen.}** Said a voice that came from the gauntlet that the boy was wearing.

"Who are you?" Asked The Woman revealed as Tohka.

"I am Issei Hyoudou! I am the Black Dragon Emperor!" Introduced Issei.

"And why exactly are you here boy?" Asked Tohka.

"I was just passing by until i saw you land here and massacre a bunch of humans and even tried to kill this pretty lady!" Said Issei, which made Kurumi blush.

"Even so, it's none of your business. Leave or you will die." Warned Tohka.

"It is my business when you hurt people for no good reason!" Said Issei as he activated his Balance Breaker.

 **{RAVAGING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}** Said the Eradication Gear.

"Che, Die foolish boy." Said Tohka as she unleashed multiple attacks using dark magic.'

"Hehehe! You're too weak!" Said Issei, arrogantly.

Issei flew up and pointed at Tohka.

"You may be sexy but your charms won't save you!" Said Issei, embarrasing Chroma.

'Sexy? How foolish, is the boy trying to seduce me?' Thought Tohka.

"You may think im just trying to flatter you, but you're wrong! You think what you did to these humans was a massacre? Hahahaha! I'll show you a true massacre!" Added Issei.

 **{DOWNFALL MASSACRE!}** Said the Eradication Gear.

A massive attack was shot towards Tohka, she tried to dodge but it was too late.

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed Tohka as she was incredibly damaged.

"Che, how dare you!?" Said Tohka.

"Hehehe! Better line up because you're next in my Eradication list! Haha!" Said Issei as he prepared another attack.

 **{CARNAGE SLASH!}** Said the Eradication Gear.

"I am the Queen of Darkness! I will not lose to some boy!" Said Tohka as she unleashed a massive attack of darkness.

But Issei's carnage slash attack cut right through Tohka's attack.

"N-Noooo!" Screamed Tohka as she was hit by Issei's attack.

As the smoke dispersed the Queen of Darkness was nowhere to be seen.

"Hahaha! Don't mess with the Ultimate being!" Said Issei, childishly.

Issei then descended towards the girl. Kurumi backed away fearing what the boy might do to her.

"Don't worry miss! Im not gonna hurt you." Said Issei.

"I only hurt bad people!" Added Issei.

Kurumi calmed down a bit after Issei said this.

"What's your name?" Asked Issei.

"K-Kurumi... Tokisaki." Replied Kurumi.

"Hi! My name is Issei Hyoudou! Nice to meet ya!" Said Issei.

Kurumi smiled after hearing this.

 _ ***FLASHBACK END***_

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Kurumi was smilling now.

"Kurumi, you ok?" Asked Issei.

"Yes, don't worry im fine." Replied Kurumi as she went back to her room.

"Hm? That was weird." Said Issei.

...

'Tohka... Her body was never found, and the incident was covered up as a meteor crashing. I wonder... Is she still alive?' Thought Kurumi.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _ ***TIME SKIP, 1 DAY LATER.***_

"Odin's gonna head back north to retrieve Mjolnir, he says we'll need it in the coming fight. And while it's great that Ajuka managed to teleport Loki away, he is only going to be restrained for about a day and you can bet he's gonna be pissed when he gets back here." Said Azazel.

"One day?! That's it?" Asked Rias.

"Yep, and when that happens we're not gonna have any choice but to fight him head on." Added Azazel.

"Won't be easy either." Added Azazel.

"Also note that Loki wants to bring about Ragnarok, while the Khaos Brigade or whatever is left of them wants pandomonium. A war like that would further all of their goals, it would be the beginning of the end." Said Falbium Asmodeus.

"Yep, it would be the end of the road kiddos. Nothing would survive." Added Azazel.

"How about we act as a diversion?" Suggested Rias.

"You want to act as a diversion?" Asked Sirzechs.

"I hope you understand that i can only teleport around ten people at once, that's not much. Even with some rest i'll only be able to send one or two more later." Said Ajuka.

"You won't have reinforcements." Added Ajuka.

"Yes, im well aware of the danger involved." Replied Rias.

"Ufufu, that's really sweet but don't think you're the only volunteer." Said Serafall.

The doors opened revealing Sona, Tsubaki and Saji.

"Right Sona?" Said Serafall.

"You're going?" Asked Rias.

"The three of us would like to offer our services as well." Replied Sona.

"There are also two people we've already decided on." Said Azazel.

"You have?" Asked Rias.

"Yes, the first one." Replied Michael as he revealed Irina Shidou.

"Irina!" Said Rias.

"I have no doubt she will be an asset to you in this endevour." Added Michael.

"As you wish." Said Irina.

"I will be in attendance as well, for Asgard." Said the Valkyrie Rossweisse.

"Since we all seem to be in agreement, prepare for your departure shortly. Buy as much time as you possibly can." Said Sirzechs.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"He's coming." Said Rias as the seal was broken.

"Well that was annoying, not to mention rude." Said Loki.

"Hear me Loki! Attacking the All-father is unforgivable, if you have a problem you should file your complaint through the proper channels." Said Rossweisse.

"And who will unforgive me? You? Please, talented you maybe you cannot challenge a God." Replied Loki.

"You were always such a spoiled brat." Said Rossweisse.

"Hah, what a shame i was hoping for better in the opening act of Ragnarok." Said Loki.

Soon Fenrir made his appearance along with two other smaller versions of him and a Dragon King, Midgardsomr.

"Did we plan on there being legendary monsters?" Asked Irina.

"No we didn't but i really should've known better." Replied Rossweisse.

"Alright, get ready to fight!" Said Tomoki.

"Rias!" Said Tomoki.

"Sona!" Said Saji.

Both of their kings nodded in approval.

"Promotion to queen!" Said both Saji and Tomoki.

"Balance Breaker!" Said Tomoki.

 **(WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!)** Said the Boosted Gear.

"Hmm, oh my the Red Dragon Emperor. And yet im still disappointed." Said Loki as he attacked Tomoki.

Tomoki easily blocked his attack.

"Sticks and stones dude, three weeks i've trained for crap like this and that's the best you've got?" Asked Tomoki.

Fenrir attacked Tomoki and damaged his wings.

"Ahhhh!" Shouted Tomoki.

"Look out! Nevermind." Said Koneko.

Both Xenovia and Kiba then attacked Fenrir.

"Leave this beast to the knights!" Said Xenovia.

"Durandal!" Said Xenovia as she unleashed a wave of energy.

"Taste my Sword Birth!" Shouted Kiba.

Both attacks hit Fenrir.

'Damn, they've gotten strong. But so have i!' Thought Tomoki.

"Dragon Shot!" Said Tomoki as he unleashed a ball of power.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"It's the mighty Thor's Weapon of choice, with a single swing the God of Thunder brings down divine punishment." Said Rossweisse.

"Mjolnir?!" Said Loki.

"Alright! Odin sends a message, give Mjolnir to the Red Dragon Emperor he is the only one powerful enough to wield it." Said Rossweisse.

"No shit?!" Asked Tomoki.

"I'll kill you all!" Said Loki.

"You ain't going anywhere buddy!" Said Saji as he grabbed Loki with his Sacred gear.

"All yours." Said Rias.

"Hell yeah!" Said Tomoki.

Tomoki headed for the hammer.

"It's Hammer time! Ooof!" Said Tomoki as he was grabbed by Fenrir.

"Tomoki no!" Shouted Rias.

Tomoki fell down with multiple holes in his body, his scale mail vanished.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

'Che, he's gonna die...' Thought Issei.

 **[Why don't you save him?]** Asked Oblivion.

'That would be disrespectful, i would be denying him an honourable death. I mean dying from the jaws of Fenrir is a pretty descent death.' Replied Issei.

 **{Just save him Issei, are you sure you want him to die before you get to fight him at his best?}** Asked Chroma.

'Well... No, but you know...' Tried to argue Issei.

 **{Just do it.}** Said Chroma.

'Che, fine.' Replied Issei.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Tomoki... Im sorry, i'll fix this." Said Rias.

"Rias, do you think this is what he'd want? Stop!" Said Sona.

 **{RAVAGING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}** Shouted the Eradication Gear.

"Was that?" Asked Rias.

"It's him." Said Kiba.

"Issei Hyoudou?!" Said Loki.

"Been awhile Loki." Greeted Issei.

"What are you doing here?!" Asked Loki.

"Well you see, i kinda want the pervert over there to reach his full potential before he dies so im gonna have to heal him for a minute." Answered Issei as he descended down to Tomoki.

"C-Can you save him?" Asked Rias.

"Yeah, give me a minute." Said Issei as he was now healing Tomoki.

"Don't ignore me you bastard!" Said Loki as he attacked Issei.

But someone blocked the attack.

"What now?!" Asked Loki.

"Norse God Loki... You would seem like a worthy opponent, but you are very weak in terms of strenght." Said Diablo.

"Who the hell are you?!" Asked Loki.

"I am the Prime Evil Diablo, a member of Issei Hyoudou's Cataclysm Team." Replied Diablo.

"Cataclysm team?" Asked Loki.

"It is not necessary for you to know." Replied Diablo.

"All done! Let's go Diablo." Said Issei.

"Wait!" Said Rias.

"Hmm?" Asked Issei.

"Thank you for saving him." Thanked Rias.

"It was nothing." Said Issei as he and Diablo disappeared.

"Che, what?!" Asked Loki as he saw Fenrir being chained.

"What's going on?!" Asked Rossweisse.

"I might have something to do with those." Said Kuroka.

"Kuroka." Said Koneko.

"Looks like you've accepted your power, what a relief your ears and tail have finally made an appearance." Replied Kuroka.

"Maybe, but i will never be like you Kuroka." Said Koneko.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Replied Kuroka.

"I can't believe a lowly cat-devil would dare betray Loki!" Said Loki as he attacked Kuroka with magic.

But it was blocked.

"What now?" Asked Loki.

"Greetings, my name Is Arthur from the Vali team. Lord Loki, we will be taking custody of Fenrir from this point forward." Said Arthur.

"And why would you do that?" Asked Loki.

"Apparently Vali likes dogs, especially ones that can devour Gods." Replied Kuroka.

"Tell your master he will regret this decision." Said Loki.

"Suck it, the only regretting things here is you." Replied Kuroka.

"Farewell everyone, Ta ta." Said Arthur.

"Oh and sis? Im in a bit of a rush today, but i'll be back for you sometime." Said Kuroka.

Both Arthur and Kuroka disappeared with Fenrir.

"Damn you White and Black Dragons!" Shouted Loki.

 **(BOOST!)** Said The Boosted Gear.

"Oh great you're alive now?" Said Loki.

"Yeah, thanks to a certain pretty boy im perfectly fine!" Replied Tomoki holding Mjolnir.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _ ***VALHALLA***_

"Freya!" Called Thor.

"What is it?" Asked Freya.

"Do you happen to know where my hammer is, Mjolnir?" Asked Thor.

"Hahaha! I came here to tell you about that too!" Said Issei.

"Hyoudou?!" Asked Thor.

"AH! Issei!" Said Freya after she screamed like a cute girl.

"Hello Freya, been awhile. You too Thor." Greeted Issei.

"Ah, greetings! What might your business be with Asgard this time?" Asked Thor.

"I just came here to inform you that Odin took your Mjolnir and the Red Dragon Emperor is using it, that is all." Said Issei as he disappeared.

"Someone is using my hammer?! Unforgivable!" Said Thor before his face paled as he saw Freya behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?!" Shouted Freya as she was attacking Thor with magic.

"That is unfair! I didn't know he was there until he spoke!" Shouted Thor.

"Your excuses are pathetic!" Said Freya as she kept attacking him.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Such is the power of the last fragment of Excalibur, the sword of total control." Said Arthur.

"Sorry Loki, but when i saw Fenrir i thought hey i wouldn't mind having a dog." Said Vali.

"We also sensed that Issei was there just a few moments before we arrived, he was the one that healed Tomoki." Said Kuroka.

"Issei was there?! Damn, i should've come myself." Said Vali.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 _ ***SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN.***_

"Shidou! You're back!" Said a girl.

"Yep, im cooking Tempura for today Tohka." Replied Shidou.

"Yay!" Said Tohka.

...

'She looks just like her...' Thought Kurumi as she was watching from the shadows.

'Maybe she lost her memory, or was sealed.' Thought Kurumi.

Kurumi went back to HQ after she had observed Tohka long enough.

"Ufufufu, how tragic for the Queen of Darkness..." Said Kurumi.

Kurumi then looked outside to see a giant blue dragon and Issei talking to eachother.

She then listened in on their conversation.

"Wait, how did you find out about our team?" Asked Issei.

"I learned about it when the Gremory girl mentioned it on her report about the Loki incident." Replied the Dragon that had a female voice.

"Damn, i didn't want them to find out so soon." Said Issei.

"It's your friends fault for saying it outloud anyway." Said the dragon.

"Well, i guess you're right Tiamat." Replied Issei.

"So, can i join?" Asked Tiamat.

"Sure, why not?" Replied Issei.

'Tiamat, The Chaos Karma Dragon?' Thought Kurumi.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **THE END**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that Chapter! Tiamat shall be joining the Cataclysm. Also tell me if you guys would like Tohka Inverse to join Issei's Harem and the Cataclysm. If you guys will vote for her to join she will be the final member to join the Cataclysm for awhile. Anyway have a nice day!**

Issei's Harem

: Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ophis, Vali Lucifer, Amaterasu, Freya, Hella, Venelana Gremory, Ravel Phenex, Xenovia Quarta, Akeno Himejima, Lieselotte Sherlock, Grayfia Lucifuge, Kuroka, Lady Phenex, Yubelluna, Penemue, Raynare, Tiamat, Saphira, Tohka (Possible), Rossweisse (Possible).

Tomoki's Harem

: Rias, Koneko, Asia, Irina.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	16. Cataclysm Arc Chapter 4 - Son Of Oryx

**Hey guys! Im very happy that a lot of you have been supporting my first fanfiction, but i have read the negative reviews and most of the suggestions. I will be reviewing the chapters before i post them now and i shall try my best to make the grammar good, also the Cataclysm Arc will focus on Issei 90% of the time so for those that hated Tomoki being the main character for a bit, I hope you will be satisfied now. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 ***Ability/Action***

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

 _ ***SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN***_

A blue haired boy named Shidou was sleeping beside his Sister-in-law, Tohka. Ten years ago Tohka was found unconscious by the Itsuka Family, the only thing she remembered was her own name.

"...Mmm... Tohka... What time is it?" Asked Shidou.

"Hmm?... It's Six in the morning..." Replied Tohka, still sleepy.

 _ ***A FEW MINUTES LATER***_

"That was delicious Shidou!" Complimented Tohka.

"Ehehe, It was nothing!" Replied Shidou modestly.

...

"So what do you think?" Asked Kurumi.

"Yep, that's her alright..." Said Issei.

 _ ***FLASHBACK, AN HOUR AGO***_

"Issei-san..." Called Kurumi.

"Hmm? What is it Kurumi?" Asked Issei.

"Do you remember the girl who had killed my father ten years ago?" Asked Kurumi.

"...Yeah, The Queen of Darkness, Tohka." Replied Issei as his face got serious.

"I think she's alive." Said Kurumi.

"What?! Impossible, i killed her myself!" Said Issei.

"I thought so too but when i suddenly started thinking of her again i tracked her energy signature and i actually found a match. I investigated the source and found someone who looks exactly like her, but she was living a normal life." Explained Kurumi.

"Alright, we'll investigate this together. But we'll leave the others out of it for now." Said Issei.

"Alright, Thank you Issei-san." Said Kurumi.

 _ ***FLASHBACK END***_

"It seems that the Queen of Darkness version of her is sealed within..." Said Issei.

"What do we do?" Asked Kurumi.

"This seems like a great opportunity, having the Queen of Darkness as a member of our Cataclysm would be beneficial." Replied Issei.

"You're saying you want to recruit her?" Asked Kurumi.

"Yes, if she is still in there though." Said Issei as he entered the house and put a seal.

"Huh? What the hell!? Who are you and how did you get in here?!" Asked Shidou.

"Name's Issei Hyoudou, i need to take that girl over there." Said Issei as he pointed at Tohka.

"What do you want with my Sister?!" Asked Shidou as he got ready for a fight, until suddenly he was grabbed by multiple arms coming from the ground.

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed Shidou as he was pulled down.

"Shidou! Oof!" Said Tohka as she tried to reach for Shidou, only to be stopped by Issei controlling Gravity.

"T-Tohka! Run!" Shouted Shidou as he was devoured by Kurumi.

"Shidou! Nooo!" Screamed Tohka as she fell to the ground.

"Sorry, but his death was necessary." Said Issei.

As Issei said that massive amounts of power began emitting from Tohka, Dark power.

"Ara ara, so quick to be released. All we needed to do was kill the one she thought was her Brother." Said Kurumi.

Soon the Tohka that the boy Shidou knew was gone, She was back in her original form as the Queen of Darkness.

"Where... Am i..." Muttered Tohka.

"Hello there Queen of Darkness, remember us?" Asked Issei.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the two beings infront of her.

"Issei... Hyoudou!?" Said Tohka shocked.

"I have quite a few questions for you, so please sit down." Said Issei.

Tohka complied as she knew she couldn't defeat Issei Hyoudou.

"Alright, now firstly... How are you alive?" Asked Issei.

"I... Teleported away as soon as your attack had hit me, I was incredibly damaged and as i was healing i unfortunately passed out. Unknowingly this seems to have caused in my memories being lost and sealed within my mind." Replied Tohka.

"Second question, do you hate me?" Asked Issei.

"What?" Asked Tohka not sure what to answer.

"You heard me." Said Issei.

"I..." Muttered Tohka as she looked at Issei once more, He had grown older and had become incredibly handsome that even the Queen of Darkness had thought so.

'Heh, even the Queen of Darkness finds me irresistable.' Thought Issei.

 **{Hahahahahaha! I guess every girl will one day open up to you.}** Said Chroma.

 **[This Tohka is incredibly sexy, i'd approve of her joining the Cataclysm.]** Said Oblivion.

"U-ummm..." Muttered Tohka again.

"Heh! The Queen of Darkness struggling to answer a simple question?" Mocked Kurumi.

"Eh?! Why you li-" Replied Tohka before she was cut off by Issei.

"Enough! Both of you, Alright Tohka here's another question for you." Said Issei.

"Alright..." Replied Tohka.

"Would you be willing to join my team?" Asked Issei.

"Your... Team?" Asked Tohka.

"Heh..." Muttered Issei as he explained everything to the Queen of Darkness.

* * *

 _ ***TOMOKI'S HOUSE***_

"Tomoki!" Called Tomoki's Mom.

"Huh? What is it?" Asked Tomoki.

"Your cousin is gonna be sleeping over for a few days so get ready to greet him properly!" Said Tomoki's Mom.

"What?! Why is he coming here?!" Asked Tomoki.

"Don't be rude Tomoki! He is a member of our family so treat him equally." Scolded Tomoki's Mom.

"Fine..." Replied Tomoki.

'That guy is crazy, Damn i just hope he won't piss off the girls.' Thought Tomoki.

* * *

 _ ***CATACLYSM HQ***_

"Hmph, i remember this girl. The Queen of Darkness, i had an encounter with you once." Said Oryx.

"The Taken King, i had not known you were a member aswell." Said Tohka.

"Now, introduce yourself to the team Tohka." Said Issei.

"Very well, I am Tohka, The Queen of Darkness. Pleased to meet all of you powerful deities." Introduced Tohka.

"A woman who controls Darkness? I like you already." Said Diablo.

"Thank you." Replied Tohka.

'Who is this girl? I've never heard of her.' Thought Katerea.

"Queen of Darkness... Hello." Greeted Ophis.

"The Infinite Dragon? It is a great honor to finally meet you." Said Tohka.

"Ok..." Said Ophis.

"Anyway, that should be all now. All of you treat Tohka equally!" Said Issei as he disappeared.

"I shall show you around the base." Said Raynare.

"Very well." Replied Tohka as she followed the maid.

'Her power of darkness is similar to my son's.' Thought Oryx.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

"Father, i have destroyed the adventurers who dared to enter our realm." Said Crota, Son of Oryx.

"Good... You never cease to impress me Son." Complimented Oryx.

"Thank you Father... May i venture into the realm of the Underworld?" Asked Crota.

"You are a Prince, you need not ask my permission to do anything." Replied Oryx.

Crota nodded and headed to the Underworld with his squad.

* * *

 _ ***UNDERWORLD***_

"It seems there have been reports of rogue devils camping out here..." Informed Omnigul, Crota's General.

"I will burn them all..." Said Urrok, Crota's cousin, The Flame Prince.

"Not now, we must analyze further." Said Crota.

"Do not do anything above your authority Crota, it would be troublesome for the Hive to deal with another war because of you." Warned Golgoroth, The Strongest Ogre of the Hive.

"Do not worry, i shall not disgrace my fathers name again." Said Crota.

The Squad soon found a base of the Khaos Brigade, although they didn't know that.

"How interesting, is this the military of the Devils?" Asked Crota.

"No, they seem to be Rogues, and i can sense some of them aren't devils." Said Omnigul.

"Heh, if that is the case let us kill them to gain the favour of the Devil faction." Said Crota.

"Crota, i have warned you already! Do not start another war!" Scolded Golgoroth.

"We shall exterminate them here and now, there won't be a war." Said Crota as he charged ahead, while the rest soon followed.

"Foolish boy..." Said Golgoroth as he followed the rest of the squad.

...

"What the hell are those?!" Asked one soldier.

"I don't know! But shoot them!" Ordered another soldier.

The devils attacked the monsters that were headed straight for them, but their attacks did nothing.

"What the hell?!" Shouted a soldier before he was cut down by Crota's Blade.

The rest of the squad tore through the Khaos Brigade, Crota however sensed a powerful being, two of them. He then felt that the two beings were watching them and he pointed his finger at them, challenging them.

One of the beings soon left the room and headed outside.

"So you finally show yourself." Said Urrok as he annihilated the remaining troops.

"May i ask who you are?" Asked A man.

"We are warriors who serve the Hive Prince Crota!" Roared Urrok.

"The Hive, so the rumors are true. The Hive still lurks somewhere in the world." Said the man.

"I believe it is time to finish our little conversation!" Shouted Urrok as he unleashed multiple attacks of Fire.

The man dodged all of the attacks.

"I forgot to introduce myself, My name Is Euclid Lucifuge. Prepare to die..." Said Euclid.

Euclid then unleashed an incredibly powerful attack using Devil magic, It completely eradicated Urrok.

"Urrok!" Roared Crota.

Omnigul started attacking Euclid with Taken Magic.

"Weak!" Said Euclid as he shot a sharp bullet of magic through Omnigul's Head, effectively killing her.

"Omnigul too?!" Said Crota.

Golgoroth was now rapid firing Void attacks at Euclid, some managed to hit and damage Euclid.

"Che, you're tough." Said Euclid.

Both Golgoroth and Euclid were evenly matched, so Crota decided he would step in and avenge his friends. But he was stopped when another devil entered the battle.

"Who are you?!" Asked Crota.

"I am Rizevim Livan Lucifer, i don't appreciate you attacking our base like that Prince-chan!" Said Rizevim as he used his devil magic and shot it below him, directly hitting Golgoroth's Back, His weak spot.

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed Golgoroth, Rizevim had taken Golgoroths Gaze.

"Hoh? It seems he targets those that hit his back." Said Rizevim as he dodged attacks from both Crota and Golgoroth.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Roared Golgoroth as he kept attacking Rizevim.

Euclid then found an opportunity and stabbed Golgoroth's Back, effectively killing him.

"Che!" Grunted Crota as he summoned multiple blights to help increase his strenght, but Rizevim destroyed all of them and attacked Crota head on.

"Heh, you're not that strong." Said Rizevim as he took One of Crota's eyes.

"Gaaaaah!" Shouted Crota in pain

"Haahahaahahahah! Does that feel good Prince-chan?!" Laughed Rizevim like a maniac.

"Grrrr! My father will destroy you!" Said Crota as he started slashing his sword at Rizevim.

Rizevim was dodging effortlessly.

"Hahahaha! It's so fun watching the weak struggle!" Said Rizevim.

"How dare you?! The Son of Oryx is not weak!" Shouted Crota as he started attacking Rizevim with Taken Magic.

One of his blasts hit Rizevim.

"Ouch! Hey no biting doggie!" Said Rizevim as he cut off one of Crota's Arms.

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!" Roared Crota in pain.

Rizevim continued to torture Crota in pain and dismantled his body parts until only his skull was left.

"Che, how boring. Let's go Euclid." Said Rizevim as he and Euclid left.

 _ ***A FEW HOURS LATER***_

"We have found Crota's Remains my king." Reported a Knight.

"What was left?" Asked Oryx.

"His skull and two of his eyes, along with the dead bodies of Omnigul, The Flame Prince and Golgoroth." Replied the Knight.

"Golgoroth? Defeated? He was stronger than my Son... Who could've defeated them so easily?" Asked Oryx quietly.

Out of Anger Oryx then Roared as he unleashed a powerful wave of Taken Destruction Magic and annihilated everything not further than 5 miles.

* * *

 _ ***CATACLYSM HQ***_

'I will take them all...' Thought Oryx as he walked away.

* * *

 _ ***TOMOKI'S HOUSE***_

"Tomoki! Your cousin is here!" Said Tomoki's mom.

"Oh Great..." Said Tomoki.

"Your cousin? You never said you were having a visitor Tomoki, we should greet him." Said Rias.

"Ugh! Fine." Replied Tomoki.

Both Tomoki and Rias then went downstairs to greet Tomoki's Cousin.

"Ah, there you are Tomoki!" Said Tomoki's mom.

"Oh, hey there..." Greeted Tomoki.

"Hey there Tomoki! I really am lucky to be able to visit such a nice house!" Said Tomoki's Cousin.

"Thanks... I guess." Replied Tomoki.

"Hello there! My name is Rias Gremory." Greeted Rias.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you Ms. Gremory, It's not everyday i see such a beautiful woman." Replied Tomoki's Cousin.

"Thank you for the compliment, May i ask for your name?" Asked Rias.

"Hoh? Such a pretty person asking for the name of a piece of trash like me? Im honoured! My name is Nagito... Nagito Komaeda." Introduced Nagito as he smiled.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that Chapter! Im sorry but i had to cut this chapter short as i am pretty busy for this week, but i promise the next chapter will be longer. Also tell me what you think about the introduction of Nagito Komaeda from Danganronpa, i had planned since the very beginning to have him in this fanfic, Thus the name Tomoki "Komaeda". Anway, hope you guys have a nice day!**

Issei's Harem

: Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ophis, Vali Lucifer, Amaterasu, Freya, Hella, Venelana Gremory, Ravel Phenex, Xenovia Quarta, Akeno Himejima, Lieselotte Sherlock, Grayfia Lucifuge, Kuroka, Lady Phenex, Yubelluna, Penemue, Raynare, Tiamat, Saphira, Tohka.

Tomoki's Harem

: Rias Gremory, Koneko/Shirone, Asia Argento, Irina Shidou.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	17. Cataclysm Arc Chapter 5 - World Threat

**Hey guys! Im very happy that a lot of you have been supporting my first fanfiction, but i have read the negative reviews and most of the suggestions. I will be reviewing the chapters before i post them now and i shall try my best to make the grammar good, also the Cataclysm Arc will focus on Issei 90% of the time so for those that hated Tomoki being the main character for a bit, I hope you will be satisfied now. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 ***Ability/Action***

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

 _ ***TOMOKI'S HOUSE***_

Tomoki and Rias were walking to their rooms as they said goodbye to Tomoki's parents who had left for a vacation. But as they had arrived at Tomoki's room they were surprised to see that two holy swords were set as a trap when they entered.

"Woah!" Shouted Tomoki as he dodged both of the swords.

"Who could've set up a trap with Holy swords?" Asked Rias.

Soon someone walked into the room.

"Ahaha, i had a guess you guys were Devils! Man i guess i really am lucky." Said Nagito Komaeda.

"Nagito?! What the hell?!" Asked Tomoki.

"How did you know we were devils?" Asked Rias suspisciously.

"Haha... It was a lucky guess." Replied Nagito.

"Although, this should be pretty fun! I've never lived with devils before!" Added Nagito as he left the room.

As Nagito had left Tomoki spoke.

"That guy fucking pisses me off! How the hell does he know about the supernatural anyway?!" Said Tomoki in anger.

"Calm down Tomoki, we still haven't looked into it yet. I'll have Kiba investigate this further." Said Rias.

"Alright..." Replied Tomoki.

* * *

 _ ***PARK***_

Nagito was on the phone with somebody. And Kiba was currently on a mission to observe the lucky boy.

"Hehe, thank you sensei." Said Nagito.

"It's nothing! You deserve a reward like that for going on such a dangerous mission. Although we were really lucky to find out that you were related to the Red Dragon Emperor." Replied the person Nagito was speaking to.

"Anyway it's time for me to go, keep up the good work Nagito-kun!" Added the person.

Nagito was now finished on the phone and addressed Kiba much to his surprise.

"Ah, hey there Kiba!" Said Nagito.

Kiba then walked out of the bushes.

"How did you know i was there?" Asked Kiba.

"Lucky guess, hahaha!" Laughed Nagito.

Kiba narrowed his eyes after he said that.

"But anyway, someone as important as you shouldn't be watching over a piece of trash like myself. Those who bring Hope shouldn't waste their precious time at all!" Said Nagito.

"What are you on about?" Asked Kiba.

"Ah... I see, you don't understand? It's simple, You bring Hope to other people i can tell from your face that you're a good guy. I however am a worthless person, therefore! Someone who brings Hope shouldn't be talking to a piece of trash like me! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA" Laughed Nagito like a maniac.

"You're crazy..." Said Kiba.

"As long as there is Hope, it's alright to be a little crazy you know?" Said Nagito.

'This guy is more nuts than Freed Selzen.' Thought Kiba.

"I have a question." Said Kiba.

"Hmm? What is it?" Asked Nagito.

"How did you find out we were Devils and who were you talking to on the phone?" Asked Kiba.

"It was just a lucky guess and i was talking to my sensei on the phone." Replied Nagito like it didn't matter.

"What is your mission?" Asked Kiba.

"My mission? Hmmmm, let me think... It's to bring Hope of course! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Replied Nagito.

"Hehehe... Anyway, im gonna go home now." Added Nagito.

Nagito soon left, while Kiba reported back to Rias.

...

"That is my report President." Said Kiba.

"I see, thank you for your hard work Kiba." Replied Rias.

Kiba soon left the room.

'Nagito Komaeda... Who are you really?' Thought Rias.

* * *

 _ ***CATACLYSM HQ***_

Tohka was drinking some tea made by the Fallen Angel Maid Raynare.

"Quite delicious, thank you for the tea." Said Tohka.

"Your welcome." Replied Raynare as she left the dinning room.

Tohka then had images of Issei taking her.

"Ah!" Said Tohka cutely.

'He has grown to be quite the handsome one, i'd like him to be my partner... In love...' Thought the Queen of Darkness.

" _ ***Yawn***_ Good morning..." Greeted Issei as he walked in the dinning room.

"Ah! Good morning to you aswell Issei." Replied Tohka, getting a little nervous.

Issei then got some pizza and got some hot sauce with it.

'Should i ask him now?' Thought Tohka.

Issei was about to eat his pizza until...

"A-Ah, Issei..." Called Tohka.

"Hmmm?" Asked Issei.

"W-Would you like... To be my... Mate?" Asked Tohka.

"..." Issei stayed silent.

'Oh... No, does he think im weird now?' Thought Tohka.

"Are you alright?" Asked Issei.

"Huh? U-Uh, Yes im fine!" Replied Tohka clearly nervous.

Issei then got closer, until he was inches away from her face.

Tohka blushed at the fact that Issei's face was inches away from hers.

"Tell me honestly, do you truly love me? Or do you just want me to be your mate so that you can no longer remain a virgin?" Asked Issei.

"Y-Yeah... I love you..." Replied Tohka flustered.

"Really?" Asked Issei.

"Really..." Replied Tohka.

"Are you really, really sure?" Asked Issei once more.

"I-Im really, really sure..." Replied Tohka, getting more flustered each time he asked.

"Good..." Said Issei as he kissed Tohka in the lips.

"...Mmmmm... Mmmm..." Moaned Tohka while still making out with Issei.

"We should go somewhere private..." Whispered Issei as both he and Tohka were now in Issei's Room.

"W-What if somebody comes in?" Asked Tohka.

"Don't worry, there is a strong barrier protecting my room. Nobody can get in unless i want them to." Replied Issei.

"Now, let's get on more important matters..." Said Issei as he undressed himself until only his boxers were on.

 **!LEMON START!**

Issei was undressing Tohka. As he was undressing her, Tohka was massaging his Penis.

Soon both of them were naked and they got on the bed.

"Issei..." Said Tohka with lust in her voice.

"Understood." Said Issei as he sucked on her nipples.

"Ahhh!... Mmmm." Moaned Tohka.

Issei then started kissing her neck, making her even more horny.

"Mmmm... Yes... Put it in me..." Moaned Tohka.

Issei then inserted his dick into Tohka and fucked her good.

"Ahh! Oh yes! Harder Issei! Harder!" Moaned Tohka.

Issei then started fucking her on the wall, her breasts bouncing gracefully.

"It feels so good! You're so deep in me! Ahhh!" Moaned Tohka.

"Tohka! Damn you're so good!" Said Issei as he kept fucking her against the wall.

Issei then put her down and turned her around and penetrated her ass.

"Ahhhhhh!" Moaned Tohka loudy.

"Mmmm... Ah! Ah! I've never felt anything like this before!" Moaned Tohka.

"How does it feel!" Asked Issei as he kept fucking her ass.

"Amazing! Ahh! Yes!" Moaned Tohka.

Issei then grabbed her boobs and started kissing her neck from behind while inserting his penis into her pussy once more.

"Ahhhh! Ohhh! Yeah! Yeah! Harder!" Moaned Tohka.

Issei then fucked her harder and made her cum.

"It's coming out!" Moaned Tohka.

"Ah! Shit!" Said Issei as Tohka's cum made Issei cum harder.

"Ahhhhhh! It's flowing inside me!" Said Tohka as loads of cum entered her.

Issei then put his dick inside Tohka's mouth.

She was now sucking his dick, and she was good.

"Ahhh, damn that feels good!" Said Issei.

"Mmmm, Ahhh... Mmmm" Moaned Tohka as she kept sucking her dick.

She then started sucking on his balls.

"W-Wait Tohka, that's not a good idea!" Said Issei as he came.

But before his cum could go anywhere Tohka put her mouth in his dick. She swallowed all of his cum.

"Ahh..." Said Tohka tired.

Issei then layed down on the bed with Tohka as both were exhausted.

 **!LEMON END!**

* * *

 _ ***TOMOKI'S HOUSE***_

"Im honoured to represent the church here. Let's make our communities proud!" Said Irina.

Everyone then clapped.

"Such Hope!" Said Nagito quietly as he was watching.

"On that note, good news Tomoki!" Said Azazel.

"Uh-oh..." Said Tomoki.

"When i visited the Underworld i found out that you've become quite the celebrity there!" Added Azazel.

"Celebrity how?" Asked Tomoki.

"Wow! That's wonderful news Tomoki!" Said Asia.

"It does make sense he did use Mjolnir to defeat Loki and save all of hell." Added Xenovia.

"Yeah you'd think so wouldn't you, They made a documentary to showcase our brave heroes greatest hits." Said Azazel as he activated the TV.

"And then it wen't hell viral." Added Azazel.

 _*TV*_

"In that case lemme poke yo titties!" Said Tomoki.

"HUH?!" Said Tomoki surprised.

"My power was unleashed by poking my masters headlights!" Said Tomoki as he unlocked Balance Breaker.

"So... Not just basic gropping but like... I... Can.. Suck on dem titties?" Asked Tomoki.

"The fans especially love it when you make heroic explanations about things like boobies. You are now known as the Breast Dragon Emperor." Said Azazel.

"You're kidding?! Tell me you're joking!" Said Tomoki.

"The kids love you most of all! They sing songs about you around their school yards called the grabbin' dragon." Added Azazel as he drank some sake.

"Just kill me..." Said Tomoki.

 _ ***TOMOKI'S ROOM***_

 **(WAAAAHAAAAHAAAAHAAAAHAAA!)** Cried Ddraig.

"Come on Ddraig cheer up!" Said Tomoki.

 **(IM ONE OF THE TWO HEAVENLY DRAGONS! THE NAME RED DRAGON EMPEROR USED TO STRIKE FEAR IN THE HEARTS OF MILLIONS!)** Said Ddraig.

"Look im embarrased too ok?" Said Tomoki.

 **(BUT NOW IM THE BREAST DRAGON EMPEROR! ALL HAIL GRABBIN' DRAGON! WAAHAHAAA)** Cried Ddraig.

* * *

 _ ***HIDDEN HIDEOUT***_

"Ahhh, feels good to be back here! I guess i really am lucky to have found one of the Future Foundations Old Hideouts." Said Nagito.

A woman then stepped out of the shadows. This woman had green eyes and orange hair tied into a ponytail.

"Did you also guess that i would be here?" Asked the woman.

"Hehe, i actually didn't. But why would you be here... Yukizome-sensei?" Asked Nagito.

"Well, i can't really leave one of my students to deal with a dangerous mission alone can i?" Asked the woman, whose last name was revealed to be Yukizome.

"Ahehe, you came here to help scum like me?" Asked Nagito.

"You aren't scum... You're a rotten orange!" Said Yukizome with passion.

"Hehehe, you haven't changed at all sensei..." Said Nagito.

"But i do hope you still remember the mission Sensei." Added Nagito.

"Hmm? Of course, our mission is to use the Devils to try and get close with the Black Dragon Emperor!" Said Yukizome.

"Of course, it won't be easy..." Added Yukizome.

* * *

 _ ***FUTURE FOUNDATION HQ***_

"Sir, we have received confirmation that Chisa Yukizome has arrived at the hometown of Tomoki Komaeda." Said a soldier.

"Good, let us hope she can atleast talk to the Black Dragon Emperor..." Said the Leader of the Future Foundation.

"What if a fight is started? What shall happen then Munakata-kun?" Asked an old man.

"Tengan... Yukizome is on par with what they call an Ultimate-class in Devil terms, she should be able to last long enough to be able to convince him to help us." Replied Munakata.

"And her student is about as strong as her, they can put up a bit of a fight at the very least..." Added Munakata.

"Che, you should've let me come aswell." Said another man.

"I need you here to guard the base with me, Juzo." Replied Munakata.

"Hmph, yeah i get it..." Said Juzo.

"Besides, both of us shall fight in the battle that will decide the fate of the world..." Added Munakata.

* * *

 _ ***TOMOKI'S HOUSE***_

Nagito was walking to the main room, with Rias, Tomoki, Akeno and Kiba.

"Huh? Nagito..." Said Tomoki.

Everyone was now on guard.

"Hehe, calm down im not here to try any tricks!" Said Nagito.

"Why are you here?" Asked Rias.

"I need to ask you something..." Replied Nagito.

"What is it?" Asked Rias.

"You know the Black Dragon Emperor right?" Asked Nagito.

"Yeah? What about him?" Asked Rias.

"Can you perhaps call him here?" Asked Nagito.

"What the hell are you trying to accomplish?!" Asked Tomoki.

"Ahaha, nothing! I just need to speak with him." Replied Nagito.

"Why?" Asked Kiba.

"Well, you see i need him to spread Hope througout the world! Ahahaahah!" Laughed Nagito.

"I'll just do the talking Nagito." Said Chisa.

"Oh? Alright then." Replied Nagito.

"Who are you?" Asked Rias.

'Damn, that chick is fine as hell!' Thought Tomoki.

"Tomoki, we don't need to have you drooling over someone who could be an enemy." Scolded Rias.

"Right! Sorry mam!" Said Tomoki.

"Hehe, My name is Chisa Yukizome. I am here on a mission along with my student over there, our mission is to have contact with the Black Dragon Emperor, We believe you might be able to help us with that." Said Chisa.

"Why should we help you?" Asked Rias.

"Our foundation needs to speak with him to discuss something very important, that is all im allowed to reveal." Replied Chisa.

"Well, if that's all then im afraid i will not contact him for you." Said Rias.

"We know you don't have contact with him at all, but your brother does. Perhaps you could ask him to come here?" Asked Chisa nicely.

"I will not disturb my brother over this!" Said Rias.

"Yeah! And since when can you give us orders?!" Shouted Tomoki.

Not long after Tomoki had said that everyone in the room except Rias, Chisa and Nagito was down on the ground.

"Hahaha, i must be really lucky if i was able to drop all of you like that!" Said Nagito.

"Why you!" Said Tomoki before he activated his Sacred Gear.

 **(BOOST!)** Said the Boosted Gear.

Kiba then prepared his Holy Devil Sword.

Akeno had lightning sparking in her hands.

Rias also had a red aura around her.

"I'd prefer to avoid a fight, can you please just call your brother?" Asked Chisa.

"I said No!" Shouted Rias before she unleashed her power of destruction. Only for it to be completely disintegrated.

"What?!" Asked Rias shocked.

"Well... Since it's come to this, im gonna have to use more violent methods." Said Chisa before everyone in the room was knocked out except Nagito.

Xenovia, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Gasper and Azazel arrived in the room.

"What happened here?!" Asked Xenovia as she checked on the unconscious bodies of her friends.

"Tomoki! Rias!" Shouted Asia as she used her Twilight Healing on everyone.

"Guys im not liking this..." Said Gasper as he saw two figures come out of the dark.

"Hello there!" Greeted Chisa.

"Who are you?" Asked Azazel.

"Chisa Yukizome, i am the one who knocked out your pupils." Said Chisa.

"Hoh? And why'd you do that?" Asked Azazel.

"Rias Gremory wouldn't call her brother for us and proceeded to attack us, i simply defended myself and my student." Replied Chisa.

"Her brother? Sirzechs, why would you need to call him?" Asked Azazel.

"We needed him to contact the Black Dragon Emperor, but that doesn't matter anymore! You can call him right?" Asked Chisa.

"Yes i can, but i'll need a good reason to do so." Said Azazel.

"Very well, since you are the leader of the Fallen Angels i guess we can trust you with this information..." Said Chisa as she, Nagito and Azazel went to the Hidden Hideout.

"Hmm? Future Foundation?" Asked Azazel.

"The faction we work for is the Future Foundation, our goal is to make sure that Peace and Hope shine through this world... Or atleast for the Human's perspective." Said Chisa.

"I see, you did a good job of hiding yourselves from the world. But why reveal yourselves now?" Asked Azazel.

"Because there is something coming that will destroy both the Human world and the Mythologic World aswell." Replied Chisa.

"What is it?" Asked Azazel.

"Trihexa..." Replied Chisa.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that Chapter! I apologize for the late upload, but i am busy this week. Tell me what you guys think of Chisa Yukizome from Danganronpa 3 being introduced. Any suggestions for future chapters will be appreciated. Have a nice day.**

Issei's Harem

: Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ophis, Vali Lucifer, Amaterasu, Freya, Hella, Venelana Gremory, Ravel Phenex, Xenovia Quarta, Akeno Himejima, Lieselotte Sherlock, Grayfia Lucifuge, Kuroka, Lady Phenex, Yubelluna, Penemue, Raynare, Tiamat, Saphira, Tohka, Chisa Yukizome.

Tomoki's Harem

: Rias Gremory, Koneko/Shirone, Asia Argento, Irina Shidou.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	18. Cataclysm Arc Chapter 6 - Old Friend

**Hey guys! Im very happy that a lot of you have been supporting my first fanfiction, but i have read the negative reviews and most of the suggestions. I will be reviewing the chapters before i post them now and i shall try my best to make the grammar good, also the Cataclysm Arc will focus on Issei 90% of the time so for those that hated Tomoki being the main character for a bit, I hope you will be satisfied now. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 ***Ability/Action***

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

Azazel had returned to the Tomoki Household.

"Azazel? You're back, what did those two say?" Asked Rias.

"Something pretty interesting, Issei is on his way now." Replied Azazel.

 _ ***FLASHBACK, A FEW MINUTES AGO***_

"Trihexa? As in 666?" Asked Azazel.

"Indeed, a devil by the name of Rizevim Lucifer plans to release it." Said Chisa.

"Rizevim?! I didn't think that bastard was still alive..." Said Azazel.

"That is why we must speak with Issei Hyoudou, we need to collaborate with him to annihilate the 666." Explained Chisa.

"Trihexa is about as strong as Great Red, Issei has a form three times his strenght. Just ask him to kill it, you don't need to collaborate with him." Said Azazel.

"That's what we thought at first, but apparently they found a way to increase Trihexa's strenght ten times its original." Replied Chisa.

"Such bad luck..." Muttered Nagito.

"Ten times... That makes it stronger than Issei himself." Said Azazel.

"Yes, but if the Future Foundation and His Cataclysm work together we should be able to overpower the beast." Said Chisa.

"Alright... I'll call him for you." Said Azazel as he took out his phone.

 _ ***FLASHBACK END***_

"The Pretty boy is coming?" Asked Tomoki.

"Yep! He'll be talking with the two." Said Azazel.

A magic circle appeared, revealing Issei along with another girl.

'Damn! How many hot chicks does this guy have?!' Thought Tomoki.

"So... You called me for something important Azazel?" Asked Issei.

"These two wanted to speak with you about a big threat." Replied Azazel.

"Nice to meet you Issei Hyoudou!" Greeted Chisa as she got closer to him, only to be threatened by Tohka.

"Not too close.." Said Tohka as she pointed her Sandalphon at Chisa.

"O-Ok..." Replied Chisa.

"So, what was so important that you had to talk with the Black Dragon Emperor?" Asked Issei.

"We would prefer to speak in private." Said Chisa.

"Hmph, alright." Replied Issei as he opened a portal to an empty realm.

"After you." Said Issei.

Chisa and Nagito then stepped inside the portal.

"You coming aswell Azazel?" Asked Issei.

"Sure, sounds fun." Replied Azazel.

"You kids just get ready for your Rating Game." Said Azazel.

"Ok..." Replied Rias.

Azazel, Issei and Tohka then stepped inside the portal.

 _ ***EMPTY REALM***_

"Trihexa... And it's ten times stronger huh?" Asked Issei.

"Indeed, that is why we wish to collaborate with your Cataclysm team." Replied Chisa.

"How strong exactly is your "Future Foundation"?" Asked Issei.

"Our leader is on par with Azazel over there." Said Chisa.

"Hoh? As strong as me huh? Quite surprising for a human." Said Azazel.

"Hmph, let's test that. Tohka." Said Issei.

"Understood." Said Tohka as she striked at Chisa with her Sandalphon.

Chisa was dodging strikes from Sandalphon, she then hit Tohka from the back with Force Magic.

Tohka then released multiple waves of power from her Sandalphon.

Chisa blocked the waves but she was damaged a bit. She responded by summoning multiple swords and striked at Tohka with them. Sandalphon destroyed the swords, but Tohka was then hit in the gut by Chisa.

"Ok, that's enough!" Said Issei.

"For a human, you're decent." Said Tohka.

"Hehe, thanks!" Said Chisa.

"Such Hope!" Said Nagito.

"Im surprised that she was able to stand up against one of Issei's Cataclysm members." Muttered Azazel.

"Hahaha, im really surprised by your performance! I'll work with your Foundation." Said Issei.

"Great! We can escort you to our base right now if you'd like?" Asked Chisa.

"Sure." Replied Issei.

"Heh, well i'll get back to my business." Said Azazel as he left the realm.

"Alright, see ya!" Said Issei.

"Shall we go? Issei-kun?" Asked Chisa.

"Heh, sounds quite cute when you say it." Said Issei, this made Chisa blush and Tohka pout.

"Alright let's go." Added Issei as he followed Chisa to her base.

* * *

 _ ***TIME SKIP, RATING GAME ARENA***_

"Yo yo yo! Long time no see suckers!" Said Freed Selzen.

"Freed?! Damn!" Said Tomoki.

"Yep, im hard to kill that's a fact! As you can see im still alive and kicking!" Replied Freed.

"Why are you here?" Asked Kiba.

"Well you see after our last encounter i was picked up by Vali, to make a long story short the Khaos Brigade picked up the Psycho priest agent right infront of you!" Said Freed.

"And that's why you're here as Diodora's knight?" Asked Rias.

"His knight? AahAHAHAHAAHA! I ate them both! They were finger licking good!" Replied Freed.

"Gross dude!" Said Tomoki.

"Ok, i think i might actually puke." Said Koneko.

"Hahahahaa **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** " Laughed Freed as he transformed.

"That's nasty!" Said Gasper.

...

"The super invincible mutated monster Freed is coming to get ya! Ahaahahaha" Said Freed.

"You wanna throw down?! I'll throwdown!" Said Freed.

"We'd prefer if you ceased to exist." Said Kiba as he sliced Freed's body into pieces.

"Oh, come on when the hell did you get so strong? Well... It won't matter soon, you snowballs don't stand a chance at hell against who is really pulling the strings." Said Freed.

"Perhaps, but you should've saved your last words for the God of Death." Said Kiba as he finally ended Freed.

* * *

 **[Achoo!]** Sneezed Oblivion.

 **{What's wrong?}** Asked Chroma.

 **[I don't know, seems like somebody has mentioned me or something like that...]** Replied Oblivion.

* * *

 _ ***FUTURE FOUNDATION HQ***_

"We are greatful that you have decided to collaborate with us." Said Munakata.

"No problem, and besides i wouldn't wanna miss out on an epic fight like this!" Replied Issei.

"I see your arrogance is quite large." Said Tengan.

"You dare insult Issei?!" Said Tohka as she prepared Sandalphon.

"Stop it Tohka, it's true i am pretty arrogant and im proud of it!" Said Issei.

"H-Hai..." Replied Tohka.

"Now, how about we get to know eachothers sides better before we start our plans?" Asked Chisa cheerfully.

"Yukizome, don't be so ca-" Replied Munakata before being cut off.

"No no, it's alright! Im actually starving anyway." Said Issei.

"Alright then, i shall prepare a feast." Said Munakata.

Issei then felt a power he wasn't expecting to feel for a long time.

"Tohka, call Raynare over. I shall investigate something." Said Issei.

"Very well." Replied Tohka.

"Where are you going?" Asked Chisa.

"It seems the Red Dragon Emperor has achieved the Juggernaut..." Said Issei before disappearing.

* * *

"Who are you?" Asked Shalba.

 **(I Who shall awaken...)**

"I don't know you..." Said Shalba.

 **(I am the heavenly dragon who stole the principle of domination from God.)**

 **(I mock the infinite and fret over the dream, i shall become the Red dragon of Domination... I shall drown you in the depths of Crimson Purgatory, Juggernaut Drive!)** Chanted Tomoki.

* * *

"Vali do you truly think we will find it here?" Asked Bikou.

"I am confident we will find it." Replied Vali.

Vali then felt a surge of power.

'Tomoki Komaeda...' Thought Vali.

"There's been a change of plans, we're going to the underworld." Said Vali.

"Why so suddenly though?" Asked Bikou.

"Is that a person?" Asked Arthur.

* * *

Tomoki's Juggernaut Drive roared loud.

He then attacked Shalba and ripped off one of his arms.

"Argh! Don't play with me! Face my light of judgement, If you dare!" Said Shalba as a massive attack of magic was shot at Tomoki from below.

 **(DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!)** Said the Boosted Gear.

"He has Divine Dividing Power?!" Said Shalba.

"Why must Vali insist on standing in my way?! Die!" Said Shalba as he attacked Tomoki with more magic.

Tomoki easily overpowered his magic with his own power.

"No! You bastard, this creature must be the dragon of domination!" Said Shalba.

 **(BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOSTX 50)** Boosted the Boosted Gear.

 **(LONGINUS SMASHER!)** Shouted the Boosted Gear.

A massive green beam was released, completely swallowing Shalba Beelzebub.

...

Tomoki was now rampaging.

"Any ideas on how we can change Tomoki back to normal?" Asked Xenovia.

"I don't know..." Said Rias.

Soon The Vali team had appeared.

"I had a feeling it was the Juggernaut Drive." Said Vali.

"Vali? Why are you here?" Asked Rias.

"I sensed a change in Tomoki Komaeda's power, i wanted to see what it was. Is that him down there? It looks like he had an incomplete transformation." Replied Vali.

"Is there any way to turn him back?" Asked Rias.

"There is a chance it'll happen naturally, if not it'll use up his life force until he dies." Said Vali.

"Either way, you should be worried. His life is most certainly in danger." Said Arthur.

"Asia!" Said the ORC.

"Oh right, we happened to cross paths with her as we were moving through the dimensional gap." Said Arthur.

Arthur then gave Asia to them.

Rias then released her wings.

"If we tell him that Asia is safe, he should be able to regain control of himself." Said Rias as she flew towards Tomoki.

"Wait Rias!" Shouted Akeno.

"Pretty foolish of her..." Said Issei.

"Issei?" Asked Vali.

"Been a long time Vali, what do you say we help out our Rival over there?" Said Issei.

"Please i beg of you two, help Tomoki!" Said Koneko.

"Che." Said Vali as she flew up and activated Her Juggernaut Drive.

Issei also followed and activated his Juggernaut Drive.

 **(JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!)**

 **{JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!}**

Soon two massive White and Black Dragons were flying towards Tomoki.

Tomoki shot a beam of energy towards the two. Vali blocked the beam, while Issei used an attack against Tomoki.

 **{CARNAGE SLASH!}** Said the Eradication Gear.

The attack heavily damaged Tomoki, giving Vali a chance to touch him.

Vali soon divided his power.

 **(DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!)** Said the Dividing Gear.

Tomoki's Juggernaut Armor was now on the ground, out of power.

Both Vali and Issei deactivated their Juggernauts.

"Heh, that was fun while it lasted. Im gonna go now." Said Issei as he disappeared.

"Tomoki!" Shouted Rias as she headed for Tomoki.

"I guess i'll leave the rest to you." Said Vali.

* * *

 _ ***SWEDEN***_

"Ara ara, these chocolate cupcakes are delicious!" Said Kurumi as she was eating a few cupcakes she bought.

'I wonder if Issei-san would like me to buy some for him?' Thought Kurumi.

Kurumi then pulled out her phone and called Issei.

 ***On Phone***  
"Hello?" Said Issei.

"Issei-san, i am currently at Sweden. Perhaps you would like me to buy some Chocolate cupcakes for you? They are really delicious!" Said Kurumi.

"Hm? Sure." Replied Issei.

"Oh, i gotta go Kurumi, I'll see you back at HQ." Said Issei as he hung up.

"Ara ara, he sure is busy." Said Kurumi as she went to buy some more cupcakes.

...

"Three bags of Chocolate cupcakes please." Said Kurumi as she bought more cupcakes.

"Right away!" Said the man selling the cupcakes.

"Ara, Is that you Kurumi?" Asked a girl with long blonde hair styled entirely in large coils.

"Hmm? Luvia Edelfelt..." Said Kurumi as she recognized the girl.

"So it is you Kurumi Tokisaki, it's been a long time!" Said Luvia.

"Are those cupcakes for a special someone?" Asked Luvia teasingly.

"Heh! Indeed they are." Replied Kurumi.

"Hoh? Lucky guy, what's his name? Maybe i know him." Asked Luvia.

"Oh? Yeah you know him alright." Replied Kurumi.

"Ara ara, so who is he?" Asked Luvia.

"Hehehe... Issei Hyoudou." Answered Kurumi.

Luvia's eyes widened after hearing this.

"E-Eh?! No way!... Wait, heh! You're bluffing!" Declared Luvia.

"Ara? Can you prove it?" Asked Kurumi.

"First of all, he disappeared when we were kids and he never left us his number or anything to contact him." Said Luvia.

"Therefore, if you truly are dating him... Show me his number and call him." Added Luvia.

Kurumi immediately took her phone and called Issei.

No answer.

"Heh! I knew it!" Said Luvia.

"Issei-san is busy with a meeting right now so he can't talk." Said Kurumi.

"Just give up Kurumi, i already gave up a few years ago! He's not coming back to either of us." Said Luvia.

Then Kurumi's phone rang.

"Ara ara, there he is." Said Kurumi as she answered.

"Issei-san?" Asked Kurumi.

'It's probably one of her clones just calling from another place.' Thought Luvia.

"Ah, about that. I have a friend here who would like to talk to you." Said Kurumi.

"Ara? I didn't say that, why would i want to talk with one of your friends?" Asked Luvia.

"Oh? Nevermind i guess she doesn't want to talk to you after all." Said Kurumi as she put her phone on speaker.

"Hm? Ok, well if that's all then i'll be going now." Said Issei.

Luvia's eyes widened as she recognized this tone of voice, it was Issei Hyoudou.

"No way! It really is him?!" Asked Luvia.

Issei then hung up.

"Hehehe, you missed your chance to speak with him." Said Kurumi.

"W-What?! No wait, call him again!" Said Luvia.

"Afraid i can't do that, it'll make Issei-san think im just playing around with him when he is at an important meeting." Replied Kurumi.

"B-But..." Replied Luvia as she tried to argue.

"Mam, here are your cupcakes." Said the man selling the cupcakes.

"Thank you." Said Kurumi as she took the cupcakes.

"Well, i shall be returning to our base. Goodbye Luvia-san." Said Kurumi as she walked away.

"Wait! What base?" Asked Luvia.

"Hoh? Oh, Issei-san has formed a team and all team members live at the base or atleast have a room." Replied Kurumi.

"C-Can i join this team?" Asked Luvia.

"I don't think i have that authority Luvia-san." Said Kurumi as she smirked.

"Then who does?!" Asked Luvia, desperate to get in the team.

"Issei-san of course." Replied Kurumi as she started walking away once more.

"Wait! Can't you just please call Issei one more time?" Asked Luvia.

"Ara? Are you that desperate to join the team?" Asked Kurumi.

"Yes! I need to see Issei again!" Said Luvia desperately.

"Hmm? Why do you need to see Issei-san?" Asked Kurumi.

"Well... You know! Catch up with him, i mean it has been years since we saw eachother." Replied Luvia.

"Ara ara, is that all? You don't have any special feelings for him?" Asked Kurumi.

"W-What?!" Shouted Luvia in denial.

"I remember the way you looked at Issei-san when we were kids." Said Kurumi.

"What look?!" Asked Luvia.

"It looked like a look of love and lust." Added Kurumi.

"Non-sense! A humble and rich person such as myself is incapable of feeling either of those!" Stated Luvia.

"So if you're incapable of feeling love then that means you don't love Issei-san right?" Asked Kurumi.

This felt like a knife to the chest to Luvia.

"I..." Muttered Luvia.

"Hmph, if you can't even admit your feelings for him then don't even bother to face him." Said Kurumi coldly as she left.

Luviagelita Edelfelt was guilty that day, for she wasn't able to reunite with the person she loved because of her pride.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that Chapter! I shall be implementing a new style to my writing of this story so i hope you guys will think that it is an improvement for the future chapters (You will see it in the next chapter.). Also tell me what you think of me adding Luvia Edelfelt from the Fate series, i was thinking of not adding her because of too many characters from different series' but then i remembered... Gilgamesh is already in this story.**

Issei's Harem

: Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ophis, Vali Lucifer, Amaterasu, Freya, Hella, Venelana Gremory, Ravel Phenex, Lieselotte Sherlock, Grayfia Lucifuge, Kuroka, Lady Phenex, Yubelluna, Penemue, Raynare, Tiamat, Saphira, Tohka, Chisa Yukizome, Luviagelita Edelfelt.

Tomoki's Harem

: Rias Gremory, Koneko/Shirone, Asia Argento, Irina Shidou, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia Quarta.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	19. Cataclysm Arc Chapter 7 - Qlippoth

**Thank you guys for over 100 follows and favs! I really am happy that you guys are supporting my fanfiction, even though im new to making fanfictions you guys have been supporting me and have been honest about my work, so thanks! Hope you guys still enjoy the story, this chapter will be the first to have this style of writing in my fanfiction so i hope it's an improvement for you guys!**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **\- War historian**

 **\- IceQueen In The Summer**

 **\- Houvdon Lucifer the Nephilim**

 **Thanks for being with me from the start!**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 ***Ability/Action***

* * *

 **ASPECT OF DEATH**

* * *

 **CATACLYSM ARC**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

 _ ***SWEDEN***_

Luviagelita Edelfelt was walking back home to her palace. She was a rich girl since she is the heir to the Edelfelt family, A family known for being full of talent and perfection to the Human World. However for the Supernatural world, this family is one of the most respected households. It is respected for the immense control each family member has over the power of spirits, This power allows them to harness the abilities of the most well-known Spirits of legend. Due to their amazing ability their family was easily feared and respected by the many Mythologies.

However the talented girl was now showing signs of depression, This is due to the fact that the Man that she had fallen in love with many years ago had finally made an appearance after so long. But due to her pride and arrogance she was unable to speak with him, Part of her blamed her other old friend, Kurumi Tokisaki. She was the one who denied her the chance to speak with her beloved, however she knew the blame was ultimately on herself.

'I'm such a fool...' Thought Luvia to herself, Clearly regretting her decision to deny Kurumi's offer to speak with Issei.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

"Ah, about that. I have a friend here who would like to talk to you." Said Kurumi, on the Phone.

"I didn't say that, why would I want to talk with one of your friends?" Asked Luvia, Mockingly.

"Oh? Nevermind, I guess she doesn't want to talk to you after all." Informed Kurumi, As she turned on speaker mode.

"Hm? Ok, well if that's all then I'll be going now." Said Issei, As he hung up.

"No way! It really was him?!" Asked Luvia, loudly.

 _ ***Flashback End***_

* * *

'My own arrogance, Cost me the chance to reunite with Issei...' Thought Luvia, still regretful.

A weird aura then surrounded Luvia. This made her cautious as she was getting ready for a fight, Multiple shadows were now surrounding Luvia. Soon, the shadows began attacking Luvia However she was able to defend against these attacks and managed to destroy three out of six shadows. "Heh, you picked a bad time to face me!" Stated Luvia as her hand began releasing a blue aura, she then punched one of the shadows with incredible strength causing it to be completely eradicated, along with the other shadow behind it. The last shadow then unleashed an attack made out of Dark Magic, but Luvia responded by dodging the attack and kicking the shadow in the head with a blue aura surrounding her foot.

"Hmm? I didn't expect you to defeat them." Said a girl with blonde hair tied up in twintails. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Demanded Luvia as she was still pissed off. The girl then complied and stepped out of the shadows. It was Lieselotte Sherlock, although Luvia didn't know that.

"Why did you attack me?" Asked Luvia impatiently.

"It was an order from my Leader, I was sent to test if you really are worthy of joining our team." Replied Lieselotte, she then summoned a Shadow Dragon to face Luvia. 'Team? Does she mean...?' Thought Luvia before the Dragon interrupted her thoughts as she was attacked. Luvia dodged a massive Dark Energy Ball unleashed by the Dragon, She responded by punching the Dragon multiple times in the chest and finishing off with a kick to the jaw. The Dragon was completely obliterated. "Wow, you really are strong! That Dragon was on par with a high-class devil!" Said Lieselotte as she was clapping.

"What did you mean when you said you were sent to test me?" Asked Luvia suspiciously. "Hmm? You said you wanted to join our team didn't you? Issei-kun sent me over here to see if you could defeat all of the shadows I used against you." Replied Lieselotte confused. "Wait... Issei? You mean he actually still remembered me?" Asked Luvia Hope rising in her. "Oh, I guess? Kurumi told him about you and said that you wanted to join us, Issei already knew who you were but he sent me to see if you had grown stronger." Said Lieselotte.

'Kurumi?... So you told him... Thank you.' Thought Luvia, thanking Kurumi. "So, do you still want to join or...?" Asked Lieselotte. "Yes, please do allow me to join." Said Luvia happily. She and Lieselotte then proceeded to travel to the Headquarters of The Cataclysm.

* * *

 _ ***CATACLYSM HQ***_

Lieselotte and Luvia were now in a sealed part of the Dimensional Gap, also known as the location of the Cataclysm Headquarters. "A-Amazing!" Said Luvia stunned at the beauty that is in front of her. The building was perfectly designed and the exterior looked like it belonged the Ruler of the World, if there ever was one. However this building was made by Great Red so of course there was no limit to it's design and durability.

"Who designed the beautiful exterior on this house?" Asked Luvia excited as she wanted to hire the exterior designer. "Hm? It was Great Red." Replied Lieselotte. When Lieselotte said this Luvia's hopes of hiring the designer were crushed, as she didn't know how she could even hire the Apocalypse Dragon.

"Welcome Ms. Luviagelita, I am Raynare the Maid Of This House and the Personal maid of Issei Hyoudou." Greeted Raynare as she appeared outside to welcome the new member. "Ah! Of course such a beautiful house must have a maid!" Said Luvia. "I shall be the one to show you around the interior of the Headquarters." Said Raynare. "Ah, very well." Replied Luvia as she followed Raynare into the massive mansion.

Kurumi then stepped out of the shadows underground. "Hmm, so what do you think about her?" Asked Kurumi to Lieselotte. "Well, she's pretty and all that but nothing my looks can't handle!" Said Lieselotte Confidently.

" ***Sigh*** " Sighed Kurumi as she couldn't get a serious answer from the blonde girl.

* * *

 _ ***Familiar Forest***_

The Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat was collecting Dragon Fruit for her to eat at the Cataclysm HQ, However she soon stumbled upon someone she never expected to see in the familiar forest.

"Sister?" Asked Tiamat as she called out the Blue Dragon that was in her eyesight. "Hmm? Oh, Tiamat... There you are, I've been looking for you." Replied the Blue Dragon as it got closer to Tiamat.

"Why would you be looking for me... Saphira?" Asked Tiamat suspiciously. "Isn't it good enough that I want to see my Sister once again?" Asked Saphira sarcastically. "I know you, you wouldn't bother to even speak with me unless you required something of great importance." Replied Tiamat with slight venom in her voice. "Hmph, Well you actually got something right for once." Said Saphira coldly as she stepped away from her sister. "I'm here for one thing only, My mate." Said Saphira bluntly. "Your mate?" Asked Tiamat confused. "Che, don't act all innocent! I know you joined his team, I also know your only there to claim him for yourself." Replied Saphira with venom in her voice.

"And since when was he "your" mate?" Asked Tiamat. "I'm the one who has actually done the deed with him out of the two of us! And besides, he finds my body much more sexier than yours." Replied Saphira boastfully.

* * *

 ** _*Flashback, 4 years ago*_**

Issei was sitting on a mountain, he was currently training under the Sister of the Chaos Karma Dragon Saphira. Saphira then approached Issei and sat down beside him in her humanoid form, Her humanoid form looked like a sexy slender woman with flowing blue hair, with slight hints of white. She also possessed two clear violet eyes.

"So... How do you feel about our training?" Asked Saphira curiously. "It feels very helpful, this power I've learned from you shall be useful in future endeavors." Replied Issei with honesty. This made Saphira smile as she was helping the handsome young man who had possessed the Ravaging Dragon. Although little did Issei know that Saphira was once Chroma's Mate, when she found out he had sealed himself in a Sacred Gear she had been heartbroken, and to add insult to injury nobody had been strong enough to wield him... Until Issei Hyoudou came around. As soon as Issei knocked at Saphira's Door for training she immediately sensed Chroma, she had spoken to him but she had also given up on their relationship. This made Chroma depressed for a few days, Since then Saphira was determined to earn the feelings of Issei Hyoudou, in which she did.

"How do you feel... About me?" Asked Saphira nervously. **{Oh you gotta be kidding me...}** Said Chroma quietly. "Huh? What do you mean by that Saphira-sensei?" Asked Issei unknowingly. "Just call me Saphira... Please." Said Saphira, although the "please" made Issei concerned. "Um? Saphira? Are you alright?" Asked Issei until Saphira kissed him in the lips. Issei's instincts kicked in and he pushed her to ground while still kissing her.

 **{Wow... I'm about to watch my Host fuck my Ex...}** Said Chroma.

 **(One Lemon Later...)** (Authors Note : There was originally a very long lemon scene here but I was forced to delete it.)

"That felt amazing Issei..." Said Saphira honestly. "I agree..." Agreed Issei as both of the dragons were completely exhausted from the 8 hour long session.

 _ ***Flashback End***_

* * *

"Che, so what if you've done it Issei?! That doesn't mean anything!" Roared Tiamat. "Hehehe! Of course it does, he only has intercourse with the ones he trusts the most!" Replied Saphira boastfully. "Why you! Atleast I didn't cheat on my real mate with his host!" Said Tiamat angrily. "Eh?! You ugly blue hag!" Insulted Saphira. "You're blue too you idiot!" Roared Tiamat. While the two sisters were fighting each other for Issei, the environment the two massive dragons were on was completely deserted as every creature nearby only saw two powerful dragon roaring at each other loudly.

"Oi! Enough with your little sister quarrel!" Roared Another dragon, the dragon known as the Blaze Meteor Dragon Tannin. "Tannin? What are you doing here?" Asked Tiamat curiously.

"I arrived here after multiple dragons came over to our valley and pleaded to make you two stop, can't you see you're destroying the environment around you?!" Said Tannin angrily. "Che, this has nothing to do with you Former Dragon King!" Said Saphira. "Let me guess it's about the wielder of Chroma, Issei Hyoudou?" Asked Tannin.

"You are correct, I was simply searching for some dragon fruit to bring over to our base until this whiny little dragon began roaring at me about Issei and how she had been ravaged by him." Answered Tiamat. "Eh?! Don't go spreading that!" Said Saphira angrily. "I don't care about your fantasies with Issei or how he ravaged you, just stop your senseless banter and leave the other creatures here out of it!" Scolded Tannin, fearlessly as he knows both of these dragons could defeat him in battle. "Che, whatever!" Said Saphira as she flew away. "Do you happen to have any spare Dragon Fruit around?" Asked Tiamat, This made Tannin sigh.

* * *

 _ ***Underworld***_

A powerful Devil by the name of Rizevim Livan Lucifer was currently torturing a devil spy. This devil was unconscious because of the severe pain that Rizevim had inflicted on him during his torture sessions. However while letting the poor devil take a break, Rizevim had been noticed outside the torture chamber by a certain despair-inducing woman.

"Upupupupu! Are you perhaps torturing somebody right now Rizevim-kun?" Asked the woman with a curious smile. "Hmm? Oh, Junko Enoshima... What are you doing here?" Asked Rizevim completely uninterested in the girl.

"Hmmm? Acting all tough again Rizevim?" Asked Junko darkly, her tone of voice had changed dramatically. "Acting? Hmph, I am tough." Replied Rizevim boastfully.

"You? Tough? Ahahahahaha! Make your jokes while you can Rizevim, for I will enjoy the despair coming from your soul and body when I'm done with you..." Said Junko honestly. This made Rizevim tighten his fists as he hated this girl so much, yet he wouldn't be able to do much about it. Junko Enoshima is about as strong as he is, maybe even more.

Junko then walked away from Rizevim, giving the man some time to think to himself. He then proceeded to the torture chamber to once again relieve some stress by torturing someone. "N-no! Please! Five more minutes I beg of you!" Pleaded the captured devil as the door to the torture chamber began to close, the last thing heard from the devil was a scream of agony.

Meanwhile on one of the hallways of Qlippoth, the Despair-Inducing Junko Enoshima was walking with one of her hands on her chin. 'Heh, I can't wait to see Rizevim's face after his plan to release Trihexa fails. Upupupupu! That's Super Despair Inducing!' Thought Junko as she smiled. While walking however she had passed by a man, or more accurately a dragon in its humanoid form. She recognized this dragon as Crom Cruach, The Crescent Circle Dragon. 'That must be one of the Evil Dragons that they resurrected.' Thought Junko amused. 'I'll be surprised if they actually pull this off, being enemies with Issei Hyoudou and all that.' Thought Junko.

'Although, it's a shame I won't get to see these Dragons fight until Qlippoth is officially revealed to the supernatural world, I'll have to wait till that Shalba Beelzebub boy gets himself killed.' Thought Junko once again.

* * *

 _ ***Future Foundation HQ***_

Munakata Kyosuke the Leader of the Future Foundation, The same man talking with Issei Hyoudou the Leader of The Cataclysm. "We believe that the Khaos Brigade is not the faction that wishes to release the Trihexa, our sources say that this new faction calls themselves Qlippoth." Informed Munakata.

"Qlippoth? Have you found out who their leader is?" Asked Issei curiously. "I'm afraid our information hasn't reached that peak yet." Replied Munakata honestly along with disappointment. Munakata's face became serious as he was about to say something else.

"However..." Added Munakata, the suspense killing Issei inside. 'Jeez, there's no need to add drama into it...' Thought Issei. "We have gathered information on a few of their members." Informed Munakata. "Hoh? Who are they?" Asked Issei.

"Euclid Lucifuge, Crom Cruach, And Junko Enoshima. These are the three we have identified as members of Qlippoth." Said Munakata informatively.

"I recognize two of those, but I've never heard of Junko Enoshima. Who is she?" Asked Issei curiously. Munakata then slipped Issei a file containing the information on the three members of this new faction. "The Ultimate Despair? The Despair-Inducing Junko... Jeez, what are with these childish names?" Asked Issei.

"She was the one who invented those names for herself, we have quite a history with Junko." Said Munakata. "How so?" Asked Issei curiously.

"The Future Foundation exists to spread Hope and Peace around the world, when the Ultimate Despair heard about us she decided she would wage war against us." Answered Munakata. Issei was now very interested in this Junko Enoshima, A single woman was able to start a war with this Future Foundation.

"She has a massive variety of talents. She is the Ultimate Despair first and foremost, therefore she has the wisdom to easily manipulate others and make them fall into despair essentially becoming one of her puppets." Added Munakata. "You know quite a lot about her, have you and Junko interacted multiple times?" Asked Issei.

"Indeed, however it is mostly because of Nagito Komaeda that we know so much." Replied Munakata honestly. "Nagito? How?" Asked Issei. "Nagito Komaeda was once a member of Junko Enoshima's Team, The Ultimate Despairs. However because of the presence of Hope inside of Nagito he revolted against Junko and joined us." Answered Munakata Kyosuke.

"A team? So there are multiple Ultimate Despairs huh? Interesting..." Said Issei intrigued.

* * *

 _ ***Cataclysm HQ***_

Luvia and Kurumi were in a sparring match in the arena on one of the basements, while Gilgamesh was training with Lieselotte as she was summoning multiple powerful shadows for him to take down.

Oryx however was simply standing outside the balcony, in deep thought.

'I can sense a feminine aura emitting from this... Trihexa...' Thought Oryx.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hey! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, since I can actually see how many words I have written I'm going to try and focus on having atleast 5,000 per chapter after this one. Also tell me what you guys think about the new writing style and the introduction of Junko Enoshima. BTW there will be a bio for the factions, top 10 etc... Coming soon. Anyway, Have a nice day and I hope you enjoyed reading.**

Issei's Harem

: Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ophis, Vali Lucifer, Amaterasu, Freya, Hella, Venelana Gremory, Ravel Phenex, Lieselotte Sherlock, Grayfia Lucifuge, Kuroka, Lady Phenex, Yubelluna, Penemue, Raynare, Tiamat, Saphira, Tohka, Chisa Yukizome, Luviagelita Edelfelt.

Tomoki's Harem

: Rias Gremory, Koneko/Shirone, Asia Argento, Irina Shidou, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia Quarta.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	20. Bio - Factions, Teams, Top 10

**Hey guys, I am currently working on chapter eight so stay tuned for that. It will be the first chapter to have over 5,000 words! Anyway, here is the Bio for the factions and all that, hope it'll give you some insight on how strong Issei and Tomoki are.**

* * *

 _ **Top 10 Strongest in the Universe.**_

 _ **1\. The Creator**_

 _ **2\. Death/Shinigami**_

 _ **3\. Chaos**_

 _ **4\. Gaia**_

 _ **5\. Imperius**_

 _ **6\. ?**_

 _ **7\. ?**_

 _ **8\. ?**_

 _ **9.?**_

 _ **10\. Oblivion**_

* * *

 _ **Top 20 Strongest in the World.**_

 _ **1\. Issei Hyoudou (Dragon God Form)**_

 _ **2\. Trihexa (Power Boost)**_

 _ **3\. Great Red**_

 _ **4\. Ophis**_

 _ **5\. Shiva**_

 _ **6\. Thor**_

 _ **7\. Oryx**_

 _ **8\. Diablo**_

 _ **9\. Junko Enoshima**_

 _ **10\. Hades**_

 _ **11\. Fenrir**_

 _ **12\. Lilith**_

 _ **13\. Rizevim Livan Lucifer**_

 _ **14\. Sirzechs Lucifer (True Form)**_

 _ **15\. Ajuka Beelzebub (True Form)**_

 _ **16\. Kurumi Tokisaki (Spirit Form)**_

 _ **17\. Tohka (Queen of Darkness Form)**_

 _ **18\. Amaterasu**_

 _ **19\. Crom Cruach**_

 _ **20\. Vali Lucifer (Diabolos Dragon Lucifer)**_

* * *

 _ **Factions/Teams**_

* * *

 _ **Future Foundation**_

 _ **\- Munakata Kyosuke**_

 _ **\- Chisa Yukizome**_

 _ **\- Nagito Komaeda**_

 _ **\- Juzo Sakakura**_

 _ **\- Makoto Naegi**_

 _ **\- Kyoko Kirigiri**_

 _ **\- Kazuo Tengan**_

* * *

 _ **Cataclysm**_

 _ **\- Issei Hyoudou, Aspect Of Death**_

 _ **\- Kurumi Tokisaki, Nightmare**_

 _ **\- Diablo, The Prime Evil**_

 _ **\- Oryx, The Taken King**_

 _ **\- Ophis, Infinite Dragon God**_

 _ **\- Katerea Leviathan**_

 _ **\- Tohka, Queen Of Darkness**_

 _ **\- Luviagelita Edelfelt**_

 _ **\- Raynare, Maid Of Death**_

 _ **\- Lieselotte Sherlock**_

 _ **\- Gilgamesh, King of Heroes**_

 _ **\- Tiamat, Chaos Karma Dragon**_

 _ **\- Saphira, Chaos Frost Dragon**_

 _ **\- Smaug, King Under the Mountain**_

 _ **\- Chroma, Ravaging Dragon**_

 _ **\- Oblivion, Deaths Embrace**_

* * *

 _ **Qlippoth**_

 _ **\- Rizevim Livan Lucifer**_

 _ **\- Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Despair**_

 _ **\- Euclid Lucifuge**_

 _ **\- Crom Cruach, Crescent Circle Dragon**_

 _ **\- Lilith**_

 _ **\- Apophis, Eclipse Dragon**_

 _ **\- Azi Dahaka, Diablism Thousand Dragon**_

 _ **\- Grendel, Crime Force Dragon**_

 _ **\- Ladon, Insomniac Dragon**_

 _ **\- Yamata no Orochi, Venom Blood Dragon**_

 _ **\- Niohoggr, Abyss Rage Dragon**_

* * *

 _ **Vali Team**_

 _ **\- Vali Lucifer**_

 _ **\- Kuroka**_

 _ **\- Bikou, Descendant Of Sun Wukong**_

 _ **\- Arthur Pendragon**_

 _ **\- Le Fay Pendragon**_

 _ **\- Fenrir**_

 _ **\- Gogmagog**_

* * *

 _ **That's all for the Bio on Factions, Teams and the Top Lists. Hope that was informative for you guys, some of this info will be important for the story. Also tell me what you think of the Top 10 in the Universe and the world, who do you guys think the ? Tops are? Anyway, PM And Review for suggestions and don't forget to Follow!**_

 _ **Next Chapter Coming Soon**_


	21. Cataclysm Arc Chapter 8 - Angel of Death

**Thank you guys for over 100 follows and favs! I really am happy that you guys are supporting my fanfiction, even though im new to making fanfictions you guys have been supporting me and have been honest about my work, so thanks! Hope you guys still enjoy the story! This chapter will be 5,000 words so it's gonna be the longest I've ever done, Hope you enjoy!**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **\- IceQueen In The Summer**

 **\- R3hmix**

 **Thanks for being with me from the start!**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 ***Ability/Action***

* * *

 **ASPECT OF DEATH**

* * *

 **CATACLYSM ARC**

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

 _ ***Lake town, Valhalla***_

Lake town, a town filled with happy children and races from the different realms around. However some were cautious of visiting Lake town because of the being that lies within the misty mountain, not too far from Lake town. This Mountain had a massive kingdom built into it by dwarves, however it was soon taken from the dwarves as a Dragon on par with a Dragon King arrived and stole the treasures for itself. This dragon had stolen the title of the dwarf king that once ruled this kingdom, King Under the Mountain was the title stolen from the king. This Dragon is named, Smaug.

A boy by the name of Hagrid was playing with his ball, while kicking it around he accidentally hit someone ahead. Hagrid ran to retrieve his ball, however the man whom he had hit picked it up. Hagrid arrived and stopped not too far from the man who had picked up his ball.

"I'm terribly sorry for hitting you sir!" Apologized Hagrid sincerely. The man saw the honest tone of his voice and decided to return the ball to its rightful owner. "Thank you!" Thanked Hagrid as he accepted his ball. The man then spoke to him. "Just make sure to watch where you kick it." Said the man with a deep voice, it was filled with hopelessness. "Mister? Are you a dwarf?" Asked the boy curiously. The Man then looked at the boy, observing him. "Indeed I am, how'd you figure it out?" Asked the Dwarf. "My mother said that dwarves are small even when they grow old!" Replied Hagrid. This made the dwarf smile, it seems that his kind wasn't forgotten.

"Did you live over there?" Asked Hagrid as he pointed towards the misty mountains. The dwarf looked at the direction the boy pointed at and saw the misty mountains. He then frowned as he indeed did live there, until Smaug had claimed it for himself. "Yeah, I lived there once upon a time." Replied The Dwarf as he was still frowning. "I'm sorry..." Apologized Hagrid as he saw the frown on the dwarves face. "It's alright, now tell me what's your name boy?" Asked the dwarf curiously. "Oh, my name is Hagrid! A human born in Valhalla!" Introduced Hagrid proudly. "Hahaha, My name is Thorin a dwarf born in Valhalla." Introduced Thorin happily.

The two then continued to chat about humans and dwarves, Hagrid had made friends with a dwarf. But Thorin was still fearful of Smaug, he desired to take back his mountain, little did he know that he would have a chance to take back what was his soon.

* * *

 _ ***Familiar Forest***_

Issei had finished his meeting with the Future Foundation a few hours ago, but he was then called by an old friend of his to talk. Issei had arrived at the location specified to him, a certain cave in the Familiar Forest. When he entered it everything around him was pitch black, he then activated his Eradication Gear to produce some light. **{ERADICATE!}** Announced the Eradication Gear. There was now an orange light accompanying Issei as he explored the cave. However he felt a presence behind him and he turned to face it, he was however ambushed... Ambushed with a kiss, a good one too.

Issei recognized who this was and proceeded to return the kiss, the two had started making out and had been pushed back to a wall in the cave. "Mmmm..." Moaned the girl Issei was kissing. The two then separated, this disappointed the girl. "Awww, so soon?" Pouted the girl. "Heh, sorry. But why did you call me here Saphira?" Asked Issei, the girl Issei was making out with was revealed to be Saphira the Chaos Frost Dragon.

"Hmm? I just wanted to see you again, and perhaps join the team you've formed." Replied Saphira honestly. "Cataclysm? You sure you wanna join? Your sister is also a member, and I know all about your relationship with her." Said Issei. "I know that Tiamat is also a member of your team, but if the reward is being with you almost everyday than the suffering is worth it." Stated Saphira courageously. "Heh, alright then I'll let you join." Agreed Issei. "Ufufufu, thank you Issei." Thanked Saphira honestly.

The two dragons returned to the Headquarters of The Cataclysm. Since Raynare was on an errand for Oblivion, Issei had to show Saphira around the base. However, because of Saphira's quick and intelligent mind she was able to memorize every place and room Issei had introduced to her easily.

* * *

 _ ***Cataclysm HQ***_

Issei had just finished showing Saphira around the base. Saphira was able to quickly memorize the places that Issei had introduced her to, this was due to her incredible intelligence and the rate at which her brain analyzes her surroundings, call it a talent if you may. However she was unable to meet any of the members as they were all either asleep or currently somewhere else, but as if fate knew it wanted Issei dead, a magic circle that had the color blue had appeared revealing a woman with blue hair and crystal clear eyes. It was Tiamat. '...Kill me...' Thought Issei as he was soon going to witness a battle between two sisters. "Hmm? It seems somebody has returned." Said Saphira as she saw the magic circle. However she then recognized the symbol, it was her sisters. "Che, why her?" Asked Saphira annoyed. "Hmm? Issei? Who is... This..." Stuttered Tiamat as she saw her sister standing beside Issei. "Sister..." Uttered Tiamat with hate. The two dragons looked at one another with hate and disgust, these two never got along. Issei now had his hand on his face as he was disappointed in himself. 'How? How could I have let this happen? In my own base no less!' Thought Issei hopelessly. **{Heh, now you know what I had to deal with being in a relationship with Saphira.}** Said Chroma amused. However another magic circle appeared, revealing Raynare. This relieved Issei as the battle would be postponed for now.

"Raynare, you're back! Did you get what Oblivion asked for?" Asked Issei, Relieved. "Indeed, This is the dark orb that Oblivion-sama had asked for" Replied Raynare as she handed Issei the dark orb. 'So, what does this do?' Asked Issei in his head. **[That is something that will further increase your strength, you might need it for your upcoming battle with the Trihexa.]** Stated Oblivion. 'So you're saying this will make me stronger? How?' Asked Issei once more. **[That dark orb contains some affinity from me, if you absorb it into the Hooks you should be able to unlock what is basically the Balance breaker for the Deaths Embrace.]** Explained Oblivion. 'Balance Breaker huh? Alright, I'll give it a shot.' Said Issei in his thoughts. Issei then summoned Deaths Embrace, surprising the three beings around him. "What are you doing?" Asked Tiamat curiously. "Obtaining a transformation!" Replied Issei as he ate the orb. This made Tiamat, Saphira and Raynare surprised as he ate the orb.

 **{WHAT THE HELL?!}** Shouted Chroma in surprise at Issei's stupidity. **[You idiot! That's not how you absorb the orb!]** Scolded Oblivion. Issei then grabbed his stomach as his stomach was now hurting. Saphira was surprised at the sudden pain Issei was experiencing. "Issei! Are you alright?!" Asked Saphira worried, she then helped Issei up. "Hehehehe, damn this hurts!" Said Issei, showing his masochist side.

 **[Fool, you shouldn't have eaten it. But no matter, I have a method to get it out of you.]** Reassured Oblivion. "Heh? How are you gonna remove something from my stomach?!" Asked Issei a little nervous. "Master, Please don't complain. If Oblivion has a method we must try it." Said Raynare a little irritated and worried. "Fine, what do I have to do?" Asked Issei. **[Simple, I will transfer the power of the orb into the hooks myself. Then after that is done you must activate the Balance Breaker and phase through the orb.]** Explained Oblivion. "Wait, can't I already do that with the normal hooks?" Asked Issei. "What Hooks are you talking about Issei?" Asked Tiamat Curiously. On cue Oblivion formed the hooks on Issei's hands. He then proceeded to absorb the power within the orb and transferred it into the hooks. Issei then widened his eyes as he felt his power of death increase gradually. "This power! Damn, this is more than I expected!" Said Issei surprised. **[Now, you must chant something to activate the Balance Breaker.]** Stated Oblivion.

"Chant? You mean like Juggernaut Drive? Why do I need to do that to activate the Balance breaker?" Asked Issei lazily. **[Don't complain, and besides you only have to chant it once and then you can activate it anytime you want.]** Replied Oblivion. **[Now, repeat after me...]** Said Oblivion, Issei then listened closely... He then nodded as he was ready to chant it. The others were surprised at how quick he was able to memorize the chant, but they didn't know how long it was so they couldn't judge yet.

" **I... Am Issei Hyoudou, The Aspect Of Death. I, am the one who shall become the Reaper Of Souls. I mock the values of Life, and Haunt those who dream. I shall show you the true meaning of despair, and teach you the ways of Death. I, shall prove to you that No one Can Stop Death! ANGEL OF DEATH, CHAOS ARMOR!** " Chanted Issei Hyoudou as he has finally become the Angel of Death. His armor had formed, it attached itself to Issei in the form of Mists, and morphed into the Chaos Armor, Angel Of Death. Issei was adorned with Black Robes and Armor, showing his dominance and control over Death.

"Issei? Are you still there?" Asked Saphira concerned. There was a long silence before Issei finally answered. **"Yes..."** Answered Issei, in this form however Issei had a trembling deep voice that would bring fear into anything that heard his voice. Saphira and Tiamat flinched at the voice of Issei, it was terrifying. Raynare however had gotten used to Issei's Power over Death, but it still had an effect on her as this new voice was just purely filled with terror and death. **"Interesting, what a menacing voice..."** Said Issei as he was impressed by his own voice.

Issei soon fell on his knees, this power was still new to him and he still needed some practice with the form. The Chaos armor then deactivated, while Issei was panting a lot. While the other three beings were about to help him, he managed to stand up on his own though. Suddenly a man with red crimson hair had appeared. "Heh, so you got stronger huh?" Asked the man. "Hoh? I didn't expect you to come Great Red." Said Issei.

"You realize I live here right?" Asked Great Red sarcastically. "Hehehe, true." Replied Issei. "But anyway, I know somebody who could be a good member for your team. Maybe even a sparring partner for your new form." Informed Great Red. "Hoh? Must be tough, who is he?" Asked Issei curiously. "Smaug, King under the mountain. He was able to steal a kingdom from the dwarves in Valhalla, he also has impenetrable skin, even tougher than mine." Replied Great Red honestly. "Alright, I'll just get some rest and I'll recruit this guy." Said Issei tired as he went inside the base. Saphira and Raynare soon followed him. Great Red soon left, while Tiamat had gone to her room to sleep.

* * *

 _ ***Lake Town, Valhalla**_

Thorin was walking on one of the pathways on Lake Town, until a bright Orange light had appeared in front of him. It revealed a man along with a blue haired beauty. "Who in the seven hells are you two?" Asked Thorin surprised. "Hmm? Is that a dwarf?" Asked Issei curiously. "Yes it is, they have a few of those over here in Valhalla." Replied Saphira as she inspected the dwarf. "Don't disrespect me! I am Thorin Oakenshield! Heir to the great Oakenshield Family." Boasted Thorin. "Oakenshield? Never heard of it." Said Issei. This made Thorin tighten his fists as he prepared to fight. Saphira then glared at him with her dragon eyes. Thorin flinched when he saw the glare of Saphira, her eyes were just like "his", They were the same as Smaug, King under the mountain. "N-No! Are you a dragon?!" Asked Thorin scared. "Hmm? How did you find out?" Asked Saphira in a cute voice. 'A dragon talking like that?! What type of dragons is she?!' Thought Thorin. "Alright enough kidding around, do you know where the King under the mountain is?" Asked Issei politely. "Why should I help a bunch of dragons?!" Asked Thorin loudly, causing some of the townspeople to look at them. "It seems this town has a bad history with our kind." Whispered Saphira to Issei. "Hmm, I see." Replied Issei.

Issei then told Saphira to revert to her Dragon Form, once she did all of the townspeople started screaming and panicking at the sight of a massive blue dragon with glowing violet eyes. Issei then created a strong barrier to prevent anybody from evacuating the area. Everyone was screaming and shouting thinking they were gonna die, even the mayor of the town had come outside and evacuated immediately.

Thorin was filled with fear and anger, he wanted to kill these dragons. He wanted to kill all dragons, but he thought that this was going to be the end for him and the people of Lake town. 'Poor Hagrid, I didn't want you to suffer such a terrible death.' Thought Thorin. Issei then flew up and announced himself. "You can stop panicking because we are not here to kill you!" Shouted Issei, getting the attention of the townspeople and stopping the riot. "We are simply here to ask for instructions! Do you know where the misty mountains are?!" Asked Issei while shouting. There was a gasp and a long silence afterward, people were whispering to each other about what could happen if they told him. "If we tell you, what will happen to us?" Asked an elderly man. "Hmm? You can go back to whatever you were doing of course!" Replied Issei honestly. All of the elders sensed the honesty in his voice, therefore one of them told him. "Over there!" Pointed an old man towards the mountains up north. "You should be able to see a small town over there, that's how you know you are close. Straight ahead from that town is the kingdom beneath the misty mountains. I must warn you, the King under the mountain lives there." Added the old man. "Hahaha, I know! I'm here to fight him." Said Issei, causing the townspeople to look at him as if he was insane. "But! That dragon has incredible strength and its skin is impenetrable! Are you sure you want to challenge it?" Asked the old man.

Issei then activated his Balance Breaker, this caused the townspeople to look at him in awe. **{RAVAGING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}** Said the Eradication gear. Issei then said "Don't worry, you won't have to live in fear of Smaug ever again." The townspeople then looked at him with hope, they wanted him to finally end the dragon. However Thorin didn't trust him one bit. He decided he would follow the him to the kingdom he once was supposed to rule. "I will come with you!" Announced Thorin. "Hmm? Why would you do that dwarf?" Asked Issei curiously. "That kingdom is my home, I can't simply trust a dragon to take it back from another dragon. I shall come with you." Said Thorin with pride. "Alright, but we won't protect you. Our only priority is to speak with Smaug and get him away from here." Stated Issei. "What?! I thought you were going to kill him!" Shouted Thorin.

"Heh, I plan to fight him. Not kill him, it would be a waste of a powerful dragon." Replied Issei. This made the townspeople a little worried and Thorin very mad. Issei along with Saphira then flew towards the misty mountains, leaving Thorin behind. "They left me!" Said Thorin angrily. "Look, Thorin just let them do as they please. If what they do gets Smaug away then I'll be supporting them." Said another dwarf. Thorin looked on ahead and hoped that the two dragons would not backstab Lake town and its people.

* * *

 _ ***Misty Mountains, Valhalla***_

Issei and Saphira were now at the entrance of the Kingdom that the Dragon Smaug had stolen from the Dwarves. "Smells like greed." Said Saphira. "This guy is just like Fafnir... This should be fun." Said Issei as he and Saphira stepped inside the kingdom. Once they had gotten inside further they had found massive amounts of gold and other worldly treasures. "Jeez, this guy is rich." Said Issei as he unleashed an attack that would get the dragon to come out. **{DOWNFALL MASSACRE}** Said the Eradication gear as the attack threw the gold and treasures everywhere and caused a massive explosion. "That did it." Said Saphira as both she and Issei saw an Orange dragon eye glow inside the smoke from the explosion. A loud growl was heard and very powerful fire was shot towards Issei and Saphira. Saphira dodged, while Issei just stood there trying to tank it. Once again his arrogance had gotten him hurt. Once the fire had stopped burning Issei he fell on his knees. 'Damn, I didn't expect that to hurt so much.' Thought Issei. Saphira then landed and defended Issei. Smaug saw the female dragon and was stunned by her beauty. He then asked "Who are you? And where did you come from? May I ask~?". Saphira then replied "I am the Chaos Frost Dragon, Saphira. I have come from the Underworld.". Smaug then observed Saphira, he then looked at the man with armor who had stood up. "Heh, that was some strong fire!" Complimented Issei. "No living being just takes a burn from my flames and lives to tell about it. Who are you?" Asked Smaug interested. "Issei Hyoudou, Black Dragon Emperor." Introduced Issei.

"Why have you come here? Are you here to kill me and take my treasure?" Asked Smaug menacingly. "Hoh? Oh nothing like that! I'm here to recruit you!" Replied Issei. "Recruit me? Do you think you're strong enough to contain me?" Asked Smaug as his snout was right in front of Issei. "We wont contain you. You will simply be a member of our team, We're called the Cataclysm." Replied Issei honestly.

"The Cataclysm? Interesting Name, What else do you claim to be?" Asked Smaug. "Hmm? Well, I am the Aspect of Death and the Black Dragon Emperor." Replied Issei. "Aspect of Death? Such a bone-chilling name~!... Can you live up to it~?" Asked Smaug with a deep voice. "I'd be more than happy to show you..." Replied Issei with a smirk of confidence. Smaug's eyes widen at this. "Your confidence, It is misplaced..." Said Smaug. "How about a deal then?" Suggested Issei.

"A deal? Of what sort? If it is one that offers treasure, I have all that I need and want right here..." Said Smaug. "Hoh? Really? Because I noticed you've been eyeing my companion over here." Said Issei as he looked at Saphira. "Huh?" Asked Saphira as both Smaug and Issei were looking at her. "You would offer your own servant?" Asked Smaug curiously. "Hehehe, I am known to be quite bold." Replied Issei confidently. Smaug then growls and says "Very well, I accept your terms.".

The battle between Smaug and Issei was now going to commence. Smaug started by attacking Issei with incredibly powerful flames, Issei managed to dodge this time. Issei countered by unleashing his **{LONGINUS REAP!}** attack against Smaug. He was pushed back by the attack but even the one of Issei's special attacks couldn't get through the hide of Smaug. Smaug Roared as he unleashed even more flames, while flying in the process. Issei then flanked him and proceeded to dropkick Smaug. It still wasn't enough to damage Smaug underneath his hide. Issei then remembered that Great Red had stated that Smaug's skin is stronger than his, which means Issei would have to unleash his Juggernaut Drive to defeat Smaug.

 **{JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!}** Said the Eradication gear as Issei had unleashed his Juggernaut Drive. "A new form? What else have you been hiding from me... Aspect of Death~?" Asked Smaug as he flapped his wings so hard that two hurricanes had been created inside the mountain. Issei however in his Juggernaut Drive was able to easily deflect these hurricanes. **{ERADICATE!}** Said the Eradication Gear as it unleashed a ball of energy and Issei threw it at Smaug. This time Smaug had been damaged, not even his hide could defend from such an attack. Smaug was now angry, he had roared incredibly loudly and charged at Issei. Issei however tried to take him straight on and charged with his head as well. The two clashed and they had destroyed the entrance to the Kingdom in the process. From lake town the two massive dragons could be seen duking it out. "You will burn!" Roared Smaug as he unleashed more flames, Issei blocked it with his fists and managed to get a punch in on Smaug. Smaug responded by smacking Issei with his tail, causing Issei to crash to the ground. **{ERADICATE! ERADICATE! ERADICATE! MASSACRE!}** Shouted the Eradication Gear. Smaug had created more hurricanes, all were headed for Issei until **{LONGINUS! O-O-OBLITERATOR!}** Shouted the Eradication Gear as a massive beam of energy was released from Issei's chest. The hurricanes were swept away like nothing while Smaug wasn't fast enough to dodge. He was mortally wounded and fell to the ground unconscious.

Smaug, The King Under the Mountain had been defeated. Issei then deactivated his Juggernaut Drive and dived down still in his Balance Breaker, Saphira also arrived beside Issei to heal him. Once Issei had been healed Saphira was ordered to heal Smaug, once that was done he would be introduced to the Cataclysm and its rules.

* * *

 _ ***Dimensional Gap***_

Great Red was floating in the blank void of the Dimensional Gap. "Hmph, once again he gains a powerful ally." Said Great Red. A new voice then replied "Issei... Likes good battles..." It was Ophis who said that. "Heh, how's your spawn Lilith doing?" Asked Great Red sarcastically. "...Baka-Red..." Said Ophis.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that Chapter! I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter up to date, however I believe I wasn't able to reach 5,000 words for this one, I reached 4,000 but I do apologize for the delay. I shall be making the words for every chapter vary between 3,500 up to 5,500. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and tell me what you think Of Smaug joining the Cataclysm, and the mention of Lilith. Do you guys think she should be added to Issei's harem? Also as for the switch of Akeno and Xenovia on the Harems, the two will officially be on Tomoki's harem permanently. As for Irina, if the majority of you want her on Issei's harem please review or PM me what you would like to happen. Anyway, have a nice day... (Trihexa is coming...)**

Issei's Harem

: Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ophis, Vali Lucifer, Amaterasu, Freya, Hella, Venelana Gremory, Ravel Phenex, Lieselotte Sherlock, Grayfia Lucifuge, Kuroka, Lady Phenex, Yubelluna, Penemue, Raynare, Tiamat, Saphira, Tohka, Chisa Yukizome, Luviagelita Edelfelt.

Tomoki's Harem

: Rias Gremory, Koneko/Shirone, Asia Argento, Irina Shidou, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia Quarta.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	22. Cataclysm Arc Chapter 9 - Samael's Curse

**Hey guys! Once again thank you for your support! I'd appreciate it if you guys gave your opinion on this via Review or PM, What do you think the name of the third arc should be? Now, for the harem. Irina will be staying in Tomoki's Harem due to obvious reasons... Seriously look at Issei's Harem. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **\- hungcbvn123**

 **\- IceQueen In The Summer**

 **\- Destributor**

 **Thanks for being supportive of my fanfiction!**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 ***Ability/Action***

* * *

 **ASPECT OF DEATH**

* * *

 **CATACLYSM ARC**

* * *

 **CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

 _ ***Issei's Head***_

Issei was in his Chaos Armor, he was training himself mentally to properly use his Angel of Death form. Issei had already mastered the use of the Chaos armor's hooks and control over Mists of death. He still however had to master his control over the souls of others and control over entities of death.

 **{Interesting form, how strong is it at max power?}** Asked Chroma curiously. Oblivion replied **[Let's just say it would give your Dragon God form a pretty tough challenge.]**. **"Heh, I'm getting pretty used to it now."** Said Issei confidently. **[There is still that one entity of death that you aren't able to summon yet.]** Stated Oblivion honestly. **"Yeah, I know. But don't worry I'll get to summon him when I get stronger in this form."** Said Issei.

 **{What about Trihexa though? Do you think your Angel of Death or Dragon God forms will be able to defeat it?}** Asked Chroma. **"Not sure, with enough Eradicate boosts with the Dragon God Form I can probably beat Trihexa, but with the Angel of Death I'm not sure yet."** Replied Issei Honestly. Issei then deactivated his Chaos Armor. "I still have to introduce Smaug to the other members. So I'm gonna exit now." Added Issei as he left his dream world.

* * *

 _ ***Cataclysm HQ***_

Issei got out of his room and headed down to the Training room, where Smaug had been left to train. Once Issei had arrived he spoke to Smaug. "So, how do you like the training room?" Asked Issei. "This room can satisfy my needs for training~. However, I have yet to meet any other members of your team. Did you perhaps lie to me about this team being filled with strong members~?" Asked Smaug as his eyes glowed a fiery orange. "Hahaha, of course not. I came here to introduce you to the team, you are one of the strongest members here after all." Replied Issei as he left the training room, Smaug followed him outside the building. Outside was all of the members of the Cataclysm, some were uninterested while others were. Both Issei and Smaug had arrived outside, Smaug was observing the members.

He saw the Dragon that he wanted to claim, Saphira. But the rest he did not recognize. "Alright, everyone this is the newest addition to our team. Smaug, King under the mountain." Introduced Issei to the team. Gilgamesh spoke first "I know who this is, he was the one who stole the kingdom of the dwarves that I had once worked with.". "Those dwarves were weak, they deserved death~" Stated Smaug menacingly. "Heh, I wasn't complaining." Replied Gilgamesh. Diablo spoke next "I can sense true evil emitting from you, you have my respect...". "Who are you~?" Asked Smaug curiously. "Diablo, the Prime Evil. Nice to meet you Smaug..." Greeted Diablo.

Smaug then observed Diablo as his form was interesting to Smaug. Then the others introduced themselves. "Hey, I'm Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon." Greeted Tiamat respectfully. "Hmm? Are you perhaps the sister of Saphira?" Asked Smaug curiously as he sensed the same aura around Tiamat. "Y-yeah... I am." Replied Tiamat with slight venom when she admitted it. Smaug could sense the venom in her voice, he already knew that the sisters had a bad history. Ophis then introduced herself. "I... Am Ophis.". "Ophis? The infinite dragon?" Asked Smaug. Ophis then nodded in response. The rest had introduced themselves to Smaug normally, once that was done everyone had returned to what they were doing before.

* * *

 _ ***Crumbling Dimension***_

Shalba Beelzebub had entered the Crumbling dimension, with Tomoki following him. Once Shalba had seen that Tomoki had followed him he said "Why did you come here? Do you ignore me as well? One who carries the blood of the real Maou?! However since you are a heavenly dragon, You must be hiding the desire to dominate the human world and the underworld!". "I don't understand complicated shit like that! But earlier you said you would kill the kids in the underworld right? There's no way in hell I'm gonna allow that!" Replied Tomoki confidently. Tomoki's power than increased dramatically, Shalba then said. "You are going to die here lowly devil!".

Tomoki then made the Evil piece within him explode in a crimson color. **(CARDINAL CRIMSON PROMOTION)** "I, who shall awaken, am the Red Dragon Emperor who holds up the truth of the King up-high! I hold the Infinite Hope, and the Indestructible dream! I shall walk on the road of righteousness. I will become the Emperor of the Crimson Dragon... And I will lead you to the path of Heaven glowing in Deep Crimson Light!" Chanted Tomoki as he activated his...

 **(CARDINAL CRIMSON PROMOTION FULL DRIVE!)** Shouted the Boosted Gear. "Bastard! I will show you the power of a real Beelzebub!" Stated Shalba as he pointed his hand at Tomoki, a warp was created and it unleashed multiple bees. Enormous masses of aura were shooting out from the bees. Tomoki countered with his **(STAR SONIC BOOSTER!)** Said the Boosted gear, this allowed Tomoki to dodge easily with incredible speed. Tomoki then charged and hit Shalba in the stomach. Tomoki then used **(SOLID IMPACT BOOSTER!)** a crimson-aura then covered Tomoki's right arm and shaped itself into a large fist. He then precisely performed a body blow.

The fist went deep into Shalba's stomach and made him cough blood. "You insolent low-class devil! Take this!" Shouted Shalba as he created multiple magic circles and shot a full burst of different elemental attacks. However Tomoki took hit away his attacks with his fist and shortened their distance with incredible speed. He then increased his strength with **(SOLID IMPACT BOOSTER!)** He then punched Shalba in his face. Because of the lethal hit, Shalba had massive amounts of blood coming out of his face. Tomoki then got arrogant and asked "Is that it?". Shalba then laughed "Hahahahaha! A mere rotten Dragon, A former human who is the equivalent of trash, making a fool of a real Maou...!". The two had kept fighting, with Tomoki having the advantage. Soon Shalba was at his breaking point, literally most of his body was bloody from Tomoki's punches, and his bees were being disintegrated by Tomoki using Dragon Shot. "You shitty Heavenly Dragon! How about this!" Shouted Shalba while bleeding everywhere, he created a magic circle on his hand and what came out was a single arrow. It flew at a high velocity and hit Tomoki's right arm, piercing through the scale mail.

Tomoki tried to pull it out but the Intense pain had hit him. His power was leaving him and pain spread throughout his body. "Fuhahahahaha! It's painful isn't it? The tip of the arrow was covered with blood from Samael! I received it from Hades, and I planned on using it against Vali just in case, but for me to use it against trash like you... No matter, you will now die... Red Dragon Emperor!" Said Shalba laughing. **(Partner, it has even affected me. It was so strong I fell unconscious for a few seconds.)** Said Ddraig. Tomoki with all of his strength then stood up. He was still bleeding though, but he knew he had to stop Shalba. "What?! You should've received a curse! How can you move?! Are you telling me you are not afraid of death?!" Asked Shalba with slight fear. 'Idiot, of course I am! But I know that I can't let you live to hurt other people!' Thought Tomoki. **(BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!)** Boosted Tomoki.

Tomoki unleashed multiple combos of punches and kicks against Shalba. "Absurd! How can this be?! I tried to accomplish my vengeance by seeking the help of Hades and the Hero faction! I even went through their Experiments that made me puke! But why are the White and Red heavenly dragons getting in my way?! Why can't you be like the Black Heavenly Dragon and just mind your own business?! I can't understand! I really can't understand!" Whined Shalba. "You tried to take away the smiles of the children. That is enough reason for me to kick your ass! I am the Breast Dragon Emperor! And I will not let you take their future away from them, I will kill you here!" Replied Tomoki with pride and confidence. Cannons then appeared from his wings and started to get ready to fire a blast. Enormous power was being charged inside the cannon, Shalba flew away trying to escape however it was too late. "Blow away! Crimson Blaster!" Shouted Tomoki loudly.

 **(FANG BLAST BOOSTER!)** Shouted the Boosted Gear as enormous amounts of crimson aura was released from the cannons. "Hahahaha! Either way, you will die from Samael's curse! Red Dragon Emperor!" Stated Shalba before being completely eradicated by Tomoki's attack.

...

... The Crumbling Field. Tomoki's eyesight was getting blurry, He didn't have the strength to walk anymore. But he couldn't feel the pain of the curse anymore. 'It doesn't hurt... Nor is it painful.' Thought Tomoki. A magic circle then appeared, revealing Issei Hyoudou. "I-Issei...?" Asked Tomoki softly. "Damn, seems I was too late..." Said Issei as he went and picked up Tomoki. **(Partner! It's almost time! Azazel and the others are probably about to open the Dragon gate for us! Then the only thing left is for them to summon us!)** Said Ddraig, sounding worried. "I-I know Ddraig, Issei let's move on..." Said Tomoki weakly. Issei was helping Tomoki walk. While walking Tomoki asked "Hey, what will you do once we get out of here?". "Hmm? That doesn't really seem relevant considering what's happening to you right now, but i'd be returning to my base and helping my new team member get used to his new surroundings." Replied Issei.

'My legs wont go any further...' Thought Tomoki. 'Huh? My eyesight keeps going to the side... And then up... Did I fall down? I cant even tell...' Thought Tomoki. Issei was still there, when he sensed the Curse of Samael within Tomoki he immediately came here as he didn't want his rival to die. "Issei... Tell me... How do you literally get... All of the girls in the world... To like you...?" Asked Tomoki softly. "Heh, even at death you're still a pervert..." Said Issei. 'What am I saying?...' Thought Tomoki. Tomoki then kept thinking about his life and his family. **{Ddraig, the boy is at his limit, the curse is circulating through his entire body.}** Said Chroma honestly. **(I know that, Chroma! I already know that! But he won't die! This man has always kept on standing up!)** Replied Ddraig, almost sounding in denial. Tomoki then thought of all the times he had spent with Rias and his friends. **(Let's go home partner! What are you doing!? Stand up! You always stood up!)** Shouted Ddraig. There was a long silence until Tomoki said. "I... Love you Rias..." He managed to utter.

...

"...Ddraig, He isn't moving..." Stated Issei. **(...Yeah...)** Replied Ddraig, sounding sad. **{Ddraig... Are you crying?}** Asked Chroma in disbelief. **(...Yeah...)** Replied Ddraig crying. "He... Wasn't a bad person... He may have been a pervert, but who ever said that was a bad thing? I had fun fighting him." Said Issei trying to cheer Ddraig up. **(...Yeah, it was fun... Hey, Issei... No, Tomoki's last friend...)** Called Ddraig. "Hmm? What is it?" Asked Issei. **(Can you listen to my story for a bit, before I move on to a new host?)** Asked Ddraig. "...Sure..." Replied Issei. **(I want you to remember this man forever. Let me talk about him...)** Said Ddraig. "Did you think he was a good Red Dragon Emperor?" Asked Issei curiously. **(Yes, this is the story about the man who was the best Red Dragon Emperor...)** Said Ddraig as he began telling his story to the Black Dragon Emperor.

...

Azazel, Tannin, Vali and the other friends of Tomoki were waiting for him to come out of the Dragon Gate that they were working on. They expected him to come back to them, along with good news...

However, the only thing that came out of the Dragon Gate was 8 Evil Pieces. Everyone looked at the pieces not knowing what to make of it at first, until Azazel shouted. "You idiot!" He shouted as he fell on his knees. Tannin was standing still, but inside he was a little sad. The rest however started crying, even Vali had a tear drop...

From above however, Issei Hyoudou was watching...

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry I had to cut this chapter short, but I thought that this was the perfect ending for the chapter and I also needed your opinion on this, Should Tomoki come back or should he stay dead? Tell me through the Reviews or PM me, please vote for your choice! As you can see we are nearing the finale of the Cataclysm Arc, I hope you guys enjoy the last few chapters as there will be some sad moments such as this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

Issei's Harem

: Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ophis, Vali Lucifer, Amaterasu, Freya, Hella, Venelana Gremory, Ravel Phenex, Lieselotte Sherlock, Grayfia Lucifuge, Kuroka, Lady Phenex, Yubelluna, Penemue, Raynare, Tiamat, Saphira, Tohka, Chisa Yukizome, Luviagelita Edelfelt.

Tomoki's Harem

: Rias Gremory, Koneko/Shirone, Asia Argento, Irina Shidou, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia Quarta.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	23. Cataclysm Arc Chapter 10 - Hades

**Hey guys! I have seen the votes, and Tomoki will live. I'm sorry for those that wanted him to die and wanted him to have Ddraig, but I hope you will be satisfied by what you will see from Ddraig and Issei in this chapter and the next. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **\- Phoenix626**

 **\- IceQueen In The Summer**

 **Thanks for being supportive of my Fanfic!**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 **"Angel of Death Issei Speaking"**

 ***Ability/Action***

* * *

 **ASPECT OF DEATH**

* * *

 **CATACLYSM ARC**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

The Crisis in the Underworld was being taken care of by multiple Devil families, however Rias Gremory had been in her room sobbing. Sona, Riser, Ruval and other Devils had visited to check on her and the group that had been depressed since Tomoki's Evil pieces were found, without Tomoki himself. However, Sairaorg was not going to let Rias Gremory fade away like this. Sona had called Sairaorg over and he is going to make sure that Rias can get out there and defend the Underworld like the rest. He entered Rias' Room along with Kiba Yuuto. "I'm coming in Rias." Said Sairaorg as he entered the room. Rias was sitting on her table, her eyes even more hollow than Akeno's and are swollen red. She was crying the entire time. Sairaorg makes a sigh of boredom as he got closer to Rias.

"You are showing me something very boring Rias..." Said Sairaorg honestly. Seeing his attitude, Rias asks him with an unpleasant voice. "...Sairaorg. Why did you come here...?". "I received a call from Sona Sitri, don't worry. I received this call privately, nobody knows about the disappearance of Tomoki yet." Replied Sairaorg.

"Let's go Rias, the Underworld is under a crisis. What is the point for someone like you who has strong servants to be staying here, being utterly useless? We are young Devils with incredible powers and we need to demonstrate to the people of the Underworld that we can protect them. And that one day we can rise up to the standards of the higher ups." Added Sairaorg. "...It's none of my concern..." Replied Rias lowly. "So this is how low you fall... Just because your mans whereabouts are unknown? Rias, you were supposed to be better than this..." Stated Sairaorg Honestly. Rias then threw a pillow towards Kiba and Sairaorg angrily. "A world without him! Is not a world I want to be in! And neither is it one that I will care about!" Shouted Rias angrily. "Heh! Tomoki didn't fall in love with what is right in front of me right now, He fell in love with Rias Gremory! Not this mess that I am facing right now!" Replied Sairaorg Loudly. "Tomoki kept standing up no matter what! He lived up to your expectations, he stood up for your dream with courage! How can his master, the woman he loved have such low capacity?!" Asked Sairaorg Angrily.

Rias was shocked at Sairaorg's Words. "You need to stand up Rias, stand up like he always did! He kept moving forward! You should know the man who defeated me in a fist fight head on! ME, THE BEST!" Added Sairaorg. "...And you think that he is dead?" Asked Sairaorg Mockingly. Rias was speechless. "Hahaha! Him? Dead? Now that is something to laugh about! Hahahahahaha!" Laughed Sairaorg. "Let me ask you one thing Rias, did he make love to you yet?" Asked Sairaorg.

"...No he didn't..." Replied Rias Honestly. "Hahahahaha!" Laughed Sairaorg once more. With full confidence and strength Sairaorg says "Then he didn't die. There is no way in hell that Tomoki Komaeda would ever die without ever making love with you! You, Rias Gremory!". Kiba knew it was something unreliable, but it still had more persuasive power than anything else. "Is that not who the Breast Dragon Emperor was?" Asked Sairaorg. He then turns around after saying that. "I will be waiting at the battlefield, I know you will definitely come Rias and Gremory Team! You will come if you truly are the Breast Dragon Emperors comrades! You will protect the children that Tomoki tried to protect!" Said Sairaorg as he left to fight in the Battlefield.

There was a bit of light in Rias' eyes, and a small amount of Hope had formed within Kiba.

* * *

 _ ***Cataclysm HQ***_

Issei was in his office, watching the battle in the Underworld. Raynare then knocked and walked inside. She headed to Issei's desk and asked "Shall we be assisting the Devils in their Crisis?". Issei then looked at Raynare. "No, it is none of our business..." Replied Issei. "Very well." Said Raynare as she exited the room. As soon as she left a dark mist formed revealing a woman with flowing White hair and pinkish-red eyes. "So you've come... Shinigami." Said Issei. Shinigami then replied with "So, what do you need me to do with the Red Dragon Emperor?".

* * *

 _ ***Flashback, a few hours ago.***_

Issei had just finished listening to Ddraig's story about Tomoki Komaeda. "Hmm, I see. So he truly was the strongest Red Dragon Emperor..." Said Issei Honestly. **(Hehehe... Yeah, he was... Anyway, I thank you for listening Issei Hyoudou... Please do not forget him...)** Replied Ddraig as he was about to leave Tomoki's lifeless body. "Wait!" Said Issei, this made Ddraig stop. "I can bring him back..." Said Issei. **(What?! How?)** Asked Ddraig with hope. "I am the Aspect Of Death, the representative of death in this world." Said Issei as he activated his Chaos Armor. **"Therefore, I control the souls of others. I shall take Tomoki's soul and give it to my Master, Death Itself..."** Said Issei as he literally grabbed Tomoki's soul with his hands. **(How strong are you?... Wait, how will bringing Tomoki to death itself bring him back?)** Asked Ddraig curiously. **"Simple, Death is Death. My master can do anything, she can create a body for Tomoki and fuse it with his soul. Essentially bringing him back, I could also take the Sacred Gear that is currently inside his lifeless body and give it to his new body."** Explained Issei. **(...Alright! Please bring him back!)** Pleaded Ddraig. **"I will..."** Replied Issei as he then took the Boosted Gear from Tomoki's disintegrating body.

 _ ***Flashback End***_

* * *

"I have his soul sealed away in this Black Soulstone, and the Red Dragon Emperor is currently residing within me." Replied Issei as he gave the Black Soulstone to Shinigami. "Hoh? Interesting, this is the first time you have ever requested something like this from me Issei-kun. Of all the people why this boy?" Asked Shinigami Interested. "Let's just say he is a very special Red Dragon Emperor..." Replied Issei Honestly. "Hehehe! Alright, it will take a few days for me to be able to create a body exactly like his old one though." Stated Shinigami. "As long as he can return to this world then the wait is worth it." Replied Issei. Shinigami then nodded and returned to the Domain of Death.

"Heh, it seems like you'll be with me for a few days... Welsh Dragon." Said Issei. **(I can feel all of the power that you wield! I've never had a host this powerful!)** Said Ddraig amazed. **{Heh, this is amusing! I never expected Issei to have someone so weak in here!}** Mocked Chroma. **(Weak?! How dare you! I am the Welsh Dragon!)** Replied Ddraig. **[Hahahaha! Nice to meet you, I am a God of Death! Call me Oblivion.]** Greeted Oblivion. **(A God of Death? How come I've never heard of you?)** Asked Ddraig. **[Hehehe, well I am on a completely different level than this worlds conception of power so it makes sense that nobody will know who I am in your world!]** Stated Oblivion Boastfully. **(I-Is that so...)** Replied Ddraig, he was going to be living with people above his own league for a few days.

* * *

 _ ***Omnipotent World***_

A man with Heavenly Gold armor was watching Issei Hyoudou through an orb that looked like it was created by Gods. A woman then walked in and spoke to the man. "Hmm? What are you doing watching over Issei-kun?" Asked a woman with green hair and beautiful green eyes. This woman also had a perfect body, perfect bust and perfect curves. "Just checking if he is doing anything reckless." Replied the man in armor. "Awww, Imperius cares about Issei-kun! How cute!" Said the woman teasingly. "Oh shut up! You tried making a move on him Gaia!" Shouted Imperius, Valor Itself. "So? He is the most handsome man I've ever seen in centuries, of course I will try to make a move on him." Replied Gaia, Mother Nature. "Heh! None of you have as much influence on him as I do! His new form is even called Chaos Armor! Hahahaha!" Laughed a man in Godly looking armor with glowing marks everywhere. "Well, that is only because of your Battle-maniac personality and your arrogance, the two of you are literally brothers, Chaos." Said Shinigami as she entered the God's Chamber with a soul in her hands. "Is that the Red Dragon Emperor?" Asked Imperius. "Indeed, I see you've been watching Issei. Are you perhaps gay Imperius?" Asked Shinigami Jokingly. This Irritated Imperius even further.

After the Strongest in the Universe had finished chatting and returned to their Domains, Shinigami began working on giving Tomoki Komaeda a new body. However, since she is Death itself, she had some plans of her own...

* * *

 _ ***Cataclysm HQ***_

Issei was still in his office, getting to know Ddraig. At this point Ddraig was completely honored to have Issei as his host, even if its just for a few days. Issei then asked something that bothered him "Hey, what about the previous Red Dragon Emperors? Weren't their thoughts still present in the Boosted Gear?". Ddraig was silent for a bit, until he answered **(In order to save Tomoki's soul from the Curse, they were the substitute for the curse.)**. "Ah, I see. I'm sorry for your loss..." Said Issei sincerely. **(It's alright, they were technically dead already. But they did leave a final message for Tomoki, as did the White Dragon Emperor that was with them.)** Stated Ddraig. "Interesting, is it only for Tomoki or can I possibly see it?" Asked Issei. Ddraig nodded and a vision appears from the Boosted Gear... There was a long silence after Issei had seen the Final message of the former Heavenly Dragon Wielders. " **[{HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA}]** " Laughed Oblivion, Issei and Chroma simultaneously.

* * *

 _ ***Realm of The Dead***_

Sirzechs, Azazel and Dulio had come to the Realm of the Dead to speak with Hades. Once they had confronted him, Hades spoke first. "For all of you to come here, Hahahaha. I certainly did not expect this visit!". "So who is that fake angel over there? I can feel an abnormal presence from him." Asked Hades Curiously. The man then stepped forward. "Hello, I am Dulio Gesualdo, Brave Saint's Joker. I have been assigned as a guard for Sirzechs Lucifer and Azazel. Although it doesn't seem like they need it. However, it was an order from Lord Michael." Introduced Dulio. "The rumored trump card of the Heavens huh? I hear that the Longinus within you can freely control the weather of the sky, Hahaha that Michael. I never expected him to send his joker here." Said Hades Amused. "The Bosses of the bats and crows, along with two Longinus Users. Don't you think that this can be considered bullying, to bring such strong warriors to an old guy like me?" Asked Hades Sarcastically.

"It might not be bad to talk to all of you while drinking tea... But I will ask you, what business do you have here?" Asked Hades Seriously. "A few days ago there was an incident at the Underworld which took place at the territory of Glasya-Labolas. My sister along with her servants and Azazel over here had received an assault from the Khaos Brigade, at the hotel near the mid-class devil promotion stadium." Replied Sirzechs Normally. "Ah, that. I have received a report about it." Said Hades. "And I heard that the Governor and the others were attacked by the Grim Reapers." Added Sirzechs. "I heard that your sister and Azazel were trying to get in touch with The Ravaging Dragon secretly. So I had them investigate it. All of the factions are having an alliance after all, the relationship between all factions would crumble if anybody allied with the Deceitful Black Dragon Emperor, I mean that dragon would destroy the whole world if he would have some fun doing it. Because of this, I had my underlings look into it, and perhaps give you a small warning." Explained Hades.

"Though it seems it was my misunderstanding. If you received any casualties then I will apologize, if you want atonement then ask and you will receive. As long as it is not my own life." Offered Hades. "Is that so, so it was your misunderstanding... I see, I also came here because I've heard a rumor hat doesn't sound all that good." Replied Sirzechs Seriously. "I have received a report that you have been working with the Khaos Brigade behind the scenes. I hear that you are helping the Hero Faction and the Old Maou Faction, I also heard that they used Samael. If this is true, then your actions will be seen as serious treason. Even if we are standing in different positions, all the factions have agreed to not have that come out. I don't want to question your innocence, but just for confirmation, will you let us see the Seal of Samael?" Added Sirzechs, cornering Hades. "This is idiotic, I am busy. I don't have the time to be accused of such things." Replied Hades. "I understand, then I will stop questioning you. But it is true that you are being accused. So let's do this then, I would like you to stay with us here until the monster incidents settle in the underworld." Replied Sirzechs.

"Huh, such interesting things you say Sirzechs. Yes, how about this then? I will accept that suggestion... If you show me your true form." Said Hades. "I heard rumors about it, the reason why the devil Sirzechs became a Lucifer. The reason for which you have surpassed being called a Devil." Added Hades. Sirzechs nodded in agreement. "Very well, if that will make you stay here, then it is a cheap deal. But I suggest you tell those around you to back off, or they will definitely perish." Warned Sirzechs as he removed his shirt. "The ones around me are High-class and Ultimate-class Grim Reapers. Even so, I don't think I can see any lies in your words." Said Hades as he ordered the Grim Reapers to stay back. 'He's seriously gonna do it...' Thought Azazel.

* * *

 _ ***Somewhere in The Underworld***_

Junko Enoshima was drinking some orange juice, she was watching the Crisis on the Underworld. "Upupupu! Such Despair, so many people are dying!" Said Junko with joy. A magic circle then appeared, revealing three beings. "Hoh? Oh, aren't you from the Cataclysm?" Asked Junko. The magic circle revealed Issei, Diablo and Gilgamesh. "We meet at last, Junko Enoshima." Said Issei as he activated his Balance Breaker. **{RAVAGING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}** Said the Eradication Gear. Diablo Roared loudly, Gilgamesh prepared a few swords and spears. "Upupupu! Do you perhaps want to fight me right now?" Asked Junko Sarcastically. **{DOWNFALL MASSACRE!}** Said the Eradication gear as the entire area Junko was on was completely eradicated. "Does that answer your question?" Asked Issei. "Upupupu! This is good! I haven't had a good fight in ages!" Said Junko as she fired multiple Holy guns. Issei was blocking most of the bullets, Diablo from the ground then charged at Junko. He tried to stab her with his claws, but Junko had jumped away and threw multiple knives with magical boosts. Diablo was protected by Gilgamesh as he had some swords block the knives.

"Ehh? Isn't this a bit unfair?" Asked Junko as she had unleashed multiple Dark magic attacks. Gilgamesh then summoned one of his strongest Swords, Ea. "With this, you will die..." Said Gilgamesh as he slashed his sword at Junko, she dodged it in time. However the multiple mountains and hills behind Junko were completely destroyed. "Upupupu! Such a strong weapon!" Said Junko as she summoned multiple Despair Bears. Diablo fought all of the Despair Bears, they were decently strong. Gilgamesh had kept slashing Ea at Junko. She now had a Legendary Sword to block against Ea. "How do you like it? I call this sword the Slash Slash Despair!" Said Junko as she was fighting on par with Gilgamesh and his Ea. "Tsk, How can such an inferior sword challenge my Ea?!" Asked Gilgamesh as both he and Junko kept clashing.

Issei was fighting a few Despair Bears, until he got a message from his master. "Issei, Tomoki's body is finished, And I have fused his soul with it. I will bring him to your place." Said Shinigami. "Heh, that was quicker than expected." Said Issei. 'Alright, before we go back I want to test you out!' Said Issei as he deactivated his Balance Breaker. **{What are you doing partner?}** Asked Chroma Curiously. "Watch!" Said Issei as the power his body was emitting forced the Despair Bears back.

"Now, let us fight at least one battle together!" Said Issei as he formed a fist with his left hand. "Balance Break!" Shouted Issei as his hand glowed a crimson red. **[Well, it would be a wasted opportunity to not use him at least one time.]** Said Oblivion.

 **(WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!)**

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that chapter, Jeanne from the Hero Faction will be joining Issei's Harem along with Lilith. Also tell me what you think of Issei using Ddraig to fight against Junko. Don't forget to PM and Review, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There will only be two chapters left after this one, the Cataclysm Arc is coming to an end. Anyway, have a nice day!**

Issei's Harem

: Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ophis, Vali Lucifer, Amaterasu, Freya, Hella, Venelana Gremory, Ravel Phenex, Lieselotte Sherlock, Grayfia Lucifuge, Kuroka, Lady Phenex, Yubelluna, Penemue, Raynare, Tiamat, Saphira, Tohka, Chisa Yukizome, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Jeanne, Lilith.

Tomoki's Harem

: Rias Gremory, Koneko/Shirone, Asia Argento, Irina Shidou, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia Quarta, Le Fay Pendragon.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	24. Cataclysm Arc Chapter 11 - Death Knight

**Hey guys! This will be the chapter that leads up to the finale! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please PM or Review for any suggestions. Let us try and reach 200 Follows! Anyway, here is the chapter.**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **\- War historian**

 **\- IceQueen In The Summer**

 **\- Houvdon Lucifer the Nephilim**

 **Thanks for being with me from the start!**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 **"Angel of Death Issei Speaking"**

 ***Ability/Action***

* * *

 **ASPECT OF DEATH**

* * *

 **CATACLYSM ARC**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

 **(WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!)** Shouted the Boosted Gear. "Heh, alright let's try this! Dragon Shot!" Said Issei as he unleashed a massive ball of destruction. This eradicated all the remaining Despair bears. Junko saw that all of her Bears were already dead, she then released a massive dark aura around her. Diablo roared and summoned multiple demons to attack Junko, but she quickly killed all of them. **(BOOST BOOST BOOSTX100)** Boosted the Boosted gear. "Ddraig, remember this move of mine! CRIMSON ERADICATOR!" Shouted Issei as a massive beam of energy was shot from both of Issei's hands. "Upupupu! How about some of my Despair?!" Said Junko as she unleashed her own beam. 'Damn, how many magic types does she have?' Thought Issei Curiously.

Seeing an opportunity Gilgamesh charges with his Ea in hand. Just as Gilgamesh was about to hit Junko, someone else blocked his Ea. "What?!" Uttered Gilgamesh as he witnessed his Ea being blocked once again. Once Gilgamesh had a clear view of his new opponent he asked "Who are you?". The one who blocked Ea was a girl with long silver hair tied up into two braids on either side of her head, along with bright red eyes. "I am, Peko Pekoyama. Ultimate Swordswoman, and I shall defend Junko Enoshima at all costs!" Introduced Peko as she dashed at Gilgamesh and managed to cut his right arm off. Gilgamesh winced at the pain, he was vulnerable as his Ea was on the ground with his right arm. Peko was going for the final blow, until Diablo had blocked her Sword with his claws. "You shall be fighting the Prime Evil!" Said Diablo as he began slashing at Peko with his claws.

Issei had won the beam struggle with Junko, she was incredibly damaged and was looking at Issei... With lust. **(BOOST!)** Boosted the Boosted Gear as Issei landed on the ground, getting ready for a fist fight. However, Issei had noticed she was blushing. '...For real?' Asked Issei In his thoughts. **{What a masochist...}** Said Chroma. "H-Hey..." Called Issei. "Yes?!" Asked Junko flustered. 'She is part of Qlippoth, but maybe I can persuade her to join The Cataclysm...' Thought Issei. "Would you perhaps consider joining my team?" Asked Issei. Junko looked at him for awhile but finally answered "Hmmm, nah! Not now at least. I'd like to watch this world suffer true Despair! After that, I can probably join your team." Replied Junko Honestly. 'Damn, I want to claim him for myself. But it seems that I'll have to wait.' Thought Junko.

Diablo was still fighting Peko, however he made multiple cuts around his body. "You are getting tired, give up." Suggested Peko. "No... I am the Prime Evil, Diablo! This name does not know defeat!" Roared Diablo with pride. Peko was amazed at the sudden speed and power increase within Diablo, He was able to get a hit on Peko, damaging her greatly. Junko saw this and announced "Peko! We're leaving!". "Very well..." Replied Peko as she and Junko had disappeared. "Coward..." Said Diablo.

Issei, Diablo and Gilgamesh had regrouped. "Damn, you lost your arm." Said Issei. "This is nothing, I wouldn't be the King of Heroes if I couldn't handle losing an arm." Replied Gilgamesh. "Well, don't worry we'll get you fixed up." Stated Issei reassuringly. 'I am disappointed that I wasn't able to use the Boosted Gear for long.' Thought Issei disappointed.

* * *

 _ ***Cataclysm HQ***_

Shinigami was waiting in Issei's office. She had an unconscious Tomoki sitting at the couch. A magic circle then appeared revealing Issei, Diablo and Gilgamesh. "Oh, about time you arrived." Said Shinigami as she stood up. "Sorry for the wait, I just wanted to test out the Boosted Gear for a bit before returning it to Tomoki." Replied Issei. "You two go ahead and heal up." Said Issei. Diablo and Gilgamesh nodded and left the office to heal themselves. "So, what's his condition?" Asked Issei. "Well, his new body is much more powerful than his old one. I also gave him some power of death." Replied Shinigami. Issei sighed at this and said "You always have to add your own recipe don't you?" Asked Issei. "Hehehe! But there's more! Since his new body is made purely out of Death, he is no longer able to wield the Welsh Dragon, therefore. You are now the current Red Dragon Emperor." Said Shinigami, surprising Issei, and everyone in his body. "W-What?! But, what about Tomoki?!" Asked Issei surprised. "He has the powers of Death now, he'll be fine without the Red Dragon Emperor." Said Shinigami with a happy face. 'She planned this all along! How much stronger does she plan to make me?!' Thought Issei annoyingly. **(So you're saying that I'm stuck here?!)** Asked Ddraig. "Hehehe! Yep!" Replied Shinigami. **{Your tricks are pissing me off Shinigami!}** Stated Chroma. "Hoh? Then perhaps you want me to bring you out of that Sacred Gear and fight you?" Asked Shinigami as a cold aura surrounded her, this brought chills to everyone in the room. **{N-No...}** Replied Chroma with a bit of fear. "Ok! Anyway, I need to get back to my domain now. Bye Issei-kun!" Said Shinigami as she disappeared.

Issei was standing there, thinking about what just happened. 'S-So... I guess, we're partners now Ddraig.' Said Issei in his thoughts. **(Y-Yeah, I guess so...)** Replied Ddraig. However everyone's thoughts were interrupted when Tomoki was seen waking up. 'Hoh, looks like he's awake.' Said Issei as he got closer to Tomoki. Tomoki opened his eyes and looked around the room, until he spotted Issei and said something surprising. "A-Ah! Aspect Of Death! I am honored to be under your presence!" He said as he kneeled down. "How did you know I was the Aspect of Death?" Asked Issei surprised. "Shinigami-sama! Has given me the knowledge I required to serve under you! As your own Death Knight." Replied Tomoki. 'What has she done?! He's a completely different person now!' Thought Issei.

"What is your command my master?" Asked Tomoki like a true knight. 'D-Damn, alright I should probably send him over to assist in the crisis in the underworld.' Thought Issei. "Alright, Tomoki! Go down to the Underworld and assist the devils in dealing with the crisis they are trying to eliminate." Ordered Issei. "As you wish!" Replied Tomoki as activated his Death Knight armor and went to the Underworld. As soon as he left Issei was left to think by himself.

'I should've known she would find a way to make her representative stronger...' Thought Issei.

* * *

 _ ***Underworld***_

The devils had just defeated Heracles and Georg, however the girl named Jeanne had appeared with wounds all over her body, also looking tired. She was however holding a devil child. "Hold on Jeanne!" "That isn't fair! To hold a child as a hostage!" Said the devils on the ground. "...She certainly fooled us. I never thought there was a parent and child who hadn't evacuated yet." Said Sona. "Such a coward..." Stated Sairaorg Honestly. Jeanne then laughs. "That's ironic! Anyway, I'll have myself call Cao Cao. You guys are too strong for me to just run away. So this boy will be my hostage till Cao Cao arrives Ok?" Said Jeanne.

Jeanne spoke to the boy in her hands "Ara, you seem more quiet than I thought boy. Can't say anything because you're too scared?". "Nope, I'm not scared at all! Because Oppai Dragon will be coming soon!" Replied the boy. "Fufufu. Too bad, boy. Oppai Dragon died. This big sister's friend defeated him. That's why Oppai Dragon can't come here anymore." Said Jeanne. The boy was still smiling. "It's okay! I made a promise in my dream, when I was sleeping because I was scared of the big monster, he appeared in my dream. He said he will come here soon so I shouldn't cry. He said he will definitely return when we make a magic chant!" Said the boy. "I have to draw a circle like this, and press the middle like this! Zoom zoom iyaan! He said he will definitely return when I do this! Everyone else saw the same dream as me! Everyone saw the same dream!" Added the boy as he did what the Oppai dragon told him to do in his dream. "THERE IS AN OPPAI LOVING DRAGON IN THE EDGE OF A CERTAIN COUNTRY!" Sang the boy. As he sang a dark aura appeared from the sky, revealing a man in black armor. **(A.N : Imagine the Daedric armor in skyrim)**

It was Tomoki in his Death Knight armor, however the devils didn't know this. Issei Hyoudou was also watching from the Cataclysm HQ, he was looking at Tomoki's perspective. As the Knight landed he introduced himself. "Greetings! I have been sent here to assist the devils in resolving this crisis!" Said Tomoki as he then looked at Jeanne. "To hold a child as a hostage, you're even lower than an ant!" Said Tomoki as he snatched the boy in light-speed. "What the hell?!" Said Jeanne as she saw that the child was no longer in her hands. "Who are you?!" Asked Jeanne with slight fear. "I am Tomoki Komaeda! Death Knight of Issei Hyoudou!" Replied Tomoki.

'Death Knight? Tomoki? Did Issei do something to Tomoki?' Thought Rias. "W-Wait! Are you really Tomoki Komaeda?" Asked Akeno. Tomoki then removed his helmet and revealed his face, it was him. "T-Tomoki! It is you!" Said Rias as she saw his face. She then headed for Tomoki to hug him. However Tomoki stopped her. "I apologize but I am not here for hugs and kisses from Devils, I was sent here by my master to assist in ending this crisis, that is all!" Said Tomoki as he flew up and punched Jeanne in the gut. Jeanne coughed out some blood as she was incredibly weakened. Issei noticed it was Jeanne and told Tomoki to not kill her, and bring her to base. "Understood." Said Tomoki. "W-Who are you talking to?" Asked Jeanne weakly. "My master, Issei Hyoudou." Replied Tomoki as he kicked her to the ground. She was now unconscious. "Heh, he's strong." Said Sairaorg. "It seems that Issei had something to do with Tomoki's return." Added Kiba. "What did he do?" Asked Koneko. "I'm... Not sure." Replied Sona.

Tomoki then grabbed Jeanne and transported away.

* * *

 _ ***Cataclysm HQ***_

Tomoki had brought Jeanne to Issei's office. "Here you go master, the one called Jeanne." Said Tomoki as he put Jeanne down on one of the Couches. "Good work, now please go back to assist the Underworld." Replied Issei as he ordered Tomoki. Tomoki nodded as he once again disappeared. 'Heh, to think that I would save you Jeanne...' Thought Issei.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback, Riser arc***_

Katerea Leviathan had finished showing Issei around the base of the Khaos Brigade. "I hope you can find your way around now, I must be going." Said Katerea as she left Issei. Issei was walking around the area until he ran into a group of humans. "Oh, you must be the Black Dragon Emperor." Said Cao Cao. "Indeed, you must be part of the Hero Faction?" Asked Issei. "Hehehe, you guessed right." Replied Cao Cao. "My name is Cao Cao, these are my friends." Introduced Cao Cao. However one of his friends,Heracles was somewhere else.

"Heh, Nice to meet you. I'm Issei Hyoudou." Replied Issei. "My name is Georg, it is an honor to meet the Black Dragon Emperor." Greeted Georg. "I am Siegfried, I am pleased to meet you." Greeted Siegfried. "And I'm, Jeanne! Nice to meet you Dragon-kun!" Greeted Jeanne. Issei found this group interesting, particularly Cao Cao and Jeanne. "Tell me, do you wield the True Longinus?" Asked Issei. "Hoh? That's right, I do." Replied Cao Cao. Issei had never met a wielder of the True Longinus, he wanted to fight this guy. "Perhaps you would enjoy a sparring match?" Asked Issei. "I'd like that, but we do have a busy schedule. Maybe, some other day." Said Cao Cao. "I see, very well. Please don't let me keep you here." Said Issei as Cao Cao and the group kept going, however Jeanne and Issei looked at each other for a short time. 'Hmm? Did I sense some lust there?' Thought Tomoki.

 _ ***Flashback End***_

* * *

 _ ***Realm of the Dead***_

"Lord Hades, the majority of the Grim Reapers within the shrine... Have been frozen." Reported A Grim Reaper. "Is this your doing, Joker?" Asked Hades as his eyes glowed a dangerous color. Dulio sighed and massaged his shoulders. "Well, I would get scolded by Lord Michael if I didn't do that. I was thinking of freezing any suspicious Grim Reapers. But I couldn't be bothered so I froze most of them within the shrine. I'm sorry, I have bad habits, Amen." Replied Dulio. "Well, we will definitely question you a lot about the incident with Samael, okay? Since we were able to capture an important member in the Hero Faction." Added Azazel. Hades couldn't reply to Azazel's words. "Hades, we will take our leave here. I'm sorry for the sudden visit." Said Sirzechs. "But I will say this. Next time I will eliminate you." Added Sirzechs. Hades laughed. "Hahahaha, you show me good eyes. Yes, I will remember that very well..." Replied Hades.

* * *

 _ ***Underworld***_

Cao Cao had been defeated and he had retreated along with Georg, however Heracles was captured. They had also heard that Jeanne was captured by the Black Dragon Emperor for unknown reasons. The battle was over, and Tomoki had returned to the Cataclysm HQ. The other devils were left to think about what Issei had done to their precious Tomoki Komaeda. They would ask Azazel and Sirzechs later when they got back.

* * *

 _ ***Cataclysm HQ***_

Tomoki had reported back to Issei in his office. Jeanne was still sleeping on the couch. "Master, the crisis has been taken care of. However it seemed that the devils there knew who I was, perhaps they were friends in my past life?" Asked Tomoki Curiously. "Indeed, they were your friends. That is why I'm going to be returning you to them." Replied Issei as he started messing with Tomoki's mind, restoring all of his lost memories, Also erasing his new ones. Issei also took away his power of death for himself. "W-What... Happened...?" Asked Tomoki confused. "Hello, Tomoki. I do hope you are back to normal." Said Issei, getting the attention of Tomoki. "Issei? Wait... Did I die?!" Asked Tomoki. "Yeah, but don't worry I brought you back. However it came with a price." Replied Issei. "A price? Wait, don't tell me I lost my virginity?!" Shouted Tomoki. This made Issei slam his head on his desk. "No! You idiot, I'm not gay!" Shouted Issei. "Oh... Well then what was the price?" Asked Tomoki. **(You lost me.)** Said Ddraig. "What?! Ddraig?! But, how?!" Asked Tomoki Surprised. **(The new body that Issei and his friend made for you is much more powerful than your last one, however because of the material used to create your new body, you can no longer wield a sacred gear. Therefore Issei is now my partner. But don't worry, with the new body they gave you, you're as strong as you were in Juggernaut Drive.)** Explained Ddraig.

Tomoki was surprised at all of these events happening so quickly, he even saw one of his enemies Jeanne sleeping on the couch. "Jeanne?! Why is she here?" Asked Tomoki Surprised. "Well, long story. But she won't be coming back to the Hero Faction. So no need to worry." Reassured Issei. "O-Ok..." Replied Tomoki. **(Tomoki, there is a message that your seniors left you before they saved your soul.)** Said Ddraig. "Wait, are you saying they died?!" Asked Tomoki. **(They did, they sacrificed their own remaining connection to this world to save your soul from the curse.)** Replied Ddraig. "Yep, I wouldn't have been able to grab your soul if they didn't save it." Added Issei. "B-but, I didn't even talk to them much... Yet, they sacrificed themselves? Ddraig, let me see their final message." Said Tomoki saddened. Issei was holding his laughter. The vision now appeared in a big screen.

"Pochi and Pochi, Zoom Zoom Iyaan!" Sang the Former Red Dragon Emperors. This made Tomoki widen his eyes. "Butt's are nice too, Current Red Dragon Emperor." Said the former White Dragon Emperor. Issei was now bursting out with laughter, while Tomoki was processing what he had just seen. "So, I guess that song was really special to them huh?" Said Tomoki as tears began flowing on his face. Issei stopped Laughing and went down to Tomoki. "Hey... I'm gonna send you back to your friends, that good with you?" Asked Issei. "U-Uh, yeah... Sure." Replied Tomoki. **(See you again, Tomoki.)** Said Ddraig as Tomoki was transported away.

As soon as Tomoki was transported away, Jeanne had just woken up. "U-Ughhh, my head hurts..." Said Jeanne as she looked around her surroundings. "Ah, so you're finally awake Jeanne." Said Issei as he sat down his chair. "I-Issei Hyoudou?! What am I doing here?!" Asked Jeanne suspiciously. "You see, when I sent the newly reincarnated Tomoki Komaeda down to the underworld, I happened to see you holding a child hostage. And well, since you would've been captured by the devils, I ordered Tomoki to bring you to me." Replied Issei. "Is this your base?" Asked Jeanne. "Indeed, this is where you'll be staying for awhile." Replied Issei.

Jeanne was not sure what to think of the situation. She was currently on the Base of the Cataclysm, along with a man she thought was incredibly handsome. Issei got up and sat down next to her. "You know, I always thought you were beautiful. When I first saw you, you were my type. Hehehe, but then I had to betray the Khaos Brigade so I never got a chance to see you again." Said Issei, making Jeanne blush hard, and a little horny. "Heh, so perhaps you'd like to... You know?" Asked Issei.

Jeanne was blushing hard, and shocked at the sudden offer. "W-What are you saying?! We barely know each other!" Said Jeanne. "True, then I guess that's a no." Replied Issei as he stood up. He was going to say something else but Jeanne spoke first. "But! I-I wouldn't mind...". Issei smirked at this as he kissed her in the lips. She returned the kiss and she put one of her legs on top of the couch, she had very nice legs and a massive bust. "Mmm... Ahhh." Moaned Jeanne as she was enjoying the kiss. Issei then broke up the kiss and said "Hehehe, but I'm afraid we won't do it yet.". "W-What? But why?" Asked Jeanne lustful for Issei. "Like you said, we barely know each other. I want to get to know you better first." Replied Issei. "So, how about we start off with you joining my team?" Added Issei. Jeanne with no hesitation nodded yes, her lust for Issei was the only reason she joined, she wanted him that badly.

 **{How does he keep doing that?}** Asked Chroma. **[Doing what?]** Asked Oblivion Curiously. **{THAT! He just gets the hottest girls for himself with little to no effort!}** Replied Chroma. **(I noticed that as well, even I couldn't get girls this quickly.)** Added Ddraig. **[Perhaps, it is just because he is incredibly handsome and powerful?]** Suggested Oblivion. **{Meh, maybe...}** Replied Chroma.

* * *

 _ ***A few days later...***_

Kurumi was chatting with Luvia Edelfelt. However, there was a sudden announcement heard throughout the base. "ALL MEMBERS PROCEED TO THE TRAINING ROOM IMMEDIATELY! IT'S URGENT!" Announced Issei. All members of the Cataclysm that were in the base headed straight to the Training room.

Once the members arrived they saw that Issei and Raynare were scanning some reports, Issei then noticed the members had arrived. "Alright, good you're here. We are just waiting on Smaug, Oryx, Gilgamesh and Diablo." Said Issei as he was going to debrief the members about the situation. "Why the sudden announcement? Has something happened?" Asked Katerea Leviathan. "Indeed, the second mission of the Cataclysm is about to begin." Replied Issei seriously. The members who were not on the same level as Oryx or Ophis were getting slightly scared, what kind of mission would require all the members they thought. Oryx had arrived and joined the group, along with Gilgamesh. Diablo was the next to arrive along with Smaug behind him. "Ok, good everyone is here! Time to debrief all of you about our mission." Stated Issei as he took a paper from Raynare.

"Our mission... Take out Qlippoth."

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Issei's Harem

: Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ophis, Vali Lucifer, Amaterasu, Freya, Hella, Venelana Gremory, Ravel Phenex, Lieselotte Sherlock, Grayfia Lucifuge, Kuroka, Lady Phenex, Yubelluna, Penemue, Raynare, Tiamat, Saphira, Tohka, Chisa Yukizome, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Jeanne, Lilith, Junko Enoshima.

Tomoki's Harem

: Rias Gremory, Koneko/Shirone, Asia Argento, Irina Shidou, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia Quarta, Le Fay Pendragon.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	25. Cataclysm Arc Finale

**Here it is guys! The Cataclysm Arc Finale. There will be a lot of things in here that will be addressed in the next Arc, also this chapter will have a lot of fighting, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also please give me your suggestions for the name of the next arc! It would be appreciated. Anyway, here's the Finale!**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **\- IceQueen In The Summer**

 **\- Phoenix626**

 **\- orca3553**

 **Thanks for supporting my fanfiction!**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 **"Angel of Death Issei Speaking"**

 ***Ability/Action***

* * *

 **ASPECT OF DEATH**

* * *

 **CATACLYSM ARC**

* * *

 **FINALE**

* * *

 _ ***Cataclysm HQ, Training Room***_

"Take out Qlippoth." Announced Issei. This got the attention of Katerea and Jeanne. "Qlippoth? That sounds familiar..." Mentioned Jeanne. "It is the faction that was supposed to be the successor of the Khaos Brigade. I heard about it from Rizevim Livan Lucifer." Added Katerea. "Yep, we will be taking out Rizevim. Also it is preferable that we don't let him release the Trihexa." Said Issei. "Trihexa, is as strong as me..." Stated Ophis Honestly. "Not anymore, Rizevim found a way to boost the 666's power substantially. It is ten times stronger than you and Great Red." Objected Raynare Honestly. Ophis could only pout at this. "There are more members other than this "Rizevim" right?" Asked Lieselotte Curiously. "Naturally, it would be impossible for Rizevim to resurrect the 666 all by himself." Replied Raynare Smartly. "How many members does this Qlippoth have?" Asked Kurumi. "They have eleven main members. However they have multiple clones of Legendary Evil Dragons and the group that calls themselves the Ultimate Despairs." Replied Raynare Once Again. "Is that it? I'm sure that the Khaos Brigade base we took out before was larger than this Qlippoth group." Said Gilgamesh. "These forces are much more powerful than the Khaos Brigades. We have also devised a plan of attack along with the Future Foundation." Replied Raynare. Issei had began explaining his plan to everyone. As soon as he finished explaining, they had left the base under the protection of Raynare and had gone to meet up with the Future Foundation.

* * *

 _ ***Underworld***_

Munakata, Chisa, Juzo, and Nagito Komaeda were all waiting on the Cataclysm to arrive. All four of them were battle ready, prepared to finally annihilate Junko Enoshima. They had then seen a massive magic circle appear, revealing all members of the Cataclysm except Raynare. "Issei Hyoudou, are you prepared?" Asked Munkata as he stood up, along with the rest of the Future Foundation Members. "Yeah, we are just waiting on one more team." Replied Issei as he checked his watch. "One more team? I had not known about another ally." Mentioned Munakata Honestly. As soon as Munakata had said that another magic circle appeared, revealing none other than Vali Team. "Greetings, we are Vali team." Introduced Arthur as he bowed his head. "Who are these?" Asked Juzo Suspiciously. "I am the White Dragon Emperor, Issei had informed us of the plan. We're here to help." Replied Vali Uninterested in Juzo. Juzo narrowed his eyes, but he let it go.

Issei then activated his Balance Breaker. **(WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!)** Announced The Boosted Gear. Vali and Albion widened their eyes, they were surprised that Issei had the Boosted Gear. "W-What the hell?!" Uttered Vali Surprised. **(Ddraig?! Are you inside Issei?!)** Asked Albion Surprised. **(Indeed, it's a long story. But let's say that Tomoki can no longer use me.)** Replied Ddraig. Vali and Albion would look into the topic later on, but for now they had a battle to get to. Gilgamesh then equipped his Ea, Diablo was heating himself up, Oryx had prepared his Blade, Lieselotte was preparing her magic along with Katerea, Jeanne prepared two Holy swords, Tohka had her Sandalphon Ready, Luvia spread magic boosts throughout her body, And the dragons were already prepared. Vali then activated her Balance Breaker. **(VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!)** Announced the Dividing Gear. Everyone was ready to fight.

Issei prepared a massive magic circle and asked "Alright, Everyone ready?". Everyone nodded yes. Soon, everyone was transported to the base of Qlippoth.

* * *

Rizevim had a sadistic smile on his face, because the seals on Trihexa were nearly broken. Euclid then reported to Rizevim "They have arrived.". "Tsk, so early. Whatever, tell everyone to attack them. We must buy enough time to release Trihexa." Replied Rizevim Anxiously. Euclid Nodded as he and the rest of the members of Qlippoth headed outside and prepared to fight. A massive magic circle appeared, revealing The Cataclysm, The Future Foundation Members and Vali team.

Junko had recognized the Future Foundation members and smiled. "Upupupu! Alright, Remnants of Despair! Attack the Future Foundation members!" Ordered Junko as Munakata attacked her with his blade, Junko was able to block fast enough. "Today is the day you perish!" Announced Munakata as he and Junko began clashing with swords. Juzo, Chisa and Nagito began facing off against the Remnants Of Despair. The Evil Dragons flew up and charged at everyone. Issei charged at Crom Cruach and began unleashing multiple combos on him. Issei and Crom Cruach both flew high up in the sky so that nobody could interfere with their battle. Gilgamesh and Katerea were sticking together while Kurumi and Lieselotte were sticking together as well. They were facing off against the clones of the Evil Dragons.

Kurumi had a sadistic smile as she kept firing her guns at the dragons, while Lieselotte was summoning a bunch of Shadow Dragons to fight. Gilgamesh had found his enemy and charged at Euclid Lucifuge. Euclid saw him coming and dodged the jab from Ea. "Heh, The King of Heroes. I was expecting better." Mentioned Euclid Disappointed. "Why you!" Uttered Gilgamesh Angrily as he kept slashing Ea. Euclid then unleashed his devil magic against Gilgamesh, damaging him greatly. Katerea then started healing Gilgamesh from a distance. "Tsk, the descendant of leviathan. How does it feel betraying your only purpose in life?" Asked Euclid as he was still dodging jabs from Ea. Katerea narrowed her eyes as she couldn't reply.

Smaug and Grendel were having a showdown in the sky. Smaug roared as he unleashed his flames at Grendel, Grendel managed to dodge and unleash his own flames. Smaug was hit and slightly damaged. "You are a worthy opponent!" Announced Smaug as he made multiple hurricanes, this got Grendel out of balance leaving him open for an attack, Oryx saw this and slashed his sword at Grendel, effectively killing him. Ladon saw this and was disappointed in Grendel, as he was the first to fall in battle. Ladon was facing off against Saphira the Chaos Frost Dragon. "You are doing well Insomniac Dragon!" Complimented Saphira as she attacked with her Frost Breath. Ladon was hit but began healing immediately. "I could say the same for you, Chaos Frost Dragon." Replied Ladon as he began attacking Saphira with his jaws. Down on the ground, Vali and Apophis the Eclipse Dragon were facing off. "Hahaha! You are putting up a good fight!" Announced Vali as he divided Apophis' Power. "You're no match for me Vanishing Dragon..." Stated Apophis as he unleashed his flames at Vali, but she managed to dodge. Azi Dahaka then joined the battle with Apophis and Vali, leaving Vali outnumbered. "Tsk, cowards. Can't fight me alone?" Asked Vali. "This isn't about being fair!" Roared Azi Dahaka as he unleashed his flames at Vali, she dodged but Apophis flanked and hit her from above. She was damaged from the hit, but she could still fight.

Diablo and Niohoggr were facing off with their claws, however Diablo was much more powerful and managed to strike Niohoggr in the eyes, effectively killing the Abyss Rage Dragon. Yamata no Orochi was facing off against Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon. Yamata no Orochi was hissing at Tiamat as it began slashing at Tiamat with its tail. Tiamat countered by hitting the serpent in its face with her tail. Euclid had beat Gilgamesh and Katerea in their battle, he was now facing off against Diablo and Oryx. "Hmm? The Taken King... I remember watching Rizevim torture and kill your son." Mentioned Euclid with a smile. Oryx widened his eyes after he said this. "You... So this Rizevim is responsible for Crota's Death?" Asked Oryx Darkly. "Indeed, I was also the one to end the other three with him." Added Euclid. Diablo now knew that this Euclid was going to die. Oryx had become massive, he increased his body size. He was now larger than the main building of the base itself.

Issei was still facing off against Crom Cruach in the sky, this dragon was on par with a Heavenly Dragon. **(BOOST!)** Announced the Boosted Gear as Issei unleashed multiple Dragon Shots. Crom Cruach easily blocked them. "I am stronger than you Red Dragon Emperor, I am as powerful as Ddraig in his Prime." Mentioned Crom Cruach. Issei then started laughing as he deactivated the Balance Breaker. Issei then looked at Crom Cruach with a deathly look. "Eheh! Then perhaps Death will satisfy you?" Asked Issei Sarcastically as he activated his Chaos Armor. **"Now... Prepare to die..."** Said Issei as he threw his hooks at Crom Cruach, making the Crescent Circle Dragon crash to the ground incredibly damaged. Issei summoned an Death Dragon to face off against Crom Cruach. Tiamat had gotten the upper hand in her fight against Yamata no Orochi, she had dealt the final blow and killed the serpent. She then saw the battle against Euclid Lucifuge, He was fighting a massive Oryx and Diablo. She then saw that Gilgamesh and Katerea were incredibly weak and damaged so she decided to help them out. Vali was struggling against two of the Evil Dragons, so she had activated Juggernaut Drive to make it a fair fight. She had used her Compression Divider and eradicated Azi Dahaka. She was now on a one versus one fight with Apophis. Junko Enoshima had been holding her own fine against the Future Foundation, with Nagito and Chisa Yukizome already tired and damaged. Raynare had entered the base to retrieve the weak and damaged, she had taken Gilgamesh, Katerea, Nagito and Chisa with her back to the Cataclysm HQ.

Ophis, Kurumi and Lieselotte had entered the main building and encountered Lilith. "You... Are, me?" Asked Ophis Curiously. "Yes... We, are both Infinite." Replied Lilith. "Heh? A clone?" Asked Lieselotte Curiously, until she was knocked out when Rizevim unleashed a powerful devil attack. "Hahahahaha! Indeed!" Replied Rizevim Sadistically. Kurumi saw this and began shooting at Rizevim, however Rizevim had safety measures against Kurumi, he then threw a grenade that contains toxic gas for Spirits. Kurumi widened her eyes as she tried to dodge, but she was too late. Rizevim saw that the spirit was passing out so he flew down and kicked Kurumi in the face, knocking her out. He then noticed that Lilith and Ophis had flown outside and started fighting. Outside, the Vali team, Future Foundation members, Tohka, Luvia and Smaug were fighting the clones of the Evil Dragons. Most of the clones had been annihilated and their numbers were almost down to zero. Tohka then noticed Ophis fighting with someone who looked like her, with the exception of a ponytail. Tohka saw the unconscious bodies of Kurumi and Lieselotte inside the main bulding, along with a man unfamiliar to her. She assumed that he was a hostile and went in to face him.

Rizevim checked a jewel of some sort and smiled as it told him that Trihexa was going to be released in a few minutes. However his small celebration was interrupted when the Queen of Darkness attacked him with her Sandalphon. Jeanne had also entered the building after she had gotten bored of fighting the evil dragon clones outside, she decided to help Tohka in her battle against Rizevim. Rizevim however was more of a match for these two, he had began creating multiple magic circles which released massive devil power. Jeanne was thrown away by the force and she was now bleeding a bit, while Tohka was able to block the attack. Rizevim then teleported behind Tohka and started choking her from behind. Tohka couldn't move and she had dropped her Sandalphon. Jeanne tried to help but was hit by another one of Rizevim's attacks, knocking her out. Outside the building, only Crom Cruach, Euclid and Junko Enoshima could still fight properly. The Remnants of Despair had been completely annihilated while the Evil Dragons were going to perish soon as well. Le Fay had been damaged and Arthur was defending her alongside Fenrir. Bikou and Kuroka were still able to take out a few Evil Dragon Clones before running out of magical power. Luckily Smaug had exterminated the remaining Evil Dragons and Raynare had appeared once again to take the wounded back to base, she had taken Kuroka, Le fay, Bikou with her. She also noticed that inside the main building that Tohka was being choked to death, she asked Arthur and Fenrir to tend to the wounded for now, she then charged at Rizevim and released her ten wings. Rizevim noticed around a hundred light spears coming his way so he dropped Tohka and dodged. Rizevim however was surprised that the Light Spears were following him, her light spears had a tracking ability. She then rushed to grab Tohka, Jeanne, Kurumi and Lieselotte. Once she had gotten outside once more she transported back to base with the wounded.

Issei had just watched his Death Dragon be destroyed by Crom Cruach, so he then started slashing at Crom Cruach with his hooks, they were really effective against Crom Cruach's Skin. He was able to easily cut the Dragons Skin. Crom Cruach then unleashed his dark flames at Issei, only for them to pass through him like nothing. Junko Enoshima was fighting against Munkata and Juzo, but she had easily overpowered them overtime, both were now incredibly injured. Arthur, Fenrir and Smaug began helping against the fight with Junko, as the three of them attacked she was easily overpowered and said "Upupupu! I guess you guys win for now!". Junko then disappeared. Euclid was now incredibly damaged as well, he had been fighting Oryx and Diablo. Diablo roared as he started slashing with his claws once again, he was able to cut off Euclid's arm this time. Euclid was grabbing his left arm in pain, Oryx then finished him off by unleashing his blights and turning Euclid into a Taken Devil. Oryx then sent Euclid away to join his Taken Army. In the sky Ophis and Lilith were facing off, Ophis however had the upper hand as she was the True Infinite. Soon enough Lilith had been defeated by Ophis.

Vali and Apophis were still fighting, however Vali had used multiple Divides against Apophis. The Dragon was now as weak as a low-class devil. "Tsk, Bastard!" Roared Apophis as he unleashed his flames at Vali. She was able to tank the hit, she then charged up a massive attack. "You were a decent opponent." Said Vali as she ended the life of the Eclipse Dragon. Issei and Crom Cruach had kept clashing, however Crom Cruach was bleeding and had cuts everywhere. 'It would not be wise to continue...' Thought Crom Cruach. "I surrender, I hope to face you again." Stated Crom Cruach as he flew away from the battle. Issei had let him go hoping he would be stronger next time. Issei then entered the building as he saw Rizevim was facing off against Oryx and Diablo. "Hahahahaha! This is great! You're much stronger than your son King-chan!" Mentioned Rizevim as he unleashed more magic attacks against Oryx and Diablo. Vali also came inside the building and stared at her grandfather with hate and anger. She was now in her Balance Breaker as she couldn't hold her Juggernaut Drive for any longer.

Outside Smaug, Arthur, Fenrir, Tiamat and Saphira were working together to overpower Ladon's Healing Capabilities. Smaug and Tiamat had kept breathing their flames to delay the healing process and Arthur and Fenrir were slashing his body apart, while Saphira was freezing any body parts that were regenerating. Luvia had returned to base as she too was really damaged. Soon enough however Ladon had been killed. "Hehehe, you got me..." Uttered Ladon as his life force dissipated. Inside the building Issei had summoned something he never has before. (A.N : Play Dark Horse by Katy Perry) A massive gate had appeared with chains all over it. A sound of a demonic horse was heard as it echoed throughout the base. Issei had increased his aura to show dominance over his creature. What came out of the gates was a demonic looking horse with blue flames emerging around its body, Issei had summoned the Legendary Invincible, Steed Of The Lich King. "Invincible! I, am Issei Hyoudou, The one who summoned you! Bow down to your new king!" Ordered Issei with Dominance. The Horse inspected Issei at first but it soon found him worthy. The horse bowed down, allowing Issei to ride it. Issei had gotten on top of Invincible. While Oryx and Diablo were facing off against Rizevim, who was getting really beat up by the two beasts. Issei had ordered Oryx and Diablo to stay away, Rizevim was slightly dizzy from all of the pain, the last thing he heard was the galloping of the Legendary Horse, Once Invincible had passed by Rizevim, Issei had used his hooks to decapitate Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Ending the Super Devils Life.

Outside the building Munakata and Juzo had told Issei and the rest of the remaining warriors that they would head back to base to check on Chisa and Nagito. Vali team had also left to see how their wounded were doing. Issei, Diablo, Oryx, Tiamat, Ophis and Saphira were the only members of the Cataclysm who didn't need to return to base. However they were happy that their mission had succeeded... Or so they thought.

As Issei was preparing a magic circle to return to HQ, until a massive power came out from the building, completely eradicating it. "What?!" Uttered Tiamat as she was overwhelmed by this new power. "This... Power! It's beyond even me!" Stated Oryx Surprised. 'Could it be...?' Thought Issei. The smoke was dissipating, someone was stepping out of the smoke. "Someone's down there..." Stated Saphira Cautiously. What everybody saw come out of the smoke was a woman with crimson red hair, along with Orange eyes. This woman also seemed as emotionless as Ophis. The woman got closer to the group, she was observing everyone. She then noticed Ophis and was soon face to face with the Infinite. "Hmmmm... Your presence... Disturbs me." Stated The woman as she flicked Ophis in the forehead causing her to go flying. Even Issei was surprised that Ophis was flicked away like nothing. This caused Diablo and Oryx to prepare to attack the woman, however Issei had stopped them. "Wait! Don't try it, you guys don't stand a chance." Stated Issei Honestly. This hurt the pride of Oryx and Diablo, but they complied. "So... You must be Trihexa?" Asked Issei. The woman nodded. "Well, I guess that means we have to fight!" Stated Issei as he activated his strongest form.

 **{RAVAGING DRAGON! GOD MODE!}** Shouted the Eradication Gear.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hey guys! That was the finale for the Cataclysm Arc, I hope you enjoyed it. Although I put a lot of fighting in this chapter, I also kind off rushed some of the fights, sorry for that. But, please vote for the name of the next Arc. Choices are : Apocalypse Arc - Predator Arc - World End Arc. Also please tell me what you didn't like in this Arc so that I may improve, did I rush things to fast? Or were they too slow? Stuff like that. Also, I will be taking suggestions for Villains in the next arc, but the suggestions I take will most likely be one or two chapter villains, I have already planned the main villains, here's a clue, "?". That is your clue, anyway! Have a nice day!**

Issei's Harem

: Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ophis, Vali Lucifer, Amaterasu, Freya, Hella, Venelana Gremory, Ravel Phenex, Lieselotte Sherlock, Grayfia Lucifuge, Kuroka, Lady Phenex, Yubelluna, Penemue, Raynare, Tiamat, Saphira, Tohka, Chisa Yukizome, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Jeanne, Lilith, Junko Enoshima.

Tomoki's Harem

: Rias Gremory, Koneko/Shirone, Asia Argento, Irina Shidou, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia Quarta, Le Fay Pendragon.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	26. Apocalypse Arc Chapter One - War

**Hey guys! The Third Arc of the Aspect of Death had begun! This Arc will be introducing more powerful enemies and a bunch of new allies! There will be some things explained in Flashbacks as we start off a month after the battle with Trihexa. Once again, any suggestions you may have will be considered if you put it in a review or PM. Just make sure it's not too ridiculous, Anyway here is the first chapter of the Apocalypse Arc!**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **\- IceQueen In The Summer**

 **\- Phoenix626**

 **\- Th3Brain**

 **Thanks for supporting my fanfiction!**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 **"Angel of Death Issei Speaking"**

 ***Ability/Action***

* * *

 **ASPECT OF DEATH**

 **\- New Life -**

* * *

 **APOCALYPSE ARC**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

 _ ***Cataclysm HQ***_

Issei Hyoudou, The Black Dragon Emperor, was currently in the arms of a girl with long red hair tied up in a ponytail. Issei was struggling to escape from this woman's tight hold on him, she was extremely experienced at using her fists for combat, so naturally her grip is incredibly powerful. Not to mention that she can fight on par with Gilgamesh, who had already achieved the title of Top Nine Strongest in the world due to his intense training. Both Issei and the girl in his bed were only wearing their underwear, so Issei was trying to get dressed quickly. 'Damn! How can her grip be this powerful?!' Thought Issei Annoyed. **{She's an assassin who specializes in using magic enhanced garrote wires to strangle her targets. What did you expect?}** Asked Chroma Condescendingly. Issei didn't reply as he activated his Chaos Armor silently. He was then able to phase through under the bed to escape the girls tight grip. However as Issei got up from under the bed he deactivated his Phasing Ability, which would turn out to be a fatal mistake. Once Issei had gotten up he started getting choked by a garrote wire from behind. Issei was choking and could not activate his Phasing Ability, which was a fatal weakness for his Chaos Armor.

Issei was grabbing his throat as he slowly started to lose air. The girl got closer and whispered "You know, I wasn't done sleeping yet..." Issei was struggling to speak but he managed to utter "I-I... Tried n-not to w-wake you...!" The girl continued to choke Issei with her garrote wire. "Hmmm? Then why did you take my pillow away?" Asked the girl as she tightened her grip on the wire. Issei's Chaos Armor had deactivated from the damage and Issei couldn't find an answer to her question. Issei then attempted to make a deal with her. "L-Look! Haruki! I-If you let me go, I'll k-kiss... You..." Uttered Issei. She immediately let him go, and quickly put on her clothes. "Well, I'll save that kiss for some other time." Stated Haruki as she left the room to eat. Issei then put his hand around his throat, relieved that he was free of her deadly wires.

Issei had gotten dressed and exited his room to eat at the diner in the HQ. Little did he know there was someone who was watching him.

* * *

 _ ***End of all Worlds***_

There was a man who was in Godly looking black armor and a dark black cape boasting his superiority. Behind the man was a black horse with flaming red eyes and legs that were burning, it also had similar looking black armor designed specifically for the horse. The man was holding an Orb that seemed to act as a camera for this mysterious armored warrior. He was currently observing the Black Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou. "...Issei Hyoudou, Are you really worthy of the title Top 1 Strongest in the World?" Asked the man quietly. He then tightened his fists and summoned a flaming greatsword. "I shall be the judge of that..." Said the man as he got ready to teleport away.

* * *

 _ ***Cataclysm HQ***_

Issei was currently eating his meal, however he took the time to look around his table. Sitting around Issei was Trihexa, Haruki Sagae, Jeanne, And the Lich King. The four most recent members of The Cataclysm. He had recruited Jeanne after she was beaten by Tomoki and was brought to Issei, Trihexa was recruited when she fell in love with Issei in the middle of their battle, The Lich King joined when Issei proved his rank as the Representitive of Death and Haruki Sagae...

* * *

 _ ***Flashback, a few weeks ago***_

Issei was currently reading a bunch of reports given to him by his maid, Raynare. He had gotten a recommendation from one of his allies, Munakata Kyosuke from the Future Foundation. Who were dealing with a problem of their own, something to do with a man named Izuru. 'Hmm? Haruki Sagae, an extremely capable Assassin. Specializes in using garrote wires enhanced with powerful magic. Has killed 2,900 High-class to Ultimate-class ranked individuals. Currently attempting an Assassination attempt on "Sirzechs Lucifer"...' Read Issei in his head. **[Hoh? She is attempting to assassinate the Crimson Satan himself? I believe that this girl will get herself killed.]** Said Oblivion Honestly. 'But she is quite skilled though, and pretty hot too...' Argued Issei. **{...Don't tell me that you're-} '** So! Let's try to recruit her to the Cataclysm!' Added Issei as he prepared to leave the HQ. **{And... He beat me to it. Once again, Issei Hyoudou gets the girl...}** Said Chroma. **(She's a redhead though, I'm fine with her joining the Cataclysm.)** Mentioned Ddraig Honestly. **{Nobody asked for your opinion redneck dragon.}** Insulted Chroma. **(Gah?! You dare to insult me like that?!)** Threatened Ddraig with Hostility. Issei then proceeded to cut off the link between him and the three individuals in his head.

Issei then traveled to the Underworld to try and recruit the Assassin, Haruki Sagae. He had a plan to convince her to join, and besides he couldn't let his friend Sirzechs Lucifer get assassinated anyway.

 _ ***Underworld***_

In an abandoned warehouse nearby the location of the Gremory Domain, Haruki Sagae was currently residing there to prepare for her assassination tomorrow. She knew that the job was not going to be easy, as her target was Sirzechs Lucifer. 'Haaah, I better get some sleep...' Thought Haruki Tiredly. She then got her blanket and lied down on her bed. While she was on her bed, she was looking at a photo of her family. Her plan was to kidnap and torture the parents of Sirzechs to lure him out and give Haruki the opportunity to assassinate him. She would be torturing another family to provide for her own, she knew it was selfish but she didn't care. Assassins are by nature "bad guys", all she cared about was providing for her family and letting them live a good life. She proceeded to fall asleep, until she heard someone burst open the door of the warehouse downstairs. This caused her to quickly equip her gauntlets and her garrote wires. She ran downstairs to see what had happened, the entrance was punched open. She was on guard now and started looking around for the intruder. While looking around she dodged a hook that was thrown at her, she then responded by throwing three knives at the direction that the hook came from. What came out of the shadows was a person in black armor with black robes and a hood.

The mysterious intruder then said **"You're more skilled than I thought..."** It was a deep and terrifying voice that came from the armored stranger. Haruki flinched when she heard his voice but she remained on guard. She then charged at him with multiple combos and managed to hit him a few times, she then quickly went behind him and started strangling him with her garrote wire. However the person countered by using his hooks to cut the wire. She then continued to throw more combos his way, but he teleported away and threw both of his hooks at her, which were blocked by her gauntlets. She then threw multiple throwing knives his way but they phased right through him like nothing. He then released his mist of death, and started to drag her soul away, but she countered by throwing a knife at his face, but he managed to dodge. He then started to slash at Haruki with his hooks, but they were getting blocked by her gauntlets once again. The man then teleported behind her and blocked a punch she sent his way, he then grabbed her arm and threw her across the room, smashing the wall in the process. She was now damaged but she hadn't given up, she was getting up and throwing away the debris on her. But when she got up she found a hook pointed at her throat, she couldn't move.

 **"Disarm yourself..."** Demanded the attacker. Haruki hesitated for awhile but complied in the end as she found no way to escape her situation. She then got on her knees and put her arms behind her head. The attacker then deactivated his armor, revealing a boy with spiky brown hair and orange eyes that yelled pride. He was smirking as he saw that he had won. Haruki was looking at the boy, impressed by his good looks and well-toned body. "Hey there! Name's Issei Hyoudou. Nice to meet you, Haruki Sagae..." Greeted Issei. "How do you know me? And why did you attack me?" Asked Haruki Suspiciously. "A friend of mine said you were a good assassin, so I came here to see if it was true." Replied Issei honestly. "What for?" Asked Haruki. Issei smirked as she asked this. "To see if you were good enough to join my team, and i'll say I wasn't disappointed. I came here to recruit you, Haruki Sagae." Replied Issei. Haruki was slightly interested now. "Your team? Why should I join?" Asked Haruki Curiously. "Your only in the assassinating business to provide for your family correct?" Asked Issei Confidently. Haruki was surprised that he knew about her family. "Y-Yes... How did you know that?" Asked Haruki Suspiciously. "I have my sources. But anyway, if you join my team we could provide for your family and make them incredibly rich. One of our team members is the King Under the Mountain, he has conquered the most richest kingdom of the dwarves in Valhalla. We also have a few other rich members like the King of heroes who has access to the Vault of Glittering Gold." Replied Issei Honestly. Haruki was sure she wanted to join now, they could provide for her family and give them a good life, but she wanted to confirm something first. "Hey, if I join... What exactly do I do for the team?" Asked Haruki. "Well, you accomplish missions or quests that have been requested for our team, The Cataclysm. You also get to live in our HQ which is professionally made by the True Red Dragon, Great Red." Replied Issei with pride. Haruki had decided at that moment. "Alright... I'll join." Said Haruki Sagae.

 _ ***Flashback End***_

* * *

Issei had gone to his office to take care of a few documents. Waiting for him inside was somebody in black armor, wielding a sword. Issei was surprised at the sudden intrusion, he then activated his Balance Breaker to prepare for a fight. **(WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!)** Announced the Boosted Gear. Issei then put his fists up as he asked "Who are you? And how did you get into our base?" The man laughed. "Ahahahaha! You don't even know who I am, a being such as myself would have no trouble getting here." Issei tightened his fists as he calmed down a bit. "Hoh? Care to explain who you are then?" Asked Issei. "Why don't you ask Oblivion? He should know who I am." Replied the man as he crossed his arms. 'You know who this guy is?' Asked Issei in his head. **[Indeed. This man, is War, The Strongest of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Although, I do not know what his intentions are for being here.]** Replied Oblivion Honestly. "Hmm? So you're one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse huh? You seem like you'd put up a good fight." Stated Issei Confidently. "Heh! That confidence of yours is misplaced!" Said War as he quickly dashed in front of Issei and punched him in the gut, the force of the punch threw Issei across his own office, destroying the door in the process. When War went outside to continue the battle with Issei, he was disappointed to see that the boy was unconscious. "How pathetic, one punch and he's already knocked out." Stated War Disappointed.

The members of the Cataclysm that were in the base heard the destruction coming from the office and immediately rushed over there. "What was that?!" Asked Jeanne as the entire building shook. "Enemy..." Stated Ophis as she went to investigate, followed by the rest. The first to arrive was Raynare, she saw that Issei was knocked out in the rubble and this made her mad. "Who are you?!" Asked Raynare as she prepared multiple Light Spears. "Heh! So this is the famed Maid Of Death? How disappointing, just like your master." Said War as he observed Raynare. After hearing that Raynare threw her light spears, only for them to shatter like nothing when they touched War. "I-Impossible! How come my Light Spears didn't even faze you?!" Asked Raynare in disbelief. "A peasant like you wouldn't understand power if it hit you in the face." Replied War as he punched Raynare in the face, sending her flying into a wall, knocking her out.

The members heard more destruction as they were headed to the office of Issei. When they had arrived they saw the unconscious bodies of Issei and Raynare, covered in rubble. They also saw a man in black armor with his hand on his face, it looked like he was disappointed. Ophis spoke first "Who... Are you?" She asked War. War then realized that the other members of the Cataclysm had arrived. "Oh, the Infinite Dragon. Good, maybe you can give me a good fight, or perhaps all of you can work together? You should be able to put up a better fight than these two disappointments." Said War as he prepared his sword. Jeanne looked at the unconscious body of Issei and this made her flare with anger. Her hands then released a mist of death that formed into two black swords. Issei had taught her how to control the power of death to create swords. "You! Will die!" Announced Jeanne as she charged at War with her blades. She started unleashing multiple blade combos at War but he was blocking the hits like they were nothing. He then countered by grabbing both of her swords and crushing them. This made Jeanne widen her eyes in surprise. 'H-He... Crushed my blades?' Thought Jeanne surprised. War then hit Jeanne in the face with his knee, making her nose bleed. Ophis then tried to help by blasting War with her power of Infinity. Jeanne was now on the ground bleeding, she could no longer fight. Trihexa had also started attacking War alongside Ophis, they were using attacks that could've destroyed armies of Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels at the same time. However to War, this was nothing. He then moved quickly and grabbed the heads of both Ophis and Trihexa and smacked both of their heads together, damaging them greatly. Soon both Ophis and Trihexa brought the fight outside.

Inside the building Jeanne was already unconscious, while Lieselotte and Katerea were healing her. Haruki had gone outside to try and help with the battle, while Luvia had contacted the other members. Gilgamesh, Smaug, Diablo, Oryx, Kurumi, Tiamat, and Saphira were on their way to the base. Ophis was making multiple magic circles which released bullets of massive power, while Trihexa was using her fists to damage War, their attacks could only slightly damage War, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He then used his sword to slash Trihexa, sending her flying towards Ophis, effectively rendering both of them unable to battle. Soon Diablo, Smaug and Oryx had appeared to see that Ophis and Trihexa had been beaten. Diablo roared as he dashed towards War and slashing him with his blades, however his attacks did nothing as War said "This is getting boring..." He then flicked Diablo, causing him to go flying towards the building. Oryx had increased his size and became massive just like he was in his fight against Euclid Lucifuge. To War this was nothing, he summoned his Horse, Ruin. He then got on top of his horse as he charged at Oryx and slashed his feet with his sword, causing the Taken King to fall down. Smaug then unleashed his flames at War, but his horse absorbed the fire. War then made a magic circle which unleashed a bunch of chains which then attached to Smaug, eliminating his mobility. Oryx tried to blast War with multiple Taken attacks, but they were easily blocked when War summoned his shield. War then summoned a bow and shot a flaming arrow towards Oryx with then exploded on his face, causing him to decrease back to his normal size.

The Lich King had slowly walked from inside the diner to outside the building, he then saw a familiar warrior. It was the Strongest Horseman of the Apocalypse, War. He then saw that the girl named Haruki Sagae had also arrived to fight, he then said "Stand down... I shall fight him." Haruki was surprised when he said this, but she felt the seriousness in his voice so she complied. The Lich King then pointed his sword at War, who still didn't realize he was there. "War... You shall fall by my blade..." Announced The Lich King. War saw that there were more challengers and he turned Ruin to face him. "And what power do you have that can make you more of a challenge than these disappointments?" Asked War as he pointed his sword at the Lich King. The Lich King responded by inserting his sword into the ground, creating a loud sound and creating multiple blue cracks on the ground. Soon, a loud roar was heard. "What did you do?" Asked War cautiously. "I have sealed your faith..." Replied The Lich King as a massive skeletal looking dragon had landed behind the Lich King. "For attacking the Representitive of Death itself... Your head shall be mine..." Stated the Lich King as the dragon roared and attacked War. It breathed a large amount of blue fire and actually burned War and his horse. "Arrrgh!" Shouted War as he was damaged by the fire. His horse Ruin had retreated back to its realm already due to massive amounts of damage, While War charged at the Lich King with his sword, only for it to be blocked by the Lich King's sword. The Lich King then proceeded to use his sword to try and kill War and he managed to get a few cuts in. "Damn! I never expected someone as strong as you to be here... We shall meet again!" Announced War as he disappeared in a red smoke.

The Lich King could no longer track War, and he has returned his dragon Sandragosa back to the Domain of Death. He then proceeded to help with the recovery of the other members of the Cataclysm along with the help of Great Red.

 _ ***Time Skip, 5 Hours later...***_

Issei was in the medical bay of the HQ, he had been unconscious for five hours. Much longer than the rest. However he was finally waking up, getting the attention of the people talking in the room. Issei was slowly opening his eyes, once they were fully open, he saw multiple people in front of him. "Issei?! Are you alright?! We were so worried!" Asked Chisa Yukizome. In the room was Munakata, Chisa, Vali, Haruki, And Raynare. "What're you guys doing here?" Asked Issei. "I called them here, and they have already agreed on what we had discussed. We just needed your confirmation to finally make it official." Replied Raynare. "Huh? Make what official?" Asked Issei Confused. "The Combining of the Cataclysm, The Future Foundation and the Vali team." Answered Munakata.

"Say what?" Uttered Issei.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I'm sorry for the late release but I had a lot of stuff going on today. But I hope this was an alright start to the Arc. Tell me what you think about the reveal of the main enemy for this Arc, The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. And also tell me what you think of the new allies for the Cataclysm. Hope you enjoyed, have a nice day!**

Issei's Harem

: Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ophis, Vali Lucifer, Amaterasu, Freya, Hella, Venelana Gremory, Ravel Phenex, Lieselotte Sherlock, Grayfia Lucifuge, Kuroka, Lady Phenex, Yubelluna, Penemue, Raynare, Tiamat, Saphira, Tohka, Chisa Yukizome, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Jeanne, Lilith, Junko Enoshima, Trihexa, Haruki Sagae, Gaia.

Tomoki's Harem

: Rias Gremory, Koneko/Shirone, Asia Argento, Irina Shidou, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia Quarta, Le Fay Pendragon.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	27. Apocalypse Arc Chapter Two - Multiverse

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter of the Apocalypse Arc, some of the choices that were voted on will be introduced in this chapter. And I want to say thank you as we are nearly at 200 follows! That's pretty big for a newbie like myself! So thanks! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Special Thanks to everybody who voted, making this chapter possible!**

 **Thanks for supporting my fanfiction!**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 **"Angel of Death Issei Speaking"**

 ***Ability/Action***

* * *

 **ASPECT OF DEATH**

 **\- New Realm -**

* * *

 **APOCALYPSE ARC**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

 _ ***End of all Worlds***_

War was currently relaxing as he started watching TV, which appears to be projecting a bunch of alien creatures and their armies fighting on a volcanic planet. "Hahaha! Watching these inferior beings fight and start wars is always pleasing to the eye." Stated War as he ate some popcorn. "Too bad you could lose that eye any second now..." Said a female voice, This got War to stand up and prepare his sword. "Who are you?" Asked War as he looked around, but he couldn't find where that voice came from. Soon a woman with white hair and light red eyes stepped out of the shadows. War was surprised as he recognized this woman. "D-Death?! What are you doing here in the End of all Worlds?!" Asked War as he put away his sword. "Don't think that I wouldn't be able to enter one of my brothers small storage rooms..." Replied Shinigami as she released a small amount of her aura from her hands. This made War gulp some saliva. "M-May I ask why you are here?" Asked War Respectfully. Shinigami looked at War with angry eyes, she then shot a ball of energy at one of the portals that open to other planets which was located not too far from Wars TV. War was surprised as the ball of energy that she shot came through the portal, completing destroying whichever planet it lead to. "You think I wouldn't know when or how my cute Aspect of Death gets hurt?" Stated Shinigami coldly. War was now shaking as he remembers that he knocked the Aspect of Death out. "Oh, and what did you say to him again? How pathetic, one punch and he's already knocked out, I think that was it wasn't it?" Asked Shinigami as her aura spread throughout her body. "L-Look! I can explain! Oof!" Replied War before he was punched in the gut by Shinigami. "He wouldn't have been knocked out with one punch if you didn't catch him off-guard and he was in his weakest form." Stated Shinigami as she threw him away with her fist. War was on the floor, coughing out some blood. He summoned his horse Ruin and ordered it to attack Shinigami, as the horse was charging at Shinigami it suddenly recognized her. Ruin's eyes widened as the being that War had ordered him to attack was Death itself. Seeing Death itself Ruin bowed down instead of attacking her. Shinigami smiled as she signaled for Ruin to return to his realm. Ruin obeyed and left. "R-Ruin!? Why did he leave me?!" Asked War Surprised. "Hehehe... I'll have you remember that my brother created the Four Horses of the Apocalypse, naturally the Horses would also respect Chaos' family more than you Horsemen." Replied Shinigami as she crossed her arms.

War was feeling massive amounts of Fear and Despair, for he would die if Shinigami deemed it enjoyable. "You may be more powerful than Issei, however that does not give you the right to call him pathetic. Chaos himself deeply respects Issei and thinks of him as a little brother, what do you think he would do if he found out one of his Horsemen had hurt his little brother?" Asked Shinigami as she looked War in the eyes. War could not reply, he had no good excuse for hurting Issei and his team. No reason that wouldn't get him killed anyway. "I deeply apologize! I shall reflect upon my disgraceful actions!" Apologized War as he kneeled down. Shinigami was not impressed. "The fact that you would do something so cowardly, it hurts my pride even further that my precious Issei would lose to someone who would resort to something so cowardly." Stated Shinigami coldly as flickers of power spread throughout her body. She then quickly dashed towards War and hit him in the face with her knee, she then shot a massive beam of energy which hit War straight on. She then unleashed multiple combos and bruised War greatly. War was stuck in a corner now, however he was soon about to be saved. One of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse had arrived, it was Fury, the second strongest Horseman. "Hmm? Fury, have you come to help your brother and fight me?" Asked Shinigami. "No, I am here to apologize in his place. We shall be the ones to carry out his punishment for interfering with the lives of Issei Hyoudou and his loved ones." Replied Fury as he summoned his spear. "We?" Asked Shinigami curiously. As she said that two other magic circles appeared, revealing Strife and Despair, The last two Horsemen. "I see... Very well, I deem you worthy to carry out Wars punishment. I shall take my leave then." Said Shinigami as she disappeared in a magic circle. The Horsemen waited a few seconds before Fury said "Tsk, you're lucky we got here in time. We can't always be here to stop you from getting yourself killed." War was surprised at this as he thought they would actually carry out his punishment. "Heh, thanks I guess." Said War as he got up from his position. 'Issei Hyoudou, don't think this is over.' Thought War.

* * *

 _ ***Cataclysm HQ***_

"Say what?" Asked Issei Dumbfounded. "What he's planning is basically what the Khaos Brigade did, combining multiple factions into one." Explained Vali. "Yeah but why? I see no need for that to be implemented between us." Replied Issei as he got up. "Hoh? Seeing you in a state like that was reason enough." Stated Vali as she crossed her arms. "If you guys are alright with it, then I guess it wouldn't hurt to have multiple sections in the Cataclysm... Wait, you know what that's a great idea!" Replied Issei Excited. "Hmm? What's with the sudden change of heart?" Asked Vali Curiously. "I could make multiple sections! Oryx will lead the Taken Section of the Cataclysm, Diablo leads the Demon Section! Raynare! We will implement this immediately!" Ordered Issei. "H-Hai..." Replied Raynare as she sighed.

As Issei had finished explaining to Raynare how this new system would work, he just sat in his chair in his office. 'So... Gets pretty boring when nothing happening huh?' Thought Issei Bored as it would take a few days to fully implement this new system, even after it has been implemented what would they do, destroy the world? **[You could travel to another alternate universe and possibly find some new members?]** Recommended Oblivion. 'I can't do that! Only the Creator could possibly be able to transport anyone into an alternate universe!' Replied Issei. **[Not true, I can transport you.]** Stated Oblivion. 'You can?' **{You can?} (You can?)** Asked Ddraig, Issei, and Chroma at the same time. **[Hehehe! I am a God of Death, and I am one of the ten strongest in the Universe. And you think dimensional travel is beyond me?]** Asked Oblivion. 'W-Well... Yeah.' Replied Issei Honestly. **[Whatever, but anyway! I know a universe that has a fighter extremely capable of taking out Gods like the Four Horsemen. The Aragami Universe, they produce human hybrids that can effectively fight on par with Gods and Legendary creatures. They are called, God Eaters.]** Explained Oblivion. **[Perhaps you can have a good fight and obtain a new member.]** Added Oblivion. 'Heh! Sounds like an awesome universe, when do we go?' Asked Issei Excited. **[Heh, if you were in their place you'd wish you weren't there. Anyway, we can go now.]** Replied Oblivion as Issei was surrounded by a bright light and once it had dissipated Issei was gone.

* * *

 _ ***Earth, Parallel Universe***_

The Bright light surrounding Issei had dissipated and he had regained his eye sight. "Jeez, what a wasteland..." Mentioned Issei as he looked around to see rusted buildings, deserted plague lands, and a dark sky. **[Not so awesome now is it?]** Asked Oblivion. 'No kidding...' Replied Issei as he started walking around. **(I suggest you be careful, I can sense an ominous aura around.)** Warned Ddraig Cautiously. Issei had entered one of the buildings, everything was ruined, no living beings around. 'Hey, you said there was a fighter that could fight the Four Horsemen right? How come I cant even find a single soul?' Asked Issei. **[Like I said, this earth was ruined by the humans, they created a cell that spread and ended most of humanity, only the God Eaters can defend themselves from the Aragami that they have created. There aren't a lot of places in the world where humans can be found easily. You need to search for one of the Branches, those are where the God Eaters live and deploy for missions.]** Explained Oblivion. Issei activated his Balance Breaker and flew up. **{RAVAGING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}** Announced the Eradication Gear. Issei scanned around the area to search for any sign of life, however he could not sense anything resembling a human. However a massive tiger looking creature attacked Issei from behind and used its claws to try and kill Issei, Issei however blocked with ease and punched the creature in the face, sending it crashing onto the ground. The creature roared as it released electricity around its body, but Issei put a stop to it with **{DOWNFALL MASSACRE!}** Shouted the Eradication gear as a massive amount of energy was shot and eradicated the creature. Issei landed to investigate and figure out what just attacked him. 'What the hell is this thing?' Asked Issei as he cut off one of its arms. **[That is what they call a Vajra if I'm not mistaken. However they shouldn't be a problem for someone of your caliber.]** Replied Oblivion Honestly. 'That's a relief, is this an Aragami?' Asked Issei Curiously. **[Indeed, the one you just killed is one of the strongest types of Aragami.]** Replied Oblivion. 'He wasn't really all that strong...' Mentioned Issei Honestly. **{No simple creature created by humans will be able to take out the Black Dragon Emperor.}** Stated Chroma Prideful.

Issei had kept traveling this new world and had encountered multiple types of Aragami, however the strongest still being the Vajra. Issei had just stumbled upon what looked like an abandoned town, he continued to investigate the area. Issei entered one of the homes and checked around the area, he then heard a slight gasp. He used his X-ray vision and found three humans, a father, mother and a daughter. Issei then headed towards their location and looked under the desk they were hiding on. The Daughter screamed along with her mother but the father decided to tackle Issei, however due to being a human he didn't even move Issei by an inch. Issei then grabbed the father by his collar. "Daddy! Noooo!" Screamed the mans daughter. "Honey! Don't look!" Said the mother as she covered her daughters eyes. The fathers eyes were closed as he prepared for death. However Issei then said "You realize I'm not one of those Aragami right?" This made the eyes of the father widen along with his wife. "Y-You're a human?" Asked the father as Issei put him down. Issei deactivated his Scale Mail, revealing his base humanoid form. "Indeed." Replied Issei, but he knew he wasn't human. He just decided to pretend to be one as it would be a pain to explain everything to the first humans he has run into in this apocalyptic world. "You must be a God Eater then!" Said the mother Hopefully. "Afraid not, however I am looking for the location of a Branch where these God Eaters deploy, do you perhaps know where to find one?" Asked Issei Curiously. "Y-Yeah we do! But we couldn't go as we cant defend ourselves from Aragami." Replied the mother. "Heh! Then let's help each other out, you show me where to find a branch and I'll defend you on the way." Suggested Issei. "But how will you fight against the Aragami? Is that armor of yours strong enough?" Asked the father. "I've killed a few of those so called Vajra's on the way here, so I'm pretty sure I can fight against the Aragami." Replied Issei with pride. The family was surprised a single man could take on a bunch of Vajra's alone, they decided to agree and show him the way. "Alright! We'll show you the way to the Far East Branch!" Agreed the Father. Issei then smiled as he exited the house along with them. "Oh and by the way, are there any other survivors in this area?" Asked Issei. "None that we are aware of..." Replied the Daughter nervously. "Ah, I see..." Uttered Issei. "Alright, we have a map to it. We just need to follow it." Stated the Father. "Let us go then." Replied Issei as he activated his Balance Breaker. **{RAVAGING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}** Announced the Eradication gear, this surprised the family and gave them a bit of hope.

* * *

 _ ***Olympus***_

In one of the many hallways of Olympus was where a man in black armor, he was headed to speak with his younger sister, Athena. However a bunch of chains appeared from the ground and tied him down, forcing him to his knees. "What is this?!" Asked the man. "Do not worry God of War, I will only take a few minutes of your time." Said Fury Honestly. "Horseman Fury?! What are you doing in Olympus?!" Asked Ares, the God of War. "I need you to do a favor for me." Replied Fury as he freed Ares from his chains. "Tsk, what type of favor?" Asked Ares as he got up. "I need you to show Issei Hyoudou the meaning of tragedy. I don't care how, just do it." Replied Fury. "Issei Hyoudou? You expect me to hurt someone whom I respect?" Asked Ares Unimpressed. "Yes, if you plan to let your sister live..." Threatened Fury. Ares was surprised at this and said "Even dare to touch my sister and you will die!" Warned Ares Angrily. "Don't threaten me God of War. I am one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, you are a mere tick compared to me!" Replied Fury as he pointed his blade at Ares' throat. Ares stood down as he knew he couldn't stand a chance against Fury. "Now, go and do as you are told..." Said Fury as he disappeared. Ares punched the wall beside him in anger, but he was going to do it for his Sister's protection and safety. He then prepared all of his weapons and went to the Underworld.

* * *

 _ ***Earth, Parallel Universe***_

Issei had been travelling with the family that was guiding him for about thirty minutes, and they have yet to encounter an Aragami. "Alright! Just a few more miles and we'll be there." Stated the father, who introduced himself as John. "Ah, good I've gotten tired of all this walking..." Mentioned Issei Lazily. "Ehehe, you're really lazy aren't you mister Issei?" Asked the little girl, who introduced herself as Lilly. "Lilly! Don't insult him!" Scolded Lilly's mother. "No no, it's alright Ms. Leah. I've definitely been called worse." Reassured Issei. "A-Ah... I see." Replied Leah. Soon enough a massive wall could be seen far ahead. They were nearing their designated location, the Far East Branch. As they were nearing the Branch, they spotted an Aragami devouring a bunch of human corpses. "A-An Aragami!" Warned John. "Stay back, I'll handle this..." Said Issei as he dashed towards the Aragami, punching it in the face, completely eradicating it. 'Heh? That was disappointing...' Thought Issei as he sighed. "W-Wow! Amazing!" Praised Lilly happily. "It was nothing!" Said Issei Modestly. However, an Aragami suddenly appeared behind the family. "Watch out!" Shouted Issei as he tried to save them, but he was too late. "AHHHH!" Screamed John as the Aragami penetrated his chest with its claws, while Leah's upper body was devoured by the Aragami. Issei had reached for Lilly's hand and he managed to grab her hand... And only her hand, as the Aragami had eaten the rest of her body. Issei looked in horror as the lifeless arm of the little girl he promised to protect had been eaten by the Aragami. Completely overtaken by his anger he grabbed the claw of the Aragami as it tried to penetrate his body as well. He then ripped it off violently, blood splattering all over his Scale mail. The Aragami roared in pain as it then used its tail to try and kill Issei, however it just resulted in another lost limb. Issei then penetrated the Aragami's chest and grabbed its heart, killing it in the process. He then crushed the heart with his own hands.

Issei then traveled towards the Far East Branch by himself, completely silent. **[I've never seen him this angry before...]** Said Oblivion. **(I've never seen him angry at all...)** Added Ddraig. **[Probably because you're new here...]** Suggested Oblivion. **{I've only ever seen him that angry once, that was when his parents were killed.}** Mentioned Chroma Honestly. **(So do you think he's mad because that family reminded him of his own?)** Asked Ddraig Curiously. **{That is very likely...}** Replied Chroma.

Issei had soon arrived at the gates of the Far East Branch. Two guards approached Issei, who had already deactivated his Scale Mail just before he was in sight of the guards. "Alright, we'll just give you a test to see if you're a positive." Said one of the guards as he put something on Issei and once he removed it an orange mark appeared on Issei's Hand. "Alright, he's a positive. You can enter." Said the Guard. Issei complied and walked inside. 'Wonder what that test was for?' Thought Issei Curiously. **[It was what these humans call the "Patch Test". A test to verify whether you're compatible with a God Arc or not.]** Explained Oblivion. 'God Arc? Is that what the God Eaters use?' Asked Issei. **[Indeed.]** Replied Oblivion. Issei then received instructions from another one of the branches' personnel and headed towards Fenrir HQ, The place where God Eaters are born.

Issei was slightly surprised at the quick introduction given to him, but he figured it was because they frequently accepted survivors from the outside who were compatible with a God Arc. Issei had been walking towards the Fenrir HQ, he had looked around the surroundings to see multiple cheaply made houses. Although it was suspected of such an apocalyptic world. Soon Issei had arrived at the HQ and entered to be analyzed by God Arc Tech Personnel. He was scanned and they quickly found out he was highly compatible with the New Type of God Arc, which only one other person has ever been able to use. Issei heard that this person's name was...

Alisa Illinichina Amiella.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I'm sorry for the delay because this chapter should've been posted two days ago but there were some problems with my internet. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of the chapter! And any suggestions will be appreciated, also tell me if you guys would like me to transfer Rias onto Issei's harem, because I plan to have Issei interact with her after Issei gets back to his universe. Anyway,have a nice day!**

Issei's Harem

: Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ophis, Vali Lucifer, Amaterasu, Freya, Hella, Venelana Gremory, Ravel Phenex, Lieselotte Sherlock, Grayfia Lucifuge, Kuroka, Lady Phenex, Yubelluna, Penemue, Raynare, Tiamat, Saphira, Tohka, Chisa Yukizome, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Jeanne, Lilith, Junko Enoshima, Trihexa, Haruki Sagae, Alisa Illinichina Amiella, Gaia.

Tomoki's Harem

: Rias Gremory, Koneko/Shirone, Asia Argento, Irina Shidou, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia Quarta, Le Fay Pendragon.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	28. Apocalypse Arc Chapter Three - God Arc

**Hey guys, I want to thank all of you for the support and I apologize if I take a few days to release these chapters. I know I haven't been as frequent in posting chapters as I was during the Beginning Arc and the Cataclysm Arc, but I have been having a lot of stuff going on so hopefully you guys can understand. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **\- Phoenix626**

 **\- Animefortin95**

 **\- Red Satoshi ketchum**

 **Thanks for supporting my fanfiction!**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 **"Angel of Death Issei Speaking"**

 ***Ability/Action***

* * *

 **ASPECT OF DEATH**

 **\- New Gear -**

* * *

 **APOCALYPSE ARC**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

 ***Far East Branch, Fenrir***

Issei had learned everything he needed to know about the God Arcs and how to become a God Eater. He was instructed to place his hand in some sort of machine, a sudden pain hit him, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. The Director of the Far East Branch along with some other scientists were analyzing Issei, he was doing well for someone who had never even seen a God Arc before. "The results coming in are astonishing! His compatibility is off the charts!" Stated a scientist astonished. "He will turn out to be a powerful God Eater, the process of receiving the God Arc is like nothing to him! Look, he's not even fazed!" Added another scientist. The Director looked at Issei, he was happy to have found such a talented individual. 'This man could surpass Amiella-san...' Thought the Director.

Issei yawned as some type of substance was being injected onto his arm. Soon enough he was allowed to remove his hand, but when he did it came with some sort of tech. 'What the hell is this? A bracelet?' Thought Issei. **[That is what makes you a God Eater, I heard that they are working on your God Arc right now so you should receive it soon.]** Mentioned Oblivion. 'Alright, how about we find this "Amiella, Alisa" while we wait?' Asked Issei. **[Sure, go for it.]** Replied Oblivion. The Director had walked down and confronted Issei, Issei looked at the blonde man as he approached him. "Congratulations, you are officially a God Eater." Complimented the Director. "Oh, uh... Thanks?" Replied Issei awkwardly. The Director laughed as he then turned around and said. "We are truly lucky to have found you Issei Hyoudou, your training will be issued by our best God Eater, Alisa Illinichina Amiella." Issei was slightly surprised, but now he didn't have to look for the famed God Eater. "Alright." Replied Issei as he watched the Director walk away.

Issei was walking around the HQ and was analyzing the interior of it. 'This building itself is much more advanced than the humans in our universe.' Mentioned Issei Honestly. **{To be expected of humans that fight against creatures like the Aragami. These Aragami seem to be equal to the strength of a low-class Dragon, or most of them at the very least.}** Added Chroma. Issei then found the Training Room, he then entered not knowing that his trainer would already be there. Issei walked inside, and spotted a girl with unkempt gray hair and a beret with a black jacket with the zipper only halfway closed. Issei was rather shocked at how bold this woman was, showing that much skin in such an apocalyptic world definitely takes balls... 'Wait...' Thought Issei dumbfounded.

The girl then opened her eyes and looked at Issei. "Hmm? So you're finally here, took you long enough." Said the girl. "I was told that I should arrive by seven o' clock? I arrived here thirty minutes earlier than I was supposed to." Replied Issei. "Well, that doesn't matter anymore. Your God Arc is over there." Stated the girl as she pointed towards some sort of case. Issei then walked towards it and touched the handle that was on the case, it then opened and revealed a bright red sword with orange electricity sparking around it. Issei then began swinging it around like a true swordsman, this surprised the girl as she thought that the man she was supposed to train was an amateur. Issei then turned the sword into a bright red machine gun, he was slightly surprised but he then turned it back into a sword. "You're better than I thought." Stated the girl as she got up. "I never got your name?" Said Issei. "Alisa, Alisa Amiella." Replied Alisa as she then grabbed her God Arc. "Alright! Training starts now!" Said Alisa as she dashed towards Issei.

* * *

 _ ***Japan***_

A man with very long flowing black hair and red eyes was standing on top of a very tall building, he was analyzing the events happening in the city he was in. However he soon found out nothing exciting was happening and said "This is so boring..." he then turned around and walked away.

He knew he was being watched, but he decided to let it slide to see if anything interesting happens. The one watching him none other than Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair. "Upupupu! Such despair! I want him to join my Ultimate Despairs!" Said Junko as she started waving her body cutely. "Umm, I don't think that's a very good idea, he is a target of the Future Foundation and that would only result in them sending more forces against us." Stated a girl with bobbed black hair. "Shut up! Disgusting! Stupid! Ugly!" Replied Junko angrily. The girl then blushed at the insults. 'Upupupu! You will be mine... Izuru Kamukura.' Thought Junko.

* * *

 _ ***Tomoki Household***_

Tomoki was currently doing his homework in his room, however he had no interest whatsoever in doing it at all. 'Ahhh! This is so boring! And not to mention I don't even have Ddraig to talk to anymore! Why the hell did I have to die?!' Thought Tomoki. His thoughts were soon interrupted by somebody entering his room. "Tomoki, I brought you some tea." Said Akeno as she placed the cup on his desk. "Oh, thanks Akeno." Thanked Tomoki. "Ufufufu, oh it's nothing." Replied Akeno as she sat down on his bed. "Akeno? Are you gonna sleep on my bed?" Asked Tomoki as he saw her. "Hmm? Oh, no I'm just gonna lay down for a bit." Replied Akeno. Tomoki nodded as he continued to work on his homework. "Hey, Tomoki." Called Akeno. "Huh?" Replied Tomoki. "Who do you love more? Rias or me? Tell me honestly." Asked Akeno. Tomoki was surprised at the question and stood up. He then went towards Akeno and said "I love all of you equally, each and every one of you. But if I were to pick a favorite, it would be a tie between you and Rias! Because if it weren't for the two of you, I wouldn't be who I am today!" Answered Tomoki Honestly.

At this answer Akeno blushed and grabbed Tomoki's face and collided it with her breasts. "Ufufufu, you're so sweet Tomoki..." Stated Akeno. At this point Tomoki's nose was losing a lot of blood. 'I want to stay with you forever Tomoki... Don't ever die on me...' Thought Akeno.

* * *

 _ ***Unknown Planet***_

The skies were dark and scorched with flames, everything was burning. Nothing was alive, and soon the planet was going to die out as well. The being that caused this was the Top Six strongest in the Universe, The True Cataclysm, Deathwing **(A.N : Deathwing will NOT be a villain for this arc, this will be his only appearance in the Apocalypse Arc. This is only to show you guys he exists in this story.)**. Deathwing was a massive dragon of true power, it had completely annihilated all life on this planet with ease. The Cataclysmic Dragon looked around from on top of a burning mountain, enjoying the burning world that he had made. The dragon roared as it flew around with his wings releasing streams of fire.

Deathwing was flying upwards as the planet was about to blow. The core of the planet he had brought destruction upon had been destroyed and this caused the death of the planet. While watching from outer space the dragon thought 'All will burn beneath the shadow of my wings...'

* * *

 _ ***Far East Branch, Fenrir***_

Issei and Alisa had been training for a few hours, Alisa was completely stunned at Issei's skill. At this rate she and Issei were on par with each other in terms of skill with their God Arcs, however in an all-out battle she would lose. "Heh! That was a good round!" Stated Issei panting. "Y-Yeah, let's take a break for now..." Replied Alisa Panting as well. The two God Eaters had then proceeded to the diner after they had cleaned up. While walking towards the diner, Issei asked "You sure you don't need to rest? I could bring you to your room if you'd like?" This caused Alisa to blush. **{...Seriously?}** Asked Chroma In Disbelief. **(That quick huh?)** Added Ddraig.

Alisa was blushing due to Issei's concern for her well being. The two had actually gotten to know each other a bit while training, the two God Eaters were very similar in terms of attitude and personality. And both had also lost their parents when they were kids. "N-No, I'm fine... Thanks..." Replied Alisa Modestly. The two God Eaters had then entered the diner, which had a few other God Eaters enjoying their meals. However all of the God Eaters attention turned to Alisa and Issei as the two looked like a couple, however the two didn't notice this. "Hey, isn't that the guy who was super compatible with the New-Type God Arc?" Asked a God Eater whispering. "Yeah that's totally him! Why is he with the strongest God Eater?" Replied another God Eater. Alisa and Issei then headed towards an empty table and sat down.

Issei was checking the menu of the diner while Alisa was just waiting for Issei. "You figure out what you want yet?" Asked Alisa. "Yeah, I want the cheese pizza. Along with five pieces of Tempura." Replied Issei as he closed the menu. "Alright." Said Alisa as she called the waiter to take her order. "M-May I take your order?" Asked the waiter. Alisa then proceeded to give the waiter her orders along with Issei's. The waiter had returned to order their food, Alisa and Issei were now patiently waiting for their food. "Hey, there are still a few other God Eaters staring at us. Any idea why?" Asked Issei. Alisa looked at him and said "It's natural, the strongest God Eater and the new God Eater who was incredibly compatible with the New Type. That's bound to get us a few stares from other God Eaters." Issei understood exactly what she meant as a few of the younger God Eater Recruits were all gossiping about the two of them.

After eating their meals they were called over to the War Room. They were informed that they were to be formed into their own unit, just the two of them. "Just the two of us? I'm good with that." Said Issei as he received the information. "I am also alright with it." Mentioned Alisa. The commander was surprised as Alisa never agreed to join any units. "You also have a mission together with a newly formed unit, they are newbie God Eaters so try to keep them alive." Added the Commander. "May I ask what the mission is about?" Asked Issei. "You will be collecting a few Aragami cores to further the research for new God Eaters." Replied the Commander as he dismissed them. The two then prepared themselves for the mission. "I was really surprised when they formed us into a unit, and not to mention you're already going on a mission in your first 24 hours as a God Eater." Said Alisa as she was preparing her God Arc. "Heh, well I guess I'm just that good." Replied Issei Arrogantly. This made Alisa giggle as she could get arrogant at times as well. The two had finished preparing and had proceeded to the debriefing room where they would start their mission.

Once they had arrived the other God Eater Unit was already there, surprised that their partnered Unit for this mission would be the Unit with the two strongest God Eaters. "A-Alisa Illinichina Amiella?!" Shouted the unit leader in surprise. "You must be the team leader? Alright, we've been requested to try and keep you newbies alive so don't get in our way got it?" Asked Alisa demandingly. "R-Roger..." Replied the Unit, slightly shocked at her ruthlessness. The two units had been debriefed on their mission and they proceeded to the hanger bay where they would deploy. Issei and Alisa got in one vehicle, while the other unit which had Two females and three males had got inside another vehicle. The two units then drove their vehicles outside to travel towards their mission area where they would retrieve a few Aragami cores.

They had arrived at the location of their mission, there were a bunch of abandoned buildings and no sight of any Aragami. Issei and Alisa were checking the place out while the other unit was investigating some of the buildings. Issei and Alisa had entered a parking building, it had a few damaged cars that were no longer working and a few small Aragami. Issei had smirked as he activated his God Arc and used his sword to cut the limbs of the Aragami, Alisa then used her God Arcs Devour ability to retrieve the cores. "That was easier than I thought." Stated Issei. "These type of missions are really easy unless you're retrieving cores of Large-Class Aragami." Mentioned Alisa as the two God Eaters continued exploring the building. Outside the building the two were in the other God Eaters were facing off against Aragami, there were quite a few that appeared outside. Two of the females were shooting the Aragami to stun them while the male with a Sword God Arc was retrieving the cores of the Aragami.

Inside one of the other buildings a male and female with swords were retrieving the cores of Aragami as well, along with the male with a Gun type God Arc. However, something unexpected appeared. "What the hell is that?!" Shouted one of the males in surprise. "A Black Vajra..." Uttered the female.

The other half of the unit had finished outside, while Issei and Alisa were still facing off against a few Aragami inside another building. A loud explosion was heard as the two sword God Eaters from the other half of the unit were falling to the ground. "What?!" Uttered the Team leader as he and the rest of his unit went to investigate. When they arrived the two members of his unit were dead, lying on the crater that was made when they fell. "W-What... Happened?" Asked the Team Leader. As soon as he said that the other male was heard screaming inside the building, the other members of the unit immediately went inside the building to assist him but they were too late, as when they got there he was already dead. "A Black Vajra?!" Shouted the Team Leader. The two females with him prepared their guns while the Team Leader dashed forward to slash at the Vajra, but he was grabbed by another person. It was Issei, he had saved him. "I-Issei Hyoudou?!" Uttered the Team Leader in surprise. "Jeez, you guys just straight up got yourselves killed. Just stay put with your unit, we'll handle this." Said Issei as he put him down.

Alisa had arrived as well, she was surprised to see the Black Vajra as she also recognized the Aragami. "Dyaus Pita!" Shouted Alisa as she dashed forward and began cutting the Vajra, however it seems her attacks were not doing much damage. Dyaus Pita roared as it slashed at Alisa, sending her flying towards a wall. Issei was shocked to see Alisa defeated so easily, he then turned his God Arc into a gun and fired rapidly at Dyaus Pita. However these attacks did minimal damage to Dyaus Pita as well. The Vajra then flew and quickly slashed Issei as well, but Issei blocked its attempt with his God Arc. Issei jumped backward and continued firing at the Black Vajra, The Aragami then released a massive wave of electricity which actually damaged Issei. It then unleashed another attack which devastated the building they were in, everyone fell to the ground along with the building.

There was a short silence before Issei shot away all of the rubble on top of him, Dyaus Pita did the same and used another electric attack which cleared away the rubble. Issei looked around and saw that Alisa was conscious and was struggling to get up, The other unit however was unconscious. "Alisa! Get them to safety! I'll deal with the Vajra." Said Issei as he and Dyaus Pita began clashing. Alisa was worried for Issei and wanted to argue but she knew there was no time and she took the other unit and hid them in a building. Issei was losing his clash with Dyaus Pita, his God Arc was much weaker than his Welsh Dragon Scale Mail. 'Damn! I can't beat it like this!' Thought Issei as he disarmed his God Arc. Alisa was surprised at this and was going to try and grab him, but she was too late as Issei had been devoured by Dyaus Pita. Alisa looked on hopelessly, she thought she had finally found someone she could give her love to, but he had been taken away from her like the rest of her family... Or so she thought.

Dyaus Pita looked at Alisa and prepared to strike before it stopped moving and began roaring in pain. Alisa was shocked at this and prepared her God Arc, however she could hear a faint sound getting louder each time, it was coming from Dyaus Pita. **(boost boost boost boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOOOOOOST!)** Roared a deep voice as a massive hole was now visible in Dyaus Pita's head. What came out of the Aragami's head was a man in Red Armor. Alisa was surprised at this, someone came out of Dyaus Pita and killed it in the process. "That was disgusting, what the hell does this thing eat?" Said the man in Red armor as he kicked the body of Dyaus Pita. Alisa was shocked as she recognized the voice. "I-Issei...?" Uttered Alisa. "Hmm? Oh, sorry I got sidetracked." Stated Issei as she began to approach her. "What are you wearing?" Asked Alisa. "Oh this? Its just my Scale mail, It has a dragon sealed inside of it." Replied Issei. **(Yo.)** Greeted Ddraig. Alisa was now incredibly confused, So Issei began to explain everything to her.

* * *

 _ ***Domain of Death***_

Shinigami was drinking some soda as she was watching Issei in the alternate universe. "Hmmm? I can sense some form of sadness in him... He must've been reminded of his parents when that family he was travelling with died..." Said Shinigami to herself. She then smirked as she thought of a way to make him happy again. "Perhaps more girls will be able to make him forget about the incident with his family?" Asked Shinigami. "Hehehe! Yes that should work... Perhaps the girls of the former Red Dragon Emperor can satisfy my dear Aspect of Death..." Added Shinigami as she was smirking. 'Hmm? But he obviously wouldn't give his girls away just like that! And his girls seem to love him too... But maybe a "tragic" event could bring those girls to Issei's Harem... Hehehe!' Thought Shinigami.

Shinigami then stood up and called one of her minions. What appeared was a demon with large wings and two horns. "I have a mission for you my dear servant." Said Shinigami. the demon then crossed its arms signaling that it was listening. "Illidan... I need you to kill Tomoki Komaeda..." Added Shingami.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Alisa will officially be joining the Cataclysm now and Issei shall be returning to his universe soon. I introduced Izuru and Deathwing in this chapter, but Deathwing will not appear until the next arc, Izuru however will play a large role as a villain this arc. Also tell me what you think of Shinigami plotting to kill Tomoki? She is Death itself so of course you cant expect her to be a good girl. I'd also appreciate it if you guys gave me your vote on whether Tomoki should die or not, anyway, Have a nice Day!**

Issei's Harem

: Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ophis, Vali Lucifer, Amaterasu, Freya, Hella, Venelana Gremory, Ravel Phenex, Lieselotte Sherlock, Grayfia Lucifuge, Kuroka, Lady Phenex, Yubelluna, Penemue, Raynare, Tiamat, Saphira, Tohka, Chisa Yukizome, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Jeanne, Lilith, Junko Enoshima, Trihexa, Haruki Sagae, Alisa Illinichina Amiella, Athena, Aphrodite.

Tomoki's Harem

: Rias Gremory, Koneko/Shirone, Asia Argento, Irina Shidou, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia Quarta, Le Fay Pendragon.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON ASPECT OF DEATH!**

 _ **"Die! Die! Die!"**_

 _ **"Multiple Universes?"**_

 _ **"Tomoki! Watch out!"**_

 _ **"Welcome back, Issei-san"**_

 _ **"YOU ARE NOT PREPARED!"**_

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	29. Apocalypse Arc Chapter Four - Dead Men

**Hey guys! I will be putting up another Voting Chapter soon after this chapter or the next. I will be making the Voting Time a lot longer than the last one, so maybe one or two days. Anyway, We are almost at 200 follows and favs! So thanks again for the support guys!**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **\- Phoenix626**

 **\- Death's Eternal Reign**

 **\- BIG K.R.I.T**

 **\- Red Satoshi Ketchum**

 **Thanks for supporting my fanfiction!**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 **"Angel of Death Issei Speaking"**

 ***Ability/Action***

* * *

 **ASPECT OF DEATH**

 **\- New Tragedy -**

* * *

 **APOCALYPSE ARC**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

 _ ***Underworld***_

A man with a black robe and a white mask was on a mission, partnered with a few other mercenaries but none were as good as him. His mission was to eliminate a devil named Falbium Asmodeus. This particular devil was one of the four great devil kings, however this did not scare the mercenary. He was fully prepared to assassinate the devil king. "Better not forget the plan..." Said the mercenary with a deep menacing voice. "Roger!" Replied one of the other minor mercenaries. There were 10 Mercenaries in total, including the mercenary with a black robe. In front of the mercenaries was the Devil City that Falbium Asmodeus was currently residing in. The group of mercenaries had found which building he was in, and so they set their plan in motion.

Four of the mercenaries started climbing one side of the building, while another four split up to enter the building disguised as devil citizens. The Mercenary with a black robe along with another minor mercenary had teleported to the floor that Falbium Asmodeus was in. He was sitting down on one of the couches, falling asleep. However the two mercenaries were about to disrupt his nap. The mercenary threw a smoke grenade and bombarded the devils in the vicinity with bullets, Holy Bullets. Most devils aside from the devil king had been killed, and the devil king had woke up to find the devils he was supposed to protect, dead. Falbium looked at the mercenary who was reloading and shot him with devil magic, instantly killing him. The Mercenary with the black robe then shot Falbium with his shotguns. They weren't holy bullets but they sure did do more damage than a holy gun. Falbium had flew across the room and continued firing devil magic at the mercenary, however the mercenary activated some type of Wraith Form. The Mercenary then teleported behind Falbium and shot him from behind. Falbium summoned multiple magic circles which released massive power, the entire building shook and the floor they were in had been completely destroyed.

An alarm had activated, all of the devils in the building were evacuating. Falbium and the Mercenary were in an open floor now, and the four mercenaries that had disguised as devil citizens had arrived and started shooting at Falbium. Falbium unleashed more magic circles which released massive power. Two of the mercenaries were killed by the blast, however the other two shot a wire which stuck itself on Falbium, the wires then released electricity which was immobilizing Falbium. The Mercenaries that were climbing the building had jumped through one of the windows and began shooting the other devil citizens that were still evacuating. Falbium watched in pain and horror as his citizens were being slaughtered, the Mercenary with the black robe and shotguns then approached the immobilized Asmodeus and pointed one of his shotguns on his forehead. As he was about to end the devil king ice began to form around the floor, it froze the four mercenaries that had climbed the building and was freezing the legs of the mercenaries that were immobilizing Falbium. The Mercenary with the shotguns looked around for the source and found a girl in some type of costume. "Serafall Leviathan has arrived!" Announced Serafall as she froze the mercenaries immobilizing Falbium and shattered them, along with the other mercenaries. Falbium was now free and unleashed his magic on the Mercenary with the shotguns, he was slightly damaged and used his Wraith Form to escape any other attacks. He then shot all of the lights that were still active and pure darkness surrounded the floor.

Falbium had approached Serafall and asked "How did you know I was in trouble?" Serafall smiled "I was just attending a convention nearby here until I heard a loud alarm and I saw people evacuating so I went inside and found you!" Replied Serafall. Falbium laughed and said "Well, let's get this done quick then. No mercenary can withstand two devil kings!" Serafall nodded at this and prepared her magic wand. "I wouldn't be so sure..." Stated The Mercenary as he shot Serafall and kicked her towards a wall. Falbium then started blasting him with magic, but the mercenary quickly used his Wraith Form to escape, Falbium followed him while shooting magic towards him. The Mercenary was hit and started shooting at Falbium, Falbium took cover and looked around for Serafall. She had just gotten up from the rubble and shot ice magic at the Mercenary. The mercenary grunted angrily as multiple mists surrounded him, Falbium and Serafall got closer to unleash more effective magic but the mercenary was not being affected by their attacks. The Mercenary in a blur of motion started firing bullets everywhere with his shotguns at breakneck speed. He was moving towards the two devil kings while doing this. "Die! Die! Die!" Said the Mercenary as he was damaging the two devil kings greatly. He soon stopped firing his shotguns as the two devil kings who weren't able to dodge his attack were now on the ground, unconscious.

The Mercenary then approached Falbium Asmodeus and grabbed his head. "Remember the name of the man who killed you... Hehehehe..." Said the mercenary as he pointed his shotgun at Falbium's head. "...Reaper..." Said Reaper as he revealed his name, before ending the life of Falbium Asmodeus. His head was in pieces as Reaper fired his shotgun. Serafall was slowly waking up, but only for her to find the dead body of Falbium Asmodeus. Outside on the roof of another building, Reaper was watching as Serafall Leviathan was crying at the loss of her friend.

"Hehehe..." Chuckled Reaper as he teleported away.

* * *

 _ ***Far East Branch, Fenrir***_

Issei told Alisa to stay in his room while he reported back to the commander regarding the mission. The Commander was surprised that Dyaus Pita appeared, but he was more surprised that Issei managed to kill it. The Commander congratulated Issei and dismissed him as he went to check on the injured God Eaters. Issei returned to his room and found Alisa drinking some orange juice. "Commander believed my story, I didn't tell him about me of course. But I told him Dyaus Pita was there." Mentioned Issei as he sat down beside Alisa. "That's good, although I'm still having trouble believing you're a dragon and there are... Multiple Universes?" Asked Alisa. "That's right, but anyway... I have to return to my universe soon enough, I want you to come with me." Replied Issei. This shocked Alisa but she nodded yes. "W-Wait, seriously just like that?" Asked Issei Surprised. "Dyaus Pita killed my parents, and now its dead. I think my parents would want me to live a normal life, a life without Aragami..." Replied Alisa. Immediately Issei knew why she accepted so quickly. "Alright, we're basically just gonna disappear from this world. I'll be wiping the memories of everyone here, so they would not have even known that we existed." Informed Issei as he prepared to wipe everyone's memory. "This is your last chance to back out." Stated Issei as he looked at Alisa. "...No, I want to come with you. I want to leave this terrible world." Replied Alisa. Issei nodded and proceeded to wipe the memories of everybody that knew about the two of them.

Issei had just finished wiping everyone's memory and told Alisa to prepare her luggage. Soon enough, Alisa was going to be introduced to another world... A world that the kids in her world could only dream of...

* * *

 _ ***Tomoki Household***_

Rias Gremory and her peerage had just gotten word from the Underworld that one of the Devil kings, Falbium Asmodeus has been assassinated. "N-No way! One of the Devil Kings has been assassinated?!" Asked Tomoki Surprised. "I'm afraid so. There will be a funeral for him in the next few days." Replied Sirzechs in a sad tone. "Have you found out who killed him?" Asked Rias in a sad tone as well. "Unfortunately we haven't figured out who the assassin is. But we know what he looks like." Replied Sirzechs as he showed them a photo of what the assassin looks like. "He called himself, Reaper." Added Sirzechs. "How do you know this?" Asked Rossweisse Curiously. "Serafall was there when he was killed. Both of them fought Reaper but they were no match for him." Replied Sirzechs. "An assassin so strong that not even two devil kings could beat him..." Uttered Rias Fearfully, she did not want to face this man. "We tried contacting Issei to see if he knew about this "Reaper" but unfortunately he is currently in another universe." Stated Sirzechs. "Another Universe? Is that even possible?" Asked Akeno. "That is what Raynare told me, although knowing Issei he probably did travel to another universe." Replied Sirzechs as he chuckled. Everyone smiled for a bit, Sirzechs' attempt to brighten the mood worked.

Soon Sirzechs had left to further investigate Falbium Asmodeus' assassination. Rias and the rest of her peerage had continued with their activities. Tomoki had entered his room to try and sleep. However he was unaware that someone was watching. He then heard his door open, it was Rias. "Do you mind if I sleep with you for a moment?" Asked Rias. "Oh, Sure." Replied Tomoki as Rias was about to walk towards his bed she saw something suspicious. "Tomoki! Watch out!" Shouted Rias as Tomoki barely dodged a pair of blades. "What the hell?!" Uttered Tomoki as he prepared to fight. What Tomoki and Rias see is a demon with two large wings and two curved horns. "Tomoki Komaeda... I am here to eliminate you." Stated the demon. "And why would you wanna do that you douche?!" Asked Tomoki. "It is an order from Death itself, I am required to obey!" Replied the demon as he started slashing his blades at Tomoki who was dodging pretty well. "Nobody hurts my servants! Especially Tomoki!" Said Rias as she unleashed her power of destruction on the demon. The Demon brushed it off like nothing, he then dashed behind her and knocked her out. "I am not required to kill this woman, she may live..." Stated the demon as he put Rias down. Seeing this Tomoki wasn't sure if he really should kill this guy, it seems like he is being forced. "H-Hey! If you're being forced to do this you don't have to worry we can protect you!" Offered Tomoki. The Demon looked at him and said "I am not being forced to do this. I am simply finishing a mission given to me." He then dashed at Tomoki and managed to get a few cuts on him. Tomoki then used a magic circle to teleport away to a more open area, The Demon followed him.

Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and the rest of the Gremory Peerage had arrived in Tomoki's room, only for them to find an unconscious Rias and a missing Tomoki.

* * *

 _ ***A Rainforest, Japan***_

Tomoki had teleported here, hoping that the demon would follow him. A mist soon appeared revealing the demon that had attempted to end his life. "Hey! Who are you? And why does your master want me dead?!" Asked Tomoki. "I, Am Illidan. I do not know why my master wants you dead, but either way I must kill you." Replied Illidan. Tomoki tightened his fists at this as he prepared to fight. "Well sorry! But I cant really let you kill me." Stated Tomoki as he shot multiple blasts of devil magic. Illidan easily blocked most of them, but he was slightly damaged when one of Tomoki's attacks hit him. As Illidan was preparing to attack he saw a magic circle appear, revealing the Gremory Peerage. "What're you guys doing here?!" Asked Tomoki Surprised. "Did you really think we'd let you fight alone Tomoki?" Replied Kiba as he smiled and summoned his Holy Devil Sword. Akeno smiled sadistically as thunder and lightning flickered on her hands, Koneko revealed her cat ears and tail, Rossweisse activated her Valkyrie Armor, Xenovia summoned Durandal, Irina prepared her Excalibur, Gasper took some blood from Tomoki, Asia stayed behind Rias and Rias prepared her Power of Destruction.

Illidan was about to prepare to fight all of them, until he was hit by a massive blast that reminded him of the Power Of Destruction. Illidan was on the ground, incredibly damaged. He looked up and saw the Crimson Satan himself. "I already lost a friend today, I'm not losing my brother." Stated Sirzechs as he continued unleashing Power of Destruction on Illidan. Rias and Tomoki blushed when Sirzechs said that. 'Brother?! What the hell?! But me and Rias aren't even married yet!' Thought Tomoki. Illidan then flew up and said "Do not get your hopes up Crimson Satan, I will finish my mission later." He then disappeared in a dark green mist.

Sirzechs flew down to Tomoki and the others. "Are you alright?" Asked Sirzechs. "Yes, we're fine. But who was that demon?" Asked Rias. "I'm not sure, Tomoki did he tell you his name?" Asked Sirzechs. "He said his name was Illidan. And he said he wanted to kill me because his master told him to." Replied Tomoki slightly confused. "Did he tell you who his master was?" Asked Sirzechs once more. "Yeah, he said it was Death itself. Although, I'm not sure if he was telling the truth." Replied Tomoki. Sirzechs' eyes widened when he said this. "I believe Issei might know who wants you dead, or maybe someone from the Cataclysm." Mentioned Sirzechs. "Issei's Team? Why would they know about this demons master?" Asked Rias. "Issei is the Aspect of Death, naturally he must have some amount of knowledge about Death itself." Replied Sirzechs. "We can visit their HQ and get some answers if you'd like to?" Asked Sirzechs. Tomoki and Rias nodded yes.

* * *

 _ ***Cataclysm HQ***_

Issei had arrived outside the mansion along with Alisa. Alisa was completely stunned at the beautiful mansion but was surprised at everything else, everything seemed like a void. "I-Is this your earth?" Asked Alisa. "Hahaha! No, this is my teams HQ. We are at the Dimensional Gap, not earth." Replied Issei as he headed towards the door with Alisa following him. Just as he was about to open the door someone else had opened it. "Hmm? Ara ara, Welcome back Issei-san." Greeted Kurumi. "Hehehe, nice to see you again Kurumi. This is our newest member from another universe, Alisa Amiella." Replied Issei as he introduced Alisa. "Hello there, I am Kurumi Tokisaki." Greeted Kurumi. "H-Hi... I'm Alisa Illinichina Amiella." Replied Alisa nervous, as she never met someone who had looked so fancy before. Kurumi noticed this and said "Ara ara, we're both members of the Cataclysm so no need to be nervous around me." Suggested Kurumi. Alisa nodded at this. "Well, I'll go and show her around." Stated Issei. "Alright, see you later Issei-san." Replied Kurumi as she disappeared in the shadows, this creeped Alisa out.

Issei had gone inside to show Alisa around the HQ, he had also shown her where her room would be. It was the same room as Lieselotte Sherlock, they would be roommates. "Lieselotte will be your roommate, she is a human like you so she will show you around Earth." Said Issei as he knocked at Lieselotte's Door. "O-Ok..." Replied Alisa nervously. Lieselotte opened the door and when she spotted Issei she hugged him. "Issei! I've missed you so much! You were in that other universe for days!" Stated Lieselotte as she was grinding her breasts on Issei, which caused his nose to bleed a bit, but he controlled himself. "Alright, Lieselotte this is your new roommate, Alisa." Introduced Issei. Lieselotte stopped hugging Issei and looked at her roommate. "Heh! Her breasts are about the same size as mine so we'll get along!" Said Lieselotte as she grabbed Alisa and dragged her into her room. Alisa was shocked at this but Issei told her it would be fine.

 **...**

It had been a few hours after Issei had returned with Alisa, he was lying down on his bed. However, Raynare knocked on his door waking him up. Issei opened the door and asked "What is it?" Raynare then gave him a phone. "Hello?" Asked Issei. "Hey Issei, it's Sirzechs." Replied Sirzechs. Issei was surprised at this as he hasn't spoken to the Crimson Satan for who knows how long. "Oh, Sirzechs! Been awhile, do you need something?" Asked Issei. "Yeah, do you think I could visit your HQ for a few hours?" Asked Sirzechs. "Hoh? Why would you want to do that?" Asked Issei Curiously. "We need to ask you and some of your members a few questions that's all. And maybe we could hangout?" Replied Sirzechs. Rias and Tomoki were surprised at how Sirzechs talked so differently when he was talking with Issei. "Hehehe! Alright then, the location of our HQ is in the Dimensional Gap, have fun getting here, I'll be waiting!" Said Issei as he hung up.

* * *

 _ ***Tomoki Household***_

Sirzechs just got off the phone with Issei Hyoudou. "Alright, we shall head there soon. We'll just wait for Serafall and Sona." Said Sirzechs. As soon as he said that a magic circle appeared revealing the two sisters. "We're here! I cant wait to see Issei-chan again!" Said Serafall Excited. Sirzechs then prepared a magic circle along with a barrier to be able to move around the Dimensional Gap. "We will have to look for the HQ in the Dimensional Gap, so it might take awhile." Said Sirzechs. "He didn't tell you where in the Dimensional Gap?" Asked Rias. "Unfortunately, but I'm sure we'll find it." Replied Sirzechs as the magic circle transported all of them to the Dimensional Gap.

* * *

 _ ***Dimensional Gap***_

The Devils had arrived in the Dimensional Gap, but they couldn't see anything but a void. "How the hell are we gonna find their base in a void like this?!" Asked Tomoki. "I-I don't know..." Replied Rias. "Worry not sister, Serafall and I can sense the aura of Issei, apparently he is releasing some of it to guide us." Reassured Sirzechs as he was moving the barrier towards the direction of Issei's aura.

 **...**

Soon enough the devils could see a massive mansion not too far from them, they had found the HQ of the Cataclysm. When they had arrived they saw Raynare outside the Mansion, she was waiting for them. Sirzechs then made the barrier descend, the devils were now on the ground of the Cataclysm HQ.

"Welcome, This is your first visit so I shall be your guide for now." Greeted Raynare. Rias and Tomoki were still suspicious of Raynare, but Sirzechs and Serafall nodded at her. Raynare then welcomed them inside the mansion. The Devils entered and were surprised as the HQ of the Cataclysm was much more fancy and beautiful than the kingdom of the devil kings down in the underworld. "This place is amazing! Sona! You should hire the guy who designed this mansion!" Suggested Serafall. "The one who designed the HQ was Great Red." Informed Raynare, crushing the hopes of Serafall. "Please follow me, Issei is waiting in the diner." Said Raynare as she headed towards the diner. The Devils followed her, while looking around the HQ.

While headed towards the diner, they were currently passing by a few rooms. One of the rooms opened and revealed Lieselotte Sherlock pulling Alisa Illinichina Amiella out of the room. "Hehehe! Let's show Issei your cute new underwear!" Said Lieselotte as she was trying to pull Alisa out of the room. "W-Wait! Please, it's too embarrassing!" Pleaded Alisa as she was trying to stay in the room. Raynare and the Devils stopped in their tracks as they were watching the two females. Raynare was scratching her head in annoyance, while everyone else was smiling, Tomoki was smiling while having perverted thoughts as the girl trying to stay inside the room was in her underwear. Alisa then summoned her God Arc and slashed at Lieselotte. Lieselotte dodged but this resulted in her getting locked out of the room. "H-Hey! Let me back inside! This is my room too!" Shouted Lieselotte Cutely. Raynare then started walking towards the diner once again, with the devils following her.

They were now at the entrance to the diner, the devils were surprised to see Diablo exit the diner. Rias and Tomoki also recognized Diablo when he appeared with Issei during the battle with Loki. "It's that demon guy!" Said Tomoki. Diablo looked at Tomoki and grunted as he continued walking. 'Hehehe... He didn't even acknowledge my existence...' Thought Tomoki. "Let's go." Said Raynare as she opened the doors to the diner. Inside the diner was Issei eating some pizza, The Lich King, Oryx, Katerea Leviathan, And Luviagelita Edelfelt. "Ah! You guys are here, sit over here!" Said Issei as he welcomed them to his table. Once the devils had taken their seats Raynare had left the diner.

Issei signaled for one of the Taken Devils to take the orders of his guests. "Thank you for your kind welcome Issei." Thanked Sirzechs. "Hahaha! It's no problem, I mean it's not everyday we get guests that don't wanna fight." Replied Issei Modestly. Sirzechs laughed at this. "Well, thanks anyway." Replied Sirzechs as he gave his order to the Taken Devil Waiter. On another table however Katerea Leviathan and Luvia Edelfelt were chatting, Katerea didn't notice the Devils she hated were in another table. Sona noticed a familiar figure and asked. "I-Is that Katerea Leviathan?" Asked Sona. The Devils then looked at the direction Sona was pointing at and recognized the figure, it was the descendant of leviathan. "What is she doing here?" Asked Sirzechs. "I recruited her a long time ago, she joined the same time Ophis did." Replied Issei Casually. "Ophis is a member?!" Asked Rias Surprised. "Don't be shocked, we have a lot of powerful members here." Replied Issei. Rias bowed her head after he said this. Soon enough their food arrived, once they were done Issei had brought them to his office.

 **...**

Issei had sat down on his chair, while the Sirzechs and Serafall sat down on the chairs in front of Issei's desk. The Other devils sat down on the two sofa's. "So, what is it that you needed to ask me personally?" Asked Issei. "Earlier today a demon tried to assassinate Tomoki, I stopped him but he said some things that were really interesting..." Replied Sirzechs. "Such as~?" Asked Issei Curiously. "He had been sent by Death Itself to assassinate Tomoki. And he said his name was Illidan." Replied Sirzechs. Issei's eyes widened at the mention of Death Itself and Illidan. "Do you perhaps know these two individuals?" Asked Sirzechs. "Yeah, I know them alright." Replied Issei, this surprised the other devils besides Serafall and Sirzechs. "What is your relationship with these two?" Asked Serafall. "Death Itself is my master, she gave me the title of Aspect Of Death. Illidan on the other hand is one of the Top 10 Strongest Warriors in the Domain of Death, he serves me and Death itself." Replied Issei. Everyone was surprised at this. "So is Death Itself stronger than you?" Asked Sirzechs. "Naturally, although I'm not sure why she wants Tomoki dead considering she brought him back to life." Replied Issei Honestly. "W-Wait so Death was the one who brought Tomoki back to life?!" Asked Rias Shocked. "Indeed, I brought Tomoki to her when he died." Replied Issei. "Can you in anyway stop this demon from trying to kill Tomoki?" Asked Sona. "I can probably stop Illidan, but I cannot stop Death from trying to kill you unless I use very forbidden methods, and I don't believe Tomoki's life is worth using those methods." Replied Issei, although he probably would get mad if Tomoki died. "Alright, can you please stop the demon at the very least Issei-chan?" Asked Serafall cutely. Issei could not resist this cute face, he then summoned Illidan.

Green mists had covered an area of the room and soon revealed Illidan. Illidan looked around and bowed down to Issei. "What may I do for you Representitive of Death?" Asked Illidan before he saw Tomoki and immediately prepared his blades. "What I need you to do Illidan is to stop trying to kill Tomoki Komaeda." Ordered Issei. "I'm afraid that is something I cannot obey, Death's orders are prioritized over yours." Replied Illidan. Issei sighed as he knew know that there was no way to stop Illidan and Shinigami from trying to kill Tomoki. "Why does she want Tomoki dead, at least tell me that." Said Issei. This caused the devils to listen closely. "She did not tell me the reason, she said that it was for your sake." Replied Illidan. "My sake?" Uttered Issei Confused. "Ufufufu, indeed my cute Aspect of Death..." Said a new voice. Issei recognized the voice. "I didn't think you'd show up, mind telling us why you want the former Red Dragon Emperor dead?" Asked Issei. Shinigami then released an aura which immediately knocked out Rias, Sona, Tomoki and Serafall Leviathan. Sirzechs was struggling to stand up as well, he then activated his True Form to be able to withstand the aura. "Heh! So the devil king can withstand two-percent of my aura, impressive." Complimented Shinigami. 'Only two-percent?!' Thought Sirzechs Surprised. Illidan then headed towards Tomoki and prepared to end him. Sirzechs was going to try and stop him but Illidan easily pushed him back due to the force of Shinigami's Aura. "You are not Prepared..." Stated Illidan as he quickly slit the throat of Tomoki Komaeda.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Issei tried to stop Illidan but he was restrained by Shinigami, while Sirzechs was struggling to stand up. However it wasn't long before Illidan had finished his mission and returned to the Domain of Death. Shinigami was smiling as she stopped unleashing her aura and let both Sirzechs and Issei free from her restraints. Sirzechs ran to Tomoki's side to see if he was still alright, while Issei was pissed off as he couldn't do anything to save Tomoki.

 **{RAVAGING DRAGON! GOD MODE!}** Shouted the Eradication Gear. Issei started attacking Shinigami in a fit of pure rage, while Sirzechs was clutching his fists in anger. Tomoki Komaeda... Was Dead.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hey guys! Tomoki is dead, forever. Tell me what you think of Issei fighting Shinigami for real this time. Also what did you guys think of the death of Falbium Asmodeus and the introduction of Reaper from Overwatch? The next chapter will be pretty sad, and lots of memories will be erased! Anyway, Have a nice day and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

Issei's Harem

: Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ophis, Vali Lucifer, Amaterasu, Freya, Hella, Venelana Gremory, Ravel Phenex, Lieselotte Sherlock, Grayfia Lucifuge, Kuroka, Lady Phenex, Yubelluna, Penemue, Raynare, Tiamat, Saphira, Tohka, Chisa Yukizome, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Jeanne, Lilith, Junko Enoshima, Trihexa, Haruki Sagae, Alisa Illinichina Amiella. Rias Gremory, Koneko/Shirone, Asia Argento, Irina Shidou, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia Quarta, Le Fay Pendragon.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON ASPECT OF DEATH!**

 _ **"Why?! For my sake?!"**_

 _ **"I may not have known him much, but he was my friend"**_

 _ **"My cute Aspect of Death, you cannot defeat me"**_

 _ **"You would fight the woman who saved you?"**_

 _ **"So... It's my job to take care of his girls now huh?"**_

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	30. Apocalypse Arc Chapter Five - Mourn

**Hey guys! I hope you guys are satisfied with the death of Tomoki, this chapter will focus on everyone getting over his death. Shinigami will definitely have regrets on killing Tomoki, but she will be fixing things here. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **\- Phoenix626**

 **\- HeavensDownfall**

 **\- BIG K.R.I.T**

 **Thanks for supporting my fanfiction!**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 **"Angel of Death Issei Speaking"**

 ***Ability/Action***

* * *

 **ASPECT OF DEATH**

 **\- New Anger -**

* * *

 **APOCALYPSE ARC**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

 _ ***Cataclysm HQ***_

Tomoki Komaeda was dead on the floor of Issei's Office. While Issei cared for Shinigami more than he did for Tomoki, he was still angry because he felt completely useless and this angered his pride. Issei flew up in his God Form to face Shinigami. "My cute Aspect of Death, you cannot defeat me." Stated Shinigami Honestly. Issei clutched his fists in anger. "I know that... I know that all too well..." Uttered Issei as he started throwing multiple combos her way, Shinigami was easily dodging. "You would fight the woman who saved you? Because I killed someone you barely knew?" Asked Shinigami Confused. **{HAVOC FIST!}** Shouted the Eradication Gear. Shinigami was not fazed by the attack. "I may not have known him much, but he was my friend... And the fact that I couldn't do anything to stop his death frustrates me!" Shouted Issei as he kept trying to attack Shinigami, but she was much too powerful for someone like Issei. "Well I'm sorry dear but he had to die." Stated Shinigami as she forced Issei to the ground. "Why?! For my sake?!" Asked Issei. "Indeed, I sensed sadness forming in your heart when you visited that other universe. This was the method I came up with to get rid of that sadness." Replied Shinigami. "What the hell?! How is killing Tomoki supposed to help me?!" Asked Issei Angrily and Confused. Shinigami could not tell him the reason as he would most likely refuse to accept the girls that belonged to Tomoki. Shinigami sighed as she released ten-percent of her aura, knocking out Issei and Sirzechs.

Shinigami descended to the ground and touched Issei's face. 'Oh my cute Aspect of Death, I'll make things better for you...' Thought Shinigami as she wiped his memories of this incident. She did the same for Sirzechs Lucifer, she had set it up so that he would think that Tomoki had died in the hands of Illidan but without her involvement. She also wiped all of the devils memories of their visit in the Cataclysm transported the devils back to the underworld and brought Issei to his room.

* * *

 _ ***Omnipotent World***_

Chaos and Gaia were watching the entire skirmish with Shinigami and Issei. "What a fool, she hurt her Aspect of Death when she tried to help him." Stated Chaos Honestly. "S-She hurt Issei!" Uttered Gaia Angrily. Chaos noticed the killing intent coming from Gaia. "O-Oi! Enough!" Demanded Chaos, this calmed Gaia down. "Why would she do something like this?" Asked Gaia Confused. "She wanted to get rid of some form of sadness that appeared in Issei's Heart, she probably thought that giving Issei he girls of Tomoki would get rid of that sadness." Replied Chaos. "How absurd! Issei would never find joy in stealing someone's girls!" Stated Gaia. "Indeed, his pride would never allow that." Added Chaos.

* * *

 _ ***Time Skip, A few hours Later...***_

Sirzechs, Serafall, Sona and Rias were all unconscious but they soon woke up inside the Gremory Household. Sirzechs was the first to regain his consciousness. "Ugh... What happened...?" Asked Sirzechs as he looked around. He suddenly widened his eyes as he looked for a certain person, but he was nowhere to be found. 'W-Where is Tomoki?!' Thought Sirzechs Anxiously. Rias and the Sitri Sisters soon woke up as well, they looked around the room confused but Rias realized that Tomoki was missing. "W-Where is Tomoki?! Brother! Where is he?!" Asked Rias as she grabbed her brother. "I-I don't know..." Replied Sirzechs. "Were we not supposed to go to Issei Hyoudou to ask him for his help?" Asked Sona. "Y-Yeah, but everything feels... Weird, I don't remember passing out at all." Replied Sirzechs Confused. However a magic circle appeared on the ground, it revealed Issei Hyoudou. "I-Issei?! You're here?" Asked Serafall. "Indeed, I'm sure you guys are confused but let me explain everything..." Mentioned Issei.

* * *

 ** _*Flashback, an hour after the Incident*_**

Issei Hyoudou was unconscious in his room, but when he woke up he found Shinigami sitting on one of his chairs. "Oh, you're awake my dear Aspect of Death." Stated Shinigami. "Shinigami? What are you doing here?" Asked Issei Curiously. "Tomoki Komaeda was killed by Illidan." Replied Shinigami. This shocked Issei, he was sure that Sirzechs was supposed to visit him but he remembered nothing about passing out. "Why exactly would Illidan do that?" Asked Issei Curiously. **{Shinigami ordered him to, she also wiped your memories along with the memories of the devils who visited the HQ}** Replied Chroma Honestly. 'What?! Why weren't Chroma's memories wiped?!' Thought Shinigami Angrily. Issei couldn't anything because of the information overload, but he sure was shocked. "L-Look, honey I can explain..." Uttered Shinigami before Chroma quickly restored all of Issei's lost memories. "You bastard Ravaging Dragon!" Insulted Shinigami. Issei was grabbing his head as he regained his memories. "Ahh, I never want to lose my memories again..." Stated Issei as he fixed himself. "Issei, are you still mad?" Asked Shinigami. Issei looked at her and said "Meh, not anymore. I guess I only fought you because I was in a bad mood." Shinigami was surprised but soon laughed. "Hahahaha! Oh my Aspect of Death, always so carefree!" Said Shinigami happy that her beloved didn't hate her anymore. Ddraig however was not so happy **(How could he forgive her that quickly?!)** Asked Ddraig. **{Chill, Issei has a much more developed relationship with Shinigami than anybody else. If Issei were to kill all of humanity for someone it would be Shinigami...}** Replied Chroma. **[Although, I doubt Issei would have time to take out all of humanity though...]** Added Oblivion. Ddraig was still mad, but he decided to keep quiet for now.

Shinigami went towards Issei and put her leg over his. This made Issei blush as Shinigami was the woman that Issei loved the most out of everybody, but his pride wouldn't allow himself to be dominated so he quickly grabbed her hands and pushed her towards the bed. "Hehehe... You never allow me to take control..." Said Shinigami while pouting. "You know me... I like to be in control..." Replied Issei as he and Shinigami connected their lips...

 _ ***Flashback End***_

* * *

Issei sat down on one of the seats in the Tomoki Household's diner, they had traveled there because Issei thought that everyone should hear what he has to say. Azazel and the rest of the ORC had all sat down while Akeno was preparing tea for everyone. "Well, it's rare to see you do anything like this Issei. What's the occasion?" Asked Azazel. "Well it's not like I had any other choice, you could say it's my responsibility." Replied Issei. Azazel didn't know what he meant by that, but Sirzechs had an idea and so did Rias. 'Why would Issei tell us to gather everyone like this? Could it mean that Tomoki is dead?' Thought Sirzechs. Akeno had gotten back and gave everyone their tea. "Alright, I guess I should explain why I asked Sirzechs to gather everyone here." Stated Issei as he gulped down some of his tea. All of the people in the diner listened attentively. "Tomoki Komaeda is dead... I'm sure you all noticed he is nowhere to be found, that is because his body was absorbed by the Power of Death within Illidan, he was resurrected by my master Death, therefore the materials used to revive him before were comprised of some portion of the Essence of Death." Explained Issei. Everyone was shocked and started crying with the exception of Sirzechs, Azazel and Serafall. "N-No... Tomoki..." Uttered Akeno as she began to cry. "Dammit!" Uttered Kiba as he punched the wall beside him. Koneko was comforting Asia, she was barely crying because she prepared herself for this, but tears dropped anyway. "W-We couldn't even make babies..." Muttered Xenovia as she tightened her fists. "I'LL KILL HIM! WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS THAT COWARDLY DEMON?!" Shouted Xenovia as she summoned her Durandal. Sirzechs and Azazel were about to stop her but Issei got to her first. Issei took her Durandal away from her and he immobilized her. Everyone was surprised that Issei was holding Durandal like nothing, then again he was the strongest in the World. "Tomoki wouldn't want you to go insane because of his death..." Stated Issei as he let go of Xenovia and gave her Durandal back. Xenovia was surprised and blushed at Issei's manly actions. **{So far, so good...}** Said Chroma.

Sirzechs and the other devils stayed in the main room as they were mourning Tomoki's death, Azazel and Issei went to the rooftop to talk. "Heh! This day is turning out to be a depressing one..." Stated Azazel. "How so?" Asked Issei. "Well first Falbium gets assassinated, now Tomoki is dead too." Replied Azazel. Issei was shocked at the news of Falbium's Death, the two never knew each other well, but Issei enjoyed insulting his bald head. "Any idea who killed him?" Asked Issei Curiously. "Some guy who calls himself Reaper." Replied Azazel. "Recognize him?" Asked Azazel as he saw Issei holding his chin. "I'm not sure, it does sound familiar though..." Replied Issei. "Heh, well anyway... You're gonna have to take care of Tomoki's girls for him... I can take care of Asia and Koneko since I know you don't like flat chested girls." Stated Azazel. "Heh, it's alright... I wont have any romantic relationships with those two, but I can try to become friends with them. If only Koneko was more like her sister though..." Replied Issei. "Ahahaha!" Laughed Azazel. "Go ahead then tiger, snatch up the girls like you usually do." Said Azazel with a smirk. "Hahaha, I'm a Dragon." Replied Issei with a smirk as he went down to speak with each of the girls, one by one. 'So... It's my job to take care of his girls now huh?' Thought Issei.

* * *

 _ ***Omnipotent World***_

Shinigami had visited the Omnipotent World to gather a few of her things, until Imperius barged into her room. "Shinigami what are you plotting?! Don't tell me you plan to release _Him_?!" Demanded Imperius as he prepared his spear. "Tsk, don't threaten me Imperius! What I do with my servants is none of your concern!" Replied Shinigami. "It is my concern if you plan on harming Issei just to release _Him!_ " Snapped Imperius as he fired a beam of fire from his spear, Shinigami dodged it as it would actually harm her should she be hit by the spear of Imperius. Shinigami fired a beam of her own at Imperius, it was effective as Imperius was sent flying. Shinigami was preparing to leave, but another man stopped her. It was Imperius' strongest representative, Alden. "Tsk, for a representative of Valor, you're pathetic." Said Shinigami Honestly as she flicked him away with her finger. "Alden! Damn you Shinigami! Do you want to end all life on earth?!" Asked Imperius. "As if I would ever plan on hurting my precious Aspect of Death ever again! With this, he will become more powerful than the Four Horsemen!" Replied Shinigami, Chaos and Gaia then entered the room.

Gaia restrained Shinigami by summoning powerful Golems, while Chaos controlled gravity and immobilized Shinigami. "Your actions are crossing the line Sister, for now you shall be imprisoned within the Bane of the Gods!" Stated Chaos as he imprisoned his own sister. "N-No! You bastards! I'll have my minions destroy you all!" Announced Shinigami before she was imprisoned. "Has she gone mad? What was she trying to achieve, releasing _Him_ inside of Issei..." Uttered Gaia. "She probably lost some part of her common sense due to the despair of having Issei hate her for a period of time, it didn't effect her immediately but it eventually did..." Said Chaos. "Ahhh, I'm just relieved that she wasn't able to release Malthael..." Mentioned Gaia. "Yeah, that would've been troublesome..." Stated Chaos.

* * *

 _ ***Tokyo***_

Izuru Kamukura was waiting in an alley along with one of his partners, Reaper. The two powerful men were waiting on the person who summoned them, the one who summoned them was none other than one of the Four Horsemen, Fury. "What're you looking at?" Asked Reaper Menacingly as Izuru was analyzing him. "You bore me..." Mentioned Izuru Honestly, He then dodged a few bullets from Reaper's Hellfire Shotguns. "Nice reflexes, you remind me of a certain ninja I've killed before. You sure that I haven't killed you before?" Asked Reaper Curiously. "...No." Replied Izuru Completely Bored. A magic circle then appeared revealing Fury, one of the Four Horsemen. "I apologize for the delay, I had some things to tend to. But anyway, I shall be explaining the details of our plan." Said Fury. "What exactly are we going to be doing anyway?" Asked Reaper. "Simple, we shall be storming the HQ of the Cataclysm..." Replied Fury. "Hehehehe..." Laughed Reaper as he grinned. "Sounds Boring..." Said Izuru Honestly. "Don't worry, you wont be so bored when you face their strongest members." Stated Fury. "Are any of their members stronger than that Devil king I assassinated?" Asked Reaper Curiously. "Most of them are, two are stronger than Great Red..." Replied Fury. After Fury said that Izuru was slightly interested, while Reaper was already excited.

* * *

 _ ***Tomoki Household***_

Issei was ready to speak to each of the girls one by one, he promised to get the girls back in shape and help them to get over the death of Tomoki, but he also had some personal plans, plans to get the girls to fall in love with him. Issei knocked on Rias' door and entered, Rias was on her bed hugging a pillow while crying. Issei sat down on the bed. "I know that Tomoki and I never spoke much, but what I do know is that he wouldn't want you to go be depressed for the rest of eternity." Said Issei as he got the attention of Rias. "What do you know? H-He worked for our feelings, a simple pervert like him managed to gain the love and affection of so many girls. Yet, you who never had any trouble in life, getting all the girls and power you want, say that you know how he would feel?" Replied Rias. Issei was slightly pissed off at her answer. "Who says I don't have any trouble? My parents were murdered when I was 5 years old, I had to fight Six Fallen Angels alone as a kid, and now my new enemies are the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse... There is only one being who is perfect, and that sure as hell aint me..." Stated Issei. Rias was shocked at Issei's answer and realized her mistake. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't know you went through all of that." Apologized Rias. "It's alright, but I guess all I really wanted to say was that a beautiful woman like you shouldn't lock herself up and cry for eternity over the death of a loved one, because trust me... That path only leads to more tragedy." Replied Issei as he left the room, although he was able to pick up on the blush that Rias had as he was leaving.

Issei then started heading towards the room of Akeno Himejima, who also locked herself in her room. Issei easily dismantled the magic barrier set up on her door, he then entered and saw an Akeno sitting in the corner of her room with tears. Issei knew that Akeno had a secret crush on him so he knew that this would be an easy win. "This is totally unexpected coming from a sadomasochist like you, but I can understand that Tomoki really did have an impact on your heart..." Said Issei as he went closer to Akeno. "W-Why did you come here...?" Asked Akeno with a depressing tone. "Well, I guess I came here to cheer up a pretty and seductive girl..." Whispered Issei into Akeno's ear which in turn made her blush hard. "But in all seriousness... I'm here for all of you, so cheer up!" Said Issei with a cheerful tone, he then exited the room after seeing Akeno smile while blushing.

Issei then proceeded to talk to the other remaining girls, but in the end he was able to have all of them cheer up, he might've even made some of them fall for him.

* * *

 _ ***Underworld***_

Katerea Leviathan was walking in the familiar forest as she had accepted a mission to gather around 100 Dragon Fruit. She knew this mission would be quite beneficial for her as she would gain the favor of Tiamat, Saphira and possibly Ophis. "Alright, just fifty more to go..." Uttered Katerea as she had retrieved more Dragon Fruit. However, she was not aware that the God of War, Ares was watching her. Katerea noticed an unfamiliar presence and immediately got her guard up. "How cowardly, if you plan to assassinate me then show yourself!" Said Katerea. "Heh! You act tough now, but are you sure that you will not fear me when I reveal myself?" Asked Ares Curiously. "I am a member of the Cataclysm, there aren't a lot of things that can scare me." Replied Katerea. "And it is because you are a member of the Cataclysm that has caused me to kill you, Descendant of the Leviathan." Stated Ares as he dashed towards Katerea and penetrated her chest with his blade. Katerea coughed out blood as Ares had a tight grip on his blade. "T-The God of War Ares... W-Why would you do this?" Asked Katerea. "Apologies, I have nothing against you nor your grandfather. I only did this because I needed to find a way to make Issei Hyoudou suffer." Replied Ares as he removed his blade from her chest. Katerea fell on the ground, unconscious and was soon going to die of blood loss. "I only hope this is enough for him to suffer, or else I'll have to kill another one." Uttered Ares as he teleported away.

Katerea had gained a small amount of consciousness and she tried to contact her team members, but the pain that Ares' sword had inflicted on her was getting worse. Katerea had managed to get a signal out, but any nearby Devils would also be able to track it. Her body was already paralyzed and she could barely breathe anymore, she was going to die before anybody got to her. "I-Issei..." Uttered Katerea before her heart stopped beating, She was dead.

* * *

 _ ***Onmipotent World, Bane of the Gods***_

Shinigami was sitting inside a cell made specifically for Omnipotent beings like herself. However a man with pure white robes and gold armor had come to visit her. "Hehehe! I guess I really am getting old, I haven't seen you inside this cell since you were but a child." Said the man as he chuckled. Shinigami looked at the man emotionlessly. "Hmm? Is this all I get from my baby girl after I came to visit her?" Asked the man sarcastically. "What do you want father?" Asked Shinigami. "I just wanted to ask you... Why would you try to release Malthael, within your own Aspect of Death no less." Asked Shinigami's father, The Creator. "My Issei can control him! He already has Oblivion within him along with the Red and Black Dragon Emperors." Replied Shinigami. "Foolish girl, your obsession towards making your Aspect of Death stronger is getting out of hand. You have even started to hurt his friends to give him more strength..." Stated The Creator. "You don't understand! I-I love him! I wont let him stay weak!" Replied Shinigami. "Stay weak? Darling, he is already the strongest in his world." Stated The Creator. "But now his current enemies are the Four Horsemen! All four of them are stronger than Issei!" Replied Shinigami. "And you wont attack them yourself because if you kill them, your precious Aspect of Death wont grow stronger?" Asked The Creator. Shinigami nodded yes, The Creator left the Bane of the Gods as he said "Good luck then, you wont get out of here until you regain your senses my daughter." Shinigami watched as he exited the prison, she could only hope that Issei would not suffer anymore while she was gone.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hey guys! I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, but I will be publishing more for the next two days. What did you guys think of Shinigami being sealed and the introduction of the strongest guy in this fanfiction? Also, the plot with Malthael will not be addressed until the next arc alongside Deathwing. The next chapter will be an OVA, OVA's in this fanfiction will only contain romance, comedy etc. But no battles and violent stuff. The death of Katerea Leviathan has finally come, a lot of you seem to want her dead. But stay tuned for the voting chapter coming up not too long after this chapter is posted. I will be working on the OVA while you guys vote on what should happen next in the story after the OVA. Anyway, have a nice day and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

Issei's Harem

: Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ophis, Vali Lucifer, Amaterasu, Freya, Hella, Venelana Gremory, Ravel Phenex, Lieselotte Sherlock, Grayfia Lucifuge, Kuroka, Lady Phenex, Yubelluna, Penemue, Raynare, Tiamat, Saphira, Tohka, Chisa Yukizome, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Jeanne, Lilith, Junko Enoshima, Trihexa, Haruki Sagae, Alisa Illinichina Amiella, Gaia, Athena, Aphrodite, Rias Gremory, Irina Shidou, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia Quarta.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON ASPECT OF DEATH!**

 _ **"A-A Date?!"**_

 _ **"Ufufu, Issei is so hot!"**_

 _ **"Y-You don't like girls with small chests?!"**_

 _ **"I-I was beaten in chess...?"**_

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	31. Apocalypse Arc Chapter OVA - Marriage

**Hey guys! This will be the very first OVA of the Aspect Of Death Fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoy the happy/peaceful tone of this OVA, only the OVA's will have this much... Peacefulness. Anyway, we are almost at 200 follows and I want to say thank you for the support that you guys have been giving this fanfic, once this fanfiction reaches 100,000 words I will start another story, so Aspect Of Death might not be updated as frequently. Also I would appreciate it if you guys checked out the trailer I made on my youtube channel for the Mid-Season Finale of this fanfiction, which is directly after this OVA. The channel's name is Hydrocell - Silver Knights so it should be easy to find, if you guys liked the video and subscribed to be updated on Aspect of Death videos that would be amazing! Anyway, enjoy the OVA.**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **\- Phoenix626**

 **\- the renegade soldier**

 **\- BIG K.R.I.T**

 **Thanks for supporting my fanfiction!**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 **"Angel of Death Issei Speaking"**

 ***Ability/Action***

* * *

 **ASPECT OF DEATH**

 **\- New Love -**

* * *

 **APOCALYPSE ARC**

* * *

 **OVA 1**

* * *

 _ ***Kuoh Academy***_

Rias Gremory was in her class, not really listening to the teacher as she was still slightly depressed at the death of Tomoki Komaeda. Word of his death has spread around the school, some were sad, while some were happy, they were happy that the pervert was dead, but some of the boys and girls found a friend in him, and his death saddened them. However, someone was about to bring a smile to all of the girls in Kuoh Academy and a frown to the boys.

"Alright, so those are all of the reminders for today! Now, let me introduce our new student, you can come in now." Said the teacher. The door to the class opened and a boy with brown hair and orange eyes entered the room, the boy had a well-toned body and a smirk that could bring any girl to her knees.

"Yo, name's Issei Hyoudou." Greeted Issei with a smirk. The girls all squealed as the King of Kuoh Academy had returned, the boys however were angry that the King that took all of the girls had returned. "OMG! It's totally him!" Said a girl. "He's so handsome! I want him to take me right here right now!" Said another girl. "Fuck, why'd he have to come back?" Asked a boy angrily. 'I-Issei? He enrolled in Kuoh again? Is he anticipating that something will happen here again?' Thought Rias.

"Alright, I shall allow five questions for Issei Hyoudou." Announced the Teacher, almost every student in the room raised their hands. "Mr. Hyoudou, you may pick whose question you want to answer." Said the Teacher, Issei nodded at this and pointed at one of the girls. "A-Ah! Why did you leave Kuoh Academy in the first place?" Asked the girl. "I had some business to attend to, but now I'm free to attend school." Replied Issei as he then pointed to a boy. "Hey! Why the hell do you keep taking all the girls?!" Asked the boy shouting, this got all of the girls to glare at him. "N-Nevermind..." Said the boy as he sat down. Issei then pointed at another girl. "May I ask if you have a girlfriend?" Asked the girl politely, Issei figured she was a rich girl. "No, but I do have a harem." Replied Issei, this made all of the students scream. "WHAT THE HELL?! HE HAS A HAREM?!" "OMG! ALL OF US CAN JOIN HIS HAREM!" "M-Mr. Hyoudou, I think that's enough for now, please take a seat." Said the Teacher, Issei nodded and took a seat beside Akeno at the back.

Akeno looked at Issei while smiling. "Ufufu, seems like you regained your crown Issei." Said Akeno. "Hehehe, well I don't really have a choice. I was born this handsome, so I have to deal with it." Replied Issei slightly boastful. "Ufufufu, I wish I could be a part of that harem..." Stated Akeno Seductively. Issei blushed at this. **[...Did you guys see that?]** Asked Oblivion sounding fearful. **(Y-Yeah... Something is definitely wrong...)** Replied Ddraig sounding worried. **{What are you guys talking about? Do you sense an enemy nearby?}** Asked Chroma. **[Not an enemy... Some type of enchantment maybe... Issei is definitely not alright...]** Replied Oblivion. **{What do you sense? How come I can sense nothing?}** Asked Chroma. **(I-Issei... H-He is...)** Uttered Ddraig. **[Issei... Actually blushed...]** Uttered Oblivion. **{...Why do I have to deal with you idiots...}** Asked Chroma Hopelessly.

After class Issei went straight to the canteen, after escaping his fangirls of course. But even in the canteen there were so many girls waiting for him and fighting on who gets to sit on his table. Rias and Akeno saw this and laughed, they decided they would let Issei eat over at the clubroom with Gasper and the others. "Hey, Issei if you want to eat you could go eat at the clubroom." Suggested Rias, getting the attention of Issei and the girls and boys around them. "Yo, Rias knows Issei personally?" Whispered a boy. "Man what a lucky guy, I wish I could be him." Whispered another boy. "N-No way! Rias do you and Issei know each other?!" Asked one of the girls. Before Rias could reply Issei said "Alright, I'll eat at the clubroom. Sorry girls but maybe next time!" The girls were disappointed that they weren't able to eat with Issei but they let it go considering it was Rias who offered him to eat at the Occult Research Club.

* * *

 _ ***ORC Clubroom***_

Issei, Rias and Akeno had arrived at the clubroom, it seems Issei was incredibly hungry and just barged into the clubroom without knocking, causing the devils inside to get ready to fight. "O-Oh, it's just you Issei." Said Kiba as he put his sword down. "Hmm? Oh, sorry I guess I startled you guys." Apologized Issei as he sat down on one of the sofa's. Koneko, Gasper and Asia were looking at Issei as he began eating his pizza. 'He spoke to me and Koneko yesterday and cheered us up. But I heard from Azazel-Sensei that he doesn't like people with small chests...' Thought Asia as she looked at her breasts and frowned. 'He also mentioned that Issei didn't like girls who were too pure... Awww, it's like he was born to hate me...' Thought Asia.

Issei finished his meal and saw that the other members of the ORC were merely doing homework. Issei had officially joined the Occult Research Club the moment he enrolled into the school, under the request of his Ex-Girlfriend, Serafall Leviathan. 'This is kind off boring...' Thought Issei. **[I know what could help... Ask Rias Gremory out.]** Suggested Oblivion. **{Fool, she's still mourning for the loss of Tomoki Komaeda. She wouldn't possibly accept a date with Issei.}** Stated Chroma. 'Yeah... You're probably right...' Thought Issei. **(I've been with the gremory longer than any of you, I'd say that she would probably accept a date with Issei right now.)** Said Ddraig. **{Heh! Both me and Issei already knew the gremory before she even found her knight Kiba. Remember that Issei had been training with Sirzechs for a few years.}** Stated Chroma, Proving Ddraig wrong. **(Tsk, whatever just ask her out already!)** Said Ddraig. 'Fine, I'll give it a shot.' Said Issei as he approached Rias.

Rias saw that Issei had gone up to her and she then asked "Hmm? Do you need something Issei?" Issei smirked and replied. "Yeah, you wouldn't mind if we went on a date would you?". Rias was shocked and she blushed hard. "A-A Date?!" Uttered Rias Flustered. "That's right, I would understand if you didn't want to though." Said Issei. Rias could not say anything, she had recently just lost her beloved Tomoki and now Issei Hyoudou who is possibly the most handsome man alive just asked her out on a date. Issei however took this as a sign that she didn't want to go out with him and so he sighed and said "Forget I said anything, I'm gonna go home now." He then teleported back to HQ. Rias wanted to say something but he had already left. "Ufufu, Issei is so hot I honestly don't know why you didn't accept a once in a lifetime offer like that." Said Akeno as she spoke to Rias. "Once in a lifetime offer?" Asked Rias Confused. "I learned from Azazel and my father that Issei only asks a girl out once, if they reject him then they've lost their chance to become his girlfriend forever." Replied Akeno. This shocked Rias and made her feel stupid for not accepting his offer. "W-What?! That can't possibly be true!" Said Rias in denial. "It's completely true, Ufufufu. You would've been a legend Rias, the only girls that have ever gone on a date with Issei within the three factions are Serafall Leviathan, Seraph Gabriel, Grayfia Lucifuge, Penemue of the Grigori and Ravel Phenex." Replied Akeno Honestly. "I-I'm so stupid..." Uttered Rias.

* * *

 _ ***Cataclysm HQ***_

Issei had headed to the diner to eat his favorite food, Pizza. However, in the diner there was a certain red haired girl waiting for him. "Haruki?" Asked Issei as Haruki approached him. "Hey, I just wanted to ask when you're free." Said Haruki. "Why do you need me to do something?" Asked Issei Curiously. "My cousin, Isuke Inukai... I need your help to deal with her. But it can wait..." Replied Haruki as she left the diner. 'Isuke... Inukai...' Thought Issei as he began eating his food. "Issei..." Called Diablo as the demon approached Issei. "Diablo? Do you need something too?" Asked Issei. "I wanted to reveal to you that I have unlocked a new form, it gives me a massive increase in strength but a slight decrease in speed." Replied Diablo. "Interesting, how would you rate your new power compared to someone in the Top 10 in the Universe?" Asked Issei Interested. "I would say on par with the Top 5, Imperius." Replied Diablo Honestly. "I see, so you're stronger than me now huh? Don't worry I'll catch up, hehehe..." Stated Issei as he then checked his watch. "Huh? Oh, classes are starting..." Uttered Issei as he returned to Kuoh Academy after saying goodbye to Diablo.

* * *

 _ ***Kuoh Academy***_

Issei had teleported back to the clubroom but found nobody there, so he then proceeded to head to class but he was stopped by somebody. "Issei Hyoudou, I would like you to come to the Student Council Office." Said Tsubaki. "Tsubaki Shinra wasn't it? Is there something needed of me?" Asked Issei. "Indeed, Sona would like to speak with you..." Replied Tsubaki. "Very well, lead the way." Said Issei as he followed Tsubaki to the Office.

Issei and Tsubaki entered the Student Council Office, inside was Sona, Saji and the rest of her peerage. "Ah, Issei Hyoudou, welcome." Greeted Sona. "Nice to finally speak to you personally, Sona Sitri." Replied Issei. "Indeed, we've never had a proper conversation before." Stated Sona. "Please take a seat." Said Tsubaki. Issei complied and sat down on one of the sofa's. "Now, the reason I invited you here is because I want to play chess with you." Stated Sona as she brought out a chess board. "Chess? Serafall told me you'd only marry someone who beat you in chess, so should I take this as a marriage proposal?" Asked Issei Jokingly. "Perhaps..." Replied Sona which surprised Issei and Saji. "P-President! You cant possibly marry this douche!" Said Saji, earning a smack from Tsubaki. "Please don't speak to Issei Hyoudou in that manner." Said Tsubaki. "Ouch, what the hell!" Shouted Saji. "Saji!" Called Sona. "Ah, yes president?" Asked Saji Nervously. "Me and Issei Hyoudou are about to have a match so please be quiet..." Said Sona Menacingly. Saji nodded yes in fear as he let silence surround the office.

Sona and Issei started their game, both seemed to be quite experienced at the game, but it seemed that Sona would be losing the game after thirty minutes of playing. "I-I was beaten in chess...?" Uttered Sona in defeat. "So, does that mean that you want to marry me now?" Asked Issei as he smirked, this made Saji angry but Tsubaki restrained him. "I'll answer honestly... I do want to marry you, you're good looking and you beat me in chess. You're a perfect match." Answered Sona Honestly. 'N-No way! Sona is gonna be taken away by the pretty boy with little to no effort?! I have been trying to get together with her since I became a devil!' Thought Saji. "Heh, I'm afraid I can't marry you as that would result In your death." Stated Issei Honestly. "How so?" Asked Sona. "There a multiple powerful females that would literally kill millions just to get together with me, one high-class devil wouldn't be much of a stepping stone to them. Athena would be a great example, she killed about five million romans when one of their queens tried to tease me." Replied Issei. This answer scared Sona and the rest of her peerage, but she wouldn't give up. "Don't think that'll get me to give up." Said Sona Confidently. "I'm not trying to get you to give up, it was just a warning..." Replied Issei as he exited the room.

* * *

 ** _*Asgard, Valhalla*_**

A woman with beautiful white hair and bright yellow eyes was headed towards the prison where her father was being held, she wanted to speak with him. She received permission from her grandfather Odin to visit her father, Loki himself. When she arrived she found her father sitting down on the seat inside his prison. She crossed her arms as she was about to speak. "Well, aren't you comfortable here..." Said the woman sarcastically. "What are you doing here... Hella?" Asked Loki. "I merely wanted to see my father, who apparently wanted to break a truce with other factions, do you realize how stupid you looked when you were beaten by a mere group of child devils..." Replied Hella Cruelly. "They wouldn't have won if Vali didn't take Fenrir and if your beloved Ravaging Dragon didn't heal the Red Dragon Emperor." Stated Loki. "Hoh? All my precious Issei did was heal him, I'm sure they would've found a way to beat you anyway if all it took to defeat you was to heal the damn Welsh Dragon and take away my brother." Replied Hella. "Do you find sexual amusement by tormenting your own father?" Asked Loki Angrily. "No, I just came here to tell you that I will be going on a date with Issei Hyoudou. I needed your opinion on something too..." Replied Hella. "My opinion on what?" Asked Loki Impatiently. "Don't rush me old man, I wanted your opinion on whether or not I should marry Issei Hyoudou. It is something I would gladly do, but what other benefits would it have for Asgard other than powerful children being born?" Asked Hella. "...Like I care..." Replied Loki. "Tsk, some father you are. Your own daughter is asking for your opinion on whether or not she should marry the man she loves and all you have to say is "Like I care"? Pathetic, even in prison you're useless..." Stated Hella as she left the prison. 'Why would she ask me about that? I never even had intercourse to make her...' Thought Loki.

Hella had arrived at the diner, Thor was present in the diner alongside Odin. "Ah! Hella, do you wish to have a meal?" Asked Thor. "Rejected, I came here to ask for both of your opinions on marrying Issei Hyoudou." Replied Hella. Thor spat out his drink while Odin looked at her in surprise. "Are you insane?!" Asked Thor. "Hella, do you realize what danger that puts you in?" Asked Odin. "Indeed, but I am strong enough to take care of myself and defend myself from other women." Replied Hella. "Well, how about we talk about it while we eat dinner?" Suggested Odin. "Very well..." Replied Hella as she took a seat on the table. "H-Hella, are you trying to endanger Valhalla?! Marrying Hyoudou would be beneficial, yes. But! That would also create many enemies for ourselves, do you realize how many females want to get Ravaged by the Ravaging Dragon Issei Hyoudou?" Asked Thor. "I already know the risk Thor, I just came here to ask for your opinion on whether or not I should marry him, or at the very least propose." Replied Hella. "Hehehe... A proposal itself would gain you the attention of multiple Goddesses that desire him." Stated Odin as he swallowed his meal. "Issei would also reject you immediately, the same way he did Amaterasu and Aphrodite." Added Thor. "Issei knows I can protect myself, I am stronger than both of the Goddesses you just mentioned. He will surely accept if he knows that I can defend myself." Replied Hella. "I can think of a few females who love him and could defeat you..." Stated Odin. "Do tell..." Said Hella. "The Infinite Dragon Ophis, Nightmare Kurumi Tokisaki, Blade of Death Jeanne, The Chaos Dragons Tiamat and Saphira, and these are only the ones that I know about, I am sure he has females who love him that are beyond my league." Replied Odin. With this Hella would decide her course of action.

* * *

 _ ***Domain Of Death***_

An army of demonic looking creatures were gathering, preparing for war. "Lord Azmodan... The Army is ready, we shall storm the Omnipotent World in a few megacycles." Reported a demon. "Good..." Said Azmodan. A portal opened up, it would transport the army to the Omnipotent world to rescue Shinigami. Illidan, Alduin, Acnologia, Renzur, Harbinger, Ghoul, and Shadowmere were all leading the charge in front of the army, with Azmodan at the back leading the second army. "For Death! Charge!" Roared Alduin as the armies of Death had begun storming the Omnipotent World.

* * *

 _ ***Cataclysm HQ***_

The Lich King, Sindragosa, and Invincible all sensed that the armies of Death had stormed the Omnipotent World. They would soon follow as they too were warriors of Death, however they were approached by someone. "So you sense the disturbance as well? If you plan on joining the battle, I will come with you..." Said Diablo. "Very well, since you are a creation of Death we will allow you to join..." Replied The Lich King as he opened a portal to the Omnipotent World. The four beings of Death had transported themselves to the war going on at the Omnipotent World, leaving the Cataclysm HQ with only Trihexa as the strongest member present.

Outside, somewhere in the Dimensional Gap, Izuru Kamukura and Reaper were approaching the HQ alongside Fury, War, and Strife.

* * *

 _ ***ORC Clubroom***_

Issei and the rest of Rias' peerage were all relaxing doing their own things, until a fire appeared out of nowhere revealing Riser Phenex. "Riser? What are you doing here?" Asked Rias. "I have come to challenge you! Issei Hyoudou!" Announced Riser. "...Huh?" Uttered Issei.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! The final parts of the OVA teased what will happen in the Mid-Season Finale which is after this OVA. If you guys checked out the trailer for the Mid-Season Finale you will recognize the final parts of this OVA, there will be a lot of fighting going on in the Omnipotent World, while the Cataclysm will deal with the Four Horsemen along with Izuru and Reaper while Issei shall be fighting Riser and going on a date with Hella.**

Issei's Harem

: Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ophis, Vali Lucifer, Amaterasu, Freya, Hella, Venelana Gremory, Ravel Phenex, Lieselotte Sherlock, Grayfia Lucifuge, Kuroka, Lady Phenex, Yubelluna, Penemue, Raynare, Tiamat, Saphira, Tohka, Chisa Yukizome, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Jeanne, Lilith, Junko Enoshima, Trihexa, Haruki Sagae, Alisa Illinichina Amiella, Gaia, Athena, Aphrodite, Rias Gremory, Irina Shidou, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia Quarta.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON ASPECT OF DEATH!**

 _ **"You thought you were so clever..."**_

 _ **"For Valor itself, you are quite arrogant..."**_

 _ **"I summon you, Emperor of the Sky!"**_

 _ **"(WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!)"**_

 _ **"Without your precious Issei and the Lich King, how will you defeat us?"**_

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	32. Apocalypse Arc Mid-Season Finale

**Hey guys! Thank you for all of the support that you guys have given my fanfiction, and please don't hesitate to give me criticism as it will only show me everything that I need to improve. Don't forget to PM and Review your thoughts on the chapter!**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **\- the renegade soldier**

 **\- kira00r**

 **\- Neutral40**

 **Thanks for supporting my fanfiction!**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Chroma Speaking}**

 **[Oblivion Speaking]**

 **(Ddraig/Albion Speaking)**

 **"Angel of Death Issei Speaking"**

 ***Ability/Action***

* * *

 **ASPECT OF DEATH**

 **\- New War -**

* * *

 **APOCALYPSE ARC**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

 _ ***Omnipotent World***_

Azmodan and the armies of Death were setting up camp outside the main Kingdom of the Omnipotent World in which the Five Strongest in the Universe reside. "Are the catapults almost in place?" Asked Azmodan. "Affirmative! The Wyvern Riders are also prepared the drop the barrier disrupters!" Confirmed a demon. "Good..." Complimented Azmodan as he then noticed four figures approaching the camps. Multiple demons prepared to fight as they saw unidentified beings approaching, but Azmodan signaled for them to stand down as he recognized three of the figures, it was the Lich King, Arthur.

Azmodan approached Arthur who had entered the perimeter of the camps. "Lich King... Have you come to assist us in our assault?" Asked Azmodan. "Indeed, it is only natural for me to help free my master of any bindings..." Replied Arthur. Azmodan smirked at this and was more confident they could pull this battle off. "We shall have a debriefing of the mission with the Top 10 Strongest in the Domain of Death, follow me..." Stated Azmodan as he approached one of the caves around the perimeter with Diablo and The Lich King following him.

Inside the cave was Renzur, Illidan, Harbinger, Alduin, Acnologia, Shadowmere, and Ghoul. When Azmodan, Arthur and Diablo entered all of the beings of death looked at them. "Arthur, I didn't think you would join us..." Mentioned Renzur Honestly. "Well... Here I am..." Said Arthur as he sat down on one of the chairs. "Alright, let us begin the debriefing. Ghoul and Illidan, you two will lead the main army in the frontline battle. You will most likely face Imperius and his Armies of Valor so-" "I shall fight Imperius..." Stated Diablo as he cut Azmodan off. "Very well... Ghoul and Illidan, you shall just take care of Imperius' armies." Renewed Azmodan. "Anyway, Renzur, Harbinger and Shadowmere, you three will be leading one of the armies into a flank. You will make an opening for Me and Lich King to enter the Bane of the Gods, once we enter we will free Shinigami. However Gaia is most certainly going to be there, so Alduin will drag her outside and fight her, Acnologia will be watching the skies just in case she summons Rayquaza..." Continued Azmodan. "Sindragosa will assist Acnologia just in case he has trouble with the Emperor of the Sky. Invincible and I will face Chaos inside the Bane of the Gods while Lich King frees Shinigami. Once she is free Harbinger will open a rip in the dimensions and allow us to escape back into the Domain of Death quickly." Added Azmodan. "Now... Any questions?" Asked Azmodan. "If any of us fall in battle?" Asked Renzur. "Then one of the other Top 10 nearby will have to assist you..." Replied Azmodan as any other questions were not asked. Azmodan then proceeded outside and ordered for the Wyvern Riders to drop the barrier disrupters and begin the battle.

* * *

 _ ***ORC Clubroom***_

"...Huh?" Uttered Issei Confused. "You heard me! I challenge you to a battle!" Said Riser. "Is this supposed to be some kind of joke? Remember the last time we fought you didn't even last ten seconds..." Replied Issei. "I have become much stronger, and you need to use the Welsh Dragon for this match!" Stated Riser. "Hoh? And why should I use Ddraig instead of my Eradication Gear?" Asked Issei Curiously. "Tomoki Komaeda became my friend and rival... He might've survived if he had the Welsh Dragon by his side... Now prove to me that you're worthy of using his sacred gear! Prove to me that you can become the new Oppai Dragon!" Replied Riser as threw a massive fireball at Issei. **(WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!)** Announced the Boosted Gear. Issei then began walking towards Riser. **(BOOST!)** Riser then fired a beam of directed fire, Issei however blocked it with his palm. Issei then dashed towards Riser and hit him in the gut, completely knocking him out unconscious. "Argh!" Uttered Riser as he coughed out blood and fell on the ground. Another magic circle appeared revealing Ravel. "Onii-sama! Don't challenge I-...Issei Hyoudou..." Said Ravel before looking at the ground to see an unconscious Riser, she then sighed as she picked him up but immediately dropped him as she saw that Issei was so close to her face. "I-I-I- Issei-Sama! It's so good to s-see you again!" Greeted Ravel as she bowed down. "Hehe, no need for formalities Ravel. It's good to see you too." Replied Issei as he then kissed her on the forehead, this made her blush incredibly hard and she quickly passed out. Issei caught her before she fell and was now carrying her bridal style. He then looked behind him to see the blushing faces of the ORC with the exception of Kiba. "I-Issei! How could you!" Asked Rias obviously jealous. "Ufufufu, Issei is so bold..." Stated Akeno with a sadistic smile and lightning flickering on her arms. "Hehehe, I can see why Tomoki worshipped you." Mentioned Kiba as he laughed. "Hehehe, well anyway I guess I should bring these two back to their house. I'll be right back..." Said Issei as he grabbed Riser and teleported to the House of Phenex.

* * *

 _ ***Tokyo***_

Haruki Sagae was currently walking down a pathway, she was being followed by somebody she once held dear. Haruki had arrived in an empty alley and she immediately dodged the three knives that were sent flying her way. "You should've known that I led you here on purpose... Isuke." Said Haruki as she prepared her gear. "Heh, who says I didn't?" Asked Isuke. Haruki glared at her until she then heard a magic circle appear behind her, she quickly turned to face it but she calmed down as she realized it was Issei. "Issei? How did you find me?" Asked Haruki, while Isuke was looking at the man with lust. "I just stopped by the House of Phenex then I suddenly sensed a strange but familiar power here, I believe it's emitting from that girl." Replied Issei as he pointed at Isuke. "Is this the cousin you were talking about before?" Asked Issei. "Yeah, thanks for coming though, we can end this quickly." Replied Haruki as she got ready to fight. 'Hmm? Why can't I sense anyone else from the Cataclysm...?' Suddenly Thought Issei as he then looked at Isuke Inukai. "Hey, you don't happen to know anybody called Nio Hashiri, do you?" Asked Issei Curiously. Isuke was slightly shocked that he knew that name but answered anyway. "Heh, yeah I know her, is there a problem with that?" Asked Isuke as she prepared her knives. "Hahaha, not at all, perhaps you could say hi to her from Issei Hyoudou, I'd love to hear about what look her face made." Replied Issei as he activated his Balance Breaker.

Isuke then threw multiple knives at Issei, however he flew up and dodged. "Dragon Shot!" Said Issei as he shot a red orb of energy towards Isuke, she blocked it with her knives and dashed towards Issei aiming to immobilize him, she didn't want to kill him yet. Issei quickly dodged and grabbed her from behind, making her blush a bit. "Heh, Someone's a pervert." Teased Isuke as she escaped Issei's grab. Issei smirked and replied "It's only perverted because you mentioned it." Isuke then turned around and faced Haruki. "Where did you find such a cutie?" Asked Isuke. "Huh? Don't tell me you wanna hook up with him..." Said Haruki. "And what if I do?" Asked Isuke. "I doubt you'd be much of a match for him, I mean seriously look at your boobs, they're too big!" Replied Haruki. "I actually prefer bigger breasts..." Uttered Issei. Isuke smirked as she then dashed towards Haruki and managed to cut her left arm. "Tsk, attacking when I'm caught off-guard, how womanly of you..." Insulted Haruki as she sent a few combos towards Isuke, but she was very good at Hand to Hand combat as well. Isuke threw a few jabs her way and finished with a kick to the gut, which sent Haruki crashing towards a wall. Issei was amused watching the cat fight, the two females below him were really hot so he tried to enjoy it as much as he could. 'Hehehe, pretty nice watching a cat fight right?' Asked Issei. **[Definitely...] (Very entertaining!)** Replied Oblivion and Ddraig. **{...I guess it's pretty good...}** Replied Chroma. 'Woah, wasn't expecting that kind of answer from you Chroma.' Mentioned Issei. **{Hey! I also have a sense of perversion!}** Stated Chroma.

Isuke released an aura that connected itself onto her multiple knives, she then threw the knives towards Haruki, she dodged but the knives formed a barrier which trapped Haruki inside of it. 'Crap, she's in trouble!' Thought Issei as he descended and created a crater where Isuke used to be before she dodged. She summoned a magic circle which released multiple knives that had... Blood? Issei didn't try to dodge as he got arrogant once again and believed that these knives wouldn't pierce his Scale Mail, and he would've been right had the blood on the knives hadn't been Samaels. "W-What the?! Samael?!" Asked Issei Surprised as the knives cut deep through his skin, he then fell on the ground as his Scale Mail disappeared with the knives falling off his body. "Hahaha! It's so funny to watch men get too overconfident and end up on the ground!" Laughed Isuke as she then summoned one knife which also had the blood of Samael. "Shame, I really wanted to get it on with you, but I need to end this quickly." Mentioned Isuke as she started walking towards Issei's immobilized body. "Hehehehe... Hahahahaha!" Laughed Issei like a maniac. Isuke looked at Issei curiously, as the man hadn't acted this crazy before. "Hmm? Is there something funny?" Asked Isuke as she played with her knives using her fingers. "Not really... It's just the psychotic aura that I receive when I activate my Chaos Armor..." Replied Issei as he stood up. "How are you able to stand up?!" Asked Isuke surprised as she then prepared her knives. The Chaos Armor then formed itself and Issei was now in his Angel of Death Form. **"As the Aspect of Death, The Blood of Samael is useless against me in this form..."** Stated Issei as he then summoned a mist of death which then took all of Isuke's Knives away from her. "What?!" Uttered Isuke before she was restrained by the mist, she could no longer move. "W-What is this?!" Asked Isuke as she was trying to escape her restraints. **"I control Death... Holding a mortal with nothing but my mist is a piece of Cake..."** Replied Issei in a deep menacing voice. Isuke was slightly turned on by the menacing aura that surrounded Issei in this form, she wanted to get it on with him even more now. **"You're a pretty sexy woman, as expected from a member of the Black Class..."** Complimented Issei as he made Isuke blush. "Y-You know about the Black Class?" Asked Isuke Slightly Surprised. Issei threw his hooks towards the knives that were enforcing the barrier around Haruki and deactivated his Chaos Armor as he replied "Indeed, I used to be a member..." Both Haruki and Isuke were shocked at the fact that Issei was once a member of the Black Class. "What? When?!" Asked Haruki. "Around 4 years ago, I had some spare time so I joined the Black Class under the suggestion of Nio Hashiri." Replied Issei. "I see... So you and Nio know each other?" Asked Isuke. "Yep, although I'm not sure if any of my other classmates are still with the Black Class right now..." Replied Issei. "Are the names Shiena Kenmochi and Shinya Banba ringing any bells?" Asked Issei. "Well I have a classmate named Shiena Kenmochi, but we only have Mahiru Banba in our class..." Replied Isuke, slightly surprised that Issei actually knew some of her classmates. "Mahiru? Hahaha, yeah that's Shinya's disguise name. So it seems some of them are still in Black Class, after four years hahaha..." Mentioned Issei. "Perhaps I should come back to Black Class for a bit...?" Uttered Issei, although nobody heard him. Issei then released the restraints on Isuke. "You're letting me go?" Asked Isuke suspiciously. "I don't see why not? Not like you could defeat me anyway, although I have to applaud you for the use of Samael's Blood. That was really unexpected, had I been the White or Former Red Dragon Emperor I would've been done for..." Replied Issei Slightly Boastful. Isuke looked at Issei, inspecting his body and analyzing his skill. "Alright, but don't get in my way next time..." Stated Isuke as she left. 'Hmm, Interesting girl... I think I just found the newest Cataclysm Member...' Thought Issei.

* * *

 _ ***Omnipotent World***_

Massive Armies of Demons and Creatures that represent Death were storming the Kingdom of The Omnipotent World, lead by Azmodan and the Top 10 Strongest in the domain of death, victory is definitely possible even against Gaia, Imperius, and Chaos. Imperius had sent in the Armies of Valor while Gaia had sent the Armies of Mother Nature, However the Armies of Death had the advantage in numbers and Power. Gaia, Imperius and Chaos were all in the God's Boon, which was a meeting place of sorts for the Top 5 Strongest in the Universe.

Imperius was watching the Battle at the Frontlines, the Armies of Death had defeated the Armies he and Gaia had sent, they were now soon going to approach the Main Castle which had the three Omnipotent Beings inside and Shinigami below the Bane of the Gods. They were not aware that there were multiple other Armies of Death approaching from every corner. "Dammit! I cant believe she actually sent her Armies!" Said Imperius as he went on a Tantrum. "You seriously need Anger management Classes..." Stated Gaia as she looked at her brother unimpressed. "Silence!" Retorted Imperius. "Alright we need a plan! So far we've only been able to sight Ghoul and Illidan, surely all of the Top 10 of the Domain of Death are involved with this attack." Stated Chaos. "Most definitely, I can summon Rayquaza if necessary." Said Gaia. "That would be very helpful, he could wipe out most of the Armies." Replied Chaos. "Very well, I'll go summon him..." Said Gaia as she headed outside. "Alright, Imperius go down to the Bane of the Gods, you will Guard Shinigami..." Ordered Chaos. Imperius nodded as he flew towards his sister's prison. Chaos then headed outside as well.

Gaia had a massive green aura around her, massive hurricanes and storms appeared until a bright light emitted from the sky, then came down a green serpent-like dragon, the Emperor of the Sky, Rayquaza. "I summon you, Emperor of the Sky! Rayquaza! Destroy the Armies of Death that have come to taint the holy land of the Gods!" Said Gaia as she gave her wish to Rayquaza. The Emperor of the Sky looked at the Armies directly below him, he then unleashed a meteor shower, this devastated thousands of the Soldiers. Gaia was smirking as she thought that with Rayquaza they would win this instantly, however she was then grabbed by the Dragon known as Alduin. "Fus... Ro Dah!" Shouted Alduin as a massive force hit Gaia and she was sent crashing to the ground. "Wooow! You're strong!" Complimented Gaia as she shot multiple magic attacks at Alduin, but it seems he had protection magic ready. On the battlefield, Rayquaza was decimating the Armies, however another Dragon Descended from the sky, it was Acnologia. The Dragon roared as he smacked Rayquaza with his tail, he then shot a blast of fire at the Emperor of the Sky. Rayquaza roared as it released a massive beam of purple energy, this sent Acnologia flying towards the Castle, this created a massive opening in the front of the Castle.

Behind the Castle however, Azmodan, Lich King and Diablo were travelling with the Flanking Armies alongside Renzur, Harbinger and Shadowmere. The Armies then used the catapults to create a massive opening behind the Castle, with this Azmodan, Lich King and Diablo entered the castle, however outside the three saw that Chaos had arrived to fight the Flanking Armies. "You two get down there and free Shinigami, I will stay here and buy you some time against Chaos, he will most definitely defeat everyone out there." Said Azmodan as he summoned multiple demons. Lich King nodded as he and Diablo proceeded down to the Bane of the Gods.

Down in the Bane of the Gods, there were a few warriors of Valor, but the Lich King and Diablo easily tore through them. However, as they neared the prison cell of Shinigami, they found Imperius standing in front of the door to her prison. "Diablo..." Uttered Imperius, intrigued that one of Issei's subordinates was here. "Hyoudou certainly did not send you, as he doesn't even know that we have Shinigami captive... Is this your betrayal to Issei Hyoudou?" Asked Imperius. "Nonsense, this is merely a rescue mission..." Replied Diablo as he transformed into his much more powerful form. Imperius was shocked to see the power of Diablo's new form, it was on par with him. "Such power... How did you obtain it?" Asked Imperius Curiously. "Pure training... Lich King, go on ahead, I will face Imperius." Replied Diablo as he told Arthur to proceed without him. Arthur nodded as he walked towards the Prison Cell. Imperius shot a beam of fire towards Arthur, but Diablo blocked it. "Are you ready to face me alone... Imperius?" Asked Diablo as he then tossed Imperius across the room, allowing Arthur to enter the Prison Cell. "I can sense the anger in your soul... It makes you strong... Yet you try to cleanse it? Perhaps you fear that your brethren will see you for what you truly are..." Stated Diablo. "I fear nothing!" Replied Imperius as he charged at Diablo with two spears. Diablo blocked and grabbed both of his hands. "For Valor itself, you are quite arrogant..." Mentioned Diablo as Imperius broke free of his grip and managed to cut one of his horns off, Diablo roared and dashed towards Imperius and made a cut in his right arm.

Above the Bane of the Gods, Azmodan was about to face Chaos as he had completely defeated the Armies outside behind the castle. "You thought you were so clever... To imprison your own sister, because she was going to give her Aspect a power up..." Said Azmodan as he shot fire at Chaos. Chaos easily blocked and replied "It's not that... I fear that Issei will not be able to withstand wielding Malthael..." He then summoned a sword and slashed a wave of energy towards Azmodan, This immediately knocked Azmodan out as this sword was powerful enough to destroy 3 planets in a row. Chaos continued down to the Bane of the Gods, while outside, Rayquaza and Acnologia were finishing up their battle. Rayquaza was surrounded with a green aura and at Godspeed it flew past Acnologia and flew over the multiple warriors of death, a few seconds later Acnologia and the Armies of Death were engulfed in massive explosions created by Rayquaza, this rendered Acnologia defeated and many warriors of death, dead. Soon enough, Sindragosa had descended to face Rayquaza.

Diablo and Imperius' battle showed no signs of stopping as both beings were on par in terms of strength. "I will not allow you to free Shinigami! Even if it costs my life!" Shouted Imperius as he managed to impale Diablo with his spear and throw him across the room. Diablo responded by teleporting behind Imperius and punched Imperius' face, this sent him flying towards a wall and he ended up unconscious. Diablo would soon try to enter the Prison Cell, before he was punched in the gut by somebody, he couldn't see who it was as his vision became blurry and he soon loss consciousness.

* * *

 _ ***Future Foundation HQ***_

Kyosuke was going through a report that Izuru Kamukura was seen entering the Dimensional Gap alongside a man named Gabriel Reyes, codenamed Reaper. "Kamukura... What could he be planning...?" Asked Munakata. "He entered the Dimensional Gap right? Maybe he's looking for the Cataclysm HQ?" Suggested Juzo. "That could be a possibility, but if that is true then why hasn't Issei contacted us yet?" Asked Munakata eliminating Juzo's theory. "Jeez, you boys worry too much! Maybe Izuru is just checking the place out because he's bored as usual?" Suggested Chisa Cheerfully. "You're rather cheerful, considering that Issei could be in danger..." Stated Tengan. Chisa widened her eyes as she heard him say that, she then grabbed Tengan's shoulder's and said "Listen here old man... If you ever suggest that I would be happy that Issei is in danger ever again... I will make sure that nobody will find your corpse..." Tengan and everybody in the room was in shock for a minute but Tengan spoke first. "Hehehe... Is this young love that I sense?" Asked Tengan Teasingly. "It is not!" Replied Chisa. "Alright! Enough, we will send a squadron to investigate what Izuru and the Mercenary Reaper are doing in the Dimensional Gap, Chisa you may form the squadron." Ordered Munakata. Chisa happily obeyed as she then left the room to gather her squadron. Munakata continued reading the reports, while Juzo tightened his fists. 'Damn... Issei Hyoudou even got a hold of Chisa's heart?! There is no room for me at all!' Thought Juzo Jealous.

* * *

 _ ***Dimensional Gap***_

Junko Enoshima and her Ultimate Despair's were travelling in the Dimensional Gap to follow Izuru Kamukura. "Upupupu! Where could Izuru be headed to? I'm sure it's something cool and despairingly awesome!" Said Junko Excited. "J-Junko! Look!" Called Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko's Sister. "Heh? Ahhhhh!" Shouted Junko Excited. All of the Ultimate Despairs and Junko saw a massive mansion that sent of Despairingly awesome vibes to Junko, She knew it was the Cataclysm HQ. "I-I-It's! The Cataclysm!" Shouted Junko in happiness as she continued to follow Izuru into the HQ of the Cataclysm.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I apologize for the delay but I had some stuff to do this week, but after this Chapter I will be working on the First Chapter of Kaneki Reborn which is my newest Fanfiction, so I hope you guys can check that out for it will be the only Fanfic I work on for the next week. This Is so Kaneki Reborn can have a decent amount of Chapters before I can be satisfied enough and start working on the next chapter for Aspect of Death. Also tell me what you guys think of the Black Class being introduced and the multiple lemons that have been hinted at In this chapter. Also, kindly send me your vote on whether or not Issei should join the Black Class again for a short time, if this happens there will be a few lemons and perhaps new members to the Catalcysm, anyway, have a nice day!**

Issei's Harem

: Shinigami, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ophis, Vali Lucifer, Amaterasu, Freya, Hella, Venelana Gremory, Ravel Phenex, Lieselotte Sherlock, Grayfia Lucifuge, Kuroka, Lady Phenex, Yubelluna, Penemue, Raynare, Tiamat, Saphira, Tohka, Chisa Yukizome, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Jeanne, Lilith, Junko Enoshima, Trihexa, Haruki Sagae, Alisa Illinichina Amiella, Gaia, Athena, Aphrodite, Rias Gremory, Irina Shidou, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia Quarta, Mercy, Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Isuke Inukai, Nio Hashiri, Shinya Banba, Shiena Kenmochi.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON ASPECT OF DEATH!**

 _ **"Wowsa! You met Issei?!"**_

 _ **"The Lich King... I wonder if you can fight me head on..."**_

 _ **"Horseman...?"**_

 _ **"Izuru! Stop this at once!"**_

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


End file.
